


A Shot In The Dark

by TheHumming6irdWrites (JustAnotherCumberfictionFangirl)



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Cumberfiction - Fandom, Cumberfluff-fandom, Cumbersmut-fandom, Khan Noonien Singh - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angry Benedict Cumberbatch, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, But it'll be totally worth it in the end, Chaptered, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, KhanBatch, Minor Character Death, Romance - Characters, Slow Build, SwearyBatch, benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom - Freeform, multi-chaptered, pissybatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 89,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherCumberfictionFangirl/pseuds/TheHumming6irdWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: E for future chapters</p><p>Genre: Some strong language. Eventual fluff and smut.<br/>Summary: Benedict Cumberbatch is embarking on his first villainous role in a major Hollywood Blockbuster. Pumped full of testosterone, he's a walking disaster area. Can anyone help him see the light? Or, in his never ending quest for acting perfection could he have finally bitten off more than he can chew? </p><p>NOTE: This is a work of fiction. The majority of scenarios come from my silly little mind although you'll find the odd sneaky little quote or titbit from an interview. While there are some scenes which are based on reported events during the filming of STiD, poetic license is used in bucket loads! The reported facts are my fiction. All other character's are fictitious, with the exception of the STiD cast, but ALL characters are totally my own interpretation.</p><p>Feel free to comment and let me know what you think. I love to hear people's reactions and it's so appreciated :)</p><p>Reposting/Downloading:</p><p>Please do not repost or make this work available for downloading on any other site.</p><p>~ 29/11/16 ON HOLD DUE TO UNI: I will be continuing this in a few months ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One ~ The Wrath of Khan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which PissyBatch is unleashed...

**Benedict**

 

“For fucks sake. How long is this going to take to get through?” Benedict barked at the driver, eyeing the traffic ahead of them in agitation.

“I’m really sorry Mr Cumberbatch. They’re building a new underpass and they’ve put temporary traffic lights up since the last time I…” the driver started to explain apologetically but was interrupted.

“If I wanted to know the ins and outs of the construction of the L.A. highway I’d consult the Federal Highway Administration mate! I just want to know how long we’re likely to be stuck in this flaming traffic!” Benedict replied scathingly, massaging his index fingers against his temples in an attempt to alleviate the migraine that was threatening to tip him over the edge.

“Well… erm… Sir… I think about twenty minutes perhaps?” the driver mumbled, silently praying to himself that it was sooner so he could drop this jackass off and clock off. He dearly needed a stiff drink after sitting in a car with this arrogant asshole for the last hour and a half. What was it they always said about the British? Terribly polite?

Yeah right. It was just his luck to be saddled with the just plain terrible!

................

Benedict traipsed angrily across the parking lot, barely able to contain a yawn, his stomach growling loudly as he made his way inside the studio. He was briefly introduced to a couple of the cast members and the director, JJ Abrams, who was already making preparations for him on set. He immediately regretted not being able to arrive a day earlier to allow himself time to get his bearings and sleep off this God awful jetlag. He’d had to wait nearly two hours as his bags had been searched at the airport, meaning he’d had to literally come straight to the studio. He was ravenous, having fallen asleep on the flight and missed his regular meal time. Then, when he’d woken and requested that the flight attendant bring him something to eat, he’d been told they were landing and that she wouldn’t be able to. Furthermore, in twenty four hours…  _count them_ … _TWENTY FOUR FUCKING HOURS_  he would be back at the same damn airport ready to make his way to New Zealand. And in two weeks he’d be heading back over to California to continue filming. He made a mental note to pay better attention when finalising his work commitments in future.

He made his way to hair and make-up. A woman with platinum blonde hair and a face plastered in far too much make-up approached him. Her unnaturally large breasts were squeezed into a low cut black dress and she wiggled her hips provocatively as she circled around behind him, winking at his reflection in the mirror before directing him to sit at the basin.

“Hey there! I’m Britney and I’m going to be colouring your hair today Benedict” she leaned over and drawled in his ear whilst rubbing her hands along his shoulders, her red pointed nails dragging along his muscles in a manner Benedict found altogether uncomfortable and overfamiliar.

“Erm… wait!” he snapped “Firstly, it’s  _Mister_   _Cumberbatch_  and I’d really prefer it if you’d stop doing that. It’s very off putting. As for the hair, shouldn’t I be having a patch test or something first? I have sensitive skin. Besides which, I was under the impression it wasn’t going to be coloured until I come back in two weeks anyway?”

Britney looked at him confused and somewhat irritated. Her approach usually had the men she dealt with acting like putty in her hands. She had a long list of famous names of whom she’d massaged more than one of their heads… It was one of the few perks of her mundane job as far as she was concerned. 

_Must be gay_  she mused as she took her hands away grudgingly.

“Your notes say go straight ahead and colour” she simpered “We’re using the same colour you’ve used in some of your previous projects apparently so there’s no need for a test”

“Right… well let’s get on with it then” he sighed and accepted testily.

Britney turned on her heels and wandered off, but not before Benedict caught her flashing him a dirty look.

When she returned with the mixture she began to prepare to apply Benedict’s colour, dragging the comb roughly through his hair as she partitioned it.

“JESUS! What the fuck are you trying to do to me?” he spat at her, jumping up as she dug the metal end of her comb against a particularly sensitive spot on his scalp.

An older woman rushed over to see what all the kerfuffle was about and gasped in dismay as blood began to trickle down Benedict’s forehead.

“Britney! Go and get Jess NOW!” she barked at the blonde woman who stood red with anger and frustration “Then take your break. I’ll see you outside in ten minutes”.

Britney stormed off cursing as the older woman turned back to Benedict.

“Mr Cumberbatch, my name is Mary. I am so dreadfully sorry. I have no idea what’s come over that girl. Rest assured I will be having strong words with her!”

“What the hell did she do to me?” Benedict groaned, before touching his forehead and realising for the first time that he was bleeding.

 “Is that my fucking blood?” he shouted, his gravelly baritone booming through the room and making several members of the cast and crew stop and stare.

“Erm…yes… sir, it would appear so” Mary responded apologetically, trying to calm the man towering over her down enough so that she could apply a cotton pad to his wound and inspect the damage. “Britney seems to have caught your scalp with her comb. Thankfully it doesn’t look too deep but it does mean we won’t be able to colour your hair today.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he bellowed, now dangerously close to really losing it.  _What a shit day. He should have just gone straight to New Zealand_  he thought to himself, his head in his hands.

Just then another woman approached from the side, her back to Benedict. The older woman spoke to her briefly and she sped off towards one of the senior crew members. Meanwhile Mary returned to Benedict and examined the wound again.

“Good news. It appears to have stopped bleeding Mr Cumberbatch. I’ve just sent Jess to explain about the …erm… hair situation then she will be attending to you.”

Benedict said nothing, once again holding his head in his hands. The way he was feeling right at this minute he felt it was probably the safest thing to do.

He must have sat that way for a good half an hour or so and inadvertently dozed off.

He was awoken by the sound of a different female voice, this one distinctly British, although he struggled to place the accent.

“Mr Cumberbatch, I’m so sorry about your wait” the woman apologised, a nervous edge to her voice “My instructions are to just wash and style your hair if that’s okay with you. You will apparently be wearing a hood now for the scenes you’re shooting today so there won’t be an issue with us not being able to colour your hair.”

Benedict merely grunted in response, not bothering to look up. He’d just about had enough for one day.

**Jess**

Jess set about draping a towel around his neck and asked him to lay his head back over the sink.

She then began to wash his hair, checking that the water temperature was agreeable, to which she received a cursory response. After rinsing the shampoo she began to slowly massage the conditioner through his hair, applying gentle pressure to his scalp and temples. She did this for some time, losing herself in the moment as she inadvertently found herself surveying the man in front of her. He really did have fascinating facial features up close.

She was a fan of what little work she’d seen him in previously, namely Sherlock and Parade’s End. He looked like he’s bulked up considerably compared with her memory of his Sherlock Holmes portrayal though. And she had to grudgingly acknowledge how soft his hair felt between her fingertips.  _He definitely looks after himself._   _Pity he’s such an arse!_  She thought to herself.

Having said that, she had to admit Britney was hard work at times and what happened earlier was terribly unprofessional.

A sound brought her back to reality.

She could have sworn she heard him  _moan_...

_A deep, sexual… almost primal moan of satisfaction!_  she thought as she continued to massage his scalp, her face beginning to flush.

For his part, he made no other sign of even being awake.

Perhaps she was mistaken. Maybe it was just a snore? After all, it wasn’t uncommon for clients to fall asleep in the chair. 

_Y_ _es, it was just a snore_  she told herself, the alternative being far too embarrassing to contemplate.

She quickly turned the water back on and began to rinse out the conditioner, noticing that Benedict’s forehead creased in what she could only assume was annoyance at the jet of cooler water which was now running over his scalp. Once his hair was rinsed completely she patted it dry and asked him to move to the styling chair.

He got up without a word, his demeanour somewhat awkward as he avoided eye contact with her and slumped quickly back into the styling chair and fidgeted with the black gown which was draped over him.

“Ah. I like your bracelet” Jess attempted to break the awkward silence which had descended upon them, noticing Benedict’s black and silver Sami bracelet glinting under the artificial lights.

He groaned and mumbled something incoherent.

“Pardon?” she enquired.

“I said…” he replied tersely “I suppose you’ll be wanting to know where you can get one just like it?” he sighed.

“Erm.. nope. I’m good thanks!” she replied, rolling up her sleeve to reveal no less than four Sami bracelets, two of which were identical to Benedict’s.

 

**Benedict**

Benedict shifted uncomfortably in the chair and looked into the mirror, surveying the woman standing behind him properly for the first time.

She looked to be in her mid to late twenties. Her long chestnut hair was pulled back from her face into a severe bun and she wore black Wayfarers perched on the end of her nose (which were too big, in his opinion, for her petite facial features). She was also dressed head to toe in black, although unlike Britney her long sleeve smock top and trousers were loose and purely functional. She appeared to be quite tall but had stooped over while she fidgeted with her apron, so it was difficult to estimate her actual height.

She looked up and fixed his gaze, her cheeks suddenly flushing as she realised she was being watched.

“God, I’m so sorry! You must think I’m a complete dick” Benedict apologised “I have no idea what’s happened to me over the past month. I’m just so damn irritable with  _everybody_. I was obnoxious to the poor cabbie coming over here as well.”

“It’s okay” she shrugged unconvincingly.

“No it’s not okay. And seriously, even my own mother slammed the phone down on me the other day…” he sighed and fiddled with his bracelet.

“Dare I deduce…” Jess began.

Benedict visibly winced.

“Sorry…” she crinkled her nose and absentmindedly rubbed her own bracelets before continuing.

“May I hesitate a guess that you’ve been eating a ton of protein and not much else recently?” she questioned as her eyes swept over his muscular physique.

Benedict nodded, his forehead wrinkling, deep in thought as a perplexed shadow fell over his face.

“And…” Jess continued “Might I be right in assuming you haven’t eaten much today? I could hear your stomach growling a mile away!”

“Yep. I’m bloody ravenous if truth be told! I last ate…” he looked at his watch “fuck me! … _oh shit_ … sorry!”  _language Benedict_  he told himself “I haven’t eaten for nearly seventeen hours!!”

“Well it’s no wonder you’re… erm… how can I put it… a little…” Jess paused as she tried to find the right words “Tetchy?”

Benedict watched her curiously through the mirror as she walked around so that she was at his side, before bending down and opening the cupboard under the mirror. He heard some scrabbling about and then Jess popped back up waving a packet of bourbon biscuits about in front of him.

“Here grab a couple of these and give me a minute. I’ll speak to craft service and see what they can rustle up for you. You’ve got a long wait until the caterer’s next scheduled service. Do you have any allergies?”

“You really don’t have to do that” Benedict sighed as Jess started to walk away, however his stomach betrayed him by growling again loudly.

The hairdresser turned back towards him, her eyebrows raised and grinned.

“Your tummy begs to differ Mr Cumberbatch!”

“Benedict, please. Call me Benedict, or Ben if you prefer, and no. I eat pretty much anything.”

She smiled “I’ll be right back… Benedict”.

Benedict smiled at Jess before looking back longingly at the packet of biscuits lay on the table in front of him. He really shouldn’t open them. He wasn’t sure he’d have the restraint to just have the one and he was certain they were forbidden on his current diet.

“Damn it” he muttered to himself “It’s been seventeen hours for God’s sake. A couple of biscuits won’t do me any harm” He surreptitiously opened the packet and grabbed one, intending to savour the chocolate morsel but instead practically swallowing it whole, such was his hunger.

He slid another out of the packet and tried again to eat this one slowly without success.

“Just one more” he told himself as he grabbed a third.

**Jess**

Jess walked back across towards Benedict but stopped about ten metres away and watched the scene unfolding before her eyes.

Benedict was stuffing biscuit after biscuit into his mouth, only interrupted by an inaudible monologue in which one of his hands would rub his thigh nervously whilst the fingers on his other hand would tab out a silent rhythm in time to his imperceptible vocal ramblings.

She laughed as she watched him fidget about before walking back over towards him.

He had just put another biscuit in his mouth when she appeared in front of him, grinning.

Jess watched as Benedict’s face began to flush furiously as he looked down guiltily at the biscuit packet on his lap, now housing a solitary biscuit. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly, suddenly remembering his mouth still housed the evidence of his gluttony. Trying to swallow the biscuit he quickly regretted not grabbing a drink when he’d first arrived at the studio. Having eaten so many biscuits his mouth now felt like the Sahara desert and he was struggling to swallow the remaining crumbs.

“I see you like bourbons then Benedict?” Jess laughed. She raised her eyebrows as she looked inside the packet and back up at him.

“I can explain…!” Benedict coughed as he finally swallowed the remnants.

Jess just smiled. “Here, I thought you might need a drink as well” she tossed him a bottle of water which he gratefully grabbed and took a long gulp.

“As for the biscuits, don’t worry yourself! My gran sends me a food package every couple of weeks with treats from home! You’d think I was living in the middle of nowhere the amount she sends me, bless her. I have a stack of biscuits in that cupboard that could last me a couple of months!”

“Clearly I am the last person you should have told about that Jess, although that sounds awfully like something my mum would do to be honest!” Benedict laughed and Jess noticed his icy blue eyes intensify and seemed to sparkle a little brighter than earlier.  _Wow they are pretty unusual_  she thought to herself.

“The big question is do you have a Teasmade in that cupboard to go with all those biscuits?” he continued jokingly, all the earlier angst having now completely evaporated from his demeanour as he winked at her and languidly stretched out his legs, giving Jess the opportunity to admire how his muscular thighs moved in his black skinny jeans.

She bit her lip and quickly looked away, hoping that Benedict hadn’t noticed her staring at his thighs.

“No!” she said rather abruptly as she felt herself blushing “I could get you a cup of tea though if you want one?” she asked, hoping for a moment to compose herself.

This really wasn’t her style. She wasn’t Britney, always flirting with the clients. She took immense pride in her work and in her professionalism. Yet here she was getting all flustered over a man winking at her.

And he wasn’t even flirting with her for goodness sake! He was talking about tea!

_Pull yourself together Jessica…_ She warned herself and rushed off, not waiting for Benedict’s response.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration for the first chapter came partly from this article (although I always take ANYTHING written by The Daily Mail with a HUGE pinch of salt...) http://www.dailymail.co.uk/femail/article-2326089/Benedict-Cumberbatch-gives-masterclass-movie-villainy-Star-Trek-Into-Darkness.html


	2. Chapter Two ~ A Game of Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which shooting begins and we start to learn a little bit more about Jess...

**Benedict**

_What did I say?_ He thought to himself as Jess marched off.

_I admit I was a bit arsy with her earlier but I thought she’d accepted my apology? Shit! Maybe she’s annoyed about the biscuits…_

_Damn it. I knew I shouldn’t have opened them._

Benedict shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, racking his brain trying to remember what he said to her just before she stormed off. _Wasn’t it something about a fucking kitchen appliance? She probably thought I was being sexist or demanding she act as my personal gofer or something. Bloody hell, she’s really going to think I’m an arrogant idiot._

Benedict was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of a mug being placed on the shelf next to him.

“There you go. One mug of tea. I wasn’t sure how you took it so I’ve only put in a little milk and brought over some sugar just in case. Sorry, they didn’t have any china” she laughed, although he detected a slight edge to her amusement.  

“Oh that’s absolutely fine as it is. Thank you very much. I hope you don’t think I was trying to get you to wait on me though” he frowned, becoming paranoid that his earlier demeanour might have led her to think that he was some kind of prima donna.

“It’s not a problem. Listen, we’d better get your hair styled. You’re due on set in less than an hour and you’ve still to have your make up done AND get into costume.”

With that, Jess switched on the hairdryer and began drying Benedict’s hair, not allowing him any time to respond.

He sat silently, sipping his tea while she weaved her magic, transforming his normally untameable curls into a sleek style.

Benedict was impressed with her work and was about to congratulate her when she pointed to one of her colleagues on the other side of the room.

“Don is waiting for you in Make Up. I’ll leave you to it.” With that, Jess smiled weakly and walked away, leaving Benedict sat in the chair completely bewildered as to what had just happened.

He didn’t have time to dwell on it though as he noted the exasperated look on Don’s face as he looked around, obviously searching for Benedict. Standing up, he strode swiftly across the room to the man waiting for him.

Don Rutherford was the kind of guy that Benedict instantly knew he would be able to have a laugh with. His slow southern drawl set a really chilled vibe around him but it was also clear that the man was a master in his art, taking less than ten minutes to disguise the dark shadows under Benedict’s eyes and applying a lightly tanned foundation to his skin. During this times they’d talked about music and discovered they both shared a love of several bands. Don himself was a musician and Benedict looked forward to chatting more with him in the coming months.

“There you go” Don tapped him on the shoulders and placed his brush down on the counter. “All done. You’d better dash. Jorge doesn’t like to be kept waiting…”

Benedict thanked Don and walked over to the room where the tailor was waiting for him.

“Mr Cumberbatch, My name is Jorge. It’s a real pleasure to meet you sir!” The tailor smiled broadly and extended his hand to Benedict, who shook it, then led him behind a screened area to an empty dressing room.

“The feelings mutual Jorge. I was sent some images of the costumes that have been designed for me and I have to say I’m loving them!” he smiled “Oh, and please call me Ben.”

“That makes me very happy Ben. Okay, so as you know we took extensive measurements from your tailor in the UK so I’m praying these first garments will fit you with very little alteration” Jorge grinned as he handed the costume over to Benedict.

“We’ll take another quick set of measurements after filming tonight though if that’s okay with you?” Benedict nodded as he slipped his T-shirt over his head “That way if any of your other costumes need alterations we can get on with them while you are out in New Zealand.”

Once dressed, Jorge made some last minute minor changes to make the hood drape correctly and then Benedict paced the room waiting to be called to set.

He’d intended on watching some of the other scenes being filmed, just to get a feel for how JJ worked but given the way his day had gone so far he suddenly felt intensely nervous and instead ensconced himself in the secluded room, where he ran over his script and attempted to get into the mind of a terrorist, not the easiest feat when you kept having flashbacks of what an arse you’d been all day.

_Ironically, it appears I might already have been channelling Khan a little…_

Finally he was called to set, where he met his co-stars properly for the first time. He hit it off immediately with Chris and Zachary, who had just come off set having filmed some intense green screen shots.

“Great to have you on board Benedict!” Chris grinned, extending his arm in greeting “I’ve heard awesome things from JJ.”

“Thanks, it’s great to finally be here. Pity it’s such a fleeting visit though!” he replied, shaking the other man’s hand enthusiastically. _Was it too early in proceedings for a hug_ he wondered? _Probably best to stick with the handshake for now… I don’t want to creep the man out!_

“I believe you are back with us in two weeks, yes?” Zachary came over, bizarrely still speaking in character, which made Benedict laugh nervously.

“Erm yeah. Scheduling and all that. There was no way I was going to turn down this or my other project so we found a way and managed to squeeze both in thankfully” he rambled before being interrupted by the sound of his name being called on set.

Excusing himself, he walked over to the green screen, something he wasn’t the biggest fan of. He preferred to be able to play off his surroundings and other actors but he certainly wasn’t about to let that hinder his performance.

Each of his short scenes were filmed in just a few takes and JJ gave him an excited clap on the back as he exited the set.

“Fantastic job there Benedict! I know it’s tough doing green screen and especially when it’s your very first scene of the movie but that was just perfect!”

Blushing, Benedict thanked JJ and was just about to make his way back to his dressing room when he caught a glimpse of Jess out of the corner of his eye. She was stood in the shadows near the back of the room, a mug in her hand and a faint smile on her face as she stared longingly at the set. Benedict detected the slightest hint of… _what was it?_ _Sadness in her eyes?_

Curiosity got the better of him and he started to walk over towards her but as he grew closer he began to feel apprehensive about what to say to her and ducked into the shadows. Despite his uncharacteristically bad manners earlier she’d been friendly and amenable. It was always a good idea to keep the crew on side, otherwise there was the potential of all sorts of uncomfortable jokes and pranks on set.

But there had been a slight edge to her voice when she’d practically shooed him away after styling his hair. He still couldn’t believe what an ass he’d been that morning and it continued to play heavily on his mind. _Maybe, on second thoughts, I’ll just leave her to her thoughts right now…_

 

**Jess**

Jess had finished up Zoe Saldana’s hair just in time to watch the last few takes of Benedict’s scenes and despite herself she was mesmerised by his performance. He spoke no words, nonetheless his presence and impressive stance sent shivers down her spine and she involuntarily held her breath as she watched.

Yet staring at the set for too long brought back painful memories of what might have been and she felt tears beginning to well up. Stubbornly wiping them away she retreated to her safe haven, her work area, the place where she could allow her creative side to be released.

Spotting Don sitting alone she ambled over and smiled at the older man.  
“How’s it going Don?”

“Awesome Duchess. You know me. Just chilling while I have some down time. It’s been manic today hasn’t it? What was all that about earlier with Britney and Ben?”

Jess smiled despite herself at Don’s nickname for her. Even though she thought it utterly ridiculous that he could think she resembled Kate Middleton in any way, shape or form she had to admit she was flattered.

Returning to his question, she hesitated before replying.

“Well…? C’mon Duchess, dish the dirt!” he pestered.

Sighing, Jess shook her head “All I’ll say is that Britney was being her usual self…”

“Whoa really? I’d be surprised if she got her talons into Benedict. She really doesn’t seem his type.”

“Oh no, she didn’t. Well, actually she kind of did… but it was her comb instead!” Jess laughed, despite herself.

Don looked at her quizzically “What d’ya mean?”

Jess explained, watching Don’s face change from confusion to alarm and then finally to understanding. “Ah, so that’s why it took so long for him to be ready. I was beginning to wonder if you’d taken him hostage for yourself!” he laughed, winking at her.

Jess’s face began to flush despite herself and she quickly looked down at her hands, avoiding Don’s gaze. “Don’t be daft” she stuttered.

“Sorry Duchess! I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I just meant you’d be much more his type, at least I would imagine. Not that I really know the guy you understand. But what with your sense of humour and your poise… well, you know, why not?!”

Jess shrugged “As if ANY of these actors would even look twice at me.” She got up then, signalling the subject closed “Anyway, you know me Don… I’ll just stick to my books. They’re far less complicated”

Sighing, Don acquiesced. “So, anyway. When are you coming over again? Deborah has been pestering me for weeks to invite you for dinner. You know how she loves to play Mom”

“Well I’ll have to consult my diary. You know how busy I am, a new date every night!” Jess teased.

The fact that her diary was filled with nothing more than book and movie release dates, and the odd doctor’s appointment meant that in reality, other than work, she had very little planned in her free-time.

In reality, she loved spending time with Deborah and Don. They were like her surrogate family while she was away from home. Other than her roommate Lanie, another member of the make-up team, she had no one else who she could genuinely call a friend. Sure, she got on well with the rest of the crew and had worked with several of them on other projects. But when it came to out of hours socializing she inadvertently distanced herself from them.

It wasn’t intentional. The first time they’d asked her, a little over six months ago, she’d just arrived in the country and was painfully shy, still dealing with the aftermath of the very reason she’d left England. She’d politely declined, promising she’d come out next time.

When the next opportunity came along, she’d been suffering from a migraine all day and again made promises for the next night out.

This went on and on until a few months had passed and the offers had simply dried up.

Now, in the cold light of day Jess kicked herself that she hadn’t tried harder to make friends, knowing full well that her relative isolation was self-imposed.

Nevertheless, she still had her books.

“Okay, well you do that Duchess and let me know” Don laughed, startling Jess and transporting her back to reality.

“I will, I promise” she grinned and turned to make her way back to the wash basins, where she quickly tidied up. Glancing at the clock she was surprised to see that it was after midnight already. Damn! She’d have to just settle for one chapter of her book tonight otherwise there’d be no way she’d be able to get up in time for the early call to set in the morning.

Grabbing her bag and jacket, she headed for the doors, completely oblivious to the pair of eyes watching her leave.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the delay in posting this! I've been sick and then life kind of just got in the way. 
> 
> * I do not profess to know ANYTHING about movie production in any way, shape or form. This is my interpretation.  
> * All characters, whilst they may be based on real people are a work of fiction and should be treated as such.
> 
> That being said, I hope you like it. Please be patient with this. I promise the wait is worth it... And as always, thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter Three ~ Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which something significant from Jess's past is revealed and Benedict starts to develop feelings...

**Benedict**

Benedict groaned and fumbled for the alarm, his head buried under the covers as he tried to drown out the sound of… _Jesus!! Was that One fucking Direction?!_

Seriously, that was the last time he was letting Grace Freeman play with his phone!

Finally tapping snooze he rolled over and heaved a sigh. Was it really morning already? It only felt like he’d slept for a couple of hours. Still swathed in the warmth of the covers he groggily sat upright, reluctantly peeking his head out and hesitantly opened first one and then the other eye. The early morning sunshine danced through the tiny gaps in the blinds, creating a strobe effect on the ceiling.

Adjusting to the light, Benedict rubbed his eyes and inhaled deeply before letting a huge yawn escape. He still had another scene to squeeze in at the studio before he headed back to the airport for his fortnight in New Zealand.

He sighed.

There was nothing else for it.

He needed caffeine and he needed it fast.

Stretching over to the nightstand, he dialled room service and ordered himself a large pot of coffee and an omelette. Next, he slowly made his way to the bathroom in an attempt to revive himself a little before it arrived.

He had just finished dressing in a pair of grey linen shorts and a dark blue short-sleeve shirt when he heard a knock at the door, signalling breakfast.

By the third cup of coffee he had finally started to wake up and began focusing on the shooting schedule. Looking at his watch he realised he was late again. Cursing, he grabbed his phone and luggage and set off towards the lift.

Thinking back to the previous day, he sighed as he remembered what an awful first impression he’d given of himself. He made a mental note to fly under the radar and keep his temper firmly in check today. He was nervous enough about being on such a high profile movie. It simply wouldn’t do to be kicked off the set as well.

 

**Jess**

Despite Jess’s vow the night before, she’d ended up reading three more chapters in addition to the one she’d promised herself and was now paying for it dearly as she stood waiting for her first client. If she closed her eyes for even a few moments she could feel her whole body begin to sway as sleep threatened to overcome her.

Looking at the clock again she sighed.

6:38 am.

She glanced again at her schedule.

**_6am ~ Short Hair Wash and Style._ **

She had no idea who it was for. She swore Mary must think she was a mind reader sometimes. _Well whoever it is they’re bloody late!_ She silently cursed. If she’d known they were going to be this late she could have had an extra hour in bed.

As it was, she did what she always did when there was nothing else to focus on. She let her mind wander.

Back to that night.

The night that had changed her life forever…

**

_“Mum! Where are you?” Jess demanded restlessly into the phone._

_“Oh darling I’m so sorry. We’ll be about ten minutes. Your father decided to have a drink so we had to call a taxi instead and it’s only just arrived”_

_“Oh… Okay...” Jess sighed and fidgeted with the thin straps of her dress as she stood shivering in the doorway looking up at the stormy sky. “I hope you brought a brolly” she mumbled._

_“Sweetheart, are you okay? You sound really worried?”_

_Lilian Armstrong was a perceptive woman. She knew every nuance of her daughter’s voice and instinctively felt Jess’s nerves jangling along the phone line._

_“What if they hate it Mum?” Jess felt the tears welling up and she tried to fight them back, not wanting to ruin her makeup, having spent nearly an hour perfecting it._

_“Jessica Caitlin Armstrong! You have nothing to be worried about my darling girl. They will absolutely love it! And if they don’t…” Jess heard her mother talking to the taxi driver “you need to go that way” she heard mumbled conversation and then a loud sigh down the phone “sorry, darling apparently there’s a diversion in place because of the storm. The taxi driver said a huge tree has been hit by lightning on The Mall of all places! The Queen will not be pleased!” her mum laughed, trying to make light of the situation._

_Despite her nerves Jess giggled “I love you mum!” she grinned into the phone._

_“I love you too darling. We’ll be there very soon I promise. Would you like a quick word with your father?”_

_“Yeah sure”_

_Jess heard her mum whispering something and then the fumbling sound of the phone being passed along._

_“What’s up Treacle?”_

_Jess smiled to herself. Even at the ripe old age of twenty two years, her dad’s pet name for her could immediately cheer her up._

_“Oh you know. I’m just stood here, freezing to death, waiting for two of my favourite people to come and hold my hand on the biggest night of my life, while I’m freaking out! No biggie!”_

_“Hmm, this reminds me of you first day at nursery school. Except that it was US who were ‘freaking out’, as you so succinctly put it. We gripped your hands so tightly as we walked up the path but you wriggled free, ran straight into the building and never even looked back! Your mother was a mess, thinking you were trying to run away from us!”_

_“Oh Dad! Really? This story again?” Jess grinned, happy childhood memories flooding back._

_Her father laughed “You know you love it really!” he teased “Toby has made you something by the way. Your mother has it in her handbag. He’s still upset he couldn’t come”_

_Jess sighed “I know dad. I did try to get him in but they have a strict rule about not admitting under twelves into rated performances, even **if** the script writer is your big sister”_

_“It’s okay, really, Treacle. He just asked me to tell you to make sure you write something more age appropriate next time so he can come! Oh and you’re to ring him after school tomorrow and tell him all about it. He’ll be in bed by the time we get out.”_

_“Noted!” Jess laughed “Okay where are you now? It’s nearly time for it to start”_

_“I have no idea love…the rain’s beating down really hard and I can’t see a damn thing out of the window” Jess heard muffled conversation._

_“We’re just coming through…”_

_There was a huge flash of light in the sky above Jess and almost simultaneously the sound of a massive, sharp crack of thunder down the phone, momentarily deafening her right ear._

_Jess moved her mobile to her other ear “Dad are you still there?” she questioned “Dad…?”_

_Then there was the sound of static and something else._

_What was that noise?_

_Her good ear strained to make out the sound in the background._

_And then she realised what it was._

_The gut-wrenching screams of her parents and then silence._

_Jess’s mobile phone crashed to the ground and then everything else was a blur as she too fell to the floor, their screams still ringing in her ear._

**

Jess let out a wretched sob, her stomach in knots and her head spinning. She felt her body turn to jelly and she tried to steady herself, reaching out for what she thought was the back of the styling chair only to touch warm skin.

“Oh my God are you okay?”

The deep baritone voice near her ear sounded vaguely familiar.

Jess’s eyes flickered open just in time to see Benedict Cumberbatch towering over her as she collapsed into his arms.

 

**Benedict**

“Oh my God. Are you okay?”

Jess swayed dizzily and fell against his chest and he instinctively grabbed hold of her, scooping her up into his arms.

He kicked the styling chair round to face him and gently settled her down into the seat, crouching down in front of her so that his hands held onto the arm rests for support. His forehead wrinkled in concern as he stared at the woman in front of him.

Jess blinked and tried to focus.

“Shit! What happened?” Benedict surveyed her face. It was clear she’d been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had that far-away look of someone interrupted from a deep thought.

Self-consciously wiping the treacherous tears from her eyes Jess looked away from her rescuer and tried to collect herself.

“Hey, do you want me to get a doctor? Or an ambulance? Or a glass of water? Or maybe you should actually lie down…” Benedict rambled as he anxiously looked around the empty room for inspiration.

Fuck! Why didn’t he pay more attention when St John’s Ambulance had come to school to teach them first aid? _You know exactly why Benedict... You were more interested in skipping out for a sly smoke at the back of the playing fields!_  As it was, he had no idea what the best thing to do even  was for fainting. Wait, did she even faint?!

Benedict racked his brains trying to recall if she’d actually lost consciousness. When he looked back at Jess she was watching him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” he questioned in desperation.

“Three… what… you were meant to be here at 6am!” she finally spoke accusingly, moving to stand up and thinking better of it as she realised she was trapped by Benedict’s other hand still holding onto the chair.

“Um… yeah. About that... Are you okay? You gave me a bit of a fright!” he admitted, leaning back, satisfied with her answer.

“Yeah, fine” Jess lied “I just didn’t get much sleep. Some of us had an early call” she said pointedly, trying to recover herself and deflect the conversation.

Benedict looked at her apologetically and heaved a sigh as he ran his hand through his dark curls.

“I’m so sorry. I’m afraid timekeeping really isn’t one of my strong points!” he gesticulated with his other arm.

Seizing her opportunity to escape, Jess shakily stood upright and backed away from him, trying to compose herself.

“Well. We’d better get going now then hadn’t we?” she prompted, moving unsteadily towards the sink unit.

Benedict stared in confusion “But you’ve just nearly fainted? Shouldn’t you rest up or something?”

“I’m fine, Mr Cumberbatch” Jess stared at him with a look that could kill, emphasising the word ‘fine’.

He realised he was fighting a losing battle and, remembering his earlier vow, meekly got to his feet and strode the short distance to join her. He sat down at the basin, but not before noticing that her hands were trembling. Sighing to himself he allowed her to drape the protective gown loosely over him and settled his head back onto the shaped basin.

He heard fumbling behind him and he cocked his head to the side trying to see what the fuss was, just in time to watch a bottle of shampoo roll off the sink unit and along the floor, feeling it stop squarely against his right foot.

Before he had time to lean over and pick it up he watched as Jess crawled around on all fours, comically trying to retrieve the wandering bottle without alerting attention to herself.

Benedict bit his lip as he tried not to laugh at the absurdity of the entire situation but said nothing. It was obvious Jess was having a bad day and he really didn’t want to create any more drama after yesterday.

_And apart from anything else, her charcoal tunic top had ridden up and he now had a fucking amazing view of her arse through her tight black leggings as she retreated back around the sink unit. Jesus! She’d kept that under wraps yesterday!_

He felt a familiar stirring in his crotch and involuntarily cleared his throat.

“Is that water okay for you Mr Cumberbatch?” Jess’s voice pierced his thoughts and he guiltily took a deep breath before replying.

“Yes that’s wonderful Jess. And please… It’s Benedict! The only person I know who answers to Mr Cumberbatch is my dad!”

“Okay” Jess replied meekly and set about shampooing his hair.

Benedict relaxed once more as she began to work her fingers through his hair but despite his best efforts to subdue it he let out an almighty moan when she began to massage his scalp again.

He heard her clear her throat and sighed to himself. She was probably going to be doing his hair for the next few months. He might as well tell her now and get it over and done with.

Clearing his throat to attract her attention, he began “Jess… I think I should probably explain something. I really don’t want you to think I am being inappropriate in any way but I have very sensitive follicles. Pull my hair the wrong way, and I’d be on my knees begging for mercy” he admitted.

Silence.

“So far what you have been doing has been absolutely delightful though!” he hastily conceded.

He looked up to see that Jess’s face had flushed just as it had the day before and quickly looked away, not wanting to upset her any more.

She cleared her throat before stuttering “Erm… well… thank you for telling me …Benedict”

There was a moments silence before they both suddenly guffawed in unison, the stress and tension of the earlier events erupting to the surface and finally escaping them.

Jess stopped and walked around to face Benedict.

“Can we start again please?” She pleaded, holding out her hastily dried hand in a gesture of salutation “Hi. I’m Jess. I’m quite probably going to be your stylist for the foreseeable future. Pleased to meet you Sir”

Benedict smirked and enveloped her small hand in his large palm, his long fingers stretching right up past her wrist.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Jess. My name’s Benedict. Otherwise known as Bendydick Cumonmybaps I believe, in certain circles!”

Jess’s eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. For a moment Benedict cursed himself. _Too damn far you fucking idiot_ he chided.

He was just about to apologise when her mouth turned upwards into the biggest grin and next thing he knew they were both laughing hysterically.

A loud cough interrupted them.

“Good morning!” Don smirked, watching the pairs’ reaction to his voice.

Realising he was still holding Jess’s hand, Benedict hastily let go and rubbed his hands on his thigh, symbolically removing all trace of their interaction.

“Morning Don” he mumbled.

For her part, Jess flew back around the sink unit and commenced rinsing Benedict’s hair, shooting daggers at Don when he winked at her.

“So what brings the pair of you here so early?” Don questioned, looking from one face to the other.

“Benedict has an early call. I was surprised I was the only one here to be honest, Don. Was the traffic bad or something?”

“No. I was told to get here just after 7am. Apparently someone is always late…” he whispered the last sentence in Jess’s ear, however not quietly enough as Benedict overheard.

“Hey! Who told you that?” he demanded good-naturedly “Ah, who am I kidding. Everyone knows it…” he groaned, making a mental note to set his alarm an hour earlier in future.

 

**Jess**

Jess turned on the hair dryer, drowning out the end of Benedict’s sentence and proceeded to style his hair. Once she’d finished, she checked her continuity Polaroid’s and when she was happy with the results she tapped his shoulder lightly, indicating that she was all done.

Benedict stretched out his arms and then hauled himself upright and faced her, handing her the gown.

“Well, thank you for an… interesting morning Jess” he grinned “Now, are you absolutely sure you are okay?”

“Yes, yes. I’m fine thank you Benedict! Honestly” she smiled back at him, not wanting to think back to the earlier incident for fear of those awful memories taking over her once again. “You’d better get yourself over to Don. Good luck today. I probably won’t see you now until you get back from New Zealand as my schedule says I have back to back clients until after 3pm” she wasn’t quite sure why she was telling him this but for some reason she felt like she needed to. Maybe it was because, for a brief moment, he’d seen her at her most vulnerable and he didn’t run in the opposite direction, or hound her about it. He’d definitely make a great friend and goodness knows she could do with a few more of those out here.

“Thanks. I’ll be back before you know it. Two weeks is no time in showbiz you know!” he waved his arm with a flourish and grinned at her before stalking across the room towards a patiently waiting Don.

Jess smiled as she watched him leave, already subconsciously counting the minutes until his return.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy reading it just as much.  
> Please remember, this is a work of fiction. The majority of scenarios come from my silly little mind although you'll find the odd sneaky little quote or titbit from an interview ;)
> 
> Feel free to comment and let me know what you think. I'd love to hear what you think of it so far :)


	4. Chapter Four - Perfectly Flawed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Benedict's follicles leave them both hot under the collar...

**Benedict**

The journey from the airport was far less chaotic than a fortnight ago, however Benedict still found himself heading straight to the studio instead of to his hotel to unwind. There had been a seven hour delay to his flight and while he had managed to get a couple of hours sleep in the air it was fair to say he was now beginning to flag. His shoulders ached from the repetitive articulations he had been performing in New Zealand, yet he grinned to himself as he remembered finally being able to take on the role of Smaug, one of the most memorable characters of his childhood.

As the car zipped through the late afternoon traffic he recalled the lengthy process which had lead up to his casting. The wait to see whether he got the part had been the longest he’d ever waited for any job. He’d sent his audition tape off at the same time as Martin had auditioned for Bilbo and a whole year had passed before he’d finally been contacted. Martin had long since been cast and Benedict had completely given up on the dream by the time the phone call finally came late one evening, while he was having supper with his parents. It was fitting that he was officially cast as Smaug in the presence of them both. It took him back to fond memories of acting out the character as a child in his bedroom after his father read The Hobbit to him when he was about eight years old. He smiled as he remembered dressing up in an old pair of curtains and running around the flat in Kensington, his mother practically pulling her hair out as she attempted to stop him from crashing into everything.

The taxi driver’s voice interrupted his reminiscing.

“Sir, we’re here”

The car had pulled up at the entrance to Sony Studios. Benedict thanked and tipped the driver generously, still guilty for the way he’d spoken to the driver two weeks ago.

Gathering his messenger bag containing his script and a change of clothes he arranged for the remainder of his luggage to be sent directly on to the 3-bedroom house he’d rented for the duration of his stay in LA. Hopefully by the time he got to the house later, his rental car would be waiting for him. He grinned at the thought of the vintage silver Jaguar and headed inside, thankful of the cold blast of air conditioning as he stepped over the threshold.

 

**Jess**

Jess had just returned from her break and was looking around at her empty workstation, sighing and tapping her fingers on the worktop impatiently.

She’d had a busy fortnight, frequently not leaving work until two or three in the morning. Britney had been sacked and Mary was still interviewing for a replacement so in the meantime Jess’s workload had nearly doubled and she was exhausted.

It was supposed to have been her day off today, but having looked at the shooting schedule she’d noticed that Benedict’s name was now back on the list. Given his previous problems with the hair team, she’d asked Mary if she could swap her day off so that she could tend to him personally. Mary was hesitant at first, given that Jess hadn’t had a day off in ten days but finally agreed when she’d reminded her of what had happened with Britney. Jess explained that Benedict seemed to trust her.

She’d spent the last forty eight hours telling herself that it was the only reason she’d asked to be there for his return but deep down she _knew_ that wasn’t the case.

Even though she’d only known him for a short amount of time she’d missed him.

_There._

_She’d said it_.

And yes. Jess knew it was totally ridiculous.

She barely even knew the man _(if you discounted her many, many visits to Tumblr to admire photographs of him over the past two weeks during every free minute she had between clients)_ and he probably wouldn’t even remember her! _Seriously, who was she trying to kid?_

Still, there she stood, expectantly awaiting his return.

She’d gotten up an hour earlier than she normally would have that morning. Sacrificing a precious hour of sleep. And for what? She’d showered, taking the time to slather her body in her favourite shea butter body lotion and went through her entire wardrobe, _twice,_ in an attempt to find a functional yet flattering outfit for work. After forty minutes without any success it became clear to Jess that a) she didn’t own such an ensemble and b) she _really_ needed to update her wardrobe. She’d reluctantly settled on her only pair of black leggings which didn’t have any noticeable bleach stains (one of the perils of working with colourants on a daily basis) and a low cut dove grey Nirvana vest top, slung over a black strapless crop top to maintain her modesty. She’d finished her outfit with a pair of black Chucks, preferring comfort above anything else when it came to her work shoes. Then, having run out of time to straighten her thick mane of curly hair, she’d quickly piled it tightly on her head in a messy bun. A quick spritz of her favourite Annick Goutal perfume and she’d had to dash for fear of being late.

Now, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she began to doubt herself. Surely everyone had already noticed that she was suddenly wearing make-up, albeit very subtly. And as for her outfit, well… to the untrained eye there was nothing out of the ordinary. But to her close friends and colleagues (namely Lanie, Don and Mary) the sight of Jess’s arms must have come as a complete shock. In the six months that they’d known her she’d never worn a sleeveless top to work. _Ever._

She already sensed she was in for a grilling from Don and Lanie when they finally got chance to catch up just from the way they had been staring at her all day from across the room.

_Shit! Was she really so obvious?_

Trying to distract herself, she glanced around the room, noting that Mary had nearly finished styling Alice Eve’s hair into a sleek bob. Even without her make up Jess thought she was absolutely stunning and was in absolute awe of her. She hadn’t yet been required to work with Miss Eve and truthfully she was a little relieved. She exuded poise and grace and Jess was utterly intimidated by her.

Don caught her eye as he repositioned Zachary Quinto’s chair in order to attach his Spock ear prosthesis and grinned. Noting the direction of the make-up artist’s gaze, Zachary looked across the room and waved her towards him. Jess waved back, a little stunned, and started to walk across when she heard a deep voice behind her.

“I’ll be over in a second Zach… Oh Christ! I’m sorry Jess! I was praying it wasn’t going to be _you_ again” Benedict lamented.

Jess was momentarily startled and then felt rather foolish for assuming Zachary was gesturing to her. Her head processed Benedict’s words as she slowly turned to face him ‘ _I was praying it wasn’t going to be **you** …’_

Great! Just what a woman wants to hear. _Not!_

As Jess turned to face Benedict her features must have betrayed her thoughts. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ She wondered.

 

**Benedict**

_Shit! That sounded awful._ Judging by her face she probably thinks I hate her and was hoping for a completely new stylist. _Way to make things awkward again Ben! You’re really on a roll aren’t you!_

“Hey Jess, I’m sorry! It’s nice to see you again. I just meant I wished I hadn’t kept _you_ waiting _again_ … See, the plane was delayed. I’m still not completely sure what happened. All I know is…”

Jess smiled as Benedict waffled on. When he finally paused for breath she put a hand up to stop him and spoke softly “Benedict. It’s fine. Emily rang ahead and warned us. These things happen. Don’t sweat it”

Benedict breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God for Emily!_ He wouldn’t have even thought of doing that. _Not because he was inconsiderate you understand._ No, not at all. His mind was just so crammed full with other stuff at the moment that he sometimes forgot the simple niceties. Something his mother would be absolutely appalled to know. Add to that the fact that he was currently running on empty, his body clock expecting him to be settling down to bed instead of embarking on an evening of filming, and he could surely be forgiven for his forgetfulness?

He smiled easily at Jess, observing that there was something different about her today, yet in his weary state not immediately able to put his finger on what it was.

“Thanks for being so understanding Jess. I’m just gonna quickly say hi to Zach and then we’ll get started if that’s okay with you?”

“Of course. You go right ahead” Jess smiled and pretended to look busy as he walked over to the American who was shouting Benedict’s name in the worst Dick van dyke style British accent she’d heard for a very long time. He shared a few jokes with Zach and Don, patting them both on the back before returning to Jess.

He threw his bag and jacket underneath the sink and sank into the leather chair. As Jess tied the gown around his neck he inadvertently caught a waft of her scent and inhaled approvingly.

“Okay, so you remember you’re having your hair coloured today don’t you?” Jess questioned as she began to mix the colourant behind him.

“Indeed. I’m still not convinced about the need for extensions as well though!” he grumbled. “J.J. never mentioned _that_ when he gave me the job! Are they really necessary?”

Jess looked up as Benedict stared at her inquisitively, biting his bottom lip and scrunching his nose up in a look of disgust.

She frowned at him and his face changed to that of a little boy who’d been scolded by his mother.

“Sorry. Of course you guys know best. I’m not doubting your expertise… I promise. I’m just scared I’ll end up looking like my great aunt Mabel or something!”

 

**Jess**

“I promise you now I will make sure you do not resemble a woman in any way Benedict” Jess laughed as she turned away from him once more to grab a towel, muttering under her breath “like there’s any chance of _you_ being mistaken for a woman…jeez!”

“What was that?” Benedict had spun his chair around and was watching her. She blushed, trapped in his steely gaze.

“Eh? Oh… erm… nothing” she muttered, blatantly averting her eyes from his “We’d better get cracking”

With that, she placed the towel around his neck and secured it, then began to apply the dark colour to his hair in a methodical manner.

As she did so, they chatted. Benedict asked how she was feeling now, eliciting a hesitant _‘fine’_ from Jess, before she quickly changed the subject to ask about his time on The Hobbit set. He talked about how exciting it was for him to be part of not one but two huge blockbuster movies and about the trip to New Zealand, explaining that his work had been in complete isolation from the rest of the cast and crew. He joked about the ridiculously tight suit that he had been required to wear to film the motion capture aspect of his character, Smaug, and laughed heartily as he described his specially adapted headgear, complete with LED lights and a microphone, explaining that he felt a bit like Madonna when he had to wear it before spontaneously breaking out into a rendition of ‘Vogue’ while Jess sorted through the extensions.

She couldn’t help but guffaw at his exaggerated dance moves, her nervousness in his presence beginning to dissipate.

“It’s true what they say about you isn’t it?” Jess laughed as she began washing out the colourant from his hair “You really are a dork!”

Benedict tutted in mock indignation “Hey… who have you been talking to?” he questioned, wiggling his eyebrows inquisitively.

Jess just tapped her nose secretively.

“No, no, no… you’ve got me all wrong Jess” his forehead had creased into a frown and Jess couldn’t be certain if he was still joking or deadly serious.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to tease you Benedict” she quickly apologised “that wasn’t very professional of me, forgive me”

Just then they were interrupted by a small film crew, filming snippets for the ‘behind the scenes’ DVD extras. They quickly interviewed Benedict, asking Jess to just continue what she was doing.

“We want it to look as natural as possible you see. Like we’ve just caught you having your hair done! Which of course, we have!” the interviewer smiled at them both.

       

Jess massaged Benedict’s scalp as he chatted to the interviewer, attempting to use a lighter touch, particularly as they were on camera. Still, given the noises that he subconsciously elicited, he felt obliged to explain himself on camera, much to the film crew’s amusement. “Cut! That was perfect! Thank you both”

With that the film crew left and Benedict returned to their earlier conversation, not mentioning what had just transpired.

“Listen Jess, about what you said earlier. There’s nothing to forgive. I’ve been called far, far worse. Now… how about you get to work on my beautiful extensions? I _really_ can’t bear to wait even a minute longer to have them!” he teased “I’m so excited” he smiled easily at her through the mirror and sat back in the chair, tapping out a silent rhythm on his thigh with his agile fingers.

Jess smiled and set about her task, working quickly and methodically as she attached the hair pieces to the front of his head. As she did so she noticed some faint mottled patches on the top of his forehead and asked him about them. He joked that they were his “acting scars” with a little laugh. She was confused but didn’t press him further in case he thought she was being nosy. She tried not to pull too hard on Benedict’s already sensitive follicles but occasionally he would let out a deep groan and the vibrations would course through her body, making her shudder with stifled arousal.

She tried to ignore it, but at one point, after a particularly troublesome fight with one of the extensions resulted in Benedict moaning loud enough for several people to turn around, she’d had to excuse herself for a moment under the excuse of needing the bathroom.

She’d practically run the short distance, locking herself inside one of the cubicles and leaning her head against the door while she endeavoured to regulate her breathing.

_It was, of course absolutely ridiculous._

She was a grown woman. Nearly thirty two! Just doing her job.

And he wasn’t making those sounds on purpose. Was he? _She hoped. She prayed!_ He surely wouldn’t be as evil as to tease someone like that.

 _Would he_?

He must surely realise how many women would love to hear those guttural moans. _Maybe he got off on it_ she mused before quickly dismissing the thought.

Taking another deep, cleansing breathe she stepped out of the cubicle and went to the sink, splashing water over her burning cheeks before returning to her client.

 

**Benedict**

_Christ!_ _I’ve made her uncomfortable._

_Again!_

Benedict cursed himself as she dashed off.

_What the fuck was wrong with him at the moment?_

He was usually pretty level headed around people. Admittedly not _always_ Mr Happy. But he was _always_ polite, or at least tried his utmost to be.

He would never want to make anyone uncomfortable.

 _Ever_.

He seriously began to consider making an appointment with a doctor. _Maybe there was something wrong with him? Shit. Maybe he had a brain tumour!_ He’d seen a documentary once about cases where people’s personalities had practically changed overnight. _Fuck! What if that was what was happening to him?_

And as for the hair situation, maybe he should try to find a hypnotist or something? The poor woman was going to be a nervous wreck at this rate. She seemed to be so embarrassed by it. He couldn’t _really_ fathom out why though? He’d had so many hairdressers over the years and they’d all just took it in their stride. He couldn’t be the only person she’s ever dealt with who has sensitive follicles, could he?

As he was deliberating the possible answers to these questions, he caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye as she started to walk towards him. He turned his chair to face her as she approached. The sun was beginning to set and its rays were shining through the window behind him, casting its radiance in her direction. Her face was flushed, a dewy pink colour. A few tendrils of her chestnut hair, having worked free from her bun, framed her face and the bare, lightly tanned skin on her arms glistened slightly in the early evening humidity. The effect made her look like she was glowing, almost ethereal and he took a sharp intake of breath as he finally realised what was different about her today.

 _So much more_ _skin_ _on show._

He could now appreciate the flawless features of her face without the obstruction of the Wayfarers that she’d worn the last time they’d met. Her almond shaped eyes shone with the reflection of the sun as it bounced back off her golden flecked irises. And instead of the long loose tunic top which had previously swathed her arms and body completely, today her toned arms were on show along with her décolleté. It was most definitely a pleasant revelation. _He really must be tired not to have noticed that sooner!_

 _Stop ogling her!_ Benedict warned himself. _You have a job to do here. There’s no time for distractions!_

As she reached the sink unit, apologising profusely for her unexpected departure, Benedict caught another waft of her perfume and stifled a moan.

_He knew he was already in trouble._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. The majority of scenarios come from my silly little mind although you'll find the odd sneaky little quote or titbit from an interview ;)
> 
> Feel free to comment and let me know what you think. I love to hear people's reactions :)


	5. Chapter Five ~ Anger Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the return of PissyBatch...

**Benedict**

 

“CUT!”

Benedict sighed.

“Sorry… I am so sorry!”

“That’s fine Benedict, let’s go again” JJ placated “From the top people!”

 

**_“Tell me everything you know about that ship”_ **

**_“Dreadnought class. Two times the size, three times the speed. Advanced weaponry. Modified for a criminal mew. Unlike most Fed...”_ **

 

Ben was interrupted by Chris’s spluttering laughter and looked around confused as JJ shouted cut _again_.

“Let’s take a ten minute break everyone” the director yelled and marched off set.

 

Groaning, Benedict racked his brain, trying to remember what he could possibly have said that was wrong. Meanwhile Chris was now bent double, gripping his sides as he laughed hysterically.

It was lucky for him that they had hit it off so easily otherwise Benedict might just have taken a tiny bit of offence at his behaviour. As it was, he was more concerned that they were on their _eleventh_ take of the scene and it wasn’t even lunchtime yet.

Lunchtime...

_Food..._

_Damn! Stop it Benedict!_

His mouth salivated at the mere thought and then he remembered his meals yesterday had consisted of chicken, chicken and more chicken. He swore if he continued the way he was going for the duration of this shoot chickens would become an endangered species!

His appetite suddenly left him at the thought of yet more.

Chris, having finally recovered himself, slapped him on the back good naturedly “Man you really cracked me up then! What the hell is a _criminal mew_?!” he snorted trying to keep in check the giggles which were threatening to resurface as he watched Benedict’s perplexed face “Is it some sort of illegal cat cry?!”

“Eh? Criminal… mew..?” Benedict sounded the words out slowly, wondering what the hell Chris was talking about.

_Shit!_

“Is that what I just said?”

Chris nodded, tears of laughter falling from his eyes.

“Criminal mew….Minimal crew. Minimal crew!” _Damn it Ben…_ he muttered to himself before excusing himself and making his way to the rear of the sound stage.

 

Today had not been a good day.

He’d overslept.

That meant he’d missed a training session and skipped breakfast to ensure he was on set on time. He’d ran into hair and make-up with minutes to spare only to be let down to discover that Jess wasn’t there.

His disappointment had been almost palpable. Recovering himself quickly he'd said hello, smiling warmly at Mary and settled himself in the seat.

The older woman had styled his hair that day, and whilst she did an excellent job and was perfectly friendly, she wasn’t Jess, who seemed to instinctively put him at ease, save, of course, for his increasing attraction which he couldn’t help but find rather unnerving.

He’d tried to act nonchalant when he’d asked where Jess was.

Mary had told him she’d had to take a day off. Benedict thought he’d detected a note of worry in Mary’s voice but then she’d smiled reassuringly at his reflection in the mirror and he’d berated himself for reading too much into a few simple words.

Still, he did wonder if she was okay, given that she hadn’t mentioned anything about taking some time off the last time he’d seen her, which was only yesterday afternoon.

_Of course, why would she?_

Well. For one thing, once he’d got past the awkwardness of _that_ incident four days ago, neither one had mentioned his groans again, and he’d tried to keep them in check. He was desperate not to come across as some sleazy actor who was only looking to bed one of the creative team so instead he did his level best to be friendly and cheerful without drawing any attention to his growing attraction.

And this had the effect of them already, in the space of less than a week forming a good, yet _purely platonic_ , friendship.

They’d been shooting now for five days. The hours were ridiculously long, much of which were spent waiting around. Although naturally a social creature, Benedict had decided to separate himself from the other cast members for much of his time on set so as to be able to remain in character.

In truth, his continuing foul mood was also playing a big part in this decision. He was having to _really_ check himself a lot of the time around people, which was, _quite frankly_ , bloody exhausting. Yet he was also conscious that they might have thought he was acting aloof so last night he’d invited them all around to his rented house for drinks after work. What had begun as a few drinks had quickly escalated and clearly he was now paying for his overindulgence of a bottle of Balvenie 17 year old Doublewood whiskey which Simon had brought along, since he couldn’t seem to get his lines right.

_It had to be the whiskey._

_And the ridiculously late night._

_It definitely wasn’t because he was wondering what had happened to Jess._

_Absolutely not._

_He hadn’t given her a second thought once he’d got on set._

_Not even one._

_Well… possibly one._

_Or two…_

_……_

_Cumberbatch you are such a terrible liar!_

 

“Okay guys are we ready to go again?” JJ’s voice interrupted his thoughts. Pushing Jess firmly to the back of his mind he took a deep breath and strolled back onto the set. He pulled himself up to his full height and channelled Khan once more.

****

**“Tell me everything you know about that ship”**

**“Dreadnought class. Two times the size, three times the speed. Advanced weaponry. Modified for a minimal crew. Unlike most Federation vessels, it's built solely for combat”**

**“I will do everything I can to make you answer for what you did. But right now I need your help”**

 

JJ let out an audible sigh of relief as he finally called “CUT! Let’s break for lunch”.

 

************

**Jess**

Jess wearily entered the cafeteria looking around for a friendly face to sit with while she inhaled her sandwich. She had literally fifteen minutes until her next client but Mary had insisted she take her lunch somewhere else and "get a quick change of scenery".

Initially she’d intended to sit outside but heavy rain had thwarted that plan.

She did NOT do rain.

Not anymore.

 _Way too many memories._ None of which were good.

Yesterday had been a bad day.

She’d thought that once she’d finally moved on with her life, yesterday’s date would no longer be quite as difficult to deal with. Years of therapy had finally led her to believe that she was truly ready to let go.

Not to forget them of course, but rather to finally put the memory of that night in a box and instead cherish the wonderful memories she had of them instead.

Apparently the deepest, darkest recesses of her mind had other ideas.

And it had hit her like a sucker punch to her gut.

She’d been awoken just after 3am by Lanie.

Her housemate’s face had worn an expression of thinly veiled concern. Jess’s cotton shortie pyjamas stuck to her body - it glistening in the moonlight in the midst of a cold sweat.

Her heart had been racing so fast that she couldn’t be sure it wouldn’t suddenly explode from her chest in the manner of one of those cartoon characters she used to watch with her younger brother, Toby.

She shivered despite the heat inside and desperately scoured the room. She must surely know someone she could sit with. No way was she feeling like drawing even more attention to her loner status. People already gave her funny looks.  
But Lanie and Don were still busy perfecting the Klingon’s makeup.

And that left Mary. Well she was still attending to one of the extra’s hair.

Sighing, Jess resigned herself to dining _(if you could ever realistically call eating a slightly worse for wear tuna mayo sandwich ‘dining’)_ alone.

That is until she caught sight of a commanding presence near the front of the hot food queue.

She hadn't seen him for a couple of days but she’d recognise his elegant neck anywhere.

Not to mention that deep, rich baritone voice.

That baritone voice, while always crystal clear, surely shouldn't be heard from her vantage point. The room wasn’t overly busy but there really should be more background noise.

_Yet she could hear him almost as if he was stood right next to her._

She realised that an almost hushed silence had descended on the room.

"What even is this shit?" He grumbled loudly in an indignant voice "I swear. When I signed up to a Hollywood blockbuster I was clearly under the misapprehension that the catering would be something a little better than this slop" he continued pointedly, not altogether joking as he exaggeratedly forked through the heap of pale boiled chicken on his plate.

Jess watched in shock as Benedict continued to berate the unfortunate man at the juice bar.

"And I swear. If anyone suggests I drink another one of your God awful fucking concoctions they will get one over their head!"

Jess's mouth opened and closed in utter horror. She felt certain that her facial features mirrored those of the other spectators in the cafeteria yet she was unable to take her eyes off Benedict long enough to check.

_Something was wrong._

The man she was beginning to know wouldn't speak to people like that... _Would he?_

Of course there had been that incident on his first day…

_But Britney was enough to make anybody’s blood boil._

This though, seemed different.

He appeared to be lashing out.

But at a totally random target.

Could she have really read him so wrong? Was he just another arrogant dick of an actor whose own sense of self-importance led him to believe he was entitled to speak to anyone however he saw fit, regardless of their feelings and culpability? She desperately wanted not to believe it possible but the evidence was beginning to point in that direction.

She closed her eyes and sighed as she slumped down at the nearest empty table. All she wanted now was to eat her damn sandwich and get the hell out of there.

Benedict's behaviour continued to niggle at her though as she took her first bite.

_How could she have got him so wrong?_

She'd completely believed him when he'd said he was acting out of character. _Truth was he'd been acting alright! Acting Mr Innocent!_ This must be his true character. Finally on show for everyone to see.

What a gullible fool he must've thought she was! He probably laughed at her behind her back.

Jess's heart began to race and she could feel the tell-tale tightness enveloping her chest.

_Fuck, here?_

_Really?_

Now..?

Her sandwich suddenly wasn't looking so appetising. Closing her eyes, she tried to take a deep breath and count to three. Instead she felt the bile rising in her throat. She needed to get out of there. One cafeteria scene was more than enough.

"Jess..."

 The low rumble of that now familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

 "Jess... Are you okay? Mary said you had to take the day off yesterday? I hope everything is okay?"

She blinked her eyes open.

Benedict was towering over her, balancing a tray in one hand as his other reached down towards her shoulder.

Jess visibly flinched and Benedict's hand swiftly withdrew. She thought she'd seen a flicker of confused anguish darken his intense gaze but she now knew better than to trust what her stupid head was telling her.

She stood up, feeling like her heart was about to explode from her chest and turned her back on him as she hissed through gritted teeth "I'm fine!"

She almost ran to the exit, her hands now clammy and beads of sweat forming on her brow.

With what little strength she could muster Jess pushed through the door and stumbled around to the side of the cafeteria, out of sight of any passers-by and leaned gratefully against the wall.

Only then did she finally allow her body to succumb to the inevitable shaking as she crashed down onto her knees, head in hands.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Life can be a bitch.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. The majority of scenarios come from my silly little mind although you'll find the odd sneaky little quote or titbit from an interview ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading! Feel free to comment and let me know what you think. I love to hear people's reactions :)


	6. Chapter Six ~ Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with all the angst... Part 1

**Jess**

Jess frantically tried to regulate her breathing.

The familiar waves of nausea gripped her and she wretched, what little of the sandwich she had managed to swallow threatening to make a reappearance.

Feeling dizzy with the lack of oxygen she began to count in her head.

"Breathe" she muttered to herself.

_Breathe Jess._

 

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus on her airways by slowly and deeply breathing while counting to three on each breath in and out, repeating the mantra " breath Jess... Breathe". It had long been a tried and tested method for her.

She had no idea how long she was there for, but when she finally felt the burning pain dissipate from her chest, the cleansing oxygen was able to circulate freely and some of the fog that had clouded her mind began to fade.

Opening her eyes, the view shocked her and she had to take a long stilted breath otherwise she might just have fallen back into the abyss.

Stood over her, his face a picture of concerned turmoil was a soaking wet Benedict.

"Jess... "

"Why are you here?" Jess questioned, looking away from him and only then realising she too was soaking wet. Momentarily confused, she looked down at the floor and saw that great big puddles had formed on the tarmac, before remembering that it had been raining when she had entered the cafeteria.

It was no longer raining but she had no idea when it had stopped. Judging by the state of them both it could only have been moments earlier.

"You were acting strange Jess..." Benedict hesitated "you didn't look well, and... to be honest because you were ill yesterday I was worried when you ran out..." he finished, crouching down so that his eyes could meet hers.

He reached out his arms, Jess moving instinctively to avoid his touch, only for him to plant them against the wall on either side of her shoulders for support, effectively fencing her in.

 _"I_... was acting strange? _Me_?!" Jess spat " _you're_ a fine one to talk! I hope you have somebody to taste your food before you eat it, your Lordship! Because if you continue to speak to the catering staff like that there's a high probability one of them will slip something very unpleasant in it!"

She glared at him and his face fell.

Crestfallen he staggered back upright and raked his fingers through the dark wet mess of hair which had tumbled into his eyes.

"Fuck... You saw that?" he heaved a sigh "Jess... That wasn't me..."

Jess glared at him, her eyebrow raised "I suppose you're going to tell me you were channelling Khan or something equally pathetic?" she laughed sarcastically.

"Shit... _No!_ Give me a chance to explain... I mean, TRY to explain... Because the truth is that I have no idea what’s the matter with me" he waved his arms about manically as if to emphasise the point.

Jess's anger towards him waivered slightly. Although there was absolutely no way she was going to let him off the hook that easy she _was_ just a tiny bit curious. Something about the way he was speaking did seem genuine.

 _That's because he's such a great actor Jess_ , the warning voice in her head persuaded.

Jess moved to stand, her knees starting to ache from the position she found herself in. Benedict held out his hand to assist but she ignored it, choosing instead to use the wall as support.

Leaning back against the cool brickwork, Jess shivered as her saturated t-shirt stuck to her feverish skin, still hot from her panic attack. Suddenly reminded how wet she was, she became self-conscious of what on earth her pursuer would be able to see through the front of her sodden pale grey t shirt and quickly crossed her arms over her breasts just in case.

They stood like this, in silence, for what was probably no more than a minute or two but which felt like hours.

Jess was the first to speak.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him, her emerald green eyes fixing on his blue, no… green, no... _Oh God his eyes!_ How on earth could anyone be expected to truly do them justice with just a few words? She felt her breath hitch and momentarily lost her train of thought as those orbs of tempestuous sea seemed to bore into her very soul.

Taking another unsteadily deep breath she spoke, her voice shaky.

"So... you were going to explain why you are just misunderstood and not, in fact..." she paused for effect, suddenly feeling brave "just an utter dick!"

Benedict’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock.

 

**Benedict**

_Ouch!_

The bitch could bite…

_Shit! What was he thinking?_

Jess was no ‘bitch’… God how he hated that term anyway and yet he seemed to have become inextricably linked to it.

For her part, Benedict noted that she was now pale, her hands once again visibly shaking and she began to babble at a frenetic pace, her eyes tightly clamped shut.

“Oh no… oh no… oh no… Jess, why can’t you just keep your big fat gob shut? How to lose your job in one easy lesson! Stupid… you’re just so fucking stupid!” she muttered, seemingly to thin air as she shook her head before remembering that Benedict was still stood right there in front of her.

She opened her eyes hesitantly only to find him still stood over her, watching her with a mixture of confusion and anger.

“Fuck! Oh God! I’m so sorry. I had no right to say that Mr Cumberbatch!” Jess babbled, her eyes beginning to well up with fresh tears.

Benedict’s mouth, still gaping open, slowly closed and then there was silence as he tried to process what he had just been called by the woman stood in front of him.

_Holy fuck is that really what she thought of him? Time for some damage control._

“Christ Jess… Is that what you really think I’m capable of? Being some…” he paused, trying to think of a suitable alternative way of putting it and coming up with nothing “what was the word again..? Oh yes… some dick… as you so succinctly phrased it, whose main purpose in life is apparently to get members of the creative team sacked?”

“Erm… well… I…” Jess hesitated, refusing to make eye contact. “I did assume it was you that got Britney sacked…I mean, in all honesty she really was on her last chance anyway but… It’s just that… well…I really can't afford to go the same way you see. I have far too much at stake here” she rambled “And I really am sorry for speaking to you like that… It was totally unprofessional of me!”

Benedict’s face contorted in bewilderment. “Seriously, is that how you think I am?” he paused.

“Well, I’m not!” he continued emphatically “Listen Jess, I’ve been in this business a good few years now and while I realise I am far from everyone’s cup of tea I’ve had my fair share of women throwing themselves at me… on _and_ off set I might add!”

He paused as he tried to catch Jess’s eyes, but she had now covered her face with her hands and was shaking her head.

He continued. “You know, you discover why people find you attractive – in a relationship, or a tryst – and if it’s just to have a go on you, or try you out, then I can smell that a mile off”

Jess looked up at him then, sure he had caught on to her silly infatuation. Her tear stained face flushed and she raised her eyebrows at him.

“I didn’t get Britney sacked Jess…” he sighed “I actually went to see Mary before I left for New Zealand and apologised for _my_ behaviour…”

“What? But Britney was completely unprofessional…” Jess shook her head, then realisation seemingly dawned on her face “Just like me…” she paused “God, I’m such a hypocrite! Here I am, judging _her_ … judging _you_ … yet I can’t even keep my _own_ mouth in check! I’m just going to go. I really am very sorry Mr Cumberbatch” she swallowed a sob.

With that, Jess turned, ready to walk off back towards the studio entrance.

A hand firmly gripped her right shoulder and spun her around.

“Jess… please don’t go. Let me explain. And please stop bloody apologising for speaking your mind! I am the one who created a scene in there” he pointed towards the cafeteria “I am the one who is in a foul, stinking mood all the fucking time at the moment…”

Jess stopped in her tracks and raised her eyebrows once more.

“Shit… sorry… I am also the one who apparently cannot string a few sentences together without a stream of bloody expletives!”

Jess suddenly laughed at that and Benedict also broke into a slow, sad smile before continuing.

“Okay… Firstly, it is Ben-e-dict” he sounded his name out for effect “NOT Mr Cumberbatch! Please Jess. Secondly, I did _not_ get Britney fired. Mary said she’d had enough of her behaviour despite my attempts for her to be given another chance and thirdly, I can be an arse at times… sorry… I can be an idiot at times… but I try to live life without any regrets. I try my level best to be nice to people and accept them for who they are… which is why I do not understand what the actual fuck… sorry… what is going on with me right now! Honestly Jess, that’s the truth” he sighed, “and while it was unorthodox, you were completely right to call me out on my behaviour inside. I’m just absolutely sick to the back teeth of this diet I’m on… the food is unappetising and I guess I was served one too many plates of boiled chicken. I’m only human. I must’ve just snapped”

Jess opened her mouth to speak but Benedict continued his monologue “It’s not okay… In fact, it’s fucking unacceptable to be honest. I’m going to have to eat some serious humble pie… oh God, what I would give for some pie right now…” he trailed off, almost in a trance before suddenly groaning distractedly “Mmm… my mum’s banoffee pie…!”

He was interrupted from his dessert induced daydreaming by the sound of Jess’s laughter. No longer nervous, she was clutching her ribs as she watched him practically salivating over some faraway, imaginary baked confection.

“Oh… my… goodness!” she giggled “Are you telling me the reason you are being such a…” she paused as she tried to think of a less derogatory term than the one from earlier “grumpy sod… is because you are just eating chicken? It’s a wonder you can even function Benedict! You need to be eating a balanced diet. In fact, how _are_ you even functioning right now?”

“Clearly, I’m not!” he shook his head and sighed “I’ve made a real arse of myself haven’t I? They could sack _me_ over this Jess! Can you just imagine the headlines? I’m not some A-lister who can waltz in with all these demands and act however he wants without any repercussions. This could seriously affect my career…” he trailed off, his voice suddenly cracking and his eyes beginning to fill with tears of frustration “no studio or director will hire me if this gets out!”

 

**Jess**

Jess watched wordlessly while Benedict’s whole demeanour changed. His commanding presence visibly shrunk before her and his face suddenly resembled that of a lost child, worry and anguish painted across his furrowed brow.

He bit his lip and Jess couldn’t help but be distracted for a moment as she watched how the rosy colour drained away to leave just a pale white plumpness.

She coughed and refocused. “Benedict, you are one of _the_ most talented actors I have ever encountered and believe me, some of those I have met have done a damn sight worse than you and lived to tell the tale! Don’t be silly”

He looked at her, eyes squinting as the sun finally came out from behind the ominous stormy clouds.

“Oh Benedict, this is so easy to fix!” she continued.

“What do you mean? How the hell am I going to live this down? Someone has probably already posted a video to the World Wide Interlie, not that there’s much they have to lie about in this case! I'll be finished!”

“Oh c’mon... Let's think about this logically. There weren't that many people in the cafeteria, in fact probably less than fifteen. And I didn't notice any of your colleagues or the senior crew in there. I had a good look around for somewhere to sit before you kicked off…” Benedict glared at her and she shrugged her shoulders before continuing “In fact, come to think of it I think the only people who were in there were a few of the lighting guys and the rest I think were actually the catering staff on their own breaks. I would put money on them having seen much worse tantrums... I know a few of them actually worked on Terminator Salvation and we _ALL_ know about how _that_ hissy fit went down! No, I think you’re going to be okay…” Jess emphasised.

He held his head in his hands “Fuck. I'm going to end up on one of those leaked videos aren't I?”

Jess laughed, ignoring the dirty look that he flashed her “You will be just fine Benedict! Crew aren't allowed to have their mobile phones on set and that includes in the cafeteria. JJ is paranoid about there being any character or script leaks apparently. Surely you must be aware of that?”

“And with good reason” Benedict mumbled.

“ _Anyway_... Getting back to the situation in hand” Jess interjected “Firstly, you will apologise _profusely_ to the catering staff. Maybe throw in some small gifts to the ones you threatened. Something thoughtful, nothing ostentatious. Just enough to show them you are genuinely sorry.”

Silently he listened, not taking his eyes off her.

“Secondly, you will speak to Rosemary the catering manager. I honestly don't know why this wasn’t arranged for you on arrival but most of your colleagues get specially prepared meals with all their necessary dietary requirements. You cannot possibly survive on boiled chicken for the next few months! My brother is training for a triathlon at the moment and he has to eat a really high protein diet but he still manages to eat really well! You, with all your...” Jess hesitated, unsure of how to spell it out otherwise “ _ahem_ … Importance, must be able to eat just as well as Toby, if not better! Rosemary will be able to get in touch with the dietitian for you!”

He looked at her then and a crooked smile began to form on his lips. Within seconds it had extended to his eyes as they crinkled in delight “Oh my God! It never even occurred to me that people had special meals… Jess you are an absolute star!”

He grabbed her then and pulled her towards him into a bear hug. Squeezing her tightly into his muscular chest, Jess found her breathing become constricted again, only this time it wasn’t because of panic rising in her own chest.

Instead, it was the warm feeling of being completely enveloped by someone who cared enough to hold her, even for the briefest moment and for the most innocuous reason. There was part of her that prayed for the moment to never end as she breathed in his scent, her nose buried against his damp chest. Yet the rational part of her brain managed, finally, to take over and she pulled away abruptly, although somewhat reluctantly in her heart.

 

**Benedict**

Benedict was now looking at her curiously and she fidgeted with her bracelets, avoiding his eyes.

“So Jess… about you and your…”

“I don’t want to talk about it!” Jess snapped.

Benedict was taken aback. He stood watching her face for a moment as she refused to make eye contact with him. He was puzzled. Here she was, taking the time to help him with his problems and the minute he tried to reach out to her she put an impenetrable wall up. It worried him. Nothing good could come from closing yourself off that much.

“Have you honestly never seen what the others are eating?” she suddenly asked.

Realising she was talking he frowned momentarily, aware that she was now diverting the attention away from herself, but manners prevailed and he replied “To be honest, I’ve been trying to keep to myself while we film some of the more intense scenes. It can be hard to stay in character when you've just been having a laugh with someone five minutes earlier and I really don't like to waste people’s time on set. All this...” he waved his arms around... “costs them so much money already!”

“Shit! Speaking of which…” Jess suddenly ran towards the studio building.

Confused, Benedict ran after her and stood in front of the door, blocking her entrance.

“I need to go Benedict! I was only meant to be gone fifteen minutes!” Jess moaned as she looked at her watch “Mary is going to kill me!”

“Leave it to me” he replied and before Jess could argue, he had opened the door and marched towards the lady with the sleek black bob.

“I am so dreadfully sorry Mary! I asked Jess here to help me with a very important matter and it took longer than I had anticipated. Please don’t be mad at her. I must take full responsibility!” Benedict declared authoritatively.

Mary silently nodded and looked from Jess to Benedict, her quirked eyebrows telling Jess that she would have some answering to do once he left.

“That’s quite okay Mr Cumberbatch. Thank you for making me aware of the situation. Jess, are you okay to make a start on Mr Quinto? I’ve already finished Miss Saldana”.

“Certainly…” Jess mumbled “I really _am_ very sorry Mary”. Sighing, she left Mary and Benedict stood facing each other and without another word walked over to her waiting client.

For his part, Benedict thanked Mary and excused himself. He cast a sideways glance over to Jess’s workstation as he made his way back towards the door, afraid to even think about the grilling she would undoubtedly receive from Mary later.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. The majority of scenarios come from my silly little mind although you'll find the odd sneaky little quote or titbit from an interview ;)
> 
> Feel free to comment and let me know what you think. I love to hear people's reactions :)


	7. Chapter Seven ~ Tea and Sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Jess saves the day...

**Benedict**

It had been two weeks since his outburst in the cafeteria and despite having to eat some seriously humble pie Jess had been right.

Eating his nutritious, and more importantly, delicious meals made Benedict feel fitter and healthier than ever before and was no longer fatigued.

Sure. He was still working long hours and he did get tired. He was only human after all. But gone was the sense that he might collapse at any moment due to sheer exhaustion. Even better, he wasn’t raging at people and could actually remember his lines.

That being said, the apology had still been one of the most embarrassing moments of his life so far, and he had most definitely already had his fair share of those…

_That day on the beach in Greece when his mother had insisted on kissing his arse and immortalising the moment in a photograph which now hung on the stairs at their cottage for all to see, that was definitely one of them!_

_Anyway, moving swiftly on.._.

Benedict was certain that Jess had already spoken to the catering staff when he’d come to address them later that evening. Something in the way they were looking at him made him paranoid that they had already been made fully aware of his dietary issues, particularly as Luke, who had previously been the nameless juice bar guy, had begun enthusiastically asking him what fruits and vegetables were his favourites. Benedict had then found himself drinking a bright green mixture which could only be described as fucking vile. But he drank the entire glassful diligently and even managed to drink a second helping after praising Luke’s efforts.

Now he was used to the drink and didn’t even heave when it passed his lips. And as for the special diet. Well, he was eating like a king, yet felt fitter with each passing day. What was more, his entire body felt energised as a result. The only slight issue was that his libido had also been energised and he found himself dreaming most nights about a certain hair stylist with bright green eyes and long waves of silky chestnut hair. Indeed, just earlier he’d caught sight of her as he’d been about to start filming one of his most extreme scenes and he’d had to excuse himself because he’d suddenly got the most intense hard on!

_It was fucking embarrassing._

He was like some adolescent with raging hormones who had never seen a woman before!

As a result he’d tried to keep his interactions with Jess strictly professional. Not that they had been anything inappropriate beforehand anyway, but he really _did_ need to focus on his work.

Tonight though, he found himself unwittingly walking along temptations path.

 

**Jess**

Jess was just clearing up her workstation for the day when she glanced upwards and caught sight of Benedict. Admiring the way his muscular thighs strained against the tight trousers within which they were ensconced she surreptitiously licked her lips, imagining running her hands along the sinews. Her fantasising was interrupted as she noticed he had started walking in her direction.

She ducked quickly behind the unit and pretended to be busy tidying up her cupboard in the vain hope that he hadn't seen her.

_Hadn't seen her ogling him more like it!_

She actually thought she had got away with it for the briefest of moments.

That was until that devastatingly deep voice rumbled directly above her head.

Jumping slightly, she looked up, only to draw a sharp intake of breath as Benedict's closeness was revealed. 

His mouth was literally inches from her upturned nose and for a moment her mind wandered, imagining him bending further and planting a gentle kiss on her eager lips, Jess responding by breathing his name into his sensual mouth before willingly deepening the kiss and finally running her tongue along his perfect cupids bow.

"Jess?" Benedict's voice broke through her delicious daydream and despite her best efforts to stifle it, she let out a small breathy sigh.

"Jess... Is anyone in there?"

Attempting to recover herself she stumbled backwards, trying her best to escape his intoxicating proximity and regain some semblance of composure.

"Sorry. I was miles away. Are you okay" she questioned as she rose, not altogether steadily to her feet. Benedict reached out to steady her but she backed away. She thought she saw a flash of something briefly darken his exquisite eyes but no sooner had she seen it, it had disappeared, once again to be replaced by glittering amusement.

"I'm fine. I was just chatting to Alice and Simon and I happened to mention you gave me some biscuits when I first arrived.  I'm so sorry, and you can say no by all means, but they were practically salivating as I told them about the bourbons and they asked if I would see if you had a few spare?” Benedict rambled on “It's Simon's wedding anniversary apparently and his wife is stuck in the UK at the moment.  We’re stuck on set for another four hours at least so I thought some biccies might lift his mood a little"

"Oh bless him. That must be so tough.  Yes, yes..." Jess bent back down and retrieved two packets from her cupboard "Here... share these out amongst yourselves"

Benedict's warm hand brushed hers as he took the packets from her. Glancing at the packaging he grinned and, much to Jess's surprise, started to dance on the spot.

"Oh Jess I could kiss you right now!" he exclaimed, not realising how even jokingly, Jess's heart did a somersault. It felt like it would betray her feelings by exploding right in front of him.

Taking a stuttering breath as her cheeks flushed she tried to form a coherent sentence. "Erm… don't worry… about it. What’s mine is yours!"

As soon as the words were out she was desperate to take them back.

_The._

_Actual._

_Fuck…?_

_Great choice of words there Jess!_

_Bravo…_

What made it even worse was the look of total confusion on Benedict’s face. His eyebrow quirked questioningly then his nose crinkled as time momentarily seemed to stand still.

Jess racked her brain thinking of a way to make a joke of what she’d said.

As was the Law of Sod, _nothing…_

_Zero…_

_Zilch…_

_Nada…._

Nichts…

 _Nothing_ came to mind.

 _Fuucckk!_ Her brain screamed.

She slapped her hand to her mouth and shook her head in shock.

Her internal turmoil was interrupted by a snort of nervous laughter from the man standing in front of her.

“Righty-ho then! I’ll bear that in mind Jess!” he winked as he spun on his heels and strode off, leaving Jess to die a mortifyingly slow death of embarrassment.

 

**Benedict**

_What the fuck just happened there?_

Disconcerted, he walked quickly over to where Simon and Alice sat and dropped the biscuits in Simon’s lap.

He threw himself along the full length of the somewhat dilapidated sofa which lay to one side of the sound stage in the far corner and which was nestled amongst a small group of equally shabby armchairs, a small coffee table and an old wall mounted television.

The television was muted and he watched as Simon frantically unwrapped the biscuits and inhaled the scent released from the packaging.

“Mmm, thanks Ben! But where’s the young lady you got these from? The very least I can do is thank her for making today a tiny bit more bearable!”

“Is it the pretty one who you’ve commandeered to do your hair Ben darling?” Alice teased.

“Her name is Jess and yes, she does my hair. But nothing is going on, okay?” Benedict defended, his voice rising an octave.

Alice smirked and raised her eyebrows.

Having worked with Alice on several other projects they were old friends but this did come at a price. She was an incessant tease and knew exactly how to wind him up. If she got even the slightest whiff of some attraction, regardless of whether it was reciprocated or not, she would make filming a living hell for him. Even worse, she might say something to Jess, who already appeared somewhat tense at times around him.

The last thing he needed was to upset someone else on set.

“I’ll go get her then, shall I guys…” Alice chirped.

Not waiting for a response she skipped away.

Benedict groaned and lay back against the threadbare cushion of the sofa. Closing his eyes he tried to think of a way to make his excuses once Jess arrived.

**Jess**

Recovering herself she finished off tidying away, slung her bag over her shoulder and trudged towards the main entrance, her cheeks still burning as she muttered to herself to _think_ before she speaks.

“Jess! Hey… Jess!”

The sound of a woman's clipped English accent disturbed her thoughts and she looked around just in time to see Alice Eve heading towards her, a big grin on her face.

“Thank you ever so much for the biscuits Jess!”

Stuttering, Jess tried to play it cool “Er…you’re… erm very welcome Miss Eve” she replied.

“Alice… please” she smiled genuinely at Jess “Have you finished for the day?”

“Yes. I’m… well I’m just off home… erm… to do laundry”

_Jess. Why, why, WHY did you say that?_

_So much for thinking before you speak…_

“Oh poor you! Could I possibly tempt you to come and join us for a quick drink first Jess? It’s the least we can do when you’ve so graciously shared your biscuits with us!”

“Oh I wouldn’t want to impose” she hesitated but Alice was not taking No for an answer and before Jess was able to process what was happening she found her arm linked through Alice’s as she escorted her over to a corner at the rear of the sound stage.

Simon sat in a battered but comfy looking armchair staring absentmindedly at the little television, its picture occasionally flickering. Stretched across the length of a low sofa, Jess could just make out a pair of feet, shoeless whilst the body of their owner was ensconced in shadow. The feet were enrobed in a pair of maroon socks and Jess’s heart began to pound a little louder as she approached, realising that she no longer had the relative safety of her stylist chair to hide behind.

_I’ve seen those socks before…_

She thought back to the embarrassing occasion nearly a month ago when she was scrambling around on the floor at Benedict’s feet searching for a wayward shampoo bottle.

“Here, take a seat” Alice gestured Jess towards another armchair, directly facing the sofa and adjacent to Simon.

“Move up Ben, darling!” she crooned and Jess watched as Benedict’s imposing figure rose reluctantly from his comfortable position.

His eyes momentarily darkened as he noticed Jess, still stood, fumbling with one of her bracelets and his mouth opened as if to say something, before he closed it firmly and moved up on the sofa to accommodate Alice. 

Jess nervously sat down, desperately trying to think of something to say.

This was the big leagues.

It was one thing conversing with actors from the relative safety of her workstation. There, she was in charge in a manner of speaking. She knew what she was doing and she felt in control. Well, most of the time.

Okay… _some_ of the time when the man opposite her was sat in her chair.

_They’re normal people, just like you!_

“So this is the famous Jess?”

Jess was interrupted from her wandering thoughts by a voice at her side. Turning, she found Simon looking at her, his hand outstretched in greeting.

“Pleased to meet you Jess!”

“Likewise! I’m a huge fan of yours…” she blurted, her hand shaking as she shook Simon’s hand.

_Shit!_

_Jess, what did you **just** decide to do?_

_Play it cool…_

_So that definitely did not mean going full on fangirl over ‘Shaun of the Dead’ now, did it?!_

“It appears you are not the only man around here with fangirls Cumbers!” Simon grinned and winked at Jess.

 _Oh if only you knew!_ Jess thought to herself as she felt a deep blush spread over her face.

Benedict just smirked and shook his head.  

"So anyway... What brought you to LA Jess?" Alice asked, smiling warmly at the hair stylist.

Blushing, her heart racing ten to the dozen, Jess briefly considered telling them.

She opened her mouth to reply but before she knew it the well-rehearsed response she had grown accustomed to was already leaving her lips "Oh it's a very long story. I won't bore you with the details, other than to say I desperately needed a change of scene"

Thankfully Alice seemed to accept this answer and didn't press her further, Simon nodded as if in agreement and smiled knowingly but Benedict's eyes had once again darkened and his brow furrowed.

Jess quickly diverted the attention away from herself. "Anyway, how about all of you? I mean... did you always want to act?" she asked the assembled group.

"Well Ben here and I come from acting families so... and feel free to correct me Ben... you could say it's in our genes!" Alice grinned, before placing her delicate hand on Benedict's muscular thigh and squeezing it affectionately.

Jess couldn't help but stare and prayed her face wasn't betraying what was going through her mind at that moment.

Let's just say, through the jealous fog of Jess’s emotions, Alice was nowhere to be seen and instead it was Jess who was doing the touching.

 _I wonder if they are secretly seeing each other,_ she thought to herself miserably.

She quickly looked away, not wanting to appear rude, or worse, jealous.

"So anyway, help yourselves to biccies everyone” Jess picked up one of the packets which had been lying on the small table.

“I'm afraid there were only Digestives left until my grandma's next parcel arrives. It should be here next week" Jess watched their reactions as they each began to eat.

The group sat in comfortable silence for several minutes, savouring every bite of the biscuits that reminded them all so much of home.

Simon broke the silence first.

"Bloody hell! I never realised how much I miss my home comforts! I mean, naturally I miss my wife, my kids and friends back home desperately..." he sighed as he took another bite "but a digestive dunked in a cuppa? Who knew it could be so fucking amazing?!" he grinned.

“I know! I couldn’t possibly live without my monthly food parcels from home” Jess revealed, explaining how her grandmother regularly sent her everything from biscuits to marmalade in ever increasingly inventive packaging to avoid detection at customs.

“I realise this is verging on pure cheek, given that we have only just met…” Simon began “but is there any possibility of you getting her to send over some Jaffa Cakes and Jammie Dodgers? I bloody love those. I’d reimburse you of course”

Alice tutted “Oh my God, you are such a cheeky sod!”

Jess laughed “I can ask. It’s my day off tomorrow so I’ll Skype her and see what I can do”

“You are an absolute star, you know that!” he grinned back at her and Jess smiled to herself. It was crazy. She felt more comfortable in that brief moment with these famous people than she’d done in the previous seven months of being in America.

 _Still, it wouldn’t do to outstay her welcome._ Benedict had been silent ever since she’d sat down and kept giving her peculiar looks. Perhaps he didn’t approve of the intrusion into this area of his private life.

She grabbed a biscuit from the open packet on the coffee table and started to stand up.

“And where do you think you’re going young lady?” Simon questioned.

“I really do need to get home. It’s been a very long day and I still have a ton of chores to do” she excused herself, thanking them all for inviting her over.

“Anytime Jess!” Alice smiled sincerely and waved her goodbye.

“Now you know about our secret Brit club. Come over anytime. With or without the biccies!” Simon grinned, winking at her.

Only Benedict said nothing and despite her best efforts not to rise to it, she felt an overwhelming desire to address his bad manners.

“Goodnight Benedict” she addressed him, ensuring that her voice remained calm and clear.

“What… oh erm, goodnight Jess” he muttered begrudgingly.

With that Jess marched off, head held high but confused as hell as to how the night had ended.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when Simon Pegg's wedding anniversary is, but for the purpose of this story it was while they were filming STID.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. The majority of scenarios come from my silly little mind although you'll find the odd sneaky little quote or titbit from an interview ;)
> 
> Feel free to comment and let me know what you think. I love to hear people's reactions :)


	8. Chapter Eight ~ Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Jess gets railroaded and we meet her flat mate Lanie...

 

**Jess**

Lanie stood in the doorway of Jess’s room.

“Jess! You’re late!! Do you have any idea what time it is?” she yelled.

“Umph… Wha… t?” Jess groaned, startled from her slumber.

“It’s nearly nine!” Lanie called, swiping the curtains back so that Jess’s room was engulfed in dazzling sunlight.

Still fuzzy with sleep, Jess shoved her head under the pillow and sighed before replying “Mmm mff t’day”

“What? C’mon Jess. You’d better get up!” the agitation in Lanie’s voice was getting noticeably stronger

Groaning, Jess reluctantly lifted the pillow just a couple of inches so that her voice could be heard and cried out “I said… I’m OFF today…” taking particular care to enunciate the word ‘off’.

“Oh damn! I’m sorry honey! I had no idea” Lanie began apologising “Wait. I thought you were off on the fourteenth?”

Yawning and realising that Lanie wasn’t going to just leave her to go back to sleep Jess reluctantly slipped out from under the pillow and sat up in bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Mmm. Yeah, I was supposed to be but they’ve changed some of the filming schedule and I’ve got to be in now” she stretched languorously as she explained “so that’s why I’m off today instead. It’s no biggie”

“But the fourteenth is Valentine’s Day Jess!” Lanie exclaimed like this was some huge revelation to Jess.

“No shit Sherlock!” Jess laughed pointedly.

 “But you can’t work on Valentine’s!”

“Why the hell not? It’s not like I have someone to share it with or anything” Jess laughed at her friends face, a picture of dismay.

“Well… about that…” her friend started.

“No, no, no… whatever hairbrained plan you have count me out Lay! I’m not interested”

“ _I_ haven’t got a plan…” she emphasised the ‘I’.

“Wait… what? Are you saying someone else does? Lanie…?” Jess shot out of the bed and circled the room to confront her friend face to face.

Well, face to chest, being as Lanie was about six inches shorter than Jess.

“Lanie… look at me! What. Is. Going. On..?” Jess’s voice was getting louder and any semblance of patience was beginning to evaporate. She was now fully awake and in investigative mode.

“I swear… nothing… yet. It’s Don… Well. It’s actually Deborah I think…” Lanie fumbled over her words, unsure how much she should reveal.

“Lanie Simmons! You tell me right this minute what is going on!” Jess demanded impatiently.

“Jess… we were just talking at supper last week, Don and I. We were on a night shoot and we got talking to Mark, one of the Grips. He seems like a really nice guy. Very athletic, he has muscles to die for!”

Jess glared at her friend who had paused, her eyes glazing over as she obviously envisaged said muscles. Sensing Jess’s irritation, Lanie continued “Anyway, I don’t altogether recall how it came up but it turns out he’s got a bit of a thing for you apparently…”

“ _And…?_ ” Jess had an awful feeling she knew what was coming next.

Lanie was silent.

“Lanie? What did you do?”

Lanie’s face had flushed and she refused to look Jess in the eyes “I told you. _I_ didn’t do anything… But it could be fun…” she muttered.

“ _What_ could be fun? What have you guys done?” Jess shouted exasperatedly.

“Well… seemingly Don told Deborah that night and she told him to ask Mark if he wanted to come on a double date with the two of them…”

“And..?” Jess interrogated

“And… you!” Lanie threw her hands up in a ‘surprise’ gesture. However, seeing the look of thunder clouding over Jess’s face she immediately dropped her arms and slowly backed away towards the doorway.

“Oh you do not get to just drop _that_ fucking bombshell and then run lady!” Jess shouted and swiftly moved to cut off her friends exit.

“Jess… I really am sorry we went behind your back, but I think it would be good for you!” Lanie argued “When was the last time you went on a date?”

“That’s because I _don’t_ date, Lay! I’m happy as I am”

“Ha! Oh really?” Lanie raised her sculpted eyebrows “That’s not the impression I get. I’ve seen the way you look at a certain British actor at the studio…” she paused, her own patience now evaporating “Jess. You are nearly thirty two and unless you start going out you will _never_ meet someone. You can’t sit around forever waiting for Benedict _bloody_ Cumberbatch to make his move! Because it’s never gonna happen…”

As soon as the words were out of Lanie’s mouth she wanted to take them back.

_But it was too late._

She immediately saw the pain in Jess’s eyes, confirming that she had hit the nail firmly on the head

Jess’s face crumpled in embarrassed shock.

The words stung like hell. Not only because clearly Lanie had discovered her closely guarded secret.

_No. That would’ve been bad enough._

But then for her to call Jess out on how ludicrous her crush was? Well that just made her have to face how ridiculous her life had become. Here she was, a woman of thirty one and quite a bit, fawning over a movie star who had never once given her any indication that his feelings towards her were anything more than platonic friendship. And at times, she even doubted that.

Sometimes he looked at her like she was some irritant.

_Like last night when he’d barely spoken to her._

Lanie was right.

_It really never would happen…_

The colour drained from Jess’s face and she suddenly felt nauseous.

“Oh Jess… I really didn’t mean it like that. I didn’t mean to upset you. I am so sorry!” Lanie pleaded.

Jess was unable to speak. She’d known all along that she’d never stood a chance but to hear it from another person’s lips?

That somehow legitimised it.

Made it fact. Absolutely no room for fiction.

_Not any longer._

“I’ll go on the date” she muttered “Can you leave me now please Lanie. I may as well get dressed and make the most of my day”

“Jess…” Lanie started.

“I’m fine. I think I’ll go for a run. So I need to get dressed” she cracked a half smile, trying to persuade Lanie that she was indeed okay.

She wasn’t fooling either of them but Lanie reluctantly backed out of the room and Jess closed the door before falling onto her pillow and sobbing, finally releasing the pent up tears and frustration she had tried to hold back from Lanie.

 

**Lanie**

_I am such a shit friend_ she thought to herself as she heard Jess sobbing behind the closed door.

She contemplated going back in and giving her a big hug but she knew Jess would just pretend she was okay, even though it would be clear for both of them to see that she wasn’t.

She really did care about her though.

She was four years younger than Jess, and had never worked on such a high profile job before. Like Jess, this was her first time away from home, Lanie having moved from her family home in Hawaii. She’d been working on _Hawaii Five-0_ when one of her colleagues had mentioned that there were some jobs coming up at the studio.

She’d taken a leap of faith and flown to Los Angeles. There, she’d met up with Don who, after showing him her portfolio, had hired her on the spot.

The shoot was just for 8 weeks on a low budget movie but the job came with an option to extend her contract on Don’s next movie, the latest Star Trek movie. Lanie was beyond thrilled.

Jess was being interviewed the same day. By some stroke of fate, they’d found themselves in the same coffee house afterwards. Jess was sat at the only table with a spare seat and Lanie had asked if she could join her. They’d got chatting and Jess had noticed her portfolio. She’d asked what she did and they’d ended up talking for hours about their work. When they both realised they’d been hired to work at the same studio they’d exchanged numbers and email, both realising that the other would be in exactly the same predicament as themselves when it came to living arrangements.

Over the course of the two months preceding the start of the shoot, they’d corresponded and found they had a lot in common. Lanie also had a younger brother, although Makaio was still at high school. The two of them were raised by her maternal grandmother, her mother having died of breast cancer two years after her brother was born. She never knew her own father and Makaio’s wasn’t interested in taking on two children. He visited on birthdays but that really was the extent of his interaction.

Although the circumstances were different, Lanie felt a closeness and an understanding from Jess whose life had also been touched by tragedy. And so it came to pass that they found a small two bedroom apartment together and moved in two weeks before they started on the shoot back in July. After they’d completed they were thrilled to be able to stay on to work on _Star Trek into Darkness_ , something which Lanie was particularly excited about. She’d been a Trekkie since she was a child.

That was nearly eight months ago now. Jess was like the older sister she’d always wished for. They rarely argued but if there was one thing which was a constant source of tension it was Jess’s reluctance to get out into the world and find herself a man. Not that she needed to be defined by a man of course.

_But, well… a woman has needs!_

The most frustrating thing for Lanie was that she knew Jess could’ve got almost any man if she tried.

She was beautiful.

Not just pretty, but _truly_ beautiful.

A regal beauty which didn’t even need make up to make people turn their heads. Not that Jess saw it, of course. No, all she saw were her imaginary flaws.

Yet more than that, she was beautiful on the inside too. The last ten years had been a real struggle for her but her inner strength was astounding and she battled on. She always went out of her way to help others. She worked long hours, rarely complained and she was fantastic at her job. Lanie was incredibly proud to be able to call Jess her friend.

_And look how she had rewarded her… Truth is, Benedict bloody Cumberbatch would be lucky to date her friend!_

But Lanie also knew how these actors worked.

She’d made the mistake of going down that path with one while she was working on _Hawaii Five-0_. They’d dated for nearly a year but then one day she’d read in the newspaper that he’d announced his engagement to his childhood sweetheart back in Los Angeles. Turned out Lanie was just a very accommodating distraction while he was on location.

She told herself she was saving Jess from a similar heartbreak. She was genuinely worried about her friend.

She’d noticed the way Jess acted around Benedict. She’d never seen her like that before. Tongue-tied. Nervous. Fawning. Getting up early for work and making an extra effort with the way she dressed.

It wasn’t the Jess she knew.

_Jess didn’t even get phased around Chris Pine for heaven’s sake!_

In fact, the only times she was ever anything other than calm was when she was in the midst of one of her attacks. And Lanie had witnessed plenty of those.

No. She had done the right thing, even _if_ she could have worded it better.

_Not that it made her feel any better about the way she’d spoken to her friend._

Sighing to herself, Lanie headed towards the kitchen to make some breakfast. She also had a day off that day. She regretted that the two of them had started the day with such a confrontation. It had been ages since they’d spent the day together, their hectic schedules meaning that they were rarely off at the same time.

Lanie picked up the phone while chewing on a slice of toast and dialled her boyfriend Joe.

“What you up to?”

“Nothing doll… Still in bed. Wanna come and join me?” he drawled lazily.

“Yeah. I guess so. Give me twenty minutes” she smiled as she replaced the receiver.

_Joe would make it all better._

 

**Jess**

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

Her heart was pounding.

She had been running for less than ten minutes but already she was beginning to feel free as the adrenalin began to kick in. She was running downhill, away from her apartment complex towards…

 _She knew not where?_ She closed off her mind and just ran.

And ran.

As she stumbled across a bridge her mind was telling her to turn back.

 _This was crazy! She was going to get herself run over!_ The cars were mere inches from her.

But still she jogged, ignoring the sound of drivers honking their horns and gesticulating as they passed her.

On the other side of the bridge her surrounding were almost barren, save for the highway to her left and a few sparse palm tree stumps to her right. Scrub lay parched beneath her feet and she had a strong feeling that pedestrians shouldn’t even have access to where she was running.

She briefly considered turning back once more.

_She had no idea where she was._

But she was nowhere near ready to return to the apartment and deal with Lanie or fake being okay with the situation which had unfolded earlier that morning.

She decided to amble on a little while further, the scrub finally giving way just a little and she was rewarded with a highway exit.

 _Great!_ She muttered to herself before noticing that she had a clear view and no traffic was in sight.

 _Well. Here goes nothing…_ She thought as she ran across the intersection.

When she reached the safety of the other side, her heart thumping in her chest as the adrenaline pumped through her veins, she looked ahead.

_Hmm. The terrain isn’t great but I’ve just run on worse. Maybe I’ll just go a little further._

She could taste the saltiness as the perspiration pooled on her upper lip.

Finally the coarse, sun parched yellow scrub gave way to stark grey. The asphalt was unforgiving, but she didn’t care. The ache that was beginning to grow in the balls of her feet reminded her she was alive.

That she had feelings.

_Even if they had to be stuffed away for her own self-preservation…_

The sight of greenery jolted her out of her musings and she took a long sip from her water bottle, marching on the spot so as not to let the lactic acid suddenly overcome her.

Then she was off again.

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

Lush tree-lined, lawned walkways gave way once again to grey asphalt. On the other side of the road, giant billboards advertised the latest movie releases, reminding her that she was in the heart of Movie Land, eliciting a little flutter in her tummy. She still had to pinch herself that she was here, even _if_ it was in a hairdressing capacity and not as some famous scriptwriter.

She sped up, her pace relentless as she attempted to block out all thought of her past endeavours and instead concentrate on the road ahead. Passing liquor stores, quaint story book cottages and apartment complexes, she marvelled at the diversity on just one road.

She suddenly found herself passing under the Freeway and proceeded on, no idea where she was headed but now unable to stop.

She must have been running for miles by now. Her baggy white T shirt was drenched as she continued to pound out her frustrations on Culver Boulevard, past pretty cottages in pastel shades with their white picket fences, modern buildings with their stark cement facades, the sky high palm trees occasionally offering some welcome shade.

It was only when she suddenly reached a gas station opposite the gateway to a very familiar complex that she realised where she was and finally came to a standstill.

She stood, gasping for breath, as she took in the sight in front of her before glancing at her watch.

10:42.

She realised she’d been running for just over an hour and had somehow ended up across the road from her place of work. She let that thought sink in as she stared across at the giant water tower emblazoned with the words ‘SONY PICTURES’.

_Shit! Had she really run that far?_

She immediately began to panic about how she would get back home.

There was no way she was going to be able to run back. At least not straight away. She was exhausted. She hadn’t brought any money, nor her phone for that matter. She hadn’t wanted Lanie to be able to ring, as she inevitably would’ve done, and apologise again.

Truth was, she wasn’t even that angry with Lanie.

No.

She was angrier with herself. All her stupid fantasies were just that.

And her friend… well her friends, after all Don and Deborah seemed to actually be the ringleaders on this occasion, only wanted her to be happy. She snorted with ironic laughter at the thought. She honestly didn’t think she would ever be truly happy again. Not after the events of that night all those years ago.

Still, she had become quite accustomed to faking it. The Valentine’s dinner would just be another occasion where she would pretend everything was fine, she told herself as she walked over to the food mart adjacent to the gas station.

She placed her hands up against the wall attempting to stretch out her tired muscles. The lactic acid was beginning to pool in her calves and so she moved to do some lunges, groaning as she stretched the muscles harder whilst panting through the pain.

She was on her third repetition when she was interrupted by the sound of a wolf whistle.

She ignored it, assuming it was destined for someone else and continued.

_There it was again…_

Turning her head slowly she nearly toppled over as she saw him getting out of his car, his face flushed as he walked towards her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Mark is a Grip on set - Grips report to the key grip and are responsible for lifting heavy things and setting rigging points for lights, apparently! ;)  
> • Lanie’s Hawaii Five-0 ex is a fictional actor. I’ve never watched the show and don’t know anyone who is in it. It just happened to fit the timeline to my story...  
> • I have never been to Play del Mar, nor California. My description comes from spending ten minutes on Google maps!
> 
> This is a work of fiction. The majority of scenarios come from my silly little mind although you'll find the odd sneaky little quote or titbit from an interview ;)
> 
> Feel free to comment and let me know what you think. I love to hear people's reactions :)


	9. Chapter Nine ~ The Woman In Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Jess and Benedict have brunch and get to know each other a little better…

**Benedict**

Benedict sat in his silver Jaguar waiting for the gas attendant.

He tapped his fingers lazily to the haunting melody of Wagner’s ‘ _Prelude to Tristan and Isolde’_ playing quietly from his iPod dock, his head leant back against the head rest with his eyes closed.

He was on his way home from a particularly draining night of filming which had only finished at 10am. He’d stripped out of his costume, had a quick shower and pulled on a pale blue T shirt and a pair of shorts. It was only when he’d turned on the ignition that he remembered he desperately needed gas, having been late arriving at the studio yesterday and not having had chance to fill up on the way.

The sound of a shrill whistle made him sit up and look around, trying to ascertain where it had come from.

_Who the fuck did that?!_

With no clue he looked towards the gas station impatiently, wanting to get on his way.

There was still no sign of the attendant.

Instead his eyes were drawn towards the sight of a tall dark haired woman stretching out her lithe limbs, her curvaceous ass bobbing up and down as she alternated lunges.

_He knew it was her almost instantly._

His eyes fixed on her and he found himself willing the attendant to take a little longer. He pondered whether or not to say hello but he found he was paralysed to his seat, transfixed on her movements.

Out of the blue he was interrupted from his revelry by another wolf whistle.

He watched as her head began to turn and he instinctively opened the car door and proceeded to walk towards her.

_He had no explanation as to why._

_Or what on earth he was going to say._

They stood staring at each other for a second, neither one sure what to say to the other in such an unfamiliar setting.

Benedict took in the woman before him.

Even in her post exercise state she was stunning.

The lose tendrils of her hair stuck to her face and her skin shimmered in the bright sunlight, bathed in perspiration. Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting, though he could tell it was from exertion and thankfully not a panic attack this time. Her T shirt, soaked from her workout, clung to her body in all the right places.

Her hands rested on either side of her hips in a challenging stance and he realised she was looking at him with a perplexed expression.

“Hi Jess. I thought it was your day off today?” he finally tried to make conversation, confused by the way she was looking at him.

“It is” she paused as she took a deep breath “Why were you whistling at me?” she challenged, her eyes confused.

“I wasn’t!” Benedict stated indignantly.

She frowned at him, clearly not believing him.

“I was…” came a deep American voice from behind them both.

They turned to find Zachary Quinto stood facing them, his arms crossed as he chuckled at the sight of both their perplexed faces.

“I thought it was you Jess! How’re you doing?” he grinned at her and patted Benedict fondly on the back in greeting.

“I’m fine. I just went for a bit of a run and ended up here. Seems I can’t keep away!” she laughed, avoiding eye contact with Benedict.

“Ah” he replied in comprehension “So do you live nearby then?

“Playa del Rey. It’s not too far”

“Wait… You _ran_ all the way from Playa del Rey?” Benedict raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

“Well… yeah” Jess replied, looking at him quizzically “I just ran straight from my apartment and up this road” she motioned vaguely towards Culver Boulevard.

“Jeez Jess! That’s not really the safest route to be running along” Zach agreed.

“Why, what’s the matter with it?” she challenged, her anger beginning to rise as both men now stared at her with incredulous faces.

“There are at least two Freeway junction’s you would have had to have crossed, that’s why!” Benedict retorted, perhaps a little too smugly, as he wondered to himself if she was truly fearless or just plain stupid “And how, might I ask are you intending to get home? Don’t tell me you’re going to run back the way you came?”

 

**Jess**

She was starting to feel foolish as she stood in her sweaty clothing, her hair and face a mess, in front of them both.

_Truth was, they were right._

“I… well… I don’t know. That is, I hadn’t thought ahead that far…” she mumbled, anger and embarrassment beginning to engulf her.

She looked to the floor, noticing her ankles were scratched and slightly bloodied from the scrub and groaned, then began ringing her hands together.

“I’ll drop you” Benedict cut through her anguish “It’s not too much of a diversion from my own route home”.

“Oh no… I couldn’t possibly inconvenience you. You must be exhausted” Jess’s heart raced and she tried desperately to think of another way to get home.

“I insist. It takes me a while to unwind after filming anyway. What’s another ten minutes?” he persuaded and Jess found herself unable to think of a single, logical reason why his kind offer could be refused.

_Well, there was one glaring one, but she couldn’t very well use that one, could she..?_

_‘Oh Benedict, I really can’t possibly get in the car with you because all I actually want to do is snog you so hard that you’ll want to fuck me over the bonnet of your gleaming Jag!’_

_Erm. Perhaps not…_

So, instead she stayed mute, not trusted what might come out of her mouth.

“Okay man. Well, I’ve got the day off just like you tomorrow Ben, so I’ll see you both on Tuesday… Bright and early!” Zach winked at Jess and shook Ben’s hand before walking off towards the door to the gas station shop.

Jess stood stationary as Benedict walked back over towards his car. The gas attendant had arrived and Benedict paid him before noticing that Jess was still stood where he’d left her.

“Are you coming?” he beckoned, opening the passenger door in anticipation.

 _I wish…_ she mused, before blushing at her indelicate thoughts.

“Um… sorry… yes. Thank you” she mumbled, trying to avoid his eyes as they swept over her, from her sweaty head to her toes, before coming back up to linger over her chest.

 _How rude_ she thought.

_Certainly not very gentlemanly to stare so unashamedly at a woman’s breasts!_

“I’d rather be watching cats on the internet?” he quirked his eyebrow and laughed “Is that true?” he questioned, his mouth set in an amused grin.

Jess looked down at her sodden T shirt.

_Oh Jesus!_

_Of all the T shirts she could have grabbed she chose this one?_

_Really?_

Well, at least it explained why he was staring at her chest.

She attempted to appear jokey and light hearted as she walked towards him “Well those videos certainly come in handy when you need cheering up. My flatmate bought the T shirt for me as a Christmas present. In truth she’s the one who searches out cat videos. I just laugh along with them” she rambled beginning to feel flustered as his eyes now moved and fixed on her own.

“Hmm…” he mumbled to himself, apparently deep in thought.

“Well I don’t want to keep you, shall we get going?” Jess spoke softly and Benedict suddenly shifted, beckoning her into the seat before closing the door for her and walking around to the driver’s seat.

 

**Benedict**

_What the fuck was he doing?_

Zach would’ve offered Jess a lift. He was certain of it.

So why did he feel the need to open his big mouth after promising himself that he was going to keep his distance?

 _You know exactly why Benny boy!_ He scolded himself. _One look at this woman reduces you to a quivering, nervous teenager!_

And he _wanted_ to spend his time with her.

But it really wouldn’t do to get involved. He had to focus on the movie.

Not that she was interested in him anyway. She’d made that abundantly clear by constantly flinching whenever he even held out his hand to help her.

_Still… play it cool. Drive her home, bid her good day then leave. That was the safest thing to do._

Yes. He could do that. He was, after all a thirty five year old man! Not some snivelling school boy sat next to his childhood crush.

_Okay. But he was a thirty five year old man sat next to his adulthood crush… _

_You can do this..!_ He told himself before taking a deep breath and turning the ignition.

They drove out of the gas station forecourt and onto the boulevard continuing along it in amiable silence.

Both stared straight ahead not daring to speak.

As they began to drive alongside the barren areas adjacent to the road Benedict finally broke the silence.

“Christ! Did you really run along that?” he pointed towards a large white concrete bridge with an extremely narrow footpath which they were approaching.

 

**Jess**

“Aha” Jess nodded, unable to think of anything to back up her decision. Truth was, as she stared at where Benedict was pointing she found herself wondering how the hell she was not currently lying in hospital. Or worse…

Benedict’s face betrayed a flicker of concern but he didn’t say anything further.

“Okay you need to turn left here” Jess directed.

Benedict turned the car onto Pershing Drive and drove past the hilltop houses and along the palm tree lined sidewalk.

“It’s a pretty area around here” he observed, glancing across at Jess as he continued driving.

“Yeah. We were really lucky to get an apartment around here on the money we make. It was a steal to be honest… Not that I’m complaining of course!” she laughed.

Her stomach growled loudly and she stopped laughing and looked down in embarrassment.

“Oh gosh I’m so sorry!” she groaned, her cheeks flushing bright red “I forgot to eat before I left”

_Could today get any more embarrassing?_

“It’s absolutely fine Jess. Mine has been grumbling since I left work. I’m surprised you haven’t heard it!”

She smiled warmly at him before pointing to the other side of the road “Okay I live over there on the left, but you can pull into that layby on the right where the ‘Market’ sign is” she indicated to a small courtyard with a row of shops.

Benedict steered the car right and parked up outside the optometrist’s office.

“Well… here we are” he smiled at her “Where’s your apartment from here?”

“Oh… erm… it’s the sixth apartment block along over there” she pointed at the cream building on the other side of the road “I’m sure it’s not up to movie star standard but it suits me” she laughed nervously, trying to disguise the sound of her disgruntled stomach.

“I’m sure you are doing it a disservice. It looks very nice from here…” he started “Oh God, where is that smell coming from? The food smells amazing!”

He jumped out of the car and paced around looking for the source of the delicious scent like some predatory cat.

Jess climbed out of the car and pointed towards the Lebanese café in the corner.

“Oh my God, I love Lebanese food! Would you care to join me for a falafel?” he begged, a hopeful grin on his face.

“I really should get home and shower…” Jess sighed, just as her stomach let out another enormous grumble.

“C’mon Jess. I hate eating alone. And besides, we really need to silence your stomach. You might scare a small child with that growl on your way home! It’s my treat?” he persuaded.

She looked at her welcoming apartment building and then at the equally enticing entrance to the café, trying to decide whether it would be worse to just run away now and or to endure eating brunch with Benedict in her sweaty running ensemble.

Of course, _endure_ really wasn’t a word she ever expected to use when it came to describing sharing a meal with Benedict Cumberbatch.

But she’d made her decision that morning to stop thinking about him in _that_ way. She’d accepted a date with whatshisname after all, hadn’t she?

“Please…” Benedict pleaded.

“Oh… okay but I’ll pay you back” she surrendered, moving towards the open doorway of the café.

Benedict grinned and followed her inside.

They chose a table in the corner nearest the window and began perusing the menu, their mouths salivating at the choices on offer.

“See anything that catches your eye?” he winked at her.

_My God! Does he do that on purpose?_

“Ahem…” she cleared her throat and prayed that her cheeks were not betraying her “Well I’ve eaten here a lot and everything is delicious. How hungry are you because the portions are huge?”

“I’m absolutely famished! I should probably be careful though… after all I _am_ on a diet!” he winked at her again “but I’m off tomorrow so I guess I could relax just a tiny little bit”

He sat back in his chair and stretched his long legs out languorously under the table, inadvertently brushing his right calf against her own as he did.

She couldn’t help but groan and roll her eyes, but quickly recovered herself and pointed to a few items on the menu that she had tried on previous visits.

“How about we share a mixed starter and then each choose a sandwich then?”

Jess’s suggestion was met by an enthusiastic nod from Benedict.

They made their choices, Jess opting for the Shawarma sandwich and Benedict the falafel sandwich, along with the mixed appetizer of hummus, baba ghanoush, tabbouleh and fattoush for them to share.

The waiter came to take their order, smiling at Jess in recognition before doing a double take when he saw who she was dining with. Benedict smiled warmly at the waiter, ordering for Jess and himself, then turned back to her.

“So…” he laughed nervously. A slight flush had risen over his high cheekbones and Jess found herself staring at them in wonderment.

“So…” she returned his laugh, her own nervousness mirroring his own.

“Okay… we’ve shared some strange moments over the past month or so haven’t we Jess?”

Jess nodded “you could say that!”

He continued “so… with that in mind, how about we start over? I barely know anything about you…. other than that you are a great hair stylist and give some great advice when it comes to sorting out my temper tantrums!”

Jess’s heart began to pound.

In theory she liked the sound of that. The idea of either of them raking over all those silly incidents at the studio certainly didn’t appeal to her but then again, the alternative meant talking about herself, possibly how she came to be here in California…

_And maybe even family…_

Her stomach lurched at the mere thought of them and she felt nauseous.

So she was surprised when she heard her reply leave her mouth “Sounds like a great idea Benedict”

Despite her growing panic she desperately hoped that Benedict would talk to her about his life, his own family. That thought made her smile.

“Would you excuse me just a moment though please? I’m just going to freshen up before the food arrives”

With that, Jess rose and scuttled over to the toilets.

Once inside she went to the toilet before observing her reflection in the mirror.

 _Dear God in heaven. You look an absolute sight!_ She bemoaned, now fully aware of how transparent her T shirt had become with her perspiration. Luckily she wore a black sports vest with an integrated bra underneath.

She pulled the clammy T shirt over her head.

 _Hmm. She could get away with wearing her running vest as a normal vest top._ It was a little more revealing than she would usually wear out in public, but certainly not indecent.

She fixed her hair as best she could with no brush and just the bobble that had been holding her ponytail back and managed to twist it up into a _very_ rough chignon, tucking the end through the ponytail band.

Finally she rinsed her face, and armpits, taking advantage of the almost empty bottle of hand soap on the sink unit, grabbed a handful of paper towels and patted herself dry.

She took one final look in the mirror.

_It was far from perfect but it was the best she could do with the resources she had to hand._

 

**Benedict (and Jess)**

Benedict watched her walk away, his eyes lingering appreciatively on her ass.

An unconscious low groan escaped his mouth and he shifted uncomfortably on his chair.

 _Stop staring_ he chastised himself and instead set about taking in his surroundings.

The café was small, with about half a dozen tables and a stand up bar area. The two of them were the only customers, the café having only just opened for the day. The décor was an eclectic mix of wicker furniture with some traditional Lebanese accents. It was nothing fancy, but Benedict had long since learned that some of the best food could be found in places just like this.

The waiter returned with their drinks, peach ice tea for Jess and Lemon ice tea for himself, and after he left Benedict tapped his fingers nervously on the table top waiting for Jess to return.

 _Best laid plans Ben_ , he muttered to himself, remembering how only yesterday he’d promised himself he would keep himself as distant from Jess as possible.

She was gone a good five minutes and he kept glancing over to the ‘Ladies’ door, expecting it to open.

Finally it did and he gulped when she walked through it.

Her hair had been pulled back from her face and she’d removed her T shirt, the soggy garment being carried limply in her right hand. What this removal had revealed was quite impressive.

Jess was now walking towards him in a pair of skin tight black running tights and an equally tight black vest which did absolutely nothing to disguise the intriguing curves of her small breasts or her narrow waist.

She hung the T shirt on the back of the empty chair next to her wordlessly and placed one of her palms over the back of her neck, stretching the muscles by moving her head from side to side and thus eliciting a breathy but deep sigh of satisfaction.

The action was slight, and took place in a matter of mere seconds, yet the effect rendered him speechless and he fidgeted awkwardly in his seat, unable to cast his gaze anywhere but in her direction.

He racked his brain, trying to focus on a suitable topic of conversation as she sat down opposite him, holding his gaze.

Nothing too intimate, nothing too personal. _You don’t want to make Jess uncomfortable Benedict!_

_But more than that, nor do you want to find yourself becoming even more deeply infatuated with her._

Unfortunately, all those years being educated in the Classics, his extensive knowledge of literature and his widespread travels along with the rudimentary rules of social etiquette failed him and he found himself floundering for something to say.

Instead, he fidgeted with his napkin before taking a long sip of his ice tea, closing his eyes as he savoured the fragrant lemony hit and praying for some divine inspiration.

When he opened his eyes again he was thankful to have been rescued from another awkward silence by the arrival of their food. The waiter had brought everything together, as they had requested and the pair of them smacked their lips in appreciation of the heavenly scent wafting up from the dishes in front of them.

Grabbing his sandwich, Benedict took a greedy bite, moaning as the flavour of the onion, parsley, garlic and spices danced on his tongue as he chewed the chick pea and split fava patty. The juicy tomato slices, beetroot, pickles and tahini sauce just added to the taste sensation exploding in his mouth.

“Fuck me, this is good!” he groaned, forking some of the tabbouleh onto his plate.

Jess nodded mutely in agreement, her own mouth full of thinly sliced marinated filet steak, onion, parsley, tomato, pickles and tahini sauce along with that unmistakable tangy lemony hit of sumac.

They ate in companionable silence for a while, save for the occasional moan of enjoyment, finally mopping up the remainder of the hummus with their leftover pita.

Jess leaned back in her chair and sighed happily “Well that certainly hit the spot” she laughed “I probably won’t need to eat again for the rest of the day!”

“It really was bloody good, wasn’t it?” Benedict smiled “Thank you for running like a crazy woman this morning Jess!” he joked, praying he wasn’t overstepping the mark so soon by teasing her.

He was relieved when she burst out laughing “well I guess I should also thank you for being my knight in a shining Jaguar and escorting me home Sir!” she giggled back “Hmm, and we should both thank Lanie, my flatmate for finding our apartment otherwise we might never have found this café!”

“Do you believe in fate Jess?” Benedict suddenly blurted out as he fixed his eyes on her own, watching as her pupils dilated as she finally took a deep breath and stopped laughing.

Her face clouded for a just a second but then she recovered herself and smiled slowly at him.

“I don’t know that I do…” she started “I mean. We all make decisions every day of our lives and they can affect our future, right? Do I believe that even if I make a certain decision, fate will make whatever it has in mind for me happen, regardless of how unlikely the notion is?” pausing, she looked out of the window, her eyes growing sad “No. I believe we are masters of our own destiny. We have to live with the decisions we make. Fate doesn’t come into it for me.”

He wasn’t sure how to respond to that. To some extent he agreed with her. Actors who said it was fate that they got a certain role tended to frustrate him. Usually it was just down to good old fashioned hard work. You’re only as good as your last piece of work after all. But, sometimes he did wonder if fate maybe played a part in him meeting some of his friends and past lovers. He continued to mull Jess’s words over in his head for a moment, getting the overwhelming sense that she was talking about a very specific and real scenario when she said _‘we have to live with the decisions we make’_.

He was about to try to question her further when he noticed Jess looking out of the window, across at the florist’s shop display next to the optometrist and shaking her head.

“What’s the matter?” he questioned, curious to know what she thinking.

“I was just thinking what an absolute rip off Valentine’s Day is…” she muttered bitterly. “I mean, just look at the prices of those flowers! On the fifteenth they’ll probably be half that price for the exact same blooms!” she pointed at the multitude of red roses bunched up in the shiny metal containers outside.

“But just think what joy they bring to a loved one. Money means nothing when you see that look on the woman you love’s face as they smell their favourite flowers, knowing that you chose them for her…” Benedict’s eyes glazed over for a moment as he appeared to remember one of those exact moments.

“I wouldn’t know” Jess mumbled, suddenly feeling jealous and foolish all at the same time.

“You wouldn’t know what?” he questioned, somewhat confused.

_She wished she’d never opened her mouth._

“Jess..?” he repeated

“Well… nobody has ever bought me flowers… for Valentine’s or otherwise for that matter…” she sighed before trying to cover her transparent sadness by continuing “but that’s fine. As I said, they’re just a waste of money really…”

Benedict watched her face cloud over and he wondered if she might be holding back a tear. He had an almost overwhelming urge to just pull her to him and hold her but that would be going totally against the behaviour he’d sworn himself to.

He racked his brains, trying to find a way to change the subject to something safer, something less personal.

So, as you can imagine, it came as quite a shock when from nowhere, Benedict blurted “So are _you_ doing anything for Valentine’s Day Jess?”

He had no idea why he had brought it up again, and immediately apologised for being so intrusive, as Jess practically choked on her ice tea.

“Please forgive me… I was only asking because its Simon’s birthday and we are all going out for a meal” Benedict backtracked “By we, I mean me, Alice, Zach, Chris I think, Karl and Anton. And Simon of course! I know he’d be more than happy for you to join us. He said to me last night that he’d be forever in your debt for those biscuits!” he laughed nervously as he desperately tried to recover the situation whilst still continuing to ramble on “I mean… seriously! He _really_ appreciated them. In fact he said you have to come and join us whenever you get chance in the studio… As did Alice. I get the feeling she likes having another Brit around to chat to, especially being surrounded by so many men…”

 

**Jess**

Jess listened as Benedict chattered on and on, her heart pounding in her chest.

Chances like did not fall at one’s feet very often and deep down she knew she should jump at the chance. _It would certainly show Lanie!_

That was, despite the nagging in her head which reminded her that she was reading far more into his invitation than she really should. Technically he was probably just being polite. He was, after all, really just inadvertently passing on Simon’s message, which she was flattered by, even if Simon was being silly in his overly eager thanks. They were talking about a packet of biscuits when all was said and done!

_But it might just be fun…_

“Jess..?”

The deep resonance of Benedict’s voice broke through her thoughts and she snapped her eyes towards his lips, those deliciously plump lips with just the tiniest trace of tahini on one side. She fought the urge to wipe it away with her finger and lick it clean, instead averting her eyes again and taking a deep breath before speaking.

“Mmm?” she muttered as she took a few seconds to try to decide what to do.

“So… erm. Do you want to come with… erm… with us?” he asked again, somewhat unsure of himself now.

Jess found this slightly odd. Why would anyone be so persuasive and then become all coy? _Shit! Maybe he was already regretting asking her!_

What's more, she remembered her conversation with Lanie earlier. She instantly knew what she had to do. Despite her heart pounding as she imagined a whole heap of scenarios in which Benedict ended up sweeping her off her feet at the dinner and dragged her willingly to some secluded part of the restaurant, before devouring her lips with his own, she heard her own voice, strangely devoid of emotion replying “Thank you so much for the invitation but I’m afraid I won’t be able to make it”

She stood then, gathering up her T shirt and downing the rest of her drink in one gulp.

“Well. I really should be getting home but thank you once again for the lift back” she smiled shyly “and thank you so much for lunch Benedict. I really did enjoy it. I’ll pay you back when you’re next in work”

Benedict rose from his seat, confusion plain to see over the exquisite features of his face, although he quickly masked it with a polite smile.

“No, Jess. The pleasure was all mine. And the food was my treat remember. I just hope I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable though?” he enquired, a concerned frown flickering over his mouth.

“Absolutely not. I just really need to get some jobs done otherwise they’ll have to wait until my next day off, which isn’t until we have that week off at the end of award season”

“I see… well, thanks again for your company Jess” Benedict smiled at her “I guess I’ll see you at work then”

With that, Jess walked the short distance to the door, turned and mouthed a silent ‘goodbye’ and an awkward wave before stumbling out into the bright sunlight.

It was only as she reached the crossing and took a deep breathe that she remembered her date with whatever-his-name-was. She sighed as she realised what that meant. She was basically giving up an evening with Benedict _(and others of course – she couldn’t, of course, call it a date)_ for an awkward blind date.

 _She must be mad…_ She sighed, a deeply disappointed sigh, and lamented her decision, even though she knew ultimately it was for the best.

Little did she realise that an intense pair of eyes were watching her as she crossed the road, the owner breathing his own sigh of disappointment despite his vow not to become emotionally invested in this woman…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • I have never been to Play del Mar, nor California. My description comes from spending ten minutes on Google maps!  
> • I have no idea whether Benedict likes Lebanese food! I do and this little café had a great looking menu!
> 
> This is a work of fiction. The majority of scenarios come from my silly little mind although you'll find the odd sneaky little quote or titbit from an interview ;) 
> 
> Feel free to comment and let me know what you think. I love to hear people's reactions :)


	10. Chapter Ten ~ My Bloody Valentine Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with all the jealousy and the lead up to the date from hell... Part One.

 

 

**Jess**

Jess woke early on Valentine’s Day to the incessant chirping of her alarm clock. She groaned, having been interrupted from a particularly vivid dream involving Benedict, herself and a large plate of baklava. Licking her lips, she could almost taste the honey she’d been licking off his naked torso moments earlier.

She trembled at the thought, feeling a familiar tingling sensation in her groin.

She shook the image out of her head and tried to focus on the day ahead.

_Clear head today Jess. No Benedict. Clear head…_

Making her way towards the bathroom, she was relieved to see that Lanie’s bedroom door was open, signalling that she was not at home and that Jess had the place to herself. She returned quickly to her bedroom and turned on her iPod, selecting her early _Rolling_ _Stones_ playlist and turned the volume right up.

She sang along as she showered, trying her best to take her mind off the fact that she had a date that evening. She wasn’t lying when she’d said to Lanie that she didn’t date. She really didn’t.

_As in never had._

Her one and only boyfriend had just kind of happened over time.

Paul had studied at the same university as Jess, graduating with a First in TV and Film Set Design. They’d met at the Drama Society during Fresher’s week, both kindred spirits in their awkwardness around large groups of people. Instead, they sought solace in one another, Jess hiding behind the scenery which Paul created while she wrote her stage directions.

Their friendship developed over the years and at the end of their second year of study they were celebrating a particularly well received adaptation of _Love’s Labour’s Lost_ in the Student Union bar and, well… one thing led to another and suddenly they were back at Paul’s miniscule bedsit partaking in a frankly mediocre make out session.

They both knew it was doomed from the start. There was little to no sexual chemistry.

But what they lacked in chemistry, they desperately tried to make up for with friendship and companionship.

And so it came to pass that Jess and Paul spent two years together.

They rubbed along together pleasantly enough for the most part, although Jess’s mum had often called her out on her lack of interest in progressing the relationship in any way, citing the fact that herself and Jess’s father were still unable to keep their hands off each other, even after more than twenty years together.

At that thought, a tear trickled down Jess’s cheek, remembering a day she’d desperately locked away in her memory. One tinged with such sadness that even going there today would end up in a one way ticket to Margot’s office.

 _Not today Jess_ she chided herself.

_Today you need to be strong._

_Today you will be a portrait of happy, happy, happiness!_

She turned off the shower, wrapped a fluffy towel around her body and stepped out into the hallway.

There was a note on Lanie’s door which she hadn’t noticed in her sleepy state earlier.

It read:

****

**_Wear this tonight Jess! You’re going to a fancy restaurant._ **

**_Nirvana and leggings just won’t cut it sweetie!_ **

**_See you at work._ **

**_L xoxo_ **

****

_What the..?! Cheeky bitch!_

Jess laughed despite herself, knowing how well Lanie knew Jess’s wardrobe. She had to admit, she didn’t own a single outfit suitable for a swanky restaurant.

_Jesus! If she was being completely truthful, she had no idea what you would even wear to one here in LA._

She unzipped the garment carrier and let out a long whistle.

Inside hung a stunning, cobalt blue dress.

It was beautiful.

She tentatively touched the fabric and marvelled at how soft it felt against her skin.

Jess immediately felt the nerves start to overcome her once again.

This was ridiculous. She was being set up with some guy she’d never even met before, had been told to wear a stunning dress which was not at all her style, and would be dining at some fancy restaurant that probably didn’t serve anything nearly as delicious as the meal Benedict and her had shared the other day.

How she was regretting turning down his invitation to Simon’s birthday.

_Yes, yes. She knew he was only being friendly._

_But still. It had to be more fun than tonight’s prospect…_

Jess was just mulling this over and beginning to pull the dress out of the garment bag to try on when she noticed the time on her alarm clock.

“Oh shit! I’m going to be late!” she shouted into thin air and dropped the garment bag, pulling on her underwear and her usual uniform of black leggings and T shirt. Today she’d decided on her black ‘My Bloody Valentine’ T shirt, her mouth turning up in amusement as she surveyed her reflection in the mirror.

With time not on her side she forfeited make up or drying her hair, instead just twisting her damp locks up into a messy bun.

 _Screw all these romantic fools and matchmakers_ , she giggled to herself as she grabbed the garment bag and the only pair of heels she owned, a pair of plain black patent leather stilettos.

_I’m going to have fun today… and if it’s at the expense of poor old Saint Valentine, well all the better!_

She quickly walked to her car and set about the short journey into work.

 

***

Jess arrived shortly after seven am, apologising to Mary.

Mary smiled graciously at her and gestured that it was fine. Jess looked across at her workstation, it was empty.

 _Hmm. I wonder if my first client is a certain Mr Cumberbatch._ She smiled to herself as she began setting up her tools for the day.

Right on cue, Benedict came dashing through the doors and over to Jess, apologising profusely.

“Jess… I’m sorry… my… erm… stupid alarm didn’t… go… off!” he panted, his hand running through his dark hair, attempting to tame a troublesome lock.

“Benedict… It’s fine. I happened to be a little late myself this morning” she smiled warmly at him and he seemed to relax slightly “would you like to take a seat or do you want to grab yourself a drink while I finish setting up?”

“Oh… erm, I’ll take a seat if that’s okay? I’ve already had a coffee on the way in” he revealed.

“Oh really… Is that why you're late Mr C?” Jess winked teasingly.

 

**Benedict**

_Shit! He’d almost let slip why he was late._

But now was not the time for such revelations.

_All would be revealed in due course…_

Still, he secretly loved it when she called him that… _Mr C._ He didn’t know why, but he just did. It felt like a little pet name which nobody else called him.

_And he liked that._

Even though he knew it was completely innocent, he loved the idea of them sharing a secret. He wanted to return the compliment, but after nearly two months, he was still racking his brain trying to think of a suitably fitting one for her. He had been toying with _twib_ , short for ‘The Woman in Black’ but he wasn’t one hundred per cent convinced, especially given the ghoulish nature of its namesake.

_Sexy ass would, of course, be perfect… pretty sexist, but most definitely accurate!_

_Keep thinking Ben…_

He smiled as she teased him for his tardiness. He’d been slightly worried about facing her after their brunch the day before last, it having been the last time they’d seen each other, but he needn’t have worried. She seemed to be in a very good mood indeed.

Gone was the stressed out looking Jess, only to be replaced by a smiling happy Jess.

Relief swept over him.

The drive back to his own villa after their meal had been filled with nothing but doubts and questions. With every hour that passed he realised he was beginning to fall for Jess.

She had character. She wasn’t just some ‘yes’ woman. She called him out when he was being an idiot. And he loved the way she spoke, her cute accent made him melt. Then, of course there was the way she blushed when he looked at her. He didn’t think she fancied him… _How could someone so beautiful be interested in him?_ No. He got the feeling she was like that around most men. Certainly those at the studio. He thought back to the night she was introduced to Simon. She’d been blushing then too. He found it utterly endearing and regardless of his resolve not to, he had finally realised he was starting to genuinely develop feelings for this intriguing woman who was, for want of a better description, currently faffing with the row of shampoo bottles.

She was, of course, completely oblivious to this fact.

And she really didn’t appear to know how beautiful she was.

To him, or anyone else for that matter.

It was a true sign of beauty when a woman could wear no make-up, and no fancy clothes and still be utterly mesmerising.

Jess had that.

He grinned as he pointed to her choice of T shirt.

“Very apt” he smirked.

She winked at him and laughed “Aha… You like what you see? I’ve been saving it just for today!” she replied teasingly “I had a feeling you’d appreciate it”

_Christ! Was… was she flirting with him?_

Play it cool Benny Boy! He told himself.

“Oh yes! Trying to give someone a hint are you?” He winked back at her.

“Sorry?” she looked confused for a moment, before locking eyes with him “Oh shit! Did someone tell you? Who was it? Don I bet… I’ll bloody kill him!”

Benedict stared back at her in utter confusion.

_What on earth was she talking about? And what was Don supposed to have told him?_

“I… don’t understand. Jess..?”

“What’s there to understand..?” She questioned, her face now beginning to look perplexed.

They were interrupted by the sight of a delivery man staggering into the room with a large fruit basket and bouquet of dahlias.

He approached Jess’s workstation and opened his mouth to speak.

“She’s over there” Jess pointed to Mary, before signalling for Benedict to put on his gown ready for his hair wash.

Benedict watched through the mirror as the delivery man walked over to the older woman and handed over the gifts, her face a picture of pure delight.

How on earth could Jess never have experienced that feeling? And how did she know, even before the delivery man had approached her that the delivery wasn’t for her?

Laying his head back against the basin, he craned his neck back to catch Jess’s eye.

“Jess…” he started “how did you know those flowers weren’t for you?”

“Because I just did…” she replied.

 _Did he detect a note of sadness in her voice?_ If so, she was quick to cover it.

“Plus, there is the fact that Mary’s husband is an organic farmer and he sends her a basket of fruit every week! Have you never seen one of them before?” she laughed heartily and Benedict wasn’t completely sure whether she was telling the truth or just teasing him.

Still, to watch her laugh was a wonderful thing and he joined in, forgetting all about their earlier confusion.

They chatted as Jess washed and styled his hair, about music, their favourite foods and Benedict’s new diet. He was truly thankful for Jess’s help in bringing that about and he told her so, yet again.

“Benedict. It really was nothing. It was my pleasure” she smiled at him before gesturing that she was all done by patting him lightly on his shoulders.

They caught each other’s eyes momentarily in the mirror’s reflection and Jess blushed a little.

Benedict once again found himself wondering if it could be possible that she reciprocated his feelings but thought better of it.

He still suffered the curse of the late bloomer when it came to reading women.

_Insecurity._

Despite his alleged online sex symbol status, he continued to be wracked with insecurities about his prominent facial features and body. There had been almost as many questions in interviews about his face, his height and his flaming cheekbones as his work which he found infuriating.

 _And don’t even get me started on spelling my fucking name!_ He grimaced.

He knew he wasn’t textbook handsome. In comparison to his peers at school, he’d reached puberty late into his teens, causing more than one sleepless night and several visits to the family GP to be reassured that he was indeed ‘normal’.

Not that he hadn’t made up for lost time once it finally did hit of course.

But it still played on his mind to this day, making him occasionally doubt himself around women.

_Especially ones as stunning as Jess._

He suddenly found himself asking again if she would come to Simon’s birthday meal.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come tonight Jess? It’ll be a good night…”

He knew she’d already said no but he figured he had to at least try again. She seemed to be in a much more open and, dare he say it, flirtatious mood today. Maybe this was finally his chance to really find out who Jess was. He was desperate to break down some of her barriers.

“Oh gosh Benedict, I really do wish I could. Honestly. But I have this… erm… thing… I’m afraid” she sighed, the happy smile she had been radiating earlier dissipating to leave a sad, empty expression.

“Not a problem… I just thought I’d double check” he tried hard not to look too disappointed in front of her “Well I’d better be getting on. I’m due on set in half an hour. Thanks again Jess”

He strode away forlornly, thankful that she couldn’t see the sadness etched across his face.

 

**Jess**

_Why had she agreed to this damn date!_

Benedict had asked her to come to Simon’s meal _again_. And she’d said no!

_Stupid, stupid girl!_

Chances like this didn’t come round every day.

And she’d blown it _again!_

She slumped in her chair, pretending to sort out her colour charts, thankful that her next client, Zoe Saldana, wasn’t due in until nine am. She needed to get her head back together.

She walked off to the bathroom, splashing cold water over her face and took a deep breathe. Despite all her reservations, her blind date… _What was his name? Matt..? Mick..?.. Oh yes… Mark…_

Mark surely at least deserved a chance.

_No more lusting over Benedict. At least not today Jess!_

With that, she walked back out towards her work station and was just approaching the sink when the doors opened once more and another delivery person entered the room.

She groaned internally.

 _It was going to be a very long day!_ Quite probably filled with reminder after reminder that people all around her were in loving relationships, while she had resorted to allowing herself to be set up with a complete stranger.

Shaking her head, she turned her back and set about straightening the styling products, only to be interrupted by a strange female voice behind her.

“Miss Armstrong? Miss… Jess Armstrong?” the voice repeated slowly.

Turning hesitantly, Jess was startled at the delivery woman’s close proximity.

Even more so that she knew her name.

She held a large bouquet of pink stargazer lilies interspersed with cream and pink tea roses arranged in a clear crystal vase.

“Miss Armstrong?” the woman in front of her repeated.

Jess was mute. Her mouth dropped open as she surveyed the floral arrangement being held out towards her.

It was… truly breath-taking. The scent of lilies and roses wafted up to her nose and she instinctively took a deep breathe, inhaling the heavenly scent. Her eyes fluttered shut as she did so and for a second she was transported back to England. Back to memories of her father surprising her mother with bouquets of roses. Not just on occasions like today. But once a month, every month.

Tears began to well up as she remembered her mother’s smiling face when he would greet her on entering the house, with his head hidden behind the flowers as he held them out towards her, only to peep out from the side and grin like a lovesick puppy.

And he did it every single month.

Her mother’s face would light up every time just as if it was the first time he’d ever done it.

“Sorry… Miss Armstrong? I really need to get on. Would you mind signing for your delivery please?”

The voice interrupted her reminiscing and she snapped her eyes open, still trying to come to terms with the revelation that these beautiful flowers were destined for her.

“Gosh! I’m sorry… Kelly” she apologised, reading the delivery ladies name tag. Wiping a traitorous tear away, she grabbed the clipboard and signed her name, noting that there was no sender’s information on the slip.

Kelly handed her the vase and turned to leave, but Jess stopped her.

“Is there a note at all? Do you know who sent them?” she questioned urgently.

“I’m afraid I can’t say. The sender wished to remain anonymous. But there is a note” Kelly pointed to a small cream roll of parchment hidden in the centre of the bouquet, before turning once again and leaving.

“Thank you” Jess called after her, her eager fingers already sliding off the pink ribbon holding the note in place.

Jess unravelled the parchment, finding a printed verse within. _Damn! No handwriting to go off_ she thought disappointedly. But then she began to read:

 

“Shall I compare thee to a blossoming rose?

Thou cheeks do turn a soft pink when blushing.

My growing love from afar it doth arose - 

Bite my tongue I must, for fear of rushing.

 

Thou chestnut mane dances on the breeze,

Like the flower bends and waves in the wind.

Thou smile lights the shade beneath the trees,

And all the great lords become unhinged.

 

Thou pale skin glows like a small new petal,

With thou dainty hands the newest of buds.

And even draped in clothe scribed with metal,

We shall make one of our parents’ old bloods.

 

For thou art my one, forever and true.

My rose take heed, I will always love you”

 

She read it, not once, not twice, but over and over again. Her hands shook with emotion and she had to stifle a sob of delight at the words written on the paper. Then her head rose as she inhaled the intoxicating scent of the flowers. She closed her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering and her mouth twitching at the edges as a small smile formed on her lips.

Could it be that someone had really sent such a beautiful bouquet to _her_?

Opening her eyes once more, she turned the parchment over, tracing out her name on the thick, creamy paper.

_Jess Armstrong._

There was no mistake.

As far as she was aware she was the only Jess Armstrong working at the studio.

_The studio._

She glanced around the room, suddenly remembering her surroundings.

Lanie caught her eye and was holding her thumbs up in excitement.

 _Hmm… could these be from her secret admirer, Mark?_   Jess suddenly wondered. Lanie apparently seemed to think so.

Then her eyes moved along and she caught sight of Benedict, his back to her as Don applied his make-up. He didn’t appear to have even noticed her delivery.

 _Why would he?_   She asked herself. 

_God. Stop being so silly Jess! They obviously must have been sent by Mark._

Realistically it was the only logical conclusion.

_She wasn’t exactly fighting men off, after all!_

Mary walked over towards her, a huge smile on her face “Wow. These are magnificent Jess! I didn’t realise you had a boyfriend! You’ve kept that quiet…” she pumped Jess’s arm and Jess smiled, feeling shy all of a sudden.

“I… well… that is… I don’t” she finally said humbly.

“Oh gosh, even better!” Mary exclaimed “there’s nothing more romantic than a secret admirer. Especially on Valentine’s Day!”

The older woman hugged Jess then, clearly excited to hear this revelation.

Lanie, who had now finished with her client joined the pair, gently touching the delicate pink petals of the lilies.

“Is there a card?” she questioned.

Jess thought about saying no. She wanted to keep the beautiful words of the poem to herself. At least for a little longer. However, Lanie had already caught sight of the parchment and grabbed it before Jess had chance to protest.

Her eyes scanned the page and she looked up at Jess, her eyebrows raised in astonishment.

“Wow! I genuinely didn’t realise Mark had that in him!” she exclaimed, a grin beginning to form on her lips.

“What makes you say that?” Jess questioned, suddenly feeling uncertain about the author of the words which had made her heart flutter so wildly only moments earlier.

“Well… erm…” Lanie looked like she was trying hard to find a nice way of putting something decidedly less than complimentary.

“Lanie… what is it? Why do you say that?” Jess began to panic about who she’d allowed her friends to set her up with.

“Oh nothing Jess” Lanie quickly recovered “It’s just that Mark is a man of few words. I had no idea he could be so…” she rubbed her chin as she tried to find the right word “so eloquent” she finally stated, satisfaction at her description etched on her face.

 _Who on earth had she been set up with tonight?_   She replayed Lanie’s look of shock over in her mind. Jess’s instincts were already telling her tonight was going to be a disaster.

 _It was only one night Jess. You can do this!_ She told herself.

***

_There was NO WAY she could wear that!_

She looked at her watch. It was 18:42.

 _Shit!_ _No time to find something else to wear…_

She had less than twenty minutes until she had to meet Don in the car park. Deborah and Mark were going to meet them at the restaurant, Mark having had the day off and Deborah working over the other side of town.

It had been a frantic day. Jess had barely stopped for breathe since her appointment with Zoe at nine.

Now she stood, in the small toilet cubicle trying to get ready for what she was subconsciously already calling the date from hell.

She realised it wasn’t the most positive mind-set to have before a date but she couldn’t help herself. She couldn’t exactly put her finger on it but she was struggling to shake the feeling that she was going to seriously regret agreeing to it.

Now, having finally taken the blue dress out of the garment bag she was faced with another dilemma.

The damn dress had no back!

 _Why the hell had she not taken it out and tried it on that morning?_   She’d known she was going to be late. What difference would another couple of minutes have made realistically?

Now she stood, in her underwear looking at the dress, panic rising in her chest.

She rifled through her bag, found her phone and text Lanie:

 

**_Get your arse in the ladies room RIGHT NOW. Major underwear catastrophe in progress!!!! J_ **

****

She slumped down and sat on the toilet seat, her head in her hands. Moments later she heard the door opening and closing and the sound of heels clicking along the tiled floor.

“Is that you Lanie?” Jess hissed.

“Which cubicle are you in?” her friends voice echoed in the distance in response and Jess stuck her bare toe out from under the cubicle door and wiggled it “Over here!”

When Lanie tapped on the door Jess opened it and dragged her inside.

The already small cubicle became even more cramped.

“So what’s the matter honey? Last minute nerves?” Lanie spoke before realising that Jess still wasn’t dressed.

“Shit! Jess you need to speed up if you want me to do your make up!” her usually calm voice began to rise “I’m out of here at seven as well. Look what’s waiting for me”

Lanie showed Jess a photo on her phone of her boyfriend Joe, looking decidedly naked save for a strategically placed jar of Nutella.

“Eurgh! And they say romance is dead!” Jess shuddered “Anyway… what the hell am I supposed to wear under this flaming dress Lanie?” Jess flung her arms in the air, almost hitting Lanie in the nose as she did so.

“Dear God! Is that what you dragged me in here for? You don’t wear anything!” That’s the beauty of it…” Lanie started. She said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“ _What… the… fuck?!_ ” Jess spat “You can’t seriously expect me to go on a date with a man I’ve _never_ _even met before,_ wearing _NO UNDERWEAR_!” she cried out incredulously.

“It’s really not that uncommon Jess!” Lanie laughed “as I was trying to explain, the dress has a double layer at the front and I have some nipple petals for you…”

“Some what?!” Jess’s head was spinning. _What kind of fuckery was Lanie trying to pull on her… and what on earth was a fucking nipple petal?_

“Jess… Chill. The. Fuck. Out!” Lanie’s voice was beginning to rise as she pulled out two odd looking plasters from the pocket on the front of the garment hanger and handed them to Jess.

“Here… you stick these over your nipples and they stop you… ahem, how shall I put it… pointing at people!” she giggled.

Jess really didn’t see the funny side and made it clear to Lanie “And my ass? You’d better have a fucking huge one of those to cover my ass and… another one for my other bits… because there’s no way I can get away with wearing undies under this dress. It’s far too tight!”

“I’m afraid not Jess” she sighed “You’re just going to have to go as Mother Nature intended… down there” she pointed to Jess’s crotch and Jess shook her head in disbelief.

“Trust me Jess, once you have the dress on you won’t even realise you’re going commando! Now come on, we are wasting valuable time!”

With that, Lanie let herself out of the cubicle, leaving a panic stricken Jess staring at the dress in disbelief.

 

**Benedict**

Benedict drove along Abbot Kinney Boulevard, strumming his fingers against the steering wheel as he sang along to Radiohead on the radio.

He was in a great mood.

He had been desperate to try out this restaurant ever since Chris and Zach had told him about it last month.

The food sounded divine.

Even better, he’d been given special permission to go off diet by his trainer for one night, and by God he was going to make it count. Especially as he knew that P-Nut would make him work twice as hard at his next training session.

He shuddered at the thought and instead thought back to earlier that morning and the sight which had completely and utterly made his day.

His position had been perfect. He’d seen everything through the reflection of the mirror.

The look of confusion, then surprise on her face.

How her hands had trembled as she unravelled the parchment.

The way her eyes had danced across the page over and over again as her lips mouthed out the words written on it.

And then the pièce de résistance…

The moment that she’d closed her eyes and inhaled the scent. Her lips parting and forming the most beautiful smile he had ever witnessed.

Oh but how he wished he could have stood directly in front of her to see it.

_But he was a coward._

Some might say overly cautious of his heart. Others may describe him as foolhardy for continuing his ill-fated fantasies.

But after their conversation in the café the other day, he’d simply had to give her the wondrous experience that she had somehow never had the pleasure of thus far.   

Even if that meant he’d had to witness it from afar.

It would do for now.

He smiled again to himself as he turned right onto Main Street before pulling up alongside the restaurant.

The valet took his keys and drove off.

Benedict walked up to the entrance of the canary yellow two story house, smoothing down his suit as he did.

 

**Jess**

Jess teetered out of the bathroom, already wobbly in her five inch stilettos. She examined her reflection in the mirror.

 _Wow! Lanie had been right._ No _nippleage_. She thanked her lucky stars for her small breasts at that moment, wondering what strange contraption her friend would have pulled out of her bag had she have been more blessed in that area.

Turning around she had to admit her ass looked good in the dress although she was still panicking about going out in public _sans_ underwear.

She glanced at her watch and tutted to herself.

_Where had that ten minutes gone?_

She quickly unravelled her hair and shook it out. After being curled up wet for most of the day it had dried into soft waves so she pulled the top section into a waterfall braid, leaving the rest to tumble down over her shoulders, which would at least allow her a modicum of dignity in her unaccustomed state of undress.

Checking her reflection one last time, she exited the bathroom and made her way over to Lanie’s work station. The room was deserted and Jess was most certainly thankful for that.

She felt truly self-conscious as she tried to walk elegantly towards her friend, ignoring the long whistle Lanie blew at her.

“Wow! Jess…You look… absolutely incredible!”

Jess blushed and sat down in the chair while Lanie worked her magic.

In truth, Lanie merely created a light smokey eye and swept a little bronzer over her cheekbones before applying a deep red lipstick.

Still, Jess was taken aback as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She didn’t recognise herself. Gone was the dorky, gangly Jess.

In her place was a sophisticated woman.

Lanie walked her to Don’s waiting car and hugged her tight.

“Try to relax and enjoy yourself” she shouted as she waved them away.

 _Easier said than done_ , Jess thought as her heart began to pound in her chest.

 

**Benedict**

Benedict was met by the gregarious Italian maître d’.

“Good evening I’m with the Pegg party”

“Ah yes Sir. If you’d care to follow me”. The maître d’ escorted Benedict out onto the exterior staircase and up into the main dining area. There he was greeted by his fellow cast members.

“What time do you call this Cumbers?” Simon slapped him on the back good heartedly “You only live up the road don’t you?!”

Benedict looked sheepish. He really did need to start paying more attention to his timekeeping.

“I’m really sorry. I just lost track of time…Happy birthday mate!” he apologised before grabbing Simon in a bear hug and handing him a gift bag containing a rare bottle of whiskey. He sat down in between Simon and Alice who had saved him a seat.

Three tables had been pulled together at the rear of the room, giving them a great view out onto the street below as well as of the entrance. Benedict looked around, taking in his surroundings. He immediately fell in love with the effortlessly laid back, rustic ambiance. Earthy brown walls, exposed wooden beams, and simple wooden chairs lent it an air of casual and understated sophistication.

And if the smells wafting up from the kitchen were anything to go by he was going to be in a food coma by the end of the night.

Before he could blink his glass was being filled to the brim with a full bodied red wine. He grinned as he took a long sip, joining in with the conversation around the table.

They shared a selection of antipasti and for some time the only sound that could be heard from their mouths was that of ecstatic moans as they savoured such delights as Dungeness crab, wild salmon caviar, scallops and the finest Prosciutto di Parma and Burrata.

Leaning back in his chair, groaning with satisfaction as he drank his wine, he glanced around the room once more. Only two other tables were occupied at the moment. Close to the door sat two men who he estimated to be roughly the same age as himself, holding hands across the table. He smiled, acknowledging how wonderful it must be able to share Valentine’s night with the one you truly loved. The other couple were sat closer to him, at the table adjacent to their own. Benedict was a huge believer in being with the person you love regardless of societal norms but even he did a double take when he caught sight of the unusual pairing in front of him.

A glamourous older lady with long dark hair and a waif-like figure sat next to a pumped up, bronzed _himbo -_  for lack of a better description. His sun bleached hair was slicked back into a long pony tail down the back of his garish pink shirt and Benedict idly wondered if the woman had won a date with a Chippendale or something. They really were an odd match.

 _Still, it takes all sorts,_ he chuckled to himself as he refilled his wine glass and chatted to Alice.

The waiter came and cleared their dishes away and Benedict excused himself to use the bathroom. He was just drying his hands when the door opened and Mr Chippendale entered the room. They nodded in greeting as they passed each other, that way strangers awkwardly do and Benedict stepped out once more into the dining area.

The sight which greeted him nearly knocked him sideways.

Fidgeting with her armful of Saami bracelets, Jess stood before him, like a vision, clad in quite possibly _the_ sexiest form-fitting blue dress he could possibly have imagined, even in his wildest fantasies…

His heart pounded in his chest and he was momentarily lost for words.

She stared back at him, equally shocked.

Desperately attempting to recover himself he stammered “Jess..! How lovely… it… is… to see you… So you were able to make it… after all?!”

He didn’t know if it was the wine or because he was still in shock but he suddenly lunged forward, pulling her towards him and hugged her tightly. It was at this moment that his warm hands connected with the coolness of her naked back and a surge of electricity shot right from his fingertips, throughout his entire body before rushing to his groin.

For her part, Jess froze on the spot, neither saying anything nor responding by hugging him back, her arms remaining immobile across her waist.

As the haze of shock dissipated he realised he was still holding her and, albeit reluctantly, he knew he had to let her go.

Inhaling a deep breath, one which allowed him to appreciate her intoxicating scent - that of bergamot, star anise and iris - he took a step back, and glanced nervously towards her.

Her face was flushed and her hands were trembling slightly.

Fucking hell, she was by far the most adorable woman he had ever encountered.

_Now add to that the sexiest!_

He held out his arm, as if to escort her towards their table when a familiar Southern drawl called out his name “Benedict… Hey Ben. Where are you taking my Duchess?”

Benedict shifted around in confusion, and on seeing Don, smiled before realising the normally casually dressed man was sporting a very dapper 3 piece suit.

_What the hell was going on?_

_And what did Don mean by ‘his’ Duchess?_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes:  
> • Margot is Jess’s therapist  
> • Neither I (nor Benedict!) can take credit for the verse sent to Jess. I found this wonderful sonnet and it worked beautifully! (I tweaked a couple of lines… you’ll easily see which ones as iambic pentameters are really not my forte. I apologise profusely to the author and beg forgiveness) http://www.teenink.com/poetry/sonnet/article/487487/My-Flower/  
> • Patrick ‘P-Nut’ Monroe is a former US marine and trainer that Tom Hardy recommended to Benedict when they worked together on Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy. He worked with Benedict on STID: http://www.entertainmentwise.com/news/113625/I-Turned-Into-An-Absolute-Creature-From-Hell-Benedict-Cumberbatch-Used-Tom-Hardys-Personal-Trainer-To-Beef-Up-For-Star-Trek  
> • The restaurant is based on ‘Ado’ in Venice Beach. I’ve never been and so I’ve taken some liberties with the interior layout to fit my story. http://www.adovenice.com/index.php


	11. Chapter Eleven ~ My Bloody Valentine Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with even more jealousy, a whole heap of angst and the date from hell...

 

 

**Jess**

Jess’s cheeks burned as Benedict stared at her.

Under any other circumstances she would have been ecstatic to be in the same restaurant as him, and of course her other newly acquired celebrity friends.

Under different circumstances she wouldn’t have let Benedict go when he’d hugged her, mere moments ago, his deliciously muscular torso pressing up firmly against her. _She might even have remembered to hug him back..._

But these were not your everyday circumstances.

Here she stood, dressed up in this exposing outfit, one which exposed not only her body but also all her insecurities by making it impossible for her just to blend into the background as she usually preferred to do.

Then add to that the fact that she was already feeling ridiculously self-conscious, knowing she was about to meet her blind date. _On her first ever date._

Finally, mix all that up with the knowledge that the man she _wished_ was her date was standing right in front of her, his impressive muscles fighting against the snug fit of his tailored black suit and that sexy as hell loosened tie.

_Well, it was enough to make any girl feel a little faint!_

And now Don was calling her Duchess in public… _She was never going to live this night down._ She just knew it.

She watched Benedict’s face contort in confusion at something behind her and her heart sank.

_What now..?_

Turning, she was met by the sight of Don and Deborah standing arm in arm smiling at her as they pointed towards a tall, _very_ pumped up, muscular man dressed in quite possibly the most disgusting pink shirt she had ever seen. He had really gone for broke with white linen trousers _and_ white loafers… _without socks!_ Jess couldn’t help but be reminded of Crocket from Miami Vice!

Except that this guy also appeared to be sporting a long greasy blonde ponytail.

She gulped and stared as the man approached her. He was California tanned and seemingly more than happy with his appearance as he swaggered towards her, grinning like a shark as he revealed a set of unnaturally white teeth.

_Oh God. Please tell me this isn't my date._

As he reached her, he licked his lips lasciviously and leaned towards her ear, whispering “Hey hot stuff! I’m Mark”

_Not quite as eloquent a speaker as he was in his poetry then!_

Taken aback, Jess took a step backwards, not realising that Benedict was still stood watching the bizarre scene unfold directly behind her.

As she did so she accidentally stabbed the heel of her stiletto down hard onto his foot and he cursed loudly as he grabbed her waist to push her weight off him.

“Oi! Get your hands off my woman” Mark shouted aggressively.

 

**Benedict**

“Hey mate… I think you’ll find that in this day and age men don’t talk about women as their possessions!” Benedict responded angrily, confusion mingling with the alcohol in his body as he tried to fathom how on earth Jess had come to be involved with this… well… _Neanderthal?_

He realised he still had his hands on her waist and he, _albeit reluctantly_ , let go.

She spun round to face him, her eyes dancing with what appeared to be tears and her mouth quivering in shock.

“I’m so sorry Benedict! I hope I haven’t hurt you too badly?” she apologised as she crouched down to examine his foot.

Glancing down at her he caught sight of her exposed décolleté and nervously licked his lips.

_Eyes front Benedict! Eyes front._

As he cast his eyes forward he watched in disbelief as the creep in front of him ogled Jess’s ass, not even making any attempt to hide his lecherous stare.

Benedict could feel his hands begin to tighten into fists.

“I’m fine honestly Jess” Benedict reassured and Jess slowly rose, still somewhat wobbly in her very high heels.

As she did so, the creep grabbed her arm possessively, not bothered that she almost toppled over, and stared challengingly at Benedict with a smug smile.

Benedict did not take his eyes off the man as he spoke to Jess.

“I’m sorry Jess. I misunderstood. I hope you enjoy your evening…”

With that, he turned away and walked back over to his table, silently seething.

_She had a boyfriend? A fucking pumped up creep of a boyfriend. How the hell had he missed that?_

He slumped down into his chair, jealousy and anger threatening to spill out of him as he watched Jess being manhandled by that oaf as they made their way to their table.

 _Well, that explains that odd pairing_ he thought as Don kissed the older woman who Jess’s ‘ _boyfriend’_ had been sat with earlier.

He watched as they were seated, Don and the older woman (he assumed it must be his wife) had their backs to him. Jess sat facing him and her date next to her. She caught his eye and gave him what appeared to be a look of anger.

_Great._

Not only would he have to sit in a restaurant with her looking absolutely stunning and with her boyfriend, but he would have to sit and watch them whisper sweet nothings to each other while she gave him dirty looks.

_It was enough to put him off his food!_

He tried not to look again but couldn’t help himself. He could tell just from her demeanour that she had absolutely no idea just how beautiful she looked. Her hands shook slightly as she raised her glass of wine to her lips. Her cheeks were flushed and she kept her eyes lowered, almost as if she was trying to avoid catching his eye again.

He saw her mouth turn into a smile and she laughed. _Probably some stupid joke that creep is telling,_ he sighed bitterly.

The waiter came to collect their menus and Benedict looked away sharply, trying to make conversation at his own table. No one else appeared to have noticed the earlier scene, as they were so engrossed in their festivities. The restaurant began to fill up and their main courses were served.

Benedict had been so excited when he’d ordered the wild boar tenderloin with a port and raspberry sauce and white bean puree earlier. As it was, when it was laid before him, he found that he’d all but lost his appetite.

He toyed with the meat, forlornly pushing it around the plate before glancing up through his eyelashes towards Jess’s table once more.

She was smiling as she chatted across the table to Don’s wife, the picture of relaxation. All evidence of awkwardness had seemingly disappeared from her face.

Her boyfriend slung his arm over the back of her chair and looked smugly towards Benedict.

Benedict clutched his napkin tightly.

“What is it Ben darling?” Alice placed her hand gently on his arm “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing… I just desperately need a cigarette! You know what I’m like when I’ve had a few… I might just pop out and have a quick one”

“Ah, okay. Are you sure that’s all? You were in such a great mood earlier and now you seem, how can I put it? A tad upset about something…” she rubbed his arm and he turned towards her, placing his own hand over hers and patted it gently “You know me too well. Work is really taking it out of me at the moment and I’m not sleeping that well. I guess I’m just tired and the alcohol must be making me a bit emotional or something” he lied as he pasted a fake smile on his face.

She pulled her hand from underneath his and hugged him tightly.

“We all get like that sometimes Ben… just don’t keep it bottled up. It’s not good for you” she whispered in his ear before releasing him.

He smiled back at her and stood to make his way downstairs, keeping his eyes averted from Jess’s table as he passed.

**Jess**

_What the hell did Mark think he was doing grabbing her?_

And why was Benedict so angry with her?

_Shit! I must have really hurt his foot._

He was just being kind when he said it was okay.

_Great!_

_Now I’ve pissed him off and I have to spend the evening with this creep while I watch Benedict and Alice being all lovey dovey! I knew they were a couple!_

Despite the fact that Alice had been nothing but kind to her, she couldn’t help the jealousy that was bubbling up inside her and she shot daggers in her direction.

Grabbing her wine glass she took a large gulp, the rich velvety liquid warming her as she swallowed. Looks like a perfect night to get well and truly pissed, she thought to herself and giggled loudly.

“Oh you liked that joke did you sexy?” Mark nudged her and she looked at him confused. She was just about to tell him to stop calling her ‘sexy’ when the waiter came to take their orders.

Jess chose the watercress and pecorino salad to start, followed by the lamb loin with pistachio crust. If nothing else, she was going to enjoy some delicious food tonight.

A sudden influx of guests seemed to arrive at once and Jess found herself glancing over towards Benedict once more.

He didn’t look too happy either.

Strange, he’d seemed in such a good mood when they’d first noticed one another. Now he looked like he was about to cry. She glanced at his plate. _I wonder whether he’s been told not to overeat… I bet he’s desperate to lick his plate clean. Poor thing._

_I can just imagine him on the last day of filming… he’s going to eat his weight in food!_

She smiled at the image and Deborah caught her eye.

“You really do look lovely tonight Jess” she complimented “

“Thank you so much. As do you. Don is a very lucky man” she grinned.

They chatted about work, Jess relieved that she didn’t have to make any more awkward small talk, at least for a few minutes, with Mark. She was still struggling to understand how either Don or Lanie could possibly have thought the two of them were a good fit.

So far Jess had ascertained that he was sexist, possessive and more than a bit of a letch. He didn’t seem to understand the concept of eye to eye contact she'd noticed, having already caught him staring at her breasts twice when they were talking. At first she’d panicked that he could see those dumb nipple plasters through her dress but having glanced down she concluded he was just a creep.

_She was definitely going to make Lanie pay for this!_

Just then she felt his arm move along the back of her chair and froze. She didn’t want to make a scene but she swore if he started touching her she was out of there.

Delicious food or not...

She drained her wine glass and poured herself another, glancing over towards Benedict’s table. She spotted Simon and Zach laughing as Chris balanced a breadstick on his head and smiled. They looked like they were having a much better time than she was. Looking across she saw Alice with her petite hand on Benedict’s arm, his own covering it and rubbing it affectionately as they shared an intimate conversation.

She looked at them longingly, wishing she could trade places. Instead she watched as Alice pulled Benedict into a hug, not unlike the one they’d shared earlier. Jess’s skin prickled as she remembered his touch, the way his warm fingers had lightly stroked her bare skin and the shockwave of excitement that it had elicited within her. Unfortunately it had been interrupted and was over far too soon.

Jess’s stomach sank as she remembered the way Benedict had looked at her as he’d left.

She drained her glass of wine and slouched in her seat, her head in her hands as she subconsciously counted the minutes until she could make her excuses and leave.

“You okay?” Mark’s hand had made its way off the back of her chair and was tapping her shoulder.

She jumped and tried to shrug it away but he tightened his grip and moved his head close to her ear.

“What’s up with you misery?” he snapped.

She was momentarily stunned, looking towards Don and Deborah but it was obvious they hadn’t heard. The restaurant was loud and she wondered if she could possibly have misheard him.

She turned to face him, giving him the benefit of the doubt “Sorry, what did you say?”

“I said… what’s... up... with... you... _misery_?” he repeated slowly, a smirk forming on his thin lips “I’ve brought you to this fancy restaurant. Which I might add is costing me a small fortune and you’ve barely even spoken to me! Not very sporting now, is it?” he squeezed her shoulder again, tighter this time and she winced slightly.

Anxious tears threatened to explode from her so she took a deep breath and addressed the table “Will you all excuse me for a moment”.

Mark pulled his hand away before Deborah and Don could notice and Jess rose shakily, no longer just from her unaccustomed footwear, and made her way towards the restrooms.

 

**Benedict**

He made his way down the wooden staircase two at a time, his long athletic legs making short work of it.

_God he needed a cig and fast._

Talk about a mare of a night! This was right up there with the night he’d had to witness his first ever crush snogging his best mate at a Christmas party when he was ten.

Stupid as it sounded, he’d been crushed that night too and it still hurt to remember it.

He walked around the restaurant, looking for somewhere discreet where he could light up.

Damn these bloody smoking bans!

He finally found what looked like an ideal spot just out of eyesight of the restaurant and the road.

Holding the cigarette up to his lips he flicked the lighter and once lit, inhaled deeply, relishing the feeling of the warm smoke as it filled his lungs. As he slowly blew out the smoke, he leant his head back against the wall and looked up at the night sky.

The sky was clear and he could clearly make out the constellation of Perseus, the yellow white glow of its central star unmistakable. As he took another lungful of his cigarette he remembered the legend of Perseus and found himself imagining he was the eponymous hero commissioned to rescuing Andromeda from the clutches of the evil sea monster Cetus. Except that Andromeda was Jess, chained naked to a rock, only her long, cascading chestnut waves protecting her modesty as she cried out for help.

As the sea monster approached, he could make out its lurid pink scales and its shark-like teeth as it taunted him. With one fierce swing of his sword, the monster was floored and Andromeda released. She ran to him then, pressing her nakedness against his own barely clad body.

He groaned loudly at the thought, shocked at how vivid it had seemed and took another long drag of his cigarette before extinguishing it. Then he made his way dejectedly back towards the restaurant.

 

**Jess**

She stumbled into the bathroom. After using the toilet she walked over to the sinks, washing her hands before allowing the cold water to run over her wrists in an attempt to cool down.

Tears began to stream down her face. Not because she was upset, although she was _really_ upset.

No.

They came because she was fuming.

_Who the hell did this man think he was?_

If he thought that spending a bit of money on a woman meant that he’d 'bought' her for the evening then he’d made a huge mistake with her. There were women out there for that kind of man and she most certainly was not one of them!

_How on earth could her friends have done this to her?_

Did they really think she was _this_ desperate? She was now certain that either one of them or one of his friends had written that poem in her flowers. No way could that imbecile sat outside, who possessed no manners whatsoever be capable of such captivating prose.

She sighed as the reality of the situation hit her. She’d either have to endure at least another course of food with him and try to fight off his advances, or she’d have to make an excuse and leave.

She regretted not driving herself to the restaurant. She could have just left right now. As it was, her only escape would have to come courtesy of a taxi or Lanie and she instinctively knew Lanie would already be otherwise engaged by now.

She grabbed a handful of tissues and wiped her tears away, thankful that Lanie had at least had the foresight to use waterproof mascara, and, attempting a deep breath, opened the door.

 

**Benedict**

Benedict was walking back up the staircase, his head bowed in miserable contemplation when he heard the sound of heels tip tapping on the floor above him.

He raised his eyes and was surprised to see Jess stood alone at the top of the staircase, her back to him as she leant against the balcony.

He couldn’t help but surreptitiously admire the way the bright blue dress clung to her curves, its plunging back ending just above the arc of her magnificent ass.

_Christ, he really needed to stop staring. H _e was as bad as her boyfriend!__

_Eurgh Boyfriend!_  Just thinking about it was like a sucker punch to his gut as he imagined the thought of Jess with that idiot.

He contemplated creeping past her but there was a loud creak as his foot connected with the second to last step.

_Treacherous bloody step!_

Jess glanced over her shoulder and froze when she saw him.

_Were those tears in her eyes?_

“Jess… are you okay?” he questioned, now noticing her eyes were puffy and her lips were trembling.

“I’m… fine” she muttered, not altogether convincingly.

He noticed that she was struggling to catch a breath, so quickly climbed the remaining step and grabbed her arm in an attempt to get her to turn around.

“Jesus! Why do men seem to think they have the right to just manhandle me tonight?” she shouted as she recoiled from his touch and attempted to push past him on the stairs.

“Jess… shit! I’m sorry… I was only checking you were okay?” he apologised, anger and confusion overcoming him once again.

“Well I’ve just told you I am, haven’t I? Why is that never enough?” she yelled as she leant down, pulled her shoes off and pushed past him before running barefoot down the stairs and out of sight.

He stared after her, his mouth agape.

_What the fuck was going on tonight?_

He thought about following her down but remembering her words he thought it best that he left her be.

Turning away, he walked slowly back into the restaurant but couldn’t keep the worry from his mind. _Something was definitely wrong._

As doubt continued to niggle in his mind, he made a decision and turned to walk back over towards the stairs but felt a hand tap him on the shoulder.

“Hey Ben! I was looking for you”

Turning, he found Don stood smiling at him “You just disappeared earlier! I was gonna introduce you to my wife Deb. I’ve just seen Peggy, Zach and the rest”

“I’m really sorry Don. I had to get back to our table earlier. We’re here for Simon's birthday. How are you?”

“Ah right. I’m great. How about you? Did you get lost or something? The bathrooms are over there” Don pointed to the door on his left.

“Erm no. I needed a cigarette”

“Ah right. Filthy habit that!” he grinned “Listen, you haven’t seen Jess anywhere have you? Our meals have arrived and she went to the bathroom about fifteen minutes ago. Deb’s just been in there and she said she wasn’t there…”

“Right…” Benedict hesitated.

He wanted to go and see her himself. He was genuinely worried about her having seen her in a similar state that time outside the cafeteria but perhaps tonight it would be for the best if Don went instead.

 _At least then she can’t shout at me again…_ he thought glumly.

“I think I saw her going downstairs” he finally spoke.

“What? I wonder why? Well… I’d better go get her then. We’ll catch up later Ben. Have a great night!”

With that he walked out the door and left Benedict standing disconsolately in the middle of the restaurant. He was just making his way back to his table when a women in her early twenties screamed at his side.

“Oh my God! It’s Sherlock!”

 _Fucking perfect…_ he cursed inwardly.

Next thing, the occupants of at least four tables’ eyes were on him and he found himself at the epicentre of an impromptu photo call as several women _and_ men were asking for selfies and autographs on hastily waved napkins.

As soon as the last person was satisfied he beat a hasty retreat back to the table.

“Our conquering hero finally returns!” Simon teased as he sat down.

“Listen I don’t feel too great. I think I’m going to go” he whispered to Alice.

“You do look a little off colour to be honest. How are you getting home?” she questioned.

_Shit! He couldn’t drive. He’d been drinking._

“I’ll walk. My house isn’t that far from here. I can pick the car up tomorrow or something”

“Don’t be silly Ben…” she thought for a moment “I’ll take you. I’ve only had a glass of wine and I have an early call in the morning anyway”

“Don’t be silly. You haven’t even had dessert yet. Stay and enjoy the rest of the evening” he persuaded, not wanting to spoil another person’s night because of his shitty mood.

“Honestly its fine Ben. I have a scene in my underwear tomorrow!” she rolled her eyes “There’s no way I’m having dessert tonight!”

With the decision made, they made their excuses, said goodbye and walked over towards the stairs.

Benedict noted there was still no sign of Jess at her table and that her boyfriend was throwing him evil looks as he passed.

He returned them vehemently.

“I’m just going to nip to the loo Ben” Alice tapped his arm. He walked towards the top of the stairs and leant over the balcony in the same place that Jess had stood maybe twenty minutes earlier.

Somewhere in the distance he could hear the sound of sirens, and looked in the direction it was coming but couldn’t see anything.

He decided to nip back inside to the toilet himself and on returning Alice was waiting for him.

“Sorry about that. Thought I’d better go as well” he smiled.

“Do you mind if we link arms on these stairs Ben? JJ will not be impressed if I go flying down them in my heels, will he! Zach helped me up them earlier!" she laughed.

Benedict held out his arm and they walked slowly down and over towards the main road.

Alice handed her ticket to the valet and they waited in companionable silence.

“Oh dear! I hope the kitchen isn’t on fire…” Alice pointed to a bright red fire truck parked alongside the terrace of the restaurant.

“Bloody hell!” Benedict watched. There was no sign of a fire crew.

 _Thank goodness!_ It must have been a false alarm.  

“Ah, here’s my car” Alice patted his arm and they made their way to the pink convertible beetle.

“What the fuck?” Benedict quirked his eyebrow questioningly at Alice and she just shrugged “Well. We’re in Barbie land so I thought I’d rent the Barbie car as well!” she giggled "Come on! It's fun. Get in"

Benedict climbed in, adjusting the seat to accommodate his long leg and looked over again towards the fire truck.

Alice had just put the car into gear when he noticed the writing on the side of the truck.

Underneath the large bold LOS ANGELES FIRE DEPARTMENT was a smaller word… PARAMEDIC.

His brain was just processing this as the car began to move slowly, Alice waiting for a clearing in the traffic.

He saw a stretcher being slid into the back of the truck with someone covered in a blanket, breathing through a clear mask.

Even at this distance he recognised her mouth.

Such sensuous lips.  _Lips that deserved to be kissed._

Lips still stained the colour of blood.

 _My Bloody Valentine_ he cried out silently as Alice finally found a gap in the traffic and sped off into the night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the feels in this one...
> 
> * I don't know if the constellation Perseus can be seen from LA... As I've said before, i've never been there. (The internet implies it can be though...)  
> * I'm not a smoker. I'm not a fan of smoking and so for the purposes of this fic Benedict only smokes when he's had a few drinks or is really stressed out)
> 
> Just to warn you all. I have a major assignment due in just over a week so I won't be updating again until after that... But I promise i will as as possible after its submitted :)


	12. Chapter Twelve ~ Running on Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they all are... literally.

 

**Jess**

_“Jess... Jess. I'm so sorry. I had no idea he was such an ass… Jess...”_

_“Jess…”_

_“Can you forgive me? Jess...?”_

_“Jess… Are you okay?”_

She heard the muffled voices, but no words would escape her mouth.

_“Shit... I'm phoning an ambulance”_

The sound of sirens momentarily pierced through her foggy mind.

And then a blanket of silence overcame her.

*****

She blinked her eyes open and was momentarily confused.

Her chest ached. Her throat was dry and her head felt sore.

_Worse than that, Jess had no idea where she was._

As she cautiously turned her head she discovered she was propped up in a double bed with dark blue linen. The room was large and airy, but sparsely furnished and on her left there was what looked like a set of glass doors, concealed behind stark white vertical blinds.

She had only the vaguest memory of the previous night.

_Well, of anything after she’d shouted at Benedict._

A slight shiver ran down her spine as she remembered her ‘date’.

_Shit! Please tell me I didn't end up going home with that imbecile?_

Surely even in her intoxicated state she wouldn't have been _that_ stupid...

She looked down again at the bed linen.

This bedroom was far too nicely decorated.

She stifled a giggle as she imagined the monstrosity that would be Mark's bedroom.

_Eurgh, he probably has a mirror on the ceiling and a flaming waterbed with black satin sheets!_

She shuddered at the thought and despite her best intentions her mind wandered as she imagined what Benedict's bedroom would look like.

 _Hmm..._ At first she imagined crisp pale blue sheets to match his dazzling eyes but then changed her mind. 

 _Possibly charcoal grey_. _But most definitely not satin!_ _Crisp Egyptian cotton. After all, he was definitely a man with taste._

She imagined he was not afraid to exert his dominance.

She licked her lips at the delicious image that flickered through her mind.

 _Stop it Jess!_ She warned herself.

But it didn’t stop a flush of pink from rushing to her cheeks.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a gentle knock at the door.

She looked towards it and a slight panic began to rise in her chest as she realised the owner of these sheets would finally be revealed. Taking a shallow breath she tentatively called out “come in”.

The door opened, revealing a worried looking Deborah.

She stood for a moment, clearly waging some internal battle.

Jess exhaled deeply, suddenly realising just how relieved she was that it was one of her friends.

_One of the bloody friends who set you up with that idiot though…_

Neither spoke at first, both sizing the other one up, unspoken questions lingering in the early morning air.

Don suddenly appeared behind Deborah, placing his hands on her shoulders and poking his head inside the room.

“Morning Duchess! God you look tons better this morning. You gave me quite a scare…”

The memory of last night came flooding back to her.

Don had been standing over her as a huge wave of panic had overwhelmed her. She vaguely remembered his voice asking if she was okay but she’d been paralysed on the spot, not even able to focus on her breathing.

And she’d been clutching her chest, the pain becoming so unbearable that she’d been somehow relieved to succumb to the darkness as her body slumped to the floor.

“…Well, all of us actually” Deborah finally spoke, her eyes downcast.

“Wha…”Jess’s throat was hoarse as she tried to speak and she coughed “What happened?”

“It seems you had one of your attacks Jess. Obviously you’ve spoken about them in the past but Don had never… well, neither one of us has ever witnessed one before” Deborah walked towards the bed and placed her hand over Jess’s before gesturing towards the empty part of the bed.

Jess nodded slowly as Deborah cautiously sat down on the edge of the dark blue duvet, almost as if she was worried she’d break Jess in some way.

“Don was so scared Jess. He watched you collapse to the floor and when he tried to talk to you he said you were holding your chest…”

“I thought you were having a heart attack. You scared the living daylights out of me!” Don finished as he too came over to the bed.

“Oh God I’m so sorry Don… I didn’t mean to worry you…” Jess mumbled, her eyes pricking with tears as she watched the usually self-assured older man stubbornly wipe a tear away from his own eyes.

“Jess. Don’t you dare apologise! These things happen. We’re just glad that you’re okay. The doctors gave you a thorough examination and Don spoke to Lanie and got your therapist’s details” Deborah chided before continuing hesitantly “Margot wants you to come in later today if you’re up to it?”

Jess sighed but nodded.

“I guess I’m not doing too well at the moment for some reason” she muttered under her breath.

“Why do you think that is?” Deborah wondered aloud before holding her hand up to her mouth as she watched Jess’s expression change from one of confusion to surprise.

“Oh gosh, forgive me Jess. That’s absolutely none of my business…” Deborah apologised, her face flushed with embarrassment.

“It’s okay Deb. You have nothing to apologise for. I know I must have really worried you both last night. If anyone should be apologising around here it should be me...”

Don tutted and shook his head “Don’t be silly. It’s not as if you did it on purpose!”

“I know but I must have ruined your night! Oh God, and it was Valentines night…” she recalled “I’m so, so sorry guys.”

Jess felt the tears that she had been desperately trying to hold back begin to fall freely “I honestly don’t know what came over me. I vaguely remember having a bit of an argument with someone and then next thing I was downstairs and I couldn’t breathe…” Jess’s voice trailed off as memories of Mark’s behaviour invaded her thoughts. Then she suddenly remembered that Benedict had been there as well.

 _Oh God! Please tell me I didn’t make a fool of myself in front of him **again**_ she thought to herself, panic beginning to rise in her chest once more.

“About that Jess…” Don suddenly looked sheepish and Deborah looked away, her hand, still covering Jess’s, beginning to tremble.

“We made a huge mistake…” Deborah interrupted her husband “neither one of us realised what a sexist pig Mark was…

“Lanie’s absolutely mortified Jess” Don added.

Jess opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t think of anything positive to say about the situation and so promptly closed it again, instead attempting to take another deep breath and compose herself. Her mind was whirling and she could feel the anger rising in her chest. She really couldn’t give a damn about Mark. He was nothing to her. The memory of his nasty comments came back to her but all she could think about was Benedict.

 _So much for putting him out of my mind_ she groaned.

Other memories began to flood her thoughts. Her standing on Benedict’s foot. Benedict hugging her tightly, his taut muscles pressed against her body as she desperately tried to remain unresponsive to his touch. Benedict giving her angry looks across the restaurant. Benedict and Alice together, looking every inch the perfect celebrity couple… Her thoughts began to spin and she felt herself falling, her body feeling both limp and heavy at the same time.

“Jess… Oh God, Jess please try to take a deep breath honey”

Jess’s eyes shot open and she realised that Deborah and Don were both stood over her once more, their brows furrowed with concern as Deborah gently rubbed Jess’s hand and counted slowly under her breath.

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5… breath”

 “I think I need to see Margot as soon as possible…” Jess reluctantly confessed when her breathing finally began to regulate itself.

“I’ll ring her office straight away” Don offered and Jess nodded, relieved that for once she actually had someone to help her through it.

 

**Benedict**

He hadn’t slept at all last night. Instead he paced around his house trying to think of a way to find out how Jess was.

_Why hadn’t he gone after her when she’d ran off?_

Well. He knew the answer to that but he shouldn’t have listened to the rational side of his brain.

_When had he ever done that before?_

The media archives were littered with his faux pas and yet when it really mattered he’d suddenly decided to use clear judgement and listen to an obviously distraught woman who he cared deeply about.

 _And why the fuck did he drink so much_? He could have driven to her apartment. He knew which building it was. He could’ve knocked on doors, buzzed people.

Done something.

As it was he stood, clad only in an old pair of sleep shorts, at the patio doors of his bedroom’s wraparound balcony, watching out for the imminent sunrise. The cool morning breeze left goosebumps on his skin but he didn’t notice. It was usually a moment of absolute calm for him. A moment when he could truly be himself and observe the dawning of a new day in quiet contemplation. But today even meditation would not help to focus his thoughts elsewhere.

There was only one thing for it. He needed to see her.

_He needed to know that she was okay._

He decided then and there what he would do. He’d jog down to the car park, pick up his car and drive over to her apartment. He just prayed she’d be there. The alternative was too scary to even consider.

Only by seeing her face would he be able to let go of the fear that was gripping his stomach into tight knots.

Having finally decided a course of action he sprang into action, grabbing the first clean T shirt he could find and throwing it on, blind to its wrinkles as he stepped out into the emergent sunlight.

 

**Lanie**

“Oh God. I’m the worst best friend ever” she lamented, tears trickling down her cheeks from her puffy eyes.

Joe handed her the box of tissues once more. It had been a long night. Don had called just after three in the morning, in a complete state and making no sense whatsoever.

Yawning, Joe had initially picked up the phone, giggling down the receiver as he answered in a deeply sexy yet strangely daft voice “Good evening, Nutty El-La’s boudoir”, still drunk from the champagne and copious Nutella martinis the pair had consumed earlier that evening.

The smile had fallen from his face in an instant and he mutely held out the phone to Lanie, suddenly unable to form words.

Lanie had caught the hint of concern in Joe’s eyes and hesitated before taking the receiver and pressing it to her ear. Her own, previously jovial mood dissipated just as fast as she tried to comprehend what Don was saying. There had been talk of someone collapsing, something about an ambulance. Oh, apparently Mark was an asshole and then Don spoke of a suspected heart attack. Lanie, unable to make sense of what Don was saying had asked who he was talking about.

She was confused. _Did he mean Mark?_  

Don, having finally taken a deep breath, seemed to realise that he needed to make himself clear and had explained that they were at the hospital with _Jess_. Lanie had dropped the receiver at this point as the colour drained from her face and Joe had had to scramble on the floor and assure Don that they were still there, putting him on speaker phone.

Don had then explained that he couldn’t talk for long. Jess was at the hospital and they needed the name of her therapist. Lanie had ran into the kitchen of their shared apartment and grabbed Margot’s business card which was pinned to the fridge.

She’d thrust it to Joe, still not trusting herself to speak as tears rolled down her face.

Joe, having quickly sobered up read out the details on the card. Don had explained that the Doctor assessing Jess was waiting on the details so he had to go but that he’d ring back as soon as he had more news.

And then he’d gone.

Lanie, still crying, was frozen to the spot. Her head was spinning as she desperately fought through the haze of alcohol and tried to process what Don had told them.

A heart attack?

Jess was fit and healthy. Surely not. Of course, she did suffer from panic attacks but they were different.

_Weren’t they?_

So why did the doctor need Jess’s Therapist details for a suspected heart attack?

She thought back to the numerous times she’d witnessed one of Jess’s attacks and tried to think what some of her symptoms were.

_Chest pain._

Of course, she didn’t always have all those symptoms at the same time. But she always had the palpitations and chest pain, the cold sweats and breathlessness. She’d been with Jess on a couple of occasions when she’d fainted as well.

 _What if her attacks had damaged her heart? Oh God. What if her attacks were actually some undiagnosed heart condition?_ She’d heard plenty of stories of misdiagnosis.

_She had to see her friend. What if something happened to her?_

Suddenly her brain clicked into gear. She ran to her wardrobe and grabbed some underwear and a pair of jeans before heading to the bathroom. As she did so she shouted instructions to Joe.

“Joe, I need you to get dressed and then get the overnight bag I usually take to yours from under my bed. I’m going to get some things together for Jess and then we are going to the hospital”

“Babe. I think we’d be best holding on until Don rings us back” Joe tried to reason with her “we don’t even know which hospital she was taken to, do we?”

“Shit! Did Don not say?” Lanie racked her brains and had to admit that Joe was probably right. Then she had a thought. She grabbed the phone and hit last number redial. The phone rang and rang and then there was a beep.

_Great, no one’s bothering to answer the phone that Don had called from. Perfect._

Then the answerphone clicked on and Lanie held her breath. Surely the answerphone will identify which hospital she was calling.

_‘Beep. You’ve reached Don. You know what to do.’_

Damn! Of course he rang from his mobile. She sucked in her breath and sighed as she spoke “Don. Ring me back as soon as you get this please. I want to come to the hospital. Where’s Jess?”

Replacing the receiver, Lanie crumpled down onto the bed, feeling completely useless.

 

**Benedict**

It took him less than ten minutes to reach his car. The short distance he had intended to jog had been covered quickly as his steady pace had escalated into a full on sprint.

Now safely ensconced inside the glimmering silver Jaguar he hesitated as he took a deep gulp of air and let it spread throughout his lungs.

He turned on the ignition and pulled out onto the road making his way towards Jess’s apartment.

There was barely any traffic on the road at this ungodly hour and he pulled up outside the pita place where they’d eaten only days earlier. He looked over at the building that Jess had pointed to and tried to map out the floor and position of their apartment.

Confident that he had it down to two apartments he stepped out of the car and walked towards the crossing.

As he was waiting for the traffic lights to change he started to feel panic rising in his chest once more.

_What was he going to say to her?_

_Shit! What if her boyfriend was there?_

_Even worse. What if Jess wasn’t even there?_

_What if she was still in the hospital..?_

The lights changed to red and the ‘walk’ sign was illuminated but Benedict was frozen to the spot, still contemplating all the possible outcomes of going to her apartment.

He knew he had feelings for her but she’d never shown any signs of reciprocation. Was he overstepping the boundaries of their peculiar yet tentative friendship?

_Perhaps…_

However, he tried to justify his presence by reminding himself that they had shared some moments recently in which they’d become more than just mere co-workers.

Buoyed by this rationale he pressed the button again and waited for the traffic lights to change once more.

 

**Lanie**

Lanie had been stalking back and forth for hours.

Joe sat, exasperated on the sofa watching her. He’d tried to get her to sit down more than once. Tried to reason that by the time Don called back she was going to be exhausted and incapable of helping Jess even if she was needed.

Of course it had fallen on deaf ears.

Lanie swayed back and forth between anger and tears.

Anger that Don had not returned her call. She knew she was being unreasonable. They were probably waiting on test results and he most likely had his phone on silent, or even switched off. But she was frustrated at the lack of news and this manifested in her angry mood swings.

The tears came from deep within her and they shocked her with their ferocity. Lanie was not a crier. She was usually the voice of reason. The rational one. It was rare for her to get so emotional, so when the tears began to pour down her face she didn’t have a clue how to stop them. It took Joe’s arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest as he whispered soothing words in her ear for them to finally cease, only to be replaced by more anger at the lack of news.

“Babe. You’re gonna wear out the carpet if you keep walking in that same spot” Joe tried to lighten the mood but Lanie just scowled at him and turned her back once more, muttering “why the hell hasn’t Don called back? Surely he must realise how worried we are? I’ve had enough. I’m going to ring _him_ back again…”

She was just about to pick up the phone when she heard a loud kerfuffle outside the front door. She looked at Joe and the pair of them dashed over towards the hallway. Joe looked at the clock as he passed, and was shocked to note that it was nearly 7am.

Lanie peeked out through the spy hole and took a sharp intake of breath.

_What. The. Fuck?!_

Stood in the corridor was an animated Mrs Lieberman waving her walking stick at a, frankly petrified looking, Benedict Cumberbatch!

 

**Benedict**

“I really am incredibly sorry to wake you up madam” he apologised for the third time in as many minutes.

“You… you… filthy creature, preying on an old lady like that! Do you think I was born yesterday Sonny Jim…?”

 “I… I’m sorry… ahem. I really don’t think you understa...” he tried to reason.

“Oh I understand perfectly” the woman interjected, flourishing her stick “just because I may be old doesn’t mean my mind has gone… I watch Criminal Minds I’ll have you know. I know all about home invasions and there’s no way I will let some dead beat like you invade mine under some cock and bull story that you are looking for a Geoff!”

Benedict stood, perplexed and mouth agape as the five foot nothing, grey haired battle-axe continued to gesticulate wildly at him. He thought he heard a loud guffaw coming from one of the other apartments but he couldn’t distinguish which one and he daren’t turn his back on the woman for fear of copping a beating. He pinched the base of his nose as he tried to focus.

_Big mistake._

The crazy woman seized her opportunity. Her walking stick connected with his right ear with a resounding thud.

“Holy fuck! What was that for?” he yelled in pain, clutching his ear and backing away from her as she moved further out into the corridor and towards him.

“I told you… There is no Geoff around here and you had better move it buster or I will call the cops” she threatened menacingly, the walking stick once again mere inches from his face as he found himself backed up against another apartment’s door.

“Jesu…” Benedict cursed as he was just about to try to explain one final time that he was, in fact just a bloke who was looking for his friend, when the door behind him suddenly opened and he found himself being pulled inwards.

He spun around, his arms held high in a defensive stance.

 

**Lanie**

“Oh my God, could things get any crazier around here?” Joe cried out, before eyeing the actor whom he had hauled into the hallway of his girlfriend’s apartment. Lanie admired Benedict’s performance of Sherlock greatly and had insisted that Joe watch every episode. In turn, Joe had become a fan, so he couldn’t quite believe that the same man was now stood right in front of him in the worst Jackie Chan-esque stance he had ever seen, wearing only a well-worn rumpled white T shirt and pair of thin cotton shorts which, even to a fully vested heterosexual male such as himself, were frankly unnerving in their revealing nature.

Coughing, he averted his eyes and held out his hand in greeting.

Lanie popped her head out from behind her boyfriend and noticing the same thing that Joe had, couldn’t help but stare.

For his part, Benedict, having finally realised that the man meant him no harm, relaxed his arms and began rubbing his tender ear which had already began to swell. Benedict’s eyes connected with Lanie and, noticing where her own eyes were cast he looked down in confusion.

Lanie, acutely aware that she was still staring and that Joe had now turned towards her questioningly, whilst an awkward silence lingered in the air, looked up. She caught Joe’s eye and they shared a look of astonishment before they both turned back towards Benedict who was frantically adjusting his shorts, his face flushed bright crimson to match his injured ear.

“Thank you for rescuing me!” Benedict suddenly blurted, remembering his manners.

“So… I see you met Mrs Lieberman! Ahem, what brings you to our neck of the woods Benedict?” Lanie finally spoke.

“Erm… well, this is a little awkward but Jess and I had a bit of an argument at the restaurant last night and I was worried about her” Benedict started “I saw her being taken away in an ambulance and I just happened to be passing so I erm… wanted to check that she was okay”

“You had an argument?” Lanie questioned, her brow furrowed in confusion.

“Well, kind of. She was stood outside and didn’t look like she was feeling too good so I asked if she was okay and she yelled at me for touching her arm…” Benedict explained “I swear I didn’t do it aggressively or anything”

“Wow, really? I have to say I’m shocked. I thought she was in to you” Lanie exclaimed before covering her mouth at her revelation.

“Pardon? Sorry, did you say in… to… _me_?” Benedict paused and frowned “whatever gave you that impression?” he finished, his interest piqued.

Realising she might have said too much Lanie backtracked “Oh nothing. I’ve just been teasing her because the two of you seem to have been getting on so well at work. Anyway… she completely denied it”

Lanie had no idea that those four words were like a knife to Benedict’s heart. There was silence as the pair both wondered what to say next. Benedict finally spoke, but not before Joe had noted the hint of dismay which had momentarily cast a shadow over the actor’s face.

“Well of course she did. There really is nothing going on between us” he agreed bitterly before continuing through gritted teeth “And besides, she already has a boyfriend hasn’t she!”

Lanie looked at Benedict in shock. She couldn’t be certain in her sleep deprived state, but she thought she detected a flash of anger cross his face as he spat out those final words. Confusion began to flood her as unanswered questions fired through her brain.

Boyfriend?

_Oh he must mean Mark…_

So they must all have been at the same restaurant last night?

_Awkward if her hunch about Jess liking Benedict was indeed true..._

And he saw her just before she collapsed.

_Fuck…_

She suddenly remembered they still hadn’t heard from Don.

“Sorry Benedict. We know just as little as you do about Jess. Don and Deborah went to the hospital with her and we’re still awaiting news…” she sniffled “It’s been hours since Don rang and all we know is that Don said she might have had a heart attack”

 

**Benedict**

He felt nauseous.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep.

Maybe it was remnants of the alcohol he’d consumed last night.

_Or maybe, just maybe it was because there was a possibility that the woman he was utterly fascinated by was seriously ill and he hadn’t gone after her._

_He could’ve helped her, couldn’t he?_

Was this in some way his fault?

Shit. He really should have gone down those stairs. Made her listen to him.

As it was, here he stood. Helpless. But there was no way he could just leave now. The nausea turned to dizziness and he stumbled slightly.

Joe instinctively held out an arm and steadied him.

“Come and have a sit down for a moment… er… Mr Cumberbatch” he said “You don’t look too good. In fact, we should probably get some ice on that ear!”

“Thank you...?”

“Joe. I’m Lanie’s boyfriend. It’s a pleasure to meet you Sir” he replied.

“The feeling’s mutual Joe… and it’s Benedict. _Please_ ” he smiled wearily as he followed the younger couple through the short hallway and into a pleasant lounge area.

The sun had finally broken through and was casting a warm yellow hue throughout the room.

Joe directed Benedict towards a large white sofa with a collection of handmade throws piled at one end.

“Make yourself comfortable” Joe smiled and turned to Lanie “I’ll make us some tea while I’m at it. I think we could all do with something hot and sweet right now” he squeezed Lanie’s shoulder and walked off towards what Benedict assumed must be the kitchen.

Lanie joined him on the sofa.

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments before Benedict spoke again.

“I’m really sorry to be an imposition but would it be at all possible for me to wait with you for news?” he asked “There’s no way I’m going to be able to concentrate until I know what’s going on now” he qualified, doing his best to appear nonchalant.

“Of course you can” Lanie smiled at him and he relaxed just a tiny bit.

Joe soon returned with their tea and a bag of ice wrapped in a pale green hand towel. Benedict applied the ice pack to his swollen ear whilst sipping the sweet tea as they attempted to make small talk, but despite their best efforts the bizarreness of the entire situation hung heavily in the air.

They were just chatting about crazy ass Mrs Lieberman when a shrill ring interrupted their conversation.

“That’s the phone!” Lanie hurdled over Joe’s feet towards the phone and held it to her ear, panting “Hello?”

“Lanie… Is that you? Are you okay?”

“Jess? Oh my God. Me, yes I’m fine other than frantically trying to find out about you. Are you okay? We’ve all been so worried about you” Lanie gabbled.

Benedict’s ears pricked up at the mention of Jess and he turned his head so as to try to eavesdrop on the conversation. Unfortunately Lanie happened to be stood to his right and he once again found himself cursing the octogenarian vigilante who’d battered his right ear.

 

**Lanie**

“Okay… Yes… Yes. Are you sure? Well I’ll let you go and I’ll see you later. Take care honey”

Lanie rested the phone back on its stand, closed her eyes and breathed a deep sigh of relief, oblivious to the two pairs of eyes which were practically boring into her.

“So..?” The cadence of Benedict’s voice cut through her thoughts and her eyes shot open in surprise. She’d honestly forgot he was there for a moment, so utterly thankful was she to hear her friend’s voice.

“I take it that was Jess?” he continued “is she okay? What happened?”

“She’s fine, albeit a little shaken up” Lanie smiled in relief “It was another one of her, erm…” Lanie suddenly hesitated. Jess’s panic attacks weren’t her secret to reveal. At least not to Benedict. Joe knew. He’d witnessed a couple of mild ones.

“It was one of her attacks, wasn’t it?” Benedict finished.

Joe raised an eyebrow and looked from Benedict to Lanie, who too looked shocked that Benedict Cumberbatch knew about her flatmate's attacks.

“Oh… erm. I didn’t realise you two were that close?” Lanie questioned “I mean. Jess doesn’t like to talk about her parents and she certainly doesn’t talk about her attacks…”

Benedict’s face was non-committal. He wasn’t giving anything away.

“To be honest I was with her when she had one. We didn’t really talk about it. I just stayed with her while she rode it out, so to speak. I’m sorry… I don’t really know the correct terminology for it…” he explained.

“Oh! I see. Well, erm... Yes. She appears to have had a big one last night. Don hasn’t seen one before and panicked, thinking she was having a heart attack…”

“So is she okay now?” Benedict interrupted, unable to mask the impatience in his voice.

“I believe so. She said she’s with Don and Deb at their house. The hospital wanted her to stay in for observation but stubborn Jess was having none of it!” Lanie rolled her eyes.

“So when is she coming home?” Joe asked.

“She’s staying there today but she said we could go over to see her, just to leave it until after 5pm as she has an appointment with Margot”

Lanie shrugged as she looked over at Benedict who was fiddling with the bag of melted ice water. She couldn’t help but notice the look of relief tinged with sadness as he obviously digested what she had said.

Could he, _Mr Movie Star himself_ , just possibly be attracted to Jess after all? As she pondered this thought he stood abruptly and started rambling about Jess and having to get into work for his final scenes before their week long break from filming.

“Well… That’s a relief. I’m glad to hear Jess is okay. Please pass on my regards and best wishes for a speedy recovery will you? And thank you both so much for your hospitality but I really must dash now. I have three hours until I’m due on set. Shit! I have no idea what the bloody hell they’ll do with my ear…”

Benedict continued to ramble as he made his way through the hallway and towards the front door.

Joe followed closely behind, an amused grin on his face as Benedict pulled open the door.

Just as Benedict was about to cross the threshold, Joe leant over towards him and tapped him on the shoulder.

The older man turned and looked at him in surprise as Joe whispered “Oh by the way Benedict. Jess doesn’t have a boyfriend. She was just on a blind date last night which by all accounts was disastrous!”

With that Joe winked and shook Benedict’s hand once more before closing the door to a jubilant looking Benedict Cumberbatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry for the delay in posting this. Uni's a bitch. Life's a bitch. My laptop's a bitch. I'm a bitch. Everything's a bitch...
> 
> I have a couple more linking chapters to finish up but I promise, GOOD stuff is coming *coughs* ;)
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter Thirteen ~ Opportunity Knocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Jess gets an unexpected proposition

**Benedict**

Benedict devoured a large breakfast of scrambled eggs, lox and buttered toast followed by a handful of vitamins. He had a big action scene to film on location in just a few hours and the way he was feeling right now, he was going to struggle to even put one foot in front of the other. He groaned, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to release the pent up tension which was lingering before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower. As he lathered up the citrusy body wash he sighed again as he thought about his so called relationship with Jess. It had now been over two months since Valentine’s Day, and despite his best efforts Jess and he had somehow settled back into the same, awkward friendship they’d shared before that eventful night…

**_***two months earlier***_ **

_The morning (well, if we are being honest the late morning) that they had been due to return to set, Benedict had returned to his house after schmoozing film execs, peers and potential future colleagues at the Vanity Fair Oscar Party. It had been less than an hour before he was due back on set and he had been nothing if not a little hungover. Still, on the plus side, he’d been excited to finally get to see Jess again._

_It had been thirteen days since he’d last seen her._

_Not that he had been counting, you understand!_

_After he’d left her apartment with the news that she was okay (if a little shook up), he’d gone back to his rented house, had a quick shower and headed in to work. It had been an intensive shoot, involving just himself and Zach for most of the afternoon and he’d channelled some of the stress that had built up inside him into his performance, much to JJ’s delight._

_When JJ had finally called cut Benedict had felt like he’d done ten rounds with Mike Tyson. He had been both physically and mentally drained and it was only when he waved goodbye to Zach and shouted that he’d see him tomorrow that Zach had reminded him there was a break in filming due to several of the cast and crews members having award season commitments._

_And that was how Benedict Cumberbatch had come to find himself holed up in his rented house for near on two weeks. The first few days he’d mainly slept, read and sunbathed, taking full advantage of having an empty schedule for once. But on the fourth day the heavens had opened and he’d found himself sequestered from everything, alone and brooding over his so called ‘friendship’ with Jess. He’d listened to the pitter-patter of the raindrops on the deck outside, tapping out their rhythm on his thigh with his elegant fingertips, but as hard as he’d tried, Jess was omnipresent._

_She confused him and intrigued him in equal measure._

_Being home alone and bored hadn’t helped him find solace from his musings. He was ridiculously bored._

_Bored stiff, even._

_A particular stiffness had tended to happen whenever he’d been daydreaming and his mind wandered back to that night at the restaurant. All rational thought would be circumvented when the image of Jess in that skin tight blue dress popped into his head. The sight of her curvaceous ass and the way her skin glowed had knocked him sideways then and no matter how hard he’d tried to block it out, it seemed to be etched into his memory. So much so that whenever he felt the tell-tale tightness in his groin he would immediately imagine running his hands over that pale golden, glistening skin and firmly gripping that ass as he satisfied his urges._

_And always at the back of his mind was that little slip up of Lanie’s when she’d admitted she thought there was a possibility that Jess might just, possibly, reciprocate his own feelings._

_But that wasn’t a guarantee of course._

_He’d tried to take it with a pinch of salt._

_It was just hearsay after all._

_But then what to make of Joe’s comment as he’d left Jess and Lanie’s apartment? That knowing wink that the younger man had given him. It had almost felt like Joe had been spurring him on._

_Or had he imagined it? He’d been up all night after all. And he’d been emotionally and physically drained. He could have just misconstrued Joe’s meaning. He may very well have simply been trying to set the record straight that Jess was single. It had been Benedict who’d suggested she had a boyfriend after all._

_Joe was probably just correcting him._

_All these thoughts had whirled around inside his head over the remaining few days and he’d grown sick of the sight of his house. He’d found himself counting down the minutes until he was back on set, the only brief respite from his wallowing coming in the form of the pre and post award show parties where he’d met up with some of his fellow cast members and former colleagues. He’d got pretty damn shitfaced at a few of those parties, returning alone to his empty house and wallowing in self-pity. The night before they were due back on set he’d had the pleasure of spending some time with his friend Gary Oldman and his lovely wife Alexandra. Alice had also joined them and the four had laughed and joked late into the night, Benedict knocking back more than a few too many whiskey’s considering he had to work the following day._

 

_ _

 

 

_Still, at least when he’d drank he’d forget about Jess._

_When he’d finally walked back into the studio and saw her waiting at her workstation, he’d felt butterflies in his stomach. He’d rolled his eyes and mentally berated himself, instead trying to act all casual and just ask how she was feeling. It had been immediately clear from the “I’m fine”, that she had not wanted to go into greater detail. Benedict had grudgingly allowed this, but there had been a small part of him that was upset that Jess hadn’t even acknowledged that he’d been concerned or that he’d actually been so damn worried that he’d been to her apartment to check on her. But he’d bit his tongue, not wanting her to get upset or feel even more awkward around him._

_***_

Since then, they’d shared the occasional joke and chatted about this and that but there was a peculiar undercurrent developing between them which Benedict couldn’t quite put his finger on. In recent days, for some reason unbeknownst to him it had become downright frosty. Jess had pretty much stopped talking to him as she styled his hair and this had resulted in Benedict feeling constantly on edge.

The tension had not gone unnoticed by their, now mutual, friends either.

 

**Jess**

Her nerves were jangling. She’d heard that word had finally gotten around about the incident at the restaurant. If truth be known, she was shocked that it had taken this long.

Lanie swore she hadn’t said a word. Don and Deborah were the souls of discretion and she instinctively knew they would never divulge any information, even if they were coerced.

Unfortunately the same could not be said for the _dickhead_.

The ‘dickhead’ (formerly known as Mark) had not been quite as caring or understanding as her friends. When Don had called Deb to explain that Jess was being taken to hospital it had fallen to Deb to break the news to Mark.

His response had been to slam his fist down heavily on the table, curse and then angrily shout “Well I guess I’m not getting any tonight. I’ll be damned if I’m paying for this overpriced piece of lamb then!”

And with that he’d stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Deb, read-faced with anger and embarrassment. She’d hastily settled the bill whilst trying to find out where Don and Jess had been taken in the ambulance.

Jess had heard that _the dickhead_ had recently begun disseminating a pack of lies about her being a ‘cock tease’ to fellow crew members. That was bad enough. Feeling people’s eyes burn into her when they thought she couldn’t see them. But just when she thought it couldn’t get any worse, she’d also accidently overheard a conversation whilst she was in a bathroom cubicle between two members of the wardrobe team. They were gossiping about how Jess was apparently ‘damaged goods’ and prone to full on panic attacks.

Again, there was only Lanie, Mary, Don and Deb who knew that she’d had more than one attack. And they would never say anything… But then a thought had crossed her mind. _What about Benedict?_ He’d witnessed a few of her attacks. Two pretty damn significant ones in fact. And from the many interviews she’d _casually_ watched, he did seem to let a lot of things slip without realising what he said. Even though, in her heart of hearts she knew that he wouldn’t have said it maliciously, she couldn’t help the feeling of disappointment that overcame her at the thought of him talking about her condition at all, and as a result she couldn’t even bring herself to talk to him other than to issue commands regarding styling his hair.

_And that was awkward as fuck._

Today was no different. She’d styled his hair, practically in silence. Every now and then he’d glanced up and their eyes had met in the reflection of the mirror. He’d opened his mouth to speak and she’d turned away hastily, turning on the hairdryer or making some pathetic excuse and leaving to get some unnecessary styling product. The confusion (and what she refused to believe was hurt) in his eyes made her shudder as she recalled it and she sighed in frustration.

No matter how pissed off she was at him and the situation he’d put her in, he was still ridiculously hot. Not that she should be thinking of him like that. She knew that. He was just a colleague and the _boyfriend_ of one of her newest friends, Alice.

Over the past two months, despite the awkwardness with the rest of the crew, her friendship with the small group of fellow Brit actors had continued to blossom. Alice had really taken her under her wing, and despite Jess’s desperate desire to hate her for being the lucky girl to get to date Benedict, she found it impossible not to like her.

Unfortunately, what that meant was that she had to watch on as Alice flirted with and teased Benedict in their little corner of the studio each day.

Today was no different. It was late afternoon and Jess had been clearing away the remainder of the dirty towels and tidying her workstation when Alice had beckoned her across with the offer of a cup of tea.

Having not even had the chance to stop for lunch, Jess gratefully accepted and grabbed a packet of chocolate digestives from her cupboard. She walked over to the corner, furnished sparsely with the two worn but comfortable armchairs and the familiar long sofa. As always, Simon was relaxing in one of the armchairs. Today, Alice was sat in the other armchair, which only left the sofa. Benedict was sprawled across it and Jess momentarily regretted coming over as she caught sight of him, resplendent in his costume of tight black trousers and figure hugging top.

Catching sight of her, he slowly slid his long legs across, barely making room for her. As he did so, a string of curses left his mouth as he complained about his hangover. Once he finally opened his eyes, he stared at Jess intently before speaking "well, sit down if you're stopping,  otherwise i'll stretch my legs back out. God knows I need to..."

She felt flushed but tried to distract attention from her face by waving the packet of biscuits at the fellow Brits as she sat down on the furthest edge of the sofa. 

“Chocolate Digestives today guys!” she grinned as she peeled open the packet and set it on the table.

The sight of the packet of biscuits was greeted with a low round of applause as each of them grabbed one and began to eat.

“There you go Jess” Alice interrupted the silence as she set down a hot mug of tea “enjoy”.

“Thanks Alice” Jess took the mug and inhaled the fragrant steam, savouring the aroma before taking a long sip “Mmm… delicious. I’m so lucky to have you guys around to ensure we always have a decent brew available”. She took another sip and grabbed a biscuit to dunk. As she did so, she began listening to Simon and Benedict discussing cars.

Benedict was passionately extolling the virtues of his convertible Jaguar whilst Simon was arguing that a 4x4 would be far more practical.

“Jess. Can you settle this for us?” Simon suddenly questioned her. Jess worried her bottom lip in embarrassment. In truth, she’d only caught snippets of what they’d been saying, having zoned out as she’d sipped her tea, realising that this was the first time she’d sat down in over six hours.

“Erm… well” she stuttered.

“It’s no use asking her. She isn’t interested!” Benedict sounded aggravated.

Jesus. Did he have to be so unpleasant? _What had happened to make him so nasty towards me?_

“Benedict!” Alice chastised.

“Sorry… Jess, feel free to prove me wrong” he responded, somewhat smugly.

Jess blushed and stared down at her empty mug of tea. “Erm… well. To be honest you’re not. I don’t know the answer. To be honest, I’m not even certain what the question was. But it’s not because I’m not interested. I’m just exhausted and I didn’t hear everything you guys were chatting about. I’m sorry.”

There was an awkward silence before Simon spoke. “Jess, you have nothing to be sorry about… does she Ben?”

Jess caught the sight of Ben’s shoulders slumping slightly and him shaking his head out of the corner of her eye, before Simon continued.

“So. Jess. If you were going to go on a road trip with a gang of people which do you think would be more comfortable? Riding in a large, air conditioned 4x4 or in an old, cramped sports car?”

Jess looked from Simon to Benedict and back again. Benedict’s car was gorgeous, and if it was just him and herself she knew she would of course have sided with him as it would have been far more romantic. However, as it stood, whatever Simon and Benedict were planning seemed to involve more people so the 4x4 sounded like the most practical choice. She said as much.

“I think sports cars are lovely for, erm... dates and stuff but I guess it depends on how many people are going on this road trip? If there are a few of you, I’d definitely go with the 4x4, especially if you’re all big guys”

Benedict scowled as Simon leapt up and waved his hands about animatedly “Thank you! I’ve been saying the same for the past week!”

"Oh no, I'd forgotten about this! What date had you guys planned on going?” Alice exclaimed out of the blue, pulling out her phone and scrolling through her calendar. When Benedict responded, Alice groaned. “Damn it! My mum phoned last night. Daddy and her are flying over that same week so I’m not going to be able to go anymore. Such a pity..."

"Yeah. That's a shame" Benedict muttered.

Jess thought she noticed a hint of irritation in his voice. Probably just annoyed his little fuck buddy won't be there, she assumed bitterly.

"Well. That means we have a free space in the car..." Simon noted.

Benedict's head bolted upright and he stared at Simon, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hmm. Who could we possibly get to fill the spot I wonder?" Simon rubbed his chin as if deep in thought.

"Jess, can you think of anybody?" he finally questioned.

"Erm... how about Karl?" Benedict interjected.

"Ah. Well he can't. I’d already asked if he wanted to come when we’d originally arranged it. His wife is in town so there's no way he's going to pass that up to sit in a car with us lot for hours on end..." Simon smiled a knowing smile.

"Ah, I see. And Anton?" Benedict pressed.

"Nope. Alice already asked him and before you suggest it Zach had already asked Zoe and John but neither of them can make it either" he paused "So, there’s _you_ Cumbers, me, Zach and Chris going now. Which to my mind leaves us with only one choice..."

"For just the four of you to go!" Jess finally realised.

"No silly" Alice interjected "I think they have someone else in mind..."

Jess watched as Simon glanced at Benedict who looked just as confused as Jess before giving an almost imperceptible shrug of his broad shoulders.

"Jess... Would you care to join us?” Simon finally asked “I mean, I realise it's all men so I completely understand if you might feel a bit uncomfortable. But it's gonna be such a laugh! And you are too. It seems like the perfect solution to me. And we’d look after you Jess…honest!"

Simon was staring at her, waiting for an answer. Jess's face must have been one of utter horror judging by the way he was rambling on.

She tried to speak but no words were forthcoming. Her head was trying to fathom why on earth they wanted her to come. For a second she began to panic that she was about to get sucked into one of those weird Hollywood sex scandals you hear rumours about but then she laughed out loud at her overactive and, frankly ridiculous, imagination.

"What's so funny Jess?" Benedict turned to her, his face flashing from what looked like annoyance to confusion.

Every instinct was telling her to seize this opportunity. How many chances was a girl likely to get to spend the weekend with these men? It should be a no brainer. And yet she couldn’t speak. She couldn’t even move. Her brain was screaming at her. _Say Yes! Say Yes!_ It was so loud that she actually thought they must be able to hear it.

She looked from Simon, to Benedict, to Alice and back again. Time appeared to be moving in slow motion and then she suddenly realised that Benedict was watching her, seemingly sensing her hesitancy as he finally spoke "As Simon said, pardon the pun..." he winked at Simon before continuing "I assure you we will look after you and there will most certainly be no hint of impropriety"

Benedict’s words stung. Yet, here she was being presented with the opportunity of a lifetime. One that any crazy fangirl would jump at. How could she possibly say no?

“Okay. I’ll go! It sounds like fun and if there’s one thing I could do with right now it’s some fun” Jess finally answered, already feeling the panic beginning to rise in her chest.

**Benedict**

Benedict watched Jess’s face for a reaction. He noted a flicker cross her eyes when he promised there would be no impropriety. _Fuck me. If she only knew the improper dreams I have about her…_ he groaned inwardly, trying to keep his face emotionless, lest he scare her off.

It had taken every inch of his acting ability to pretend that he didn’t want Jess to go. And to pretend he had no idea who Simon was suggesting. The truth was, his fellow actors liked her just as much as he did.

Well almost…

And why wouldn’t they? She was a breath of fresh air.

This could finally be his chance.

Of course, he’d have to be careful. He didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable in an unfamiliar setting and surrounded by a group of men.

But he had a strange feeling that fate might finally have begun to turn in his favour. He made a mental note to give Alice and Simon a big hug later.


	14. Chapter Fourteen ~ Cinco de Mayo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they drive from LA to San Fran via North California. AKA road trip, Beastie Boys and bail outs...

 

**Jess**

“What the hell was I thinking agreeing to this?” Jess groaned to herself for what was probably the hundredth time that day. It had been a relatively quiet morning at work and Jess should have been relaxed and excited about the trip but the truth of the matter was that she was petrified. They were due to leave in just over an hour and she’d almost backed out three times since she’d accepted their invitation.

She was still annoyed with Benedict, but hadn’t been able to think of a way to bring up her suspicions with him without causing a scene. And he made her so damn uncomfortable with his penetrating stare as it practically bore into her soul. So instead, she’d been stewing over the rumours. Of course this led to several awkward moments and most certainly was not going to be conducive to a happy weekend spent in his company.

She sighed heavily.

She _should_ be excited. She _should_ be climbing the walls with impatience.

As it was she felt nauseous. She glanced at her watch and groaned. It was almost time to get ready. Instead she sat down wearily in her chair and hung her head in her hands.

“Are you okay hun?”

Jess looked up, startled out of her one woman pity party but was relieved to see that it was just Lanie stood over her. She was not, however happy to see the frown appear on her best friend's face.

“Jess. You are going to have to buck up. This is the big leagues. They invited you because they _like_ you. They want to _spend time_ with you. You’re their _friend_. You’ve made great strides dealing with your anxiety with the support of Margot. This is _your_ time to shine. Please. For me. For Margot. For Don and Deb but above all else for _yourself_ Jess, take a huge deep breath _and just have some fun_!”

Jess rolled her eyes. Lanie was, _of course_ completely right.

She knew it.

But sometimes it was just easier said than done. It didn’t help that again Lanie had coerced Jess into buying clothes that were totally out of her comfort zone. There was the new mid-thigh scarlet sun dress that she had to admit was really pretty, but which revealed far more leg than Jess was accustomed to showing during daylight. And as for the outfit she’d been persuaded to buy for this evening? Well, all Jess knew was that regardless of how Lanie had suggested she wear it, the matching jacket would be staying firmly on her back! It wasn’t that the outfit was awful of course. It was actually pretty cool and edgy. But It once again showed off an obscene (in Jess’s opinion) amount of skin that she was simply not used to showing.

“Hey… anyone in there?”

Jess refocused and realised that Lanie was still stood over her, snapping her fingers and looking at her with a mixture of concern and mounting irritation.

“Jess… Hey Jess. We really need to get you ready!” she cajoled.

Reluctantly, Jess grabbed her overnight bag which had been stowed under her workstation and headed towards the bathroom with Lanie in quick pursuit.

Once inside she grabbed her garment hanger from the back of the door and headed into the shower room as Lanie set to work laying out her make up. Jess turned on the shower and stripped off. Grabbing her toiletries she stepped under the scolding water and allowed the heat to massage her aching muscles, the pent up tension beginning to ease somewhat.

She quickly washed her hair and lathered up her fragrant shea body wash, thinking about the evening that lay ahead.

How bad could it really be?

Lanie was right.

 _They’d invited_ _her_.

She wasn’t just some pity case. Some tag along. Well, she was… kind of… If Alice hadn’t backed out Jess wouldn’t have been going at all.

At that thought she let out a long groan. _Damn that bloody woman for being so fucking perfect._ No wonder _he’d_ chosen _her_.

Eurgh. And as for him…

_How could she stay mad at him when his sexy as hell ass kept strutting around in those skin tight trousers, leaving absolutely nothing to Jess’s already feverish imagination?_

Jess groaned again, louder this time.

“What’s the matter now?” Lanie shouted through the cubicle door.

“What… erm… nothing” Jess lied, shocked that Lanie had heard her.

“Stop with that Jess. You forget how much I know you. What exactly is bothering you? You should know by now that you can tell me anything! So, let’s get this out of the way and then you can leave with a clear head and actually _enjoy_ _yourself_! That way you’re much less likely to have a ton of anxiety bottled up and ready to explode at a minutes notice...”

Jess chewed her lip but had to admit Lanie had a good point.

But voicing her anxieties would mean openly admitting her true feelings for Benedict. And Jess wasn’t even sure she was ready to truly admit those to herself.

Still. She realised she couldn’t go on like this.

She was going crazy. Second guessing everything. Panicking every time he looked at her with those fucking delicious eyes. And yet she was still mightily pissed that he’d blabbed about her.

_Damn it!_

Enough was enough. She had to get it out of her system. And at least in the relative safety of the shower cubicle she could cocoon herself from Lanie’s pitying looks again.

_Here goes nothing…_

“Promise me you’ll hear me out and won’t judge me…” she began.

“My God, Jess. Just tell me. What on earth could be so terrible? You know I love you. I just want you to be happy. Help me understand what’s going on in your head right now. Please…” Lanie urged.

Taking a deep breath, Jess began “I’m panicking… Lanie. I’m panicking because I am about to get into a car with some of the hottest, most talented actors in the fucking world! I’m panicking because even though they have become my friends there isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t pinch myself to check that this is real, that I am laughing and joking with Shaun of the Dead… And _he_ thinks _I’m_ funny… _Me!?_ Or that I get to goof about with Chris Pine, the most amazing reincarnation of James T. Kirk anyone could imagine. And I get to see just how sweet he is when there are women out there who would literally drop their knickers if they were in my place! And that’s before we get to the fact that I get to teach Gabriel ‘Sylar’ Gray how to brew the perfect cup of tea, who incidentally, I used to have a huge crush on! Is that normal where you come from? Because it fucking well isn’t where I’m from! And that’s just for starters Lanie! How about the fact that I share my biscuits with Sherlock-fucking-Holmes most days!? Or that I’ve practically fainted over him twice now. Like _literally_ into his arms! _And for some unknown reason he still talks to me._ Even though I make the biggest idiot out of myself every time I’m with him…  Or the fact that I can’t keep my eyes off his, _quite frankly, biteable_ arse when he’s in costume? Or how about how I get to run my fingers through those irresistible curls and listen to his fucking erotic moans every day when what I really want to be doing is silencing him with my lips…”

“Wait. What?!” Lanie screamed, interrupting Jess’s thoughts.

“Erm… what? Which bit?” Jess questioned, her heart racing as she realised she’d been interrupted from a full on rant.

“Oh my God Jess! I fucking knew it!” Lanie cried out “You really have got the hot’s for Benedict haven’t you?!”

_Shit._

_Fuck._

_Bugger._

_Shit!_

Now she’d gone and done it.

“Jess! Don’t you start ignoring me now! You know I’ll come in there…” Lanie shouted through the door gleefully.

“Oh God. Well I’m glad you think this is amusing! Some friend you are…” Jess moaned. She turned off the shower and began drying herself rapidly.

“But my dear, _dear_ friend… it _is_ funny!” Lanie grinned.

“How the fuck is it funny? I’m dying here Lanie. He’s so out of my league he’s in another stratosphere… And I have to work with him. Every, fucking, day! And now I’m going on a road trip with him and all his friends, who are, of course all ridiculously talented and then there’s me. A hairstylist. I mean, what the actually fuck?!” Jess groaned, tossing her toiletries in her bag and slumping down on the cheap plastic chair inside the cubicle.

“Now hang on a darn minute Jess. Have you forgotten how Benedict asked for you personally when he returned from New Zealand? And how he only goes to you for his hair? No-one else has only one stylist… No-one Jess! Mary won’t let them. That’s got to account for something? He must like you, even a little bit. No-one makes a big fuss over having the same stylist all the time if there’s no connection between them!”

“Stop it. Just stop it Lanie… Let’s just say for arguments sake he does like me…?” Jess began, doubting her own words but trying to focus as she applied a generous layer of her shea body lotion “What then? It’s not like anything would happen. And besides, he’s going out with Alice anyway.”

“No he isn’t! Who the hell told you that?” Lanie cried out in shock.

“But… I saw them. At the restaurant. That night…” Jess shivered at the memory of Valentine’s Day “… and then there was that photo of them together at the Vanity Fair party a couple of months ago!”

“Jess… I have it on very good authority that there is absolutely nothing going on between them. Or anything between Alice and anyone else on set for that matter… she has a boyfriend in England!”

“But there must be! They’re always so touchy feely with each other…” Jess’s voice trailed off.

“That’s because they’ve known each other for years Jess. They’ve worked together before. Surely you know that?”

“I… I know but… I guess I just assumed…” Jess began.

“You know what they say…. Never assume. It makes an ASS out of U and ME”

Jess pondered this as she slipped into her outfit. Taking a deep breath she hesitantly opened the cubicle door.

“Wow Jess. You look fucking _hot!_ Benedict Cumberbatch would be _lucky_ to get his hands on you. Jesus, if I wasn’t so damn obsessed with cock I’d try my luck!”

“Lanie!” Jess spluttered, a deep blush settling on her cheeks. Still, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror and had to admit the white bodysuit fit her like a glove and exposed her smooth back and lightly tanned arms, although she bit her lip as she realised just how much flesh was visible at her sides. The black zipped skirt hugged her curves and fell just on her knee. But as she put on the jacket she was relieved to note that the body suit looked just like a normal vest top and she heaved a sigh of relief. _She’d just keep the jacket on._ Lanie would never know. Stepping into her one extravagance, a pair of Givenchy black suede open toe stiletto boots, Jess crossed over to where Lanie had set out her make up.

“Nothing too heavy Lanie please” Jess warned “I already feel uncomfortable enough. I don’t want to be worrying about false eyelashes and tons of lipstick… please”

“Don’t you worry Jess. Have I ever let you down before? I’m going to make you so fucking irresistible that Benedict _will_ Cum-in-his-pants!”

“Shit… Lanie! I knew it! I knew I should never have said a word. You have seriously got to swear to me that you will not utter a damn word of what we’ve talked about. _Seriously Lanie._ Promise me?” Jess shook her head, wanting to slap herself for letting slip her secret. Now her feelings were in the ether, anything could happen. She shivered at the thought.

Applying a peachy highlighter, Lanie grinned “Oh Jess… I am the soul of discretion… I won’t say a single word”

She applied a light sweep of eyeliner and mascara along with a slick of scarlet lip gloss “There you go. Perfect!” she winked at her friend.

Jess quickly brushed out her hair and towel dried it before hastily tying it into a messy ponytail.

“There. I don’t want to look too done up” she appraised herself once more and sighed. She just hoped she’d chosen an appropriate outfit. The boys had told her they were going to a club when they got to San Francisco and Jess had no idea what type of club it was. She would seriously slap Lanie if it turned out that they ended up in a jeans and t-shirt kind of place.

**Benedict**

Stepping out of the shower, Benedict Cumberbatch stretched his long limbs and exhaled deeply. It had been a long week and he was looking forward to letting his hair down this weekend.

Speaking of hair… _Dear God! What the hell was he going to do with these bloody extensions?_ They were driving him insane. It was fine when he had Jess to expertly style them, but when he was on his own he desperately struggled to keep them in check.

Sighing, he combed them through as best he could and towelled himself dry. He had no idea what the plan was for the evening, other than to get pleasantly drunk and have some fun.

And now there was the added bonus of Jess being there.

 _Finally, he might have the chance to get a little closer to her outside of work_.

He was excited and nervous at the same time. It had been a long time since he’d had butterflies like the ones dancing about in his stomach right now and part of him relished the feeling. It at least gave him proof that he could still get excited over a woman. It had been a while after all.

He pulled on his dark jeans and smoothed down his simple white t-shirt before again attempting to straighten his hair.

Well, it was the best he could do with it. _Maybe he could ask Jess for some tips..? That might at least break the ice a tiny bit._ After all, her strange looks at him and their strained conversations of late hadn’t gone unnoticed.

He sighed as he thought about how things had deteriorated since they’d shared that afternoon at the pita café. He’d left her that day feeling optimistic that maybe, just maybe there might be a bit of chemistry between them. _But then he’d met Paul…_ Benedict’s hands fisted into balls as he recalled the way that creep had treated Jess and the rumours that he’d heard circulating about her. It didn’t take a genius to work out the source of them. If that wasn’t bad enough, he’d also heard one of the crew gossiping about Jess, saying she was ‘mental’. A quick word in their ear about how it would not be in their interest to repeat that had thankfully had the desired effect and he hoped it had put a stop to the rumours once and for all. Regardless of the fact that Jess had chosen not to confide in him about her attacks, Benedict knew the signs of anxiety. The last thing she needed was ignorant people gossiping about things they knew nothing about.

He sighed and shook out his shoulders, trying to get back to his earlier upbeat mood. Grabbing his razor he quickly shaved and splashed on some aftershave before gathering his things together and heading out to meet his friends in the car park.

 

**Jess**

“Okay, so just take it easy Jess. Try not to get worked up _and just go with the flow_ …” Lanie coached as they walked towards the exit.

“I’ll try but I don’t know what exactly you’re expecting to happen Lanie?!” Jess shrugged her shoulders, already feeling uncomfortable in her outfit.

“I don’t know what will happen Jess. And neither do you… _that’s what makes this so fun._ But you have to let go. You have to let your hair down and _you_ , above all else, have to stay calm. Don’t get yourself worked up” Lanie smiled at her then and stopped to give her a hug “They’re your friends remember!” she whispered in Jess’s ear.

“Thanks Lanie. I’ll try my best” Jess whispered back, doing her utmost to sound confident.

“That’s my girl. Just go with the flow. And if all else fails, remember this. There’s no way that Benedict-Movie Star-Cumberbatch would've come to our apartment looking for you the morning after Valentine’s Day if he didn’t like you, even _if_ it is just as a friend!”

Jess stiffened at this revelation.

“What the hell?” she almost yelled before lowering her voice and staring inquisitively at her friend, her brows now furrowed in confusion and growing anger.

“What… when? Why... Why didn’t you tell me?” Jess hissed, this new information bowling her sideways.

“I’m sorry. Joe wanted me to tell you but you were stressed as hell and I didn’t think it was the right time. Plus, you’d practically chewed my ear off just a few days earlier about how you didn’t have any feelings for him. So I didn’t think it mattered in the long run…”

“Lanie! Joe was right. You should have told me! I know I wasn’t in a good place but that wasn’t your secret to keep. I’ve been awful to Benedict over the last few months. And I thought it was him who’d said something about my… my attacks” Jess stuttered, trying to think clearly. “Tell me exactly what happened?”

Lanie quickly told her the story of how Joe and herself had looked through the peephole and discovered Benedict getting yelled at by Mrs Lieberman. How she’d hit him and how they’d rescued him. And how he had waited with them for news of Jess from the hospital.

Jess was flabbergasted. _What did this mean?_

And why had he never said anything to her?

_Oh God. He must think she’s the most self-centred, ignorant person not to have even thanked him for his concern!_

Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!

_Maybe he did spread those rumours just to pay her back! Part of her wouldn’t have blamed him if he had!_

No. The more she heard she was beginning to think they must have come from some other place.

She pinched her nose and tried to take a deep breath, remembering everything she’d been working on with Margot and exhaled deeply.

“Jess. I really am sorry. You’re right, I should have told you. There are no excuses. I’m truly sorry” Lanie had begun to cry. It was clear that she truly meant it and despite her disappointment in her friend’s lack of judgement, she couldn’t stay angry with her. Holding onto pain and anger wasn’t good for her. She was finally learning that.

“It’s okay Lanie. I know now. At least now I can maybe make it up to Benedict on this trip. And I can apologise for my selfish behaviour”

“You’re a good friend Jess” Lanie sniffed “Look, there’s Chris and Simon pulling up in the car. I’ll let you go and compose yourself before the rest arrive. I’m sorry again hun. Have an amazing time. I want to hear all about it!”

Jess hugged her friend one last time and walked slowly over towards the 4x4.

_She had a lot of information to process._

 

**Benedict**

The sun was still blazing down as he walked across the car park towards the waiting car. Simon was pipping the horn impatiently as Chris shouted to him to hurry up.

“Okay, okay… I’m coming” Benedict yelled across the almost deserted car park as he jogged across the asphalt. Coming to a stop at the rear of the car he gestured to Simon to open the boot and promptly deposited his overnight bag inside.

Noting that Chris had already commandeered the passenger seat and that Zach was waving to him from the nearside window he slowly walked around and opened the far side door.

As he did so, he couldn’t help the gasp which escaped his mouth at the sight of Jess. Desperately trying to disguise the noise as a cough he climbed into the backseat alongside her and Zach and greeted everyone.

“Sorry I’m late… I got caught up in a phone call with my mum and it went on a little longer than I expected it to” he quickly apologised, trying his best not to openly stare at Jess’s shapely calves which were stretched out before his eyes.

“Oh sure…” Chris teased “Would that have anything to do with being too polite to tell her you had to go? Or was it just that you had to tell her every minute detail about your day?”

Benedict grinned, not noticing the grimace on Jess’s face “A bit of both actually. Mum and Dad are coming over soon so I’ll introduce you all. I know I’m biased but they are a hoot. I’m sure you’ll get on with them like a house on fire”

He smiled as he thought of them fondly and turned towards Jess and Zach.

“So, we drew the short straw, I see?” he joked, noting the restricted leg room in the rear of the car.

Jess looked at him with a peculiar expression on her face. She was flushed and he noted a bead of sweat appear on the side of her forehead. He had an overwhelming urge to wipe it away with his finger but resisted, instead giving her a big smile and a wink. He wasn’t sure why, maybe it was his chat earlier with his mum, but he was suddenly feeling quite optimistic about this weekend.

Jess looked stunning and if nothing else he was going to get to sit next to her all the way to San Francisco.

_Things really were looking up!_

***

Five long hours later, Benedict wasn’t feeling quite so excited. The traffic was horrendous. Apparently every man, woman and child in the greater Los Angeles area had decided to visit San Francisco.

Simon slammed his hand on the steering wheel for what must have been the tenth time.

“Damn it! What the hell do they teach you guys in driving lessons?” he grumbled.

“Right. Enough is enough. Maybe we should revise the plan for tonight?” Zach started “I don’t know about you guys but I can’t take much more of being cooped up in this car. I’m hungry. I’m thirsty, and I’m beginning to lose all feeling in my ass!” he protested as he tried to shift from side to side on the hard leather seat.

“Well, I for one second that motion” Benedict agreed “My legs are cramping up and I’m desperate for a beer”

Benedict looked across at Zach and they fist pumped across Jess and both looked at her expectantly.

 

**Jess**

“Erm… well. I’m easy to be honest” Jess started.

_Oh shit… great choice of words…_

There was absolutely no way she was going to even look in Benedict’s direction…

Chris turned to look back at her, his eyebrow raised and Jess held her head in her hands in embarrassment before composing herself and looking back up.

“Stop it!” she laughed “you know what I mean. I’ll gladly carry on if everyone wants to but I’m not going to lie. I wouldn’t say no to a nice cold beer or two right now either”

“Well I need a pee!” Simon confessed “So here’s the deal. How about the next bar or restaurant we pass we stop and have a few drinks and some food there? By then the traffic will have hopefully died down and we can make the rest of the journey to San Fran… Who’s in?”

They all agreed it was a good plan. They travelled a few miles further before Chris pointed out a building on the right hand side.

As they approached, Zach and Benedict let out sighs and Jess looked from one to the other questioningly. Not having a clear view out of either window she could only see the car park.

It was as she stepped cautiously out of the car in her expensive heels that she realised where they were going to be spending their evening.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” she muttered under her breathe as they approached the entrance of Hooters.

*******

An hour and a half later and Jess was giggling as she finished off her third beer and munched on chicken wings.

“Are you okay Zach?” she questioned, noting that he was unusually quiet.

Zach shrugged and put his arm around Jess’s shoulders before whispering in her ear. “Listen. I am sitting in a Hooters watching a boxing game! My dear, I have never felt more at home!”

Jess guffawed and playfully punched his shoulder.

“Technically I think you’ll find it’s called a boxing match Zach!” she grinned and they continued to chat, oblivious to a set of blue green eyes drinking in every movement that one of them was making.

They laughed conspiratorially as they watched a group of creepy men at the main bar leering at the waitresses, only to be continually shot down.

A little while later, Jess, buzzed from the beers began fanning herself with a drinks mat.

“Oh my God it’s like a furnace in here!” she exclaimed “Is nobody else hot?”

The men shrugged and she continued to fan herself, grumbling about the terrible air conditioning.

“You might actually feel a bit cooler if you were to take your jacket off Jess!” Chris playfully elbowed her “or are you not staying?”

Jess looked down at herself and groaned. He was right of course. She looked around the room. Other than the Hooters girls, everybody else, male _and_ female, was dressed casually. Even the men she was with were wearing jeans.

_She was gonna kill Lanie for this…_

Reluctantly she shrugged the jacket off her shoulders and hung it on the back of her chair. A delightfully cool breeze spread over her newly exposed skin and she shivered involuntarily.

“Surely that feels better?” Simon asked and Jess nodded, not daring to look too closely at her group of friends faces in case they judged her on her choice of outfit. She downed the rest of her beer in silence, beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable as she became aware of the leering men from the main bars eyes turning towards her.

She could feel her nerves beginning to jangle and so made her excuses, rising from her seat and slowly making her way towards the ladies room.

 

**Benedict**

Jess excused herself and walked away towards the ladies room.

Benedict, his back to the restrooms, sighed at the positioning of his seat. He would have given anything to watch her walk away in that tight black skirt!

_Stop it Ben, you’re as bad as the guys at the bar ogling the waitresses!_

“I don’t know about you guys but it kind of amazes me that these sorts of places are still around…” Benedict remarked “I mean, I would’ve thought by now there would be some lobby or other to find a way to close them down. It just seems a bit exploitative if I’m honest”.

“Chill out Ben! Do these women _really_ look like they’re being exploited?” Zach laughed “If you ask me, they’re exploiting the men. I bet they get some pretty hefty tips from working here. And it’s a free country. They’re not stripping or anything and they could always chose to work in Pizza Hut! Or someplace else”   

Benedict pondered this and reluctantly acquiesced.

“So anyway, see anyone who takes your eye Cumbers?” Simon questioned, an amused grin on his face.

He laughed “Noooo… not really my idea of sexy mate!”

“Really? What is your idea then Ben?” Chris asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Benedict pondered. Sure there were some pretty girls in the bar. But if truth be told,, not one of them came even close to Jess. Jess had an aura about her unlike most women he’d met. It was one of quiet, dignified class. Even when she was at work, in her rock band T-shirts and leggings.

“Hmm. My idea of sexy…” Benedict hesitated as he mulled the idea over “A woman who knows that she doesn’t have to get all decked out to look good is sexy. A woman who can make you feel smart with her conversation skills is also sexy. I believe that a sense of humour is important. I also think someone who is good at working with others is sexy. It’s like playing a tennis doubles match. You need to be able to work well together if you are to stay as partners for a long time”

 

**Jess**

Jess was on her way back and stopped in her tracks. Even over the loud music and raised voices, Benedict’s deep timbre carried clearly to her ears.

_“A woman who knows that she doesn’t have to get all decked out to look good is sexy”_

She looked down at the outfit she was wearing and sighed.

_I knew I shouldn’t have listened to Lanie!_

_Look at me. I look fucking ridiculous dressed up like some sex starved secretary in a place like this! What the hell was I thinking listening to her?!_

_I’ve got to get out of here…_

But where could she go?

The reality was they were in the middle of nowhere, she had no idea where she was and she didn’t even have her own car with her.

Truth was, she was stuck there.

The only thing for it was to grin and bear it.

Oh and perhaps get good and drunk.

Trying to put off returning to the table where she would have to face Benedict in her ‘over the top’ outfit she walked miserably over towards the main bar and pulled out a stool. She looked through the cocktail menu and was just about to order when she felt hot breath close to the bare skin of her back.

She jumped and tried to turn in her seat but was greeted by a cloud of foul breath escaping the lecherous mouth of one of the men who had been leering at her earlier.

“Well, well, well you’re a sight for sore eyes now aren’t you honey?” he smirked, licking his lips and placing one of his nicotine stained hands on her shoulder.

She shuddered and tried to sink down in her seat, avoiding his eyes which were boring into her.

“S..sorry. I’m actually with some…” she started but was interrupted by the man’s hand being prised off her shoulder and him being shoved away forcefully.

Confused, she looked for her rescuer and she became quite light headed as she realised Benedict was pinning the man up against the side of the bar, talking softly to him but with an unmistakeable sense of menace in his facial expressions.

Jess staggered off the stool and stood uneasily for a moment, unsure whether to just return to the table or wait for Benedict.

Her manners insisted that she wait and as he approached she thought she saw a dangerous glint in his eyes, but as she looked again he began to smile at her and walked up close behind her.

“Are you okay?” he spoke quietly, his usually deep voice shaking somewhat “I hope you didn’t mind me intervening? I was just concerned that that creep was bothering you…” he trailed off, now looking sheepish as he tapped his fingers against his thigh.

“Yes... thank you… Benedict” Jess smiled gratefully “I’m sure I could have handled it but it’s always nice to have a knight in shining armour every now and then so I don’t have to”

She didn’t know what came over her then but she winked at him and grabbed his hand and swung it along with her own as she began walking back towards their table.  

 

**Benedict**

Benedict did a double take as Jess grabbed his hand and started walking back towards the table. When he’d seen that creep approaching her at the bar he’d quickly excused himself from the others under the pretence of needing to use the bathroom.

But instead he’d circled back and lingered near a pillar watching as the man placed his hand on her before quickly darting over to _rescue_ her.

Thankfully she’d been grateful but he hadn’t been expecting her to grab his hand. Nor had he been expecting to see the sight which appeared before him as she pulled him back over to their friends.

Walking behind her he was treated to a view of her entire back, completely exposed save for a strategically placed strap and a zip. Her skin gleamed with a luminosity which took his breath away and he wondered what it would feel like to run his nails down it. His cock throbbed inside his jeans as he mapped the curvature of her spine and the way her hips swayed as she teetered on those sexy as fuck heeled boots.

As they reached the table, she turned back towards him and smiled again before letting go of his hand and returning to her seat opposite him.

The five of them stayed for another round of drinks, the alcohol loosening their inhibitions as both Zach and Simon began live tweeting about their escapades.

 

 

They were approached on several occasions by fans and willingly posed for photos, but around 1:30am they staggered towards the exit, giggling and singing as they did.

As they were leaving, Benedict noticed the gift shop and stopped.

“Oh I have to buy one of those owl t-shirts for my mother! She’d love one” the irony was thick in his voice but he still bought one and bundled it up in the back of the car, much to the others amusement.

Once inside the car, Simon, the designated driver for the evening, pulled away and they headed towards their final destination.

“So anyway guys. You aren’t just gonna creep off to bed when we get to the hotel are you?” Benedict questioned after a while, aware that there was still time to put his plan to get closer to Jess into action.

“What did you have in mind Cumbers?” Simon asked, raising his eyebrow at him through the rear view mirror.

“Not whatever you are thinking Mr Pegg!” Benedict laughed and winked “No I just thought you could all come back to my room for a nightcap”.

“And there was me thinking I was the only one you loved Benedict! I thought tonight was going to be our special night…” Simon teased “I guess I’ll have to share you then!”

Chris guffawed and Zach hooted “Well, it sounds like a plan!” they both nodded.

“How about you Jess? Are you up for it?” Benedict turned his head slightly, awaiting her response.

He was greeted with a slow nod and an almost whispered “Okay. Thank you” and it was only then that he realised that his heart had been pounding in his chest as he’d waited for her decision.

“Fantastic!” Simon exclaimed “We’re about ten minutes away”

With that, he cranked up the music and they cruised up Broadway singing along to the Beastie Boys ‘Make Some Noise’.

_“We got a party on the left, a party on the right_

_We gonna party for the motherfucking right to fight_

_Make some noise if you're with me_

_Make some noise if you're with me”_

 

_ _

 

Soon they pulled up at the hotel. Grabbing their overnight bags they all piled into the deserted lobby and quickly checked in. Benedict gave them his room number and told them to come whenever they were ready. As they climbed into the lift, it became clear that everyone’s rooms except Benedict’s were situated on the seventh floor. Benedict’s on the other hand was on the tenth so the others arranged to meet up at the lift in five minutes. Chris, already worse for wear, made his excuses and retired to his room. Jess had just long enough to throw her bag on her bed, nip to the toilet, reapply her lip gloss and spray a little perfume before she headed back out to meet the others.

The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy as she, somewhat unsteadily, walked towards the lift.

_Shit!_

The fresh air had hit her as they’d entered the hotel and now the alcohol was starting to take effect.

_Great timing._

Just when she _really_ need to keep her wits about her. She knew it was dangerous going to his room when her resistance was compromised. But she tried to reason that there was safety in numbers. Not, of course, that she thought for a moment that _he_ would try anything on with _her_.

_Absolutely no chance!_

No, if she was worried about anything it was that _she_ would somehow let slip how _she felt_ about _him…_ _and that would never do._

Quite apart from being cringe-worthily embarrassing, the mere thought of his kind eyes pitying her as he made his excuses would be just too much to bear.

She hesitated then in the hallway.

_What was she thinking?_

_Was this really a good idea?_

Perhaps not.

But before she could turn on her heels and head back to her room she was linked by Simon and Zach who were making their way towards the lift.

“Follow the grey carpet road…” Simon skipped along singing, tugging the other two along with them as they quickly reached the end of the hallway and called the lift.

_They’d look after her._

She’d just have one drink and then make her own excuses and leave…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The road trip is loosely based on this article: http://trekmovie.com/2012/05/06/photos-star-trek-sequel-stars-mission-to-hooters/
> 
> Jess’s Outfit: http://www.missguided.co.uk/catalog/product/view/id/135549 & http://www.missguided.co.uk/catalog/product/view/id/135301 and http://www.missguided.co.uk/catalog/product/view/id/135565/s/nicole-x-mesh-zip-midi-skirt/  
> http://www.polyvore.com/givenchy_dunke_suede_nappa_shark/thing?id=78599511
> 
> Benedict’s idea of sexy is a direct quote taken from Elle Japan, September 2013
> 
> As always, this is a work of fiction.
> 
> Feedback is greedily accepted!


	15. Chapter Fifteen ~ What happens in San Fran, stays in San Fran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with some seriously cheesy music... Very vaguely NSFW...

**Benedict**

They all piled into Benedict’s suite, Jess letting out an appreciative whistle at the plush surroundings.

“Nice place you got yourself Benedict!” she grinned as she ran an admiring finger along the soft dove grey velvet sofa.

Benedict blushed and stammered “Thanks. I… erm… fancied treating myself!” he confessed “I don’t normally book anything anywhere near as ostentatious as this to be honest. But I left it late to book and there were only two rooms left. It was a toss-up between this or a tiny single room and I like to spread out in bed” he rambled, Simon and Zach long since having lost interest in what he was saying. Only Jess remained in front of him, listening attentively.

“Make yourself comfortable Jess” he guided her towards the loveseat, Simon and Zach having already claimed the sofa, his hand lightly brushing against the exposed curve of her back. He took a sharp intake of breath as he felt a shock of electricity shoot through his fingers and quickly moved his hand away.

“Zach, put some music on will you? I have a few playlists already set up if you want to choose one of them?” he gestured to his iPod which was docked on the coffee table “What can I get you all to drink?”

The group made their selections from the rooms well stocked complimentary bar and Benedict opened a selection of snacks and nibbles, laying them on the coffee table for everyone to share.

They all chatted amiably as they drank and ate, occasionally humming along to one of the songs playing in the background. Zach had chosen a playlist entitled ‘Oldies’ which contained a quirky mixture of classic rock, old-school hip hop and cheesy pop songs. Benedict squeezed in between Simon and Zach on the sofa. From his vantage point he found he was able to surreptitiously watch Jess over the rim of his glass of whiskey, his eyes darting back and forth from the tips of her open toed black suede stilettos right up to the exposed flesh of her toned thighs as she stretched out her long legs in relaxation.

She yawned then, reaching her arms out high above her head to release some built up tension from her body. As she did so her skirt rode up just enough for him to notice the start of a colourful tattoo on her upper left thigh.

_This woman was full of surprises._

He took a sharp intake of breath, his cock twitching as he imagined running his hand up the length of her smooth thigh and tracing out the design of the tattoo with his fingers. Deep in thought, wondering what the tattoo represented and pondering what other surprises lay underneath her clothing, he didn’t notice that she was now mirroring his stare whilst gulping down vodka to steady her nerves, as she too admired the object of her desire.

Just then, Whitney Houston’s voice came through the iPod speakers singing ‘I Wanna Dance with Somebody’ and all three pairs of eyes turned to their host.

Jess quirked an eyebrow and Benedict, shocked out of his veneration, laughed good naturedly and held his arms up in a motion of surrender.

“What can I say? I have an eclectic mix on my iPod!” he grinned.

“Hey, I’m not judging you” Jess smiled “I have this album as well. I bought it last month after you know what happened…” Jess sighed as she recalled the tragic passing of the talented singer “It was a moment of nostalgia, but then I played it continually for about a week! She had an amazing voice”.

“Well I have all her albums” Zach agreed “Not that I’d admit _that_ if I was sober!” he muttered to no one in particular.

“Oooh… I love a bit of Whitney!” Simon grinned, turning the volume up and dragging Benedict up off the sofa, pulling him close “Dance with me Cumbers!” he commanded.

Benedict guffawed, throwing his head back in laughter.

“Come on bitch! Yeah! You know you love it!” Simon yelled encouragingly as he grinded against him jokingly.

Benedict stopped momentarily and held his hands up “Woah! Steady there Mr Pegg… If anybody’s going to be somebody’s bitch around here it certainly isn’t going to be me!” his deep voice boomed good-heartedly “I’ll be the dominant one!” He quirked his eyebrows before winking at Jess.

 

**Jess**

Jess felt the heat rise in her cheeks but thankfully Benedict didn’t appear to notice as he grabbed Simon’s hand forcefully and began swinging him around dramatically, before dipping him backwards with a flourish.

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head in amused disbelief.

Jess was crying with laughter until she caught Benedict’s eye and he suddenly released Simon and grabbed her hand instead, pulling her up from the comfort of the loveseat and twirling her around. Initially shocked, she recovered herself quickly and laughed heartily, all nerves dissipating with the Dutch courage that she’d been consuming. Breaking free from his hold she wagged her finger at him as she sang along with the lyrics:

 

_Don't you wanna dance (dance) with me baby?_

_Don't you wanna dance (dance) with me boy?_

_Don't you wanna dance (dance) with me baby?_

_With somebody who loves me_  
  
Don't you wanna dance?  
Say you wanna dance?  
Don't you wanna dance?  


She wiggled her hips exaggeratedly, the mixture of alcohol and a sudden sense of joie de vivre overwhelming her, causing her to feel carefree and uninhibited. Simon took the opportunity to fall back onto the sofa, chuckling to himself as he spread out, whereas Benedict just stared at her, an unreadable expression on his face as he swayed along with the music almost in a trance.

Jess, unexpectedly feeling bold, grabbed his T shirt and pulled him towards her, wiggling her hips and giggling uncontrollably as she attempted to sing the lyrics in time to the music. For his part, Benedict broke out into a slow smile and encircled her waist, trapping her against his muscular chest.

As the song came to an end there was a moment of silence as the pair tried to catch their breath. Jess’s chest rose and fell rapidly from the exertion of their excessive laughter mixed with her singing and dancing, whilst being crushed against Benedict’s sturdy torso. The iPod shuffled and as the next song began to play its slow melody, he made no attempt to release her from his hold. Instead, he tightened his grip on her waist and swayed along to the intro of the song.

Jess felt a little light headed as her brain went into sensory overload. She could feel the heat from his chest radiating against her upper body. She tried not to think about the hard muscles encased under his tight, white T shirt but it was damn near impossible to ignore, particularly since her bare cheek kept brushing against the soft fabric in time with their movements.  

She found herself inhaling deeply, her nose revelling in his scent. It was a heady mixture. Laundry detergent mixed with his musky, citrusy aftershave, his own masculine scent and a waft of whiskey each time he exhaled.

Then there was the little matter of the fact that she was _dancing_ with Benedict Cumberbatch! And not _just_ dancing, but _slow dancing_ no less!

Her brain tried frantically to process what was happening but it was struggling in the fog of alcohol and lustful thoughts which were threatening to overcome her.

She closed her eyes and finally gave in to the moment, casting those thoughts aside as she allowed her cheek to rest lightly against his chest, sighing contentedly. He made no attempt to move away from her and they swayed convivially in time to the music.

Just as she thought she’d finally got a check on her emotions the singing kicked in and Jess’s eyes flew open as she finally recognised the song.

Her heart began to pound in her chest as she realised her predicament. She was pressed up against the subject of all her wildest fantasies, swaying along to a song with lyrics which were unmistakably sexual in nature, in a revealing outfit as he began to… _Oh holy Mother of all that is bright and beautiful_ … **_sing_** along to the tune!

Her nipples hardened, somewhat from the friction of her bare breasts rubbing against the fabric of her bodysuit but even more so from a heightened sense of arousal as their bodies touched and her head began to spin.

The last thing she wanted to do was to break away from him but at the same time, she was desperately aware that Simon and Zach were in the room and she didn’t want to embarrass herself by fainting in front of them all!   

She could feel Benedict’s chest vibrating against her cheek as he pronounced each and every syllable in his deeply sensuous baritone, just as clearly as if he was reciting Shakespeare. It should’ve sounded ridiculous but Jess found it intensely erotic and she could feel the heat begin to pool in her groin as his voice seemed to drop an octave and became husky as he reached the chorus:

 

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_I'll give you the red light special_

_All through the night_

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_Just come through my door_

_Take off my clothes_

_And turn on the red light_

 

“And… I think that’s my cue to leave!” Zach’s voice broke through the sexual tension in the room and Jess and Benedict pulled apart abruptly, neither one daring to look at the other for fear of what they might see in one another’s eyes. Benedict turned his back momentarily and Zach sniggered, much to Jess’s confusion.

“Erm… yeah… I guess it’s getting late. We should probably call it a night” Jess mumbled as she tried to compose herself, suddenly feeling immensely self-conscious as the suggestive music still played in the background.

Benedict turned then and caught her eye. His face was somewhat flushed and she thought she saw the slightest flicker of disappointment but then he looked away and she instantly chastised herself. _It was more likely embarrassment, followed by relief Jess_ , she scolded. _Zach’s just saved him from having to throw you out in full on fangirling mode!_

She shook her head and looked over at Simon, who appeared to have dozed off after all his dancing exuberance and was now stretched out along the entire length of the sofa.

Zach yawned, bid them all good night and left. Simon looked like he was out for the count on the sofa so Jess made her way towards the door too, suddenly aware that it was just her and Benedict stood there. Yet something stopped her from leaving. She avoided Benedict’s eyes and instead looked around the room, surveying the mess.

“I can’t leave you to clear all this up on your own” she stated firmly and before Benedict could say anything she had returned to the lounge area and was crouching down to pick up a large bowl of pretzels which must’ve overturned when they were dancing earlier, its contents strewn across the carpet.

 

**Benedict**

Benedict said nothing and fleetingly stared as he caught another glimpse of her tattoo as she crouched down. He licked his lips, biting down on his plump lower one before remembering his manners and kneeling down alongside her to help clear up the mess. 

They worked diligently in silence as they plucked each morsel out of the deep-pile carpet, neither one looking at the other.

Benedict subconsciously heaved a sigh of relief when the _TLC_ song finally ended and the _Stone Roses_ track ‘Waterfall’ began to blare from the speakers.

“Oh my God! I love this song” Jess exclaimed as she hummed along to the tune, all the while continuing to pick up the debris.

“Me too” Benedict smiled “I’m a huge fan of their music”.

The pair sang along while they cleared the remaining crumbs off the floor and Benedict helped Jess back up, sheepishly looking away before she caught him staring at the outline of her erect nipples, which were fighting against the fine white fabric.

As the song came to an end, Jess grumbled “Now I want to listen to the whole album!”

With a flick of his finger Benedict had set the remaining album to play “Your wish is my command, your highness!” he grinned and emptied the rubbish into the bin.

“I can’t wait to see them in June at Heaton Park! It’s going to be unbelievable. I never thought they’d get back together! And to think I’ll be going to watch them perform in their home town!” Jess chattered giddily as she bent over to gather up the empty bottles and glasses from the coffee table.

“I’m so utterly jealous of you right now. I tried to get tickets but they had already sold out” he lamented, walking back over to her and trying his level best to look anywhere else but at her ass in that _fucking skin tight_ black skirt as she remained bent over the coffee table, seemingly struggling to pick up the bottles. _Christ was she wiggling it on purpose?_ He knew he should really offer to help her but he found himself completely frozen to the spot, transfixed, such was the delicious view before him.

“Surely a man of your stature can get his hands on anything he desires?” Jess questioned as she finally got to grips with the bottles and stood up, turning to face him.

Benedict’s eyebrows raised in surprise and she flushed at the realisation of the possible double entendre of her words, hastily looking down at her laden hands and babbling “I mean. You must know people who can get you tickets for anything… surely?”

“Sometimes…” he hesitated “but the biggest problem is actually planning anything” he sighed “At the moment I have no idea where I’ll even be at the end of June. It’s been like that as long as I can remember”.

He gestured for her to pass him some of the bottles but she declined, carrying them over to the bar area.

**Jess**

Benedict sunk into the loveseat and looked forlornly at her, his palms pressed together in front of him, his demeanour suddenly changing from the self-assured intelligent man that she knew and admired to that of an anxious teenager with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

And still he couldn’t have looked more beautiful to Jess at that very moment so in spite of her brain screaming at her that this _really_ wasn’t a good idea she walked over to him, a nearly full bottle of whiskey in her hand and squeezed in beside him on the loveseat.

“I never thought of it like that” Jess admitted, suddenly realising the level of commitment Benedict undertook in the pursuit of his career “It must be really hard”

Wrapping her lips around the whiskey bottle, she took a long gulp, the spirit burning her throat as she swallowed it.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Benedict staring at her as he bit his lip.

“Sorry, where are my manners? Do you want some?” she wiped the neck of the bottle and offered it to him and he took it, wordlessly and took a large slug.

“Thanks” he mumbled “I’m not complaining you know” he suddenly returned to their conversation “most actors would give anything to have been offered some of the roles I’ve been fortunate enough to play…”

He gulped another mouthful of the whiskey, wincing as he swallowed it, then offered it back to Jess who also took one, desperately trying not to think about the fact that his plump lips had just been wrapped around the same bottle neck as her own.

“It’s just that sometimes it would be nice to have a bit of… well, stability… y’know?” he continued.

Jess nodded dumbly, her senses beginning to tingle once more with the mixture of the strong liquor and Benedict’s proximity.

Afraid to speak in case she said anything incriminating she took a third large mouthful before hastily shoving it towards him once more. She could feel her eyes beginning to glaze over and despite her best attempt to listen to him as he continued with his monologue, Benedict’s wonderfully sexy, deep voice began to lull her to sleep.

 

***

 

Somewhere in her subconscious she could hear voices whispering. She felt the warmth of somebody close by and they must have moved slightly because all of a sudden she smelt that unmistakeable scent. The scent of a man.

But not just any man.

 _Him_.

She sighed contentedly and snuggled in closer, her inhibitions sated by the alcohol. She tried to open her eyes but the light, even though it was dim, was too bright and she clamped them shut again. Instead she listened closely and thought she heard Benedict, slightly louder now, saying goodnight to somebody, followed by the sound of a door clicking shut in the distance.

The room was now peaceful again, save for the music still playing softly in the background. Jess could still hear Ian Brown’s voice and strained her ears to identify the song. She needn’t have bothered though as Benedict began quietly humming along to ‘Fools Gold’ and Jess realised she must’ve fallen asleep several songs ago as it was the last song on the album.

Cursing herself, she shifted in her seat but stopped as she realised that Benedict’s arm was wrapped around her shoulder, his fingers now dangling precariously close to her right breast. She heard him groan and for the slightest moment wondered if he’d felt the same sexual tension that she had earlier before immediately dismissing the idea as absurd.

_He was just being friendly Jess._

_That’s all._

_He’s starring in a massive blockbuster and you’re… you’re his bloody hairdresser for goodness sake!_

“What am I even doing here?!” Jess suddenly spluttered and woozily attempted to stand up, not realising she was wedged so close alongside Benedict and the armrest of the loveseat. As she twisted her body upwards, unsteadily onto her stilettos, Benedict’s hands instinctively grabbed the first things they came into contact with in an attempt to support her. The result was that Jess found herself half stood with Benedict’s right hand clamped to her right breast and his left to her left ass cheek.

Time seemed to stand still as the realisation of the placement of his hands dawned on them both.

Benedict came to his senses first and immediately pulled both hands away as if he’d been burnt, his face turning a deep red as he stuttered a series of apologies just as Jess, having now lost her stabilisers, fell backwards heavily onto his lap.

“FUCK ME!” he shouted in pain, trying to adjust himself underneath her. Jess’s eyes flew open, the realisation that she hadn’t _just_ fallen onto his lap but onto something else, something that she really _hadn’t_ expected him to be sporting in her presence.

Underneath her, Jess could feel the unmistakeable shape of a _very_ _impressive_ erection pressing insistently against her ass cheeks through their respective clothing.

Her brain was screaming _get up_ but her body had other ideas and she wiggled her ass slowly over his bruised manhood, eliciting a loud groan from Benedict which she mistook as encouragement in her drunken state.

**Benedict**

_Fuucckk!_ Benedict winced.

_What was she trying to do to him?_

Whatever it was, it was clear that she was going to get one of two results in his current state. He was either going to be nursing a very badly bruised cock in the morning or he was going to cum in his jeans. If truth be told, it wasn’t implausible to think her actions might elicit both results.

He tentatively tried to steer her off of him by placing a hand on either side of her hips but this just had the effect of encouraging her and she began grinding her ass harder into his crotch. He moaned loudly, not altogether with pain. Under different circumstances he would have found Jess’s action incredibly sexy and he cursed himself that instead he found himself wishing she’d stop.

“ _Jesus Benedict! Grow a pair_ ” he muttered to himself as she continued to realise one of his erotic dreams about her and instead tried to go with the flow but something else was nagging insistently at him.

_Jess was steaming drunk._

She slurred her words as she stood up unsteadily, took another large gulp of the whiskey and turned towards him, singing along to the track that had now started without him even noticing. Using the whiskey bottle as a microphone, he had to admit, he was impressed that even in her drunken state she still knew every word. Even _if_ the pronunciation left something to be desired…

 

_From the moment I saw you, I went outta my mind_

_Though I never believed in, love at first sight_

_But you got a magic boy_

_That I just can't explain_

_Well you got a, you got a way that you make me feel_

_I can do, I can do anything for you baby_

_I'll be down for you baby_

_Lay all my cards out tonight_

_Just call on me baby_

_I'll be there in a hurry_

_It's your move, so baby_

_Baby decide!_

_Whatever you want from me_

_I'm givin' you everything_

_I'm your baby tonight_

_You've given me ecstasy_

_You are my fantasy_

_I'm your baby tonight_

 

Jess was now swaying precariously on her heels and Benedict quickly rose from his seat and grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to steady her. Slamming the whiskey bottle down heavily on the coffee table, Jess began poking his chest roughly, punctuating each lyric as she continued to sing loudly, his lack of interruption seemingly encouraging her:

 

_From the second you touched me_

_I was ready to die_

_I've never been fatal, you're my first time_

_I feel like an angel, who just started to fly_

_Well you got a, you got a way that you make me_

_Feel I can, feel I can, do anything for you baby_

_I will fly for you baby, hold on and enjoy the ride_

_I'm not in no hurry, we can fly all night baby_

_It's your move, now baby_

_Baby let's fly!_

 

As the song reached its ear piercing crescendo (courtesy of Jess’s now deafeningly out of tune warbling) her head fell forward so that it was now leaning against Benedict chest and he could just make out her mumbling the remaining words of the song, along with an occasional poke to his ribs:

_Whatever I do boy_

_It's all about **you** baby _

_And ain't it the truth boy_

_I'm helplessly **in love** with you _

_What else can I do boy_

_But be there for you baby_

**_You got a, you got a way_ ** _that you make a me_

_Feel I can, feel I can do any, do anything_

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Benedict supporting her bare shoulders as she swayed gently from side to side and he pondered what to do. He tried to fathom whether her actions towards him were purely alcohol fuelled or whether she could possibly _have_ been supressing the same urges as him but in her drunken state it was totally impossible to know for certain one way or another.

What _was_ certain to him was that regardless of her motives, he would _not_ be acting on her ministrations this evening. He was far too much of a gentleman to take advantage of someone in such a drunken state, even _if_ that someone had kept him awake at night for the past few months.

Awoken from his deep thoughts, it was only as the final notes of the song faded away that he realised that she was now snoring gently against his chest, having mistook the low vibrations for her singing.

_Shit! This really could only happen to him!_

Benedict groaned and pulled away slightly, hoping that she’d come round with his movement. However, when she lurched forward he grabbed her now limp body and gathered her up into his arms.

Her head lolled back and she began mumbling, incoherent at first before he made out her saying his name.

_Well, a variation of his name anyway…_

“Ooh… Bendy…dick…. what’ya doin’?” she sing-songed in a giggly voice.

“I’m going to put you to bed Jess”

“Ooh I bet you are… ** _Finally!_** ” she drawled coquettishly.

Exhaling deeply, Benedict ignored her innuendo and asked for her room number.

“That’s fer me to know…” she slurred, attempting to tap her nose conspiratorially but missing, instead poking herself in the eye “Oi… what’ya do that fer?” she accused angrily, waving her arm about as she attempted to slap him, and successfully connecting with his ear.

“Ouch… Jess! Quit it!” Benedict ordered as she continued to try to connect with his cheek, her arms swinging about manically. “I said…” he took a deep breath and tried to remember that she was drunk and not in control of her actions “QUIT IT! Please… Jess”

Jess jumped at his angry tone and without further comment ceased flailing around, her arms falling to her sides.

He took a deep breath and tried again “What’s your room number Jess?” he asked, lowering his voice and desperately trying his level best to hide his irritation, only to be greeted once again by a loud snore.

“Shit!” he cursed and carried her across to his bedroom wearily “I give up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes:  
> * Whitney Houston was playing on the radio when I wrote this. I went with it... It's not my fault!
> 
> * Stone Roses track listing is based on the 2009 20th anniversary edition which ends with the 12” version of ‘Fools Gold’, a whole 9:53 of gloriousness!
> 
> I had way too much fun writing this! I hope you have half as much fun reading it... Comments are always gratefully received :)


	16. Chapter Sixteen ~ Before Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with all the voyeurism...

****  


 

**Benedict**

Benedict walked into the bedroom and over towards the luxurious king-size bed. He sighed heavily. He’d been looking forward to sleeping in that tonight, _just possibly_ even having some company.

Well he’d got one of his wishes.

 _Be careful what you wish for Benny boy…_ he lamented.

This wasn’t quite what he’d had in mind when she’d grabbed his hand in Hooters a few hours earlier. The romantic notion of him slowly kissing every inch of her luminous skin as she revealed her naked body to him for the first time and then gallantly carrying her to that very same bed to make passionate love to her had somewhat imploded.

Sure, he was still carrying her. Unfortunately it wasn’t because she’d gone weak at the knees out of lust for him and his best moves.

_No._

_She had just passed out on him!_

He jokingly tried to tell himself he’d never had that effect on a woman before but his pun only made his heart sink, as he berated himself for not having been brave enough to tell her exactly how he felt earlier, before she’d started drinking that bloody whiskey. How he thought about her.

_Every._

_Single._

_Day_.

Dreamt of her at night, imagining all sorts of deliciously secretive trysts.

Not that he would have admitted to _that_ just yet…

 _Noooo..._ she might’ve thought he was some sort of sexual deviant or something! And he really wasn’t, but he couldn’t help it if his mind wandered when he lay in bed at night, _imagining what she would taste like_ , the thought of his tongue running along her moist skin making his cock throb again.

_Damn whiskey!_

Laying her down gently on the bed he stood back for a moment, wondering what the fuck he was supposed to do now.

He knew what he _wanted_ to do of course.

He wanted to lie down next to her. Touch her satin smooth skin. Stroke her thick glossy mane of hair and breathe in her intoxicating scent.

He wanted to run his finger along the outline of her lips, only for her to part her mouth and suck the tip of it.

_Oh fuck! How he wanted her to use that mouth somewhere else as well._

He let out an involuntary groan as his mind continued its distracting thoughts.

_Stop it! You'd be taking advantage of her intoxicated state._

No matter how much she had appeared to have come on to him earlier, there was a nagging doubt in the back of his mind.

_She was beyond pissed._

She'd never _really_ shown any signals of mutual attraction before tonight, even though they had shared some awkward exchanges in the past. _Or had she?_

_No, she was just joking._

It could be the only logical explanation.

Anyway, he probably didn't stand a chance with her. She wasn't impressed by fame or fortune, not that he really had either compared with some of the actors she had worked for of course, but still...

And even though everyone was telling him how great he looked right now, he knew he wasn't even in the same league as someone like Chris as leading man material.

And if that testosterone-laden jerk Paul really _was_ her type he was well and truly screwed.

A low moan from Jess brought him back to the scene unfolding before his eyes. Her eyes remained closed and he was uncertain of whether she was even aware that he was still in the room.

She was fidgeting with the fabric of her skirt, it having ridden up alarmingly towards the top of her lightly tanned thighs and twisted around in such a manner so as to make it impossible for her to get comfortable.

"What the fuck is wrong with this damn zip?" Jess began muttering to herself before another torrent of expletives fell from that pretty mouth as she continued to wrestle with the offending article of clothing, eventually dragging the zipper down and wriggling free of its confines, seemingly oblivious to Benedict's presence and rapt gaze.

He watched in shocked awe as Jess tossed the garment across the room and stretched her long, now naked, legs out luxuriously, stiletto boots still attached. Her accompanying deep groan of relief sent shockwaves directly to his cock and he had to bite his own tongue in order to stop his own verbal appreciation.

It was at this point that he realised that the barely-there top that he had been so entranced with earlier was in fact a body suit.

A very revealing body suit it turned out, as Jess rolled onto her left side, exposing a smooth, rounded bare ass cheek!

_Holy fuck! What the hell was she trying to do to him?!_

He was a gentleman but he wasn't a fucking saint!

And yet he couldn't help but stare. Every erotic dream he'd had about the woman lying semi naked in front of him came flooding back at that moment.

Her ass looked just as smooth as the rest of her body. What he would give to squeeze that perfectly ripe peach, drag his nails along the delicately pale skin and part those toned thighs to reveal her hidden treasure.

Benedict shifted awkwardly, his breath having become laboured.

 _Leave the room Ben_ the voice in his head nagged.

Yet he continued to stand there, entranced.

It took a few more moments before he realised what he was waiting for.

He was waiting for her to turn over so that he could see the tattoo on her left thigh in all its glory.

Seconds turned into minutes as he waited but the sound of her deep breathing becoming more audible finally registered in his own inebriated mind.

_She's out cold again!_

Sighing to himself he slid a waste basket to the side of the bed, just in case she woke up feeling nauseous. He gently covered her body with the duvet and planted the ghost of a kiss on her forehead, inhaling her scent as he did so. He immediately regretted this action as he unexpectedly had the overwhelming desire to get in bed with her and just breathe her in.

Reluctantly he grabbed one of the spare pillows and a blanket from the wardrobe, his old grey Brooklyn Industries T shirt from his overnight bag and retreated back out to the lounge.

He quickly undressed down to his boxers, ignoring the prominent bulge which had been awoken from its own slumber once again in response to the sight of Jess in his bed. He tugged on the threadbare grey T shirt then flopped dejectedly onto the sofa and fell into a fitful sleep.

***

Sometime later, he didn't know if it was five minutes or five hours, he awoke to the sound of screaming.

Disoriented, he leapt from the sofa, almost falling to the floor with the blanket twisted about his legs. His alcohol fogged memory reminded him he was in the lounge of his hotel room. He groaned as he attempted to untangle himself. His head was thumping as he stifled a yawn.

Recovering himself he listened.

The screams had stopped, only to be replaced with the sound of gut wrenching sobs and cries of _"No! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!"_

Benedict stumbled over to the bedroom and quietly pushed open the door. His eyes adjusted to the faint light from the bedside lamp that he'd forgotten to turn off earlier.

Jess was tossing and turning frantically, tears streaming down her face as she desperately pleaded with thin air.

_"Noooo... Don't leave me! I can't do this without you! Please! Please come back! I'm so sorry. It's all my fault"_

He hesitated for a split second, worried that he might be overstepping the boundaries of friendship once more by intruding on her innermost thoughts and fears.

However, all his resolve evaporated when she let out another heart breaking scream and began shaking violently.

Without another thought he climbed onto the bed beside her and pulled her towards him, so that her back was flush to his chest and his arms were wrapped protectively around her torso, careful not to brush his hands against her breasts for fear of being inappropriate in any way. This was no time to take advantage of the situation. She was in pain and all he wanted to do was to make it go away.

She initially fought his embrace, screaming even more frantically, until that is, he began whispering soothing words of relief and calming thoughts into her ear.

 

“When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,

I all alone beweep my outcast state

And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries

And look upon myself and curse my fate,

Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,

Featured like him, like him with friends possess'd,

Desiring this man's art and that man's scope,

With what I most enjoy contented least;

Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,

Haply I think on thee, and then my state,

Like to the lark at break of day arising

From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate;

For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings

That then I scorn to change my state with kings”

 

He held her for what seemed like hours before she finally began to relax, all the while still fast asleep. Benedict could feel how cold and clammy her skin had become and without a second thought he bundled her back up in the duvet and lay beside her, still holding her through the marshmallow softness of the down covering.

When she finally stopped shaking and let out a tiny, exhausted sigh he exhaled deeply, finally allowing himself to relax.

He made up his mind at that moment that he was going to tell her how he felt once she woke. Despite some niggling doubts he hoped that there was a chance that she could feel the same way as him or at the very least be open to possibly finding out. He wanted nothing else than to be there for her, to protect her and to chase away whatever terrible demons she was fighting.

Something told him there was something really bad in her past that resulted in her being in LA and whatever it was he wanted to be there to help her forget.

Now resolute in his decision he flicked off the bedside lamp and lay next to her, ready to protect her from any more bad dreams.

***

Sometime later he woke with a start. He must have fallen asleep, because daylight was just starting to filter into the darkened room.

He heard a low moan.

It took him a few moments to remember that Jess was lay alongside him, wrapped in his bedcover burrito and he took a nervous breathe, suddenly remembering that he was going to tell her how he felt later that day.

_To hell with the consequences._

He had no idea how he was going to bring it up and his head was thumping already.

 _Probably the after effects of the whiskey they'd shared_ he groaned internally.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by another moan rising in the still air.

Shifting slightly, Benedict turned his head towards where he'd bundled Jess up after her nightmare.

She remained asleep at his side, but had rolled onto her back. The covers still partially covered her but Benedict could just make out, her left arm, furthest away from him moving slowly.

Intrigued, he squinted, trying to focus despite the sudden overwhelming need to block out the faint signs of dawn breaking outside.

He caught sight of Jess's face, in profile, and something stirred deep in his crotch.

She was biting her plump bottom lip. Her neck was craned back and although her eyes appeared to be clamped shut, her long eyelashes were fluttering.

Just then another moan, louder this time, floated from her delicious mouth and he was left with the sudden, dawning realisation of what was happening.

_Holy... FUCK..!_

_She was..._

_Touching herself_...

This was wrong.

_So, so wrong!_

_He really, really shouldn’t be here._

_He shouldn't be watching this._

_He shouldn't be watching her._

How the hell could he even look at her now without wanting to just grab her and kiss her and do all the things she was doing to herself under those damn covers?

He tried to bite his tongue, but subconsciously her name passed his lips. A throaty rumble emanated from his chest along with his already ragged breathing. He willed himself not to move an inch for fear of how she would react to him lying alongside her on the bed watching this most intimate display but he needn't have bothered.

For Jess was fast asleep.

_He shouldn't be here._

_It was wrong._

_This was far from a gentlemanly course of action_ he berated himself.

And yet he didn't stir. He lay perfectly still, his head tilted just enough so that he could see Jess’s face, in profile. He took a deep breath and watched, on red alert to close his eyes at a seconds notice if she opened hers.

But Jess was clearly in the depths of an amazing dream.

A deeply satisfyingly, _erotic_ fantasy...

Her moans were getting louder and Benedict found he was transfixed. Not on where her hand was, obscured by the duvet as it was he left that completely to his imagination.

No. Instead he watched her facial expressions. The way her eyes flickered and a bead of perspiration ran down the side of her forehead towards her ear.

How she bit that fat juicy lip so hard he wondered if she would draw blood.

And how her neck and back began to arch as she slowly started to reach her peak.

And then she opened her mouth and breathed a name.

It was a whisper at first and he told himself it was just a sigh.

But there was no mistaking the second and third time she practically panted “Ben...e...dict... Oh... Ben...e...dict!” as she reached her climax.

Only then did he realise that he'd been holding his breath the entire time. His head was swimming and he suddenly felt dizzy.

He lay for just another moment, unsure what to do next. Jess, having clearly sated some intense itch now rolled back over onto her side and heaved a deeply satisfied sigh, soon after followed by a gentle snore.

Convinced that she was asleep, Benedict slipped silently off the bed and crept into the bathroom, his mind swimming.

He was scared to shut the door completely in case the sound woke Jess but he needed some time to get his head around what had just happened.

Putting the toilet lid down, he sat down and mulled things over.

He shivered slightly as the air conditioning switched on and realised he must have tossed his T shirt off at some point in the night as he was sat bare chested.

There was no way he could go back in the room to retrieve it in his current state. What if Jess woke? No, he needed to form a plan.

 _Could she feel the same way about him?_ If truth be told, he had wondered on a few occasions but he just put her friendliness down to the way she treated everybody. After all, her personality had been one of the things that had attracted him to her in the first place.

_Of course the fact that she had the most beautiful bright green eyes and the most kissable lips Benedict had ever seen or that he wanted to explore every contour of her luscious body was in no way a bad thing you understand._

Not at all.

But she made him laugh. She was sassy, intriguing, clever, witty, and for want of any other way to put it, everything he wanted in a woman.

He sensed that she had had a hard life. Something had happened and she didn't talk about it. But he knew. He could feel that sense of sadness overwhelm her from time to time. He wondered if whatever had happened was the reason for her nightmare or if that was just the alcohol. Christ, some of the dreams he'd had when he was drunk had been bordering on something from a horror movie after all.

And then of course there was _that_ dream... The one he'd just witnessed.

His cock throbbed inside his boxers at the mere thought. This was no good. He didn't want to confront her with a hard on! She would think he was just after one thing, _even if he really, really would like that thing an awful lot._

No. He needed to do this right. Something in the back of his head was telling him Jess was special. He would have to take it slow.

I need to get freshened up, maybe order some breakfast and then casually slip in that I’d like to take her on a date. _As you do._ No full on declaration of love or lust... _I don't want to scare her away._

And perhaps just mention that I think she's really funny. _And gorgeous of course._ And damn sexy! _Fuck...her ass is magnificent!_

_Christ. I need that shower and fast…_

Without another thought Benedict strolled over to the large power shower and switched it on. He quickly removed his boxers and stepped into the shower in an attempt to wash away the filthy thoughts which were now clouding his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes:  
> The verse that Benedict recites is Sonnet 29 by Shakespeare ‘When, In Disgrace With Fortune And Men's Eyes’. I am in no way a Shakespeare scholar. There are, no doubt, hundreds more appropriate verses to use here but this is one I remember from school and it stuck in my head for some unknown reason...


	17. Chapter Seventeen ~ Dazed and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with all the nakedness...

**Jess**

Jess woke to the distant pitter-patter sound of what she thought was rain on the window panes. Groggily opening her eyes, she was immediately aware of the thumping in her head and squeezed her eyes shut again and groaned.

She was momentarily confused until she remembered the road trip and the beers she’d been knocking back in Hooters. 

 _Hooters._ There was a bar she would never be visiting again.

_For that matter, she wasn’t going to visit any other bars, ever again!_

She made a solemn vow there and then.

_She was never drinking… again!_

_EVER!_

Slowly she opened her eyes once more, taking care to keep her head as still as possible. Blinking, she waited for the room to come into focus.

_Well, by room, the ceiling, given the fact that she was laid flat out on the bed with a view of nothing else but the ceiling…_

She closed her eyes and groaned as she tried to sit up slowly, only to realise that she resembled a giant sausage roll, her body semi-wrapped in a duvet casing.

Struggling to break free, the cool air hit her bare skin and she became aware of her state of undress. She immediately wrapped the duvet back around her body and wriggled upwards so that she was propped against the headboard of the bed.

Finally opening her eyes and surveying her surroundings, she was confused once again.

Was this her room?

If truth be known, she’d spent so little time in her room when they’d arrived that it could quite possibly be.

_But something felt off._

As the dawning sunlight began to dance through chinks in the floor to ceiling blinds she caught sight of an overnight bag strewn on the plush carpet.

That wasn’t her luggage.

Come to think of it, where was the hotel room door? The door she could see at the far side of the large room ( _was her room this large? She couldn’t remember_ ) didn’t have the usual tell-tale signs of an exterior door.

Where was the spy hole? And the fire/safety map? Or the lock, come to think of it!

Nope. This could not be her room.

Which begged the one million dollar question.

 _Who_ the hell’s room was it?

And _where_ was the person whose room this belonged to?

Curiosity overcoming the hammering in her head, she very slowly swung her legs towards the edge of the bed and attempted to unravel herself from the duvet.

The chilled air made her skin pucker as she became covered in goosebumps and she shivered. She searched around her for any item of clothing to wrap around her and caught sight of what looked like a large t-shirt on the floor by her side.

Leaning down she plucked it from the floor and slid it over her shivering body.

Now, at least partially covered, she moved to stand up, only to fall flat on her backside.

Dazed, confused and now heading somewhere towards seriously pissed off as her head threatened to explode, she angrily looked towards her feet and realised she was still wearing her four inch stilettos.

_Jesus! I really was pissed. Sleeping in my shoes? That’s a first, even for me!_

Cursing Lanie for ever persuading her to wear such ridiculously high heels, and wishing instead that her feet were comfortably enclosed in her favourite Chucks she cautiously attempted to get back up off the floor, a scene not altogether dissimilar to that of Bambi on ice in her hung over state.

A wave of nausea overcame her then and she looked around, desperately searching for the bathroom.

Noticing a door ajar on the other side of the room to where she stood, she padded silently over to it, trying her best to move her head as little as possible so as to keep the dizziness at bay.

She was just pushing the door open when something flashed back to her from the previous night.

_Whitney fucking Houston…_

At the same time as this memory came back to her she caught a glimpse in the reflection of the bathroom mirror of what awaited her on the other side of the door and she hitched a breath.

 

 

_Oh fuck!_

_Oh bugger!_

_Oh shit!_

She felt a stirring in her groin.

Her heart began to pound, she felt her hands go clammy and she knew exactly what the inevitable result was going to be.

And despite her state of undress and her fucking ridiculous heels there was absolutely NO way she was going to let it happen here.

Not in _his_ bedroom.

**_His bedroom._ **

Could that possibly mean what she thought it meant?

_She couldn’t think about that right now._

Right now she had to get out of there.

_And breathe._

She ran towards the door to the bedroom, throwing it open. Looking around in confusion her eyes finally settled on the door at the other side of the sofa and she made her way towards that as fast as her now wobbly legs could carry her.

Swinging the door open, she was finally able to take a small breath before she ran as fast as she could towards the lift, oblivious to how outrageous she must’ve looked in a man’s t-shirt and a pair of $1000 heels…

She hit the call button repeatedly, cursing under her breath in between small gasps of air.

“C’mon… c’mon!” she cried, panicking that he might have already finished showering and realised she’d left.

The sound of the lift bell’s ‘ping’ was like music to her ears and she stumbled inside, thankful that the carriage was empty.

It took her a second to remember her room number, and when she finally reached it she started to panic once again.

Where was her room key?

_Shit!_

_“Don’t tell me after all this I’m now going to have to go all the way back to Benedict’s room with my tail between my legs?”_ she muttered to herself in frustration.

The embarrassment would be crippling.

She stared at the door handle and a flashback came to her.

Chris, Zach, Benedict, Simon and herself were stood in the lobby of the hotel.

The woman on the front desk, obviously a _big_ fan of Chris, was simpering over him and asking him for his fingerprint. _No. That can’t be right._ Surely it was his autograph.

No. The more she thought about it she knew it _was_ his fingerprint.

_Wait._

Come to think of it, she had asked for everyone’s fingerprints…

_Why?_

Jess racked her brain and then she remembered Simon positioning them all up against the wall in a mock police line-up. Meanwhile the woman, who had now called out her colleague, a distinguished looking middle aged gentleman, for support, desperately tried to explain that the hotel used biometric fingerprint entry for its hotel rooms and that they needed each of the group to provide their index fingerprint on the scanner.

And Jess _had_ given hers.

She looked again at the door handle and noticed the black scanner.

Reaching out her shaking finger Jess held it against the glass and was relieved to hear the click of the lock being released.

Wordlessly she stumbled inside and fell to the floor, repeating her soothing breathing exercises for several minutes until she was able to take a full breath once more.

Now what?

She looked down at the t-shirt she was wearing and the panic began to envelope her once more.

He would be wondering where she had gone. And why she had run off. Honestly, how could she even begin to explain? She couldn’t even explain it to herself.

And come to think of it, where the fuck was her skirt?

The adult thing would be to go back there. Laugh it off and apologise for being very much worse for wear. Return the t-shirt, retrieve the skirt and then agree to say no more about it.

Never to be mentioned again.

She felt sure that Benedict would be grateful that she wasn’t going to make a big deal about it and that he too would be more than happy to pretend it never happened. Yet even as she thought it, she began to mourn what might have been. And for the friendship she felt certain she would inevitably lose.

 _So much for silly fantasies Jess!_ She scolded herself.

This is exactly what comes of them.

Nothing but heartbreak and awkwardness.

She slipped off her heels and Benedict’s t-shirt and walked into the bathroom. She took a quick glance at her face, noticing that her eye make was smudged. She rinsed her face clean and towelled it dry before grabbing the hotel’s fluffy white bathrobe from the hook on the back of the door.

She neatly folded the grey t-shirt, slipped on the pair of navy Chucks she had sneaked into her bag behind Lanie’s back and left her room, ready to walk the most peculiar walk of shame she had ever borne witness to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even remotely sorry about that gif...


	18. Chapter Eighteen ~ Lost in Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with all the questions... and a little more nakedness!

**Benedict**

He had just stepped out of the shower when he heard the loud knock at the door.

_Shit! I hope that didn’t wake Jess!_

He grumbled to himself as he quickly grabbed one of the luxuriously thick towels and wrapped it around his waist, not pausing to dry himself. He tiptoed out of the bathroom, glancing over towards the empty, rumpled bed and paused.

_Where was she?_

Suddenly self-conscious of his state of undress he peeped out of the bedroom door glancing around the dim room.

There was no sign of her.

_That’s odd._

Pacing swiftly to the front door, Benedict peered through the spy hole. He couldn’t see anyone so he tentatively opened the door, still aware of his semi nakedness.

Glancing up and down the corridor he saw no-one. He stepped out into the corridor, muttering curses under his breath and was just about to close the door when he felt a mound of fabric on the floor under his feet.

Puzzled, he stepped to his right and bent down to pick up the article. Unfortunately as he did so his towel took that exact moment to unwind itself from his slippery waist, still slick from the shower.

He gasped at the sudden drop in temperature around his nether regions, not immediately processing that he was now bent over, totally naked, in the corridor. His heart now pounding, he very quickly became aware of his dilemma when he heard a distant intake of breath somewhere behind him.

“Shit!” he cursed loudly.

Hastily gathering up his towel and the discarded garment from the floor he took one final glance around before retreating to the safety of his room.

He quickly wrapped the towel firmly back around his waist and closed the door, leaning forcefully against it as he caught his breath.

 _What the fuck was going on?_ He pondered agitatedly.

There was _definitely_ somebody outside, lurking.

He was certain of it.

Even in his hung over state he _knew_ what he heard.

 _“There was definitely somebody there!”_ he muttered to the empty room.He turned back around towards the door and took a final look through the spy hole. The corridor was still empty.

Confused and now more than a little bit pissed off he looked down at the garment he’d dropped on the floor as he re-entered the room. His brow creased in confusion as he crouched down to survey it, realising it was his own grey Brooklyn Industries t-shirt!

He scratched his head, perplexed.

_What._

_The._

_Fuck?_

Standing back upright, t-shirt in hand, he held it up and looked closely at it, turning it around, a puzzled expression on his face as he looked for the faint blood stain on the left sleeve where he’d cut himself a few months ago whilst recording the voice of Smaug.

 _Yep. It was there_. This was definitely _his_ t-shirt.

The question remained how did it come to end up _outside_ his room? Had one of the guys borrowed it last night?  No. _Don’t be absurd Ben. Why would any of them be nicking your raggedy old clothes?!_

It made no sense whatsoever.

He racked his brain, trying to remember where he’d left his t-shirt. He was ashamed to admit that he wasn’t the tidiest traveller, his bag had been strewn across the floor near the window and his clothes piled haphazardly over the back of the dressing table chair before everyone arrived at his room last night. It must’ve been in that pile.

As he thought, he subconsciously drew the t-shirt to his face and smelt it. His nose twitched in recognition of the scent which lingered on it.

Shea butter.

_It was hers…_

Shit! He’d almost forgotten about her! _Where was she?_ And why was his t-shirt lying _outside_ his room _smelling of her_?

What. The. Fuck. Was. Going. On?

 

**Jess**

_So much for her plan._

Panic had beset her once more as soon as she had reached his door and she’d suddenly found herself an unwilling participant in an increasingly unorthodox game of knock a door and run.

Jess watched as the door opened, from the safety of her hiding place, ensconced behind the wide pillar at the end of the corridor.

She gasped, quickly covering her mouth as she saw Benedict stood, glistening, Adonis like and sheathed only in the ivory towel. It was slung low around his waist and did nothing to conceal the considerable bulge of his crotch.

He looked in her direction and she stealthily dipped back behind the pillar, trying to regulate her breathing as her brain tried to process what she was seeing.

 _Fuck me!_ She voiced silently. _The rumours were true._

Her mind swirled with filthy thoughts and she hastily shook them away as she surreptitiously glanced back around from her hiding place.

He had stepped out into the corridor, his back to her, giving her the opportunity to admire his broad muscular shoulders and the curve of his tight ass as he bent - _oh my fucking God –_ Jess hissed as Benedict’s towel suddenly slipped to the floor, rewarding Jess with a full-on, 3 dimensional, view of his ass!

Benedict’s _naked_ ass.

_In magnificent Technicolor._

_Ultra High Definition no less._

_Live and fucking gloriously direct!_

_The images she’d seen on Tumblr really didn’t do it justice._

She licked her lips and felt the moisture beginning to pool in her groin as she stared, eyes transfixed on the smooth pale skin, set over defined muscles.

It was only the sound of him gathering up his towel and cursing aloud that interrupted her revelry as she saw him stand and begin to turn his head back in her direction.

She hastily pulled back once more behind the pillar and waited, not moving again until she heard the sound of his door close.

 _“Well._ _That went well Jess!”_ She scolded herself.

_You were very calm and collected! Now he knows exactly where he stands!_

She shook her head and, took one last glance up the corridor, just to be certain he hadn’t pretended to close the door. Satisfied that he was safely locked back inside his room Jess trudged back to her own.

Once inside, she stripped and turned on the shower, allowing its steaming hot water to massage her tired body.

This was stupid. _She should be happy right now._ She had just seen Benedict Cumberbatch _naked_ for goodness sake! _And she’d spent the night with him._

In _his_ bed.

It was every woman’s dream. Surely?

_So why did she feel so uneasy?_

Could it just possibly be because she didn’t remember _a damn thing_ about last night?

Was he really _that_ bad in bed?

She doubted it.

_She doubted it greatly._

The man oozed sex appeal from every pore and she got the distinct impression that he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

So why couldn’t she remember anything?

_Fuck! What if she’d been drugged?_

Shaking her head, she dismissed that idea immediately. Benedict was a complete gentleman and besides which, why would he drug anyone when just his voice could have any sane woman slipping her panties off at his request?

No.

Even the mere suggestion was ludicrous.

Something else niggled at her though. Her body suit had still been intact, save for the popper fastenings at her crotch. _Surely if they’d made out properly he would at least have taken the rest of her clothes off her?_

She sighed as more questions than answers spun around inside her foggy brain. Clearly what happened couldn’t have been that memorable. Putting all the clues together she could only conclude that they must’ve just had a quickie.

_A fast, meaningless fuck._

No foreplay.

No time to worship each other’s bodies.

She groaned at that.

_What a missed opportunity._

Stepping out of the shower, Jess walked over to the fogged up mirror and wiped it, staring at the reflection of her naked body.

_Who are you trying to kid Jess?_

_Look at yourself. Why on earth would Benedict Cumberbatch be worshipping your body?_

Rivulets of water dripped down from her soaking hair onto her small breasts and passed over the edges of her rosy nipples, taut and erect from the cool air. She shivered as the droplets slowly continued their path down her abdomen.

She had to admit she liked the way her slim waist curved inwards, at least until it reached her wide hips. She turned sideways and surveyed the way her bum stuck out, groaning at how fat she thought it looked in the mirror. Her index finger traced the outline of her tattoo subconsciously as she fought back the tears that were threatening to escape. Quickly turning her body back forwards to face the mirror she looked once more, trying to see herself as Benedict would surely have done.

Her legs were okay- _ish_ , she supposed. Long. Not as slim as she would like, but she had long since given up on any chance of that, given her love of every conceivable carb known to man.

A quick, furtive glance at the apex of her thighs left her speechless.

 _Not because of its magnificence you understand!_ _Rather just because, quite honestly, how did one describe their own ‘lady parts’?!_

It was just kind of _there_. She hoped it didn’t look unlike every other woman that he’d come into contact with. She wasn’t au fait with the latest Hollywood beauty trends. She kept it neatly waxed, but other than that had never given its appearance much thought before.

She shrugged and tried not to think on it anymore, her eyes resting once more on her abdomen. If nothing else she had great abs, a bi-product of her (occasionally excessive) exercising in moments of stress. Seriously, one of the few things that had given her any release immediately after the accident was being in the gym, repeatedly crunching out hundreds of sit up repetitions on the exercise ball. It was still, to this day, her go-to in times of extreme stress. A pursuit which allowed her to completely switch off her mind to any outside interference and focus just on her body and her breathing.

Her therapist had been dubious at first, worried that she might develop some unhealthy addiction to exercise and that she was using it as some sort of emotional crutch, but Jess had surprised her. Margot finally conceded that Jess used the time almost like a form of meditation. And it finally seemed to be working. Whenever she waivered, she took herself off to her room and lay on her exercise ball, closed her eyes and counted out each repetition until she felt the tension evaporate from her body.

 _But Benedict wouldn’t have seen your abs_ she mused. _They were covered by your body suit_ she remembered as she continued to stare at her reflection.

Sighing as she truly saw herself through his eyes, she quickly looked away.

 _I don’t have the body of a supermodel. I’m not rich. Or famous. Nor do I have a glamorous lifestyle. I have so much emotional baggage I need my own damn cargo hold!_ _Compared to the sophisticated women he must usually come into contact what the hell have I got to offer..?_  she lamented.

It’s no wonder he settled for a quick wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am last night, she sniffed.

_He was probably just scratching an itch, so to speak and I must’ve just been an easy solution._

Even as she thought it, tears beginning to prickle in her eyes, he knew deep down that she was doing Benedict a huge disservice to think of him in that way. He had never been anything other than charming and gracious in her presence and he didn’t deserve to be thought of like that, but it was the only plausible explanation that she was prepared to entertain in her emotional state.

Her heart began to pound in her chest and she felt the tell-tale wave of nausea at the dawning realisation of what this meant.

 _She could get the sack!_ She’d seen it before on previous jobs. The creative staff weren’t even supposed to fraternise with the talent, as Mary liked to call them, _much less_ _sleep with them!_ Well, she’d already comprehensively broken that rule. But more than that, she’d broken Mary’s trust.

She thought back to her conversation with the older lady a month or so ago. Mary had questioned her on her relationship with the guys, not explicitly singling out one individual but looking towards Benedict as he sat in Don’s chair, battle scars being intricately applied onto his perfect cheekbones. Jess had vehemently denied all Mary’s suggestions that she was getting too close, insisting that she was just having a laugh with them and that she was purely being professional.

She’d promised Mary that she would never allow herself to get into a situation where something like this could even happen. Mary’s face had betrayed her doubts but the kind woman, whom Jess had grown very fond of, had said no more about it.

The following day Jess had arrived at work and attempted to take a step back, immersing herself even more in her work and keeping the chit chat to a bare minimum. But despite her best efforts to look busy, later that evening Simon had dragged her over to their secret little corner just in time for the ITV2 repeat of Britain’s Got Talent. Alice and Benedict were already there, Benedict stifling a tear as he watched a young Irish lad professing his unrequited love on British television. Jess’s heart had flipped at the adorableness of the moment and knew she was in too deep to just walk away, to distance herself from Benedict. _From any one of them for that matter._

They were her friends now, pure and simple, and despite Mary’s voice replaying in her head _“don’t get too close Jess. It’ll be you who gets hurt…”_ she’d ended up sinking into the sofa alongside Simon as they’d all chatted and joked as if they’d known each other their whole lives.

How could she possibly have been so damn stupid to mess that up?

She was no better than Britney! At least she’d had the decency to be upfront about her intentions.

Now it was almost certain that she’d be out of a job.

_One way or another._

Even if Benedict didn’t say anything, and truthfully even as she contemplated the thought of him asking for her to be let go due to her overstepping the mark, she shook her head, knowing he’d be far too much of a gentleman to divulge that anything improper had even taken place.

_But they would both know._

And she knew there was absolutely no way what-so-ever that she could be around him now. Knowing that he had made love to her, _if you could ever truly call a drunken quickie ‘making love’,_ and then cast her aside, too embarrassed that he’d succumbed to a mere mortal like her who couldn’t possibly compete with the goddesses he found himself surrounded by on a daily basis.

Jess’s heart was pounding so hard she thought it might break out of her chest, such was her emotional state. Shivering, she realised she was still stood naked. Without thinking she threw on a pair of leggings and a vest top and ran from her room, down the six flights of stairs, pausing once to catch her breath before continuing. As she reached the busy foyer, she glanced around, suddenly aware that her face was drenched with tears, and looked for somewhere to hide.

Noticing a glass door to her right she quickly darted across towards it. The doorway lead to a staircase and without pausing Jess walked slowly down the steps, trying to wipe the tears that were still flowing from her face. Her head was beginning to pound and she guessed her hangover was starting to kick in again.

At the bottom of the stairs there was another door with a silver sign, embellished with the engraved words _Fitness Suite._

Jess’s breath caught in her chest and she ran her index finger along the sign, tracing over the letters as she caught sight of the inflatable orb through the clear glass.

She looked upwards to the imaginary sky and whispered “ _thank you”_ to her guardian angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in posting. I was away at Sherlocked last week and it's taken me a week to come back down to Earth (kind of!) As always, your comments are most appreciated. I hope you enjoy :)


	19. Chapter Nineteen ~ About Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with all the teasing, and a little revelation of sorts...

**Benedict**

Benedict paced the room.

_She’d just got up and left!_

So much for the connection he thought they’d shared.

His head hurt, partly from the previous night’s alcohol but mainly from trying to fathom out what the hell was going on.

_But she’d said his name…_

_And not just in some random drunken moment._

_No, she’d said his name in the throes of a climax which had clearly involved him in some way. Even if it was just in her imagination._

His cock stirred at the mere memory of her. The way she’d been lay next to him, her lips parting as she’d moaned his name. The way her back arched as she’d eagerly pleasured herself.

In _his_ bed.

_Was it just a drunken, dirty dream that he’d been privy to, fuelled by the mere fact that he was the last person she’d spoken to? Or could they, just possibly, share a mutual attraction?_

It took every bit of will power he possessed not to go straight to her room right that minute and just ask her outright.

 _Going to her room might appear a bit desperate_ , he contemplated.

If there was one thing he couldn’t bear, it was to have his pride dented. _And it wasn’t as if she’d stuck around earlier… She’d been out the door the minute his back was turned!_

And then there was the issue of the rest of the trip. If he _was_ mistaken, the last thing he needed was to be stuck in a car with Jess for five hours having been shot down. He couldn’t be certain that Zach and Simon would remember anything about what went on in his room but the guys would certainly pick up on an awkward vibe and then he really would never hear the end of it…

Things were already going to be awkward enough as it was. _Christ!_ _What if Jess realised he’d been watching her? She’d think he was just some dirty pervert!_

_Fuck! He’d really done it this time…_

But still, he would have to find a way to talk to her.

_He had to for his own sanity._

This infatuation, if it _was_ merely that, was driving him crazy.

_One way or another, he had to know._

To hell with work ethics and protocol. If Jess genuinely did have feeling for him he would make certain that they did not interfere with the remaining filming schedule.

_But what if she didn’t? How the hell was he going to deal with that?_

He’d just have to try his best to remain professional. After all, there was only a couple more weeks of filming left. _But then what? Just wrap up filming and then face the prospect of never seeing her again?_

He shook his head in disgust at the thought.

It was, of course one of the pitfalls of being an actor. He made many friends and acquaintances on sets and there was often a bittersweet farewell at the end of filming. It was actually one of the things that he loved so much about filming Sherlock. Every time he returned to the familiar set it was just like coming home.

Being surrounded by familiar faces was comforting.

But this was different. In just over two weeks they would be finished, and other than promoting the film, he’d probably see little to nothing of his fellow cast members unless they happened to appear in a future project together. And as for the crew? Well the chances were even more remote.

He was just mulling this dilemma over when his phone rang. Looking around, he noticed it vibrating on the coffee table.

He picked it up and answered, not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

“Cumbers! How’s the head?” Simon’s voice boomed down the phone.

“Sore.  But thanks for the concern!” Benedict tried to joke distractedly.

“Listen. I have just the remedy for it. There’s this all day diner next door and they serve the most amazing food. Proper old school greasy spoon. You in?”

Benedict groaned. It was probably not the best idea for his diet but his stomach was grumbling angrily at him so he reluctantly agreed.

“Okay. Meet you down in the lobby in ten minutes” Simon replied.

Benedict quickly dressed in a simple white polo shirt and jeans and did his best to tame his unruly curls.

Grabbing his watch and sunglasses he slipped out of the hotel room and headed towards the lift.

As he pressed the button impatiently, his thoughts returned to the quandary which still remained unsolved and tried to formulate a plan of action.

 

**Jess**

Jess slowly clambered up the stairs. She was dripping with sweat, exhausted and yet strangely exhilarated.

She’d spent nearly an hour working out and even though her muscles were beginning to cramp she’d insisted on walking back up the seven flights of stairs, using that as her cool down.

As she walked slowly back to her room she closed her mind off from all the confusing thoughts that had overtaken her brain earlier. She was going to have a relaxing soak in the bath and just pray that divine intervention would somehow play its part and she would never have to address what happened last night with Benedict.

_Of course it was an absolutely ridiculous plan. She knew that. But dear God, she must be due some luck by now…_

Slipping inside her room she began to fill the bath before walking over towards her bed. Slumping down on the edge she sighed deeply and glanced around the room that she hadn’t even managed to sleep in.

It was pleasant enough.

Nothing like as opulent as Benedict’s of course.

 _Stop it!_ She warned herself _. Stop thinking about him..._

She closed her eyes, trying to focus on her breathing but was interrupted by the sound of an alert on her mobile phone. Her eyes sprang open and she wandered around the room, trying to recall where she had left it, before locating it in the handbag that she’d thrown on the dressing table when she’d arrived earlier that morning. Looking at the screen she noticed a text message from Simon:

**_10:42 Morning you lazy sod! Not sure what you got up to last night but Chris knocked on your door for nearly 10 mins earlier..! Come and join us for brekkie at the diner next door when you finally manage to get out of your pit... ;)_ **

 

Jess rolled her eyes. Well this was going to be fun! He was already teasing her and he didn’t even know what she’d been up to.

_Did he?_

Surely Benedict wouldn’t have said anything?

Her mind was whirling once more as she quickly replied before stripping off and sinking into the luxurious bubbles, allowing the warm water to envelope her as she desperately tried to cast all the confused memories of her earlier antics aside.

 

**Benedict**

“What the fuck did you do to me?!” Benedict spluttered as he grabbed Zach’s phone from across the table.

Simon was sat alongside him sniggering into his orange juice as Benedict stared at the Photoshopped image which Simon had just tweeted.

 

 

“‘ _Benny C – True Kick Ass American_ ’? What the fuck does that even mean?” Benedict shook his head.

“I have absolutely no idea… whatsoever!” Simon laughed, wiping a tear from his eye as he watched his friend’s face contort first into shock, then confusion and finally into a huge grin as he admired his own handiwork.

“I don’t even remember you taking that photo?” he thought aloud, his mind beginning to panic as he contemplated what other photos Simon had of him on his phone. He racked his brain, trying to remember the events of the previous night.

_Shit! I hope he didn’t catch me leering after Jess! That might take some explaining and frankly I’m too exhausted to even try right now._

“So… anyway, what’s everyone having?” he tried to change the subject, passing the phone back to Zach and staring intently at his menu.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Jess?” Chris asked, staring quizzically at him from across the table. The men looked at one another and shrugged. Zach peeked his head out of the booth and looked over towards the door. There was no sign of her. They were sat near the rear of the diner, tucked away from the main hubbub and safely ensconced in a wide booth. If Jess was to walk in, she might not even spot them.

“Let her know where we are and see how long she’ll be Simon. You’ve got her number haven’t you?” Zach suggested.

Simon picked up his phone and was about to type out a message when he realised he already had an unanswered one. “ _She’s_ texted _me_! She is, and I quote, **_‘Having a bath. Over exerted myself this morning! Be down ASAP’_** ” he raised his eyebrows and looked towards Benedict, who was carefully avoiding eye contact by hiding behind his menu.

“What the fuck does _that_ mean..? _‘Over exerted herself’?_ What the hell did you guys get up to after I left you all?” Chris stared from Zach, to Simon and finally to Benedict, who dropped his menu and shrugged innocently.

“Don’t ask me!” Zach threw his hands up in mock surrender “I left as soon as the dirty dancing started! Never let it be said that I’m a gooseberry!”

Benedict, who had been nonchalantly taking a sip of his orange juice nearly choked on hearing Zach’s revelation.

_Fuck! So much for everyone being too drunk to remember!_

“Dirty dancing?” Chris raised an eyebrow and snorted.

“Well… I just remember waking up on the sofa… bloody hell it was comfy!” Simon recalled, momentarily losing his train of thought, before another memory apparently found its way back into his consciousness.

“Ben… you and Jess were asleep in that big armchair together as I was getting ready to creep out but then you woke up…”

All three pairs of eyes turned to Benedict.

“What?” he asked defensively, frowning as he toyed nervously with his napkin.

“Come on Ben! What happened after I left..?” Simon laughed “We’ve all seen the way you look at Jess. Why do you think I asked her to come this weekend?” He quirked his eyebrow knowingly.

Benedict’s mind was spinning.

_What the fuck?_

“Erm…excuse me…” Benedict hesitated, desperately trying to think of an out “I _thought_ you’d asked her to come because we’re _all_ friends and Alice couldn’t make it?”

“Well, yeah. Of course I did!” Simon smiled slowly “but also ‘cause it’s pretty clear that you’ve got the serious hots for her!”

“Yeah. You looked pretty hot for her when the pair of you were smooching to _Red Light Special_!” Zach agreed, winking knowingly “someone’s body most certainly wasn’t lying…”

Benedict could feel his face burn crimson at the realisation that Zach was referring to his traitorous cock. _It had gone into autopilot as he’d held Jess close whilst those suggestive bloody lyrics had played_. He thought he’d managed to hide it when Zach had interrupted them but clearly Zach must have spotted his burgeoning erection.

_Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!_

_How the hell was he going to get out of this one?_

_“Red Light Special?_ Jeez, what the hell did I miss?” Chris’s eyes were wide with shock.

“For Christ sake! I was pissed! Nothing happened…Okay?” Benedict snapped irritably, rising from his seat and hastily excusing himself, ignoring the sound of laughter which rose from the booth as he marched off towards the rear of the diner. As he made his way to the bathroom in order to _attempt to_ compose himself, little did he know that at the very same moment, Jess had entered the diner and was desperately searching for their mutual friends.

 

**Jess**

_Where the hell are they?_ She muttered under her breath, her legs still a little wobbly from exercising. The feeling now mingled with hunger pangs as she inhaled the delicious scent of freshly brewed coffee, pancakes and sizzling bacon on the griddle. Thankfully the nausea had subsided and she felt almost human again after her soak in the bath, even if she did cut it shorter than she would have liked.

_She just wished her head would stop pounding and let her remember exactly what happened last night!_

The first thing she would do when she sat down would be to order a double expresso. That, mixed with the painkillers she’d taken should hopefully do the trick.

Sighing in defeat, she dialled Simon’s number and held the phone to her ear.

 _“Where are you hiding?”_ she whispered, conscious of the looks she was getting from the other patrons as she surreptitiously glanced from table to table.

“Cooey… Over here!”

She heard the mock camp voice before she saw him. Giving the Diner another once over she finally set eyes on Simon who was now gesticulating wildly.

Nervously she made her way towards the booth, not aware that she was holding her breath until she realised Benedict wasn’t there.

Allowing the air to finally escape from her lungs, she grinned as Chris and Zach stood up to allow her to scoot into the booth. Her grin fell when they both squeezed back in next to her.

“Guys. I know we’re friends now but surely Simon doesn’t need a whole side to himself?” she joked, looking across at the empty banquette.

“And a good morning to you too!” Chris laughed, ignoring her question.

Simon, having finally slipped into the seat opposite, opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by another voice, emerging from behind the tall glass partition.

“Okay, so if I tell you what happened last night before Jess arrives will you all just stop going on about it? God only knows I don’t need you winding me up when she gets…”

The owner of the voice froze, mid-sentence, as his eyes finally registered the new occupant of the booth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach’s TLC comment refers to the lyrics:  
> “I know that you want me I can  
> See it in your eyes  
> You might as well be honest  
> 'Cause the body never lies” 
> 
> Apologies for the short chapter... I'm in the midst of finals so I can't commit much time at the moment. Roll on the end of May! 
> 
> Also, I PROMISE we are finally getting close to the reveal. Patience my dears, patience! ;)


	20. Chapter Twenty ~ True Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Benedict gets something off his chest...

** **

 

**Benedict**

Time seemed to slow down. Benedict’s words trailed off as his eyes focused on Jess’s bright green orbs, struck wide in obvious dismay.

There was an intake of breath from the other inhabitants of the booth, no-one seemingly willing to break the deafening silence which had pervaded them all.

“Jess… erm… Hi! We were just joking about last night…” Benedict attempted to explain.

Jess’s eyebrows furrowed into a deep frown.

 _“Oh really?”_ she probed, her usually sweet natured timbre having been replaced by an angry tone which Benedict was unaccustomed to.

He grimaced, opening his mouth to explain but was immediately cut off.

“So much for the rumours of you being a gentleman!” she snapped “My God, how wrong can someone be?”

“Now just hold on a damn minute…” Benedict spluttered, his heckles beginning to rise as Jess continued to glare up at him.

“Poor old Benedict Cumberbatch…” she cut him off once more, her words dripping with sarcasm “desperate for privacy yet more than willing to kiss and tell with all your mates! What an absolute fraud… and to think I thought you were one of the good guys! It just goes to show you _really_ can’t trust anyone!”

“Now, now, Jess… that’s really not called for…” Simon interjected, attempting to diffuse the situation.

“Oh of course..! How _stupid_ of me! When it really comes down to it, the boys will _always_ stick together… won’t they?” Jess ranted, her hangover refusing to allow the rational side of her brain to listen.

“Will you just stop talking for one goddamn minute and let me explain?!” Benedict yelled loudly, immediately regretting his outburst as a hush fell over the Diner.

Jess, unfortunately, was oblivious to this. She was on a roll now, her voice thick with emotion as she yelled back “I can’t believe how naïve I was to think this…” she waved her hands around accusingly at the group of men surrounding her “… _this_ _friendship_ …. if you can even call it that… was ever going to work! Just look at us… a bunch of Hollywood actors and me…” she poked a finger into her chest angrily “a…a… pathetic, ten a penny hairdresser! What the hell was I thinking…” she trailed off, tears beginning to fall freely as her anger was quickly overtook by an overwhelming sadness.

Benedict, for his part, had grown silent. He’d closed his eyes when Jess had begun to speak again, and was clenching his fists.

_He was beyond pissed off, but he couldn’t fathom who he was most angry with?_

Jess for flying off the handle and not even giving him the chance to explain?

Himself for foolishly not checking whether Jess had arrived? _(Rookie mistake Benny boy, rookie mistake!)_

Or Simon and the others for winding him up in the first place.

_And what the hell did Jess even think he was going to say?!_

It wasn’t as if they’d slept together.

_Well… not technically. At most, they’d shared a bed for a couple of hours._

To be totally honest the most he _could_ have said was that they’d had a bit of a drunken grope.

_And he hadn’t even been about to tell them that!_

_He was only going to say that they’d both finished off a bottle of whisky and passed out._ _There was, of course no way he was going to divulge last night’s voyeuristic tendencies!_

 _Oh shit!_ He suddenly remembered the way she’d mistaken his attempt to steady her as encouragement to start grinding into him.

He wondered if she remembered that too and was just embarrassed about it…

_Well, way to deflect the blame Jess, well done!_

_What a fucking mess…_

 

“Jess… I don’t know what you _think_ was going on here but we weren’t talking about you! Well… _we were_ … but I _promise_ you it wasn’t in the way you’re thinking… It was just a bit of banter!” Simon interjected trying to calm the situation down.

Benedict opened his eyes and his anger at Jess immediately dissipated as he took stock of her forlorn demeanour. She was slumped in the seat, her eyes already puffy and red from tears as she gulped back another pitiful sob. Her hands were shaking as she rubbed at her eyes, trying to wipe the tears away.

He wanted nothing more than to just pull her into him and hold her. To wipe those wretched tears away from her face and kiss away all her troubles.

But she was on the other side of the booth, separated not only by the table and their friends, but also the metaphysical chasm of his unrequited longing.

“We were all drunk last night Jess. Nobody is having a go or insinuating _anything_. I promise you. We were just winding Ben up” Zach interrupted Benedict’s thoughts, tentatively extending his arms out and around Jess in order to pull her into the hug which Benedict so desperately craved himself.

It was clear to Benedict’s eyes that the hug was initially met with resistance. However, moments later Jess acquiesced to Zach and leaned uncertainly into him. She wouldn’t, however, meet Benedict’s eyes when he tried to address her once more.

“Jess. I’m so incredibly sorry for upsetting you. Please, _please_ … forgive me. It was never my intention to hurt you…” he implored “ _you’re_ the last person I’d ever want to…”

Benedict’s voice trailed off as he realised, a millisecond too late, his inadvertent admission. For the briefest moment, Jess’s eyes glanced up and connected with his own and he thought, _he hoped,_ he witnessed the tiniest flicker of understanding but in an instant she looked away once more. He was left standing, nervously wiping the palms of his hands over his thighs as now three other pairs of eyes bore into him, knowingly.

Clearly they understand his confession, but to their credit no more was said about it.

“Ben, sit the fuck down!” Chris attempted to break the still lingering tension “If we’re done here can we all _please_ just order some damn food? I’m starving!”

There were murmurs of agreement and with that, he turned and beckoned a waitress who had been hovering nervously nearby since Benedict’s outburst.

They all hastily made their selections and an uneasy silence fell upon the booth.

“So… do we have any volunteers to share the driving on the way home?” Simon asked “If I’m honest, I’m knackered today. I might need a little nap at some point”

“Yeah, plus it means we might actually get home sometime today if Grandma Pegg isn’t driving!” Zach teased.

“I don’t mind” Benedict offered.

If he was honest, it would give him the opportunity to get a tiny bit of distance from Jess and really think. Plus, the thought of being squeezed up against her all the way home after last night’s events was frankly making him nervous. _He really wasn’t sure he’d be able to restrain himself if she were to sleepily lean into him!_

 _Not to mention the fact that he had been reliably informed by Olivia many years ago that he talked in his sleep when he was tired._ Well, that really _could_ be a recipe for disaster!

“Great. I appreciate it mate” Simon interrupted his thoughts.

“Well, if either of you two get too tired let me know. I don’t mind driving the last stretch home” Jess volunteered, daring to glance from Simon to Benedict and relieved to see that there was nothing but kindness in his eyes.

“Thanks Jess” he smiled shyly.

“I’m sorry for flying off the handle Benedict” she suddenly blurted “I might have overreacted a little”

“A _little_..?” Zach grinned at her.

“Leave it Zach…” Benedict warned before turning his head to face Jess “You have nothing to apologise for. We’re all tired and hungover. And I shouldn’t have even got involved in that stupid conversation. Call it quits?” he offered hopefully.

“Quits” she smiled back, the relief evident on her tear stained face. They held each other’s gaze for a moment before Jess spoke “Guys, can you let me out? I think I’ll just go freshen up before the food arrives. I can only begin to imagine what a mess I must look and I don’t want to show you all up!”

“Jess you could never show _us_ up, _you’re_ the beauty. We’re the mere beasts!” Zach elbowed her playfully before sliding up after Chris and letting her out.

As she made her way towards the restrooms, Benedict appreciatively checked her out. It was the first time he’d properly seen what she was wearing today and his heart beat quickened as the short scarlet dress swayed teasingly against her thighs as she sashayed away.

“You really have got it bad haven’t you Ben?” Chris interrupted his thoughts, noticing the way Benedict reluctantly looked away, biting his bottom lip.

“Listen. I don’t know what you think you know but there is nothing… I repeat nothing going on… okay?” Benedict hissed, checking back towards the restrooms to ensure he didn’t fall into the same trap as before.

“But you want there to be, don’t you?” Zach pressed.

Benedict stuttered “Wha...t? Erm…”

“Look, don’t bullshit us Cumbers. You all but admitted it when you were apologising to her! Talk about going over the top” Simon added “listen. If you ask me, she likes you too. A lot! So please, for the love of everyone’s sanity, will you just quit denying it and ask her out!”

Benedict opened his mouth to speak and then closed it just as quickly.

He took another glance behind him, relieved to see that there was no sign of Jess and spoke quickly “Okay… okay, you’re right” he admitted “I do like her… I’m fucking crazy about her in fact. But it’s driving me insane. She makes me feel like a randy teenager, and not in a good way! I can’t seem to function properly around her… I keep getting all flustered and putting my foot in it” he trailed off at this admission, embarrassment colouring his cheeks.

“Jeez Ben, she doesn’t bite. Just ask her out! What’s the worst that could happen?” Chris laughed.

“Erm… let me think… Oh yes! She could shoot me down completely. That would make the last two weeks of filming _really_ comfortable for everyone, wouldn’t it?”

“ _Or_ the two of you could fuck your way through the next two weeks!” Chris smirked.

“What the fuck?! Shut up will you!” Benedict cursed, shaking his head “Christ… I haven’t even asked her out yet!”

“Yet..? So you’re going to..?” Simon asked hopefully.

“Well… it looks like it’s my civic duty to do so, doesn’t it?” Benedict quirked an eyebrow at his friends, feeling a sense of relief that he’d finally confided in someone “I’m just not sure when would be best to do it. This weekend would’ve been perfect. I really don’t want to do it in work. That would just be awk...” he rambled on.

Chris hastily stopped him “Sshhh! She’d coming back. We’ll work something out, don’t worry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but we're nearly there now...


	21. Chapter Twenty One ~ Eggs Benedict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One with all the cray cray

**Jess**

“I honestly think I’m gonna burst!” Jess groaned as she pushed the empty plate across the table. “I really shouldn’t have eaten all those pancakes!”

“So much for ‘I’m not very hungry’ eh Jess?” Zach teased.

“Looks like you enjoyed them though” Benedict added as he casually stroked a finger over the plate, mopping up the remnants of the maple syrup.

Jess glanced up from the plate just in time to watch him suck the sticky liquid off his finger, a tiny drop lingering on his bottom lip.

_Jesus! What the fuck was he trying to do to her? As if she wasn’t enough of an emotional wreck already, he has to go and do that?_

Now she was back to being a HORNY, emotional wreck!

All she could think about was licking the offending syrup off his lip.

_Think unsexy thoughts Jess! Unsexy thoughts…_

Of course her traitorous mind would not co-operate.

Instead it chose that very moment to drop in the memory of Benedict on set a few days earlier…

…

_She’d sneaked in at the end of her shift just in time to watch him give a powerhouse performance whilst being interrogated by Kirk. It had been a closed set but no-one had noticed her lingering in the shadows. She’d stood mesmerised as he’d given what she was certain would become one of the most quoted lines of the movie. In fact, she could practically hear the Trekkie’s screams of excitement when they discovered his true identity…_

_“John Harrison was a fiction created the moment I was awoken by your Admiral Marcus to help him advance his cause, a smokescreen to conceal my true identity. My name is... KHAN”_

_“CUT!”_

_“Benedict, that was just incredible!” Chris had remarked enthusiastically, slapping him on the back._ _Benedict had tried to play down his performance but several of the other cast members had begun whooping and cheering._ _Blushing, he’d attempted to brush off their adulation by pulling one of his dorky expressions but Jess had seen right through it._ _She could see that, even through his embarrassment at the praise he had been receiving, he had been proud of his performance._

_And rightly so._

…

Jess shivered involuntarily, although not from the temperature inside the diner.

_It seemed to be pretty damn hot in there right now!_

Nor was it from the memory of Benedict’s menacing presence in the scene.

_His Khan persona had been pretty intimidating._

_No. It was from a far more primal urge. That of pure, unadulterated lust._

The fact was, Jess had always had a soft spot for so called fictional villains.

_And when they came in such a delicious package..?_

Well, she was only human!

Trying her hardest to bring herself back under control she scanned the table. The guys had been chatting about something, but must have just finished as they were suddenly quiet again.

Benedict had also finished his ministrations with the syrup and their eyes met as he addressed the table.

“So what time…” he paused, seemingly forgetting his train of thought.

Jess felt sure she must be panting, so worked up had that little moment with the syrup and her _villainous_ thoughts left her and she blushed as she attempted to hold his gaze.

_Fuck! He must be wondering what the hell was wrong with her…_

She was practically salivating as her mind continued its assault on her senses by now adding hazy memories of last night’s shenanigans to her already shameless thoughts.

_Of her sitting in his lap… Of him holding her in place as she writhed above his cock, hard and throbbing with desire for her._

_Of his curses of encouragement._

Wait… Did that really happen?

Or was it a dream…

“Erm… sorry… where was I?” Benedict cleared his throat, clearly flustered.

“You were going to ask us something I think…” Zach looked from Jess to Benedict and laughed “but you appear to be a little distracted!”

Benedict’s cheeks flushed red and he dragged his hand through his unruly hair, seemingly trying to focus as he threw daggers at Zach.

For her part, Jess looked away, unable to maintain eye contact any longer for fear of climbing over the damn table and ravaging the poor man right there in front of their friends. _She really was a mess today!_

“Ah… yes. Sorry… I was going to ask what time we should start heading back? Whilst I have had an absolute blast on this trip…” Jess thought she felt his eyes fall on her as he paused.

_Of course, she couldn’t be certain seeing as she refused to meet his eyes just in case it was to set her off again…_

“…And I really _have_ had a brilliant time… I’m conscious that we all still have to pack ready for the last two weeks filming up in Livermore” Benedict reminded them.

“Oh crap… I’d almost forgot about that!” Chris lamented “Still, at least it’s all ready to throw in my suitcase”

“Well I’m already packed mate!” Simon taunted.

“Me too” Zach joined in, quirking his Spock eyebrows teasingly at Benedict “To be honest, if we’d _really_ thought this through we could have brought our things with us and headed straight there! It’s only about fifty miles from here!”

“Damn it! Why must I be so fucking unorganised?” Benedict sighed dramatically “Shit! I still have some…erm… laundry to do. And it doesn’t help that I’m terrible at packing clothes without creasing them to buggery”

_So that explains why his clothes always looked like they needed a good iron!_

Surely by now, with all the travelling he did he should have discovered how to pack properly. It wasn’t rocket science after all!

“The key is to roll everything!” Jess spoke softly.

**Benedict**

“Eh?” Benedict looked across at her confused.

If truth be told he had been struggling to focus on any topic of conversation at the table, his eyes wandering over to Jess at every opportunity.

_There was something going on with her today, he was certain of it._

She was fidgety, her hands seemed to be trembling as she toyed nervously with the strap of her sexy little sundress, _sexy_ and _little_ being the operative words. He was unaccustomed to seeing quite so much of Jess, and whilst he definitely liked what he saw… _a lot in fact_ , he got the distinct feeling she was uncomfortable in the outfit.

_And she was blushing even more than usual._

Even though he found it endearing, it made him uneasy. His guilty conscience couldn’t help panicking that she really did know he’d watched her last night, and that she was just biding her time before she called him out on it.

 _It was either that, or she was just plain mortified about waking up in his bed this morning!_ Even though he’d been at pains to explain that he had, in no way, taken advantage of her, he still wasn’t convinced she believed him.

“I’m saying you should roll your clothes up. Not your suits or dress shirts of course. At least, not unless you have someone at the other end to press them professionally” Jess explained, bringing him back to reality.

“Aaah! I see!” he cried out, a little _too_ enthusiastically, judging by the looks he received from the others.

Still he carried on regardless, overtaken by nervous babbling.

“Roll them you say? Hmm. That’s what Mum used to do when I went away to school… At Harrow you know. I think I told you about it? Anyway, now I come to think about it I seem to recall trying to roll my clothes once before! But everything just slid to the end of my bag and came out an even bigger mess than when I folded them”

“Well… riveting as this conversation is…” Simon interrupted them, a smirk on his face as he exaggeratedly rolled his eyes “Benny boy here is right. We really should get a crack on if we’re to be fresh for tomorrow. We’ve a long drive ahead of us”

The others agreed eagerly, making Benedict worry his lip as he tried to recall what the hell he’d been waffling on about to have warranted such an enthusiastic curtailment.

“Great. But before we go, let’s get a couple more photos to record this momentous road trip for posterity! Jess will you do the honours?” Simon passed his phone over to Jess and slung his arm around Benedict’s shoulder.

“I’m awful at taking photos. I always cut people’s heads off!” Jess laughed passing the camera to Zach “Here. You do it”

“Ready?” Zach asked as he held up the phone “Okay. Say cheese!”

“Babybel!” shouted Simon just before Zach instinctively took the shot.

Benedict watched as Jess pulled a face at the image Zach had captured.

“Not good?” he questioned.

“What? Oh erm… well neither of you are smiling. In fact you look like you’re both royally pissed off!” she laughed.

“Perfect!” Simon grinned and grabbed the phone from Zach and tapped away on the screen.

“What are you doing…?” Benedict grumbled deeply as he leant across just as Simon pressed ‘ _Tweet_ ’.

“What the fuck have you just sent out into the World Wide Inter-lie now?” he groaned, pulling the phone out of Simon’s hand and inspecting the image.

 

  * 


 

Heaving a sigh of relief at Simon’s simple play on words he laughed and quirked his eyebrow towards Jess and winked.

“You were right. It’s not the most flattering photo I’ve ever had taken. Your turn now Jess” he joked.

Jess stuck her tongue out, pulling a funny face and without hesitating Benedict raised his own phone and took the picture.

Jess looked shocked and began to blush again.

“Oh God! I must look a right fright in that. Delete it, _delete it!_ ” she groaned.

“Oh no, my darling…” he purred, putting on his best _‘arty photographer’_ impersonation “you look… simply… incandescent!”

Jess, clearly flustered, buried her head into Zach’s shoulder and groaned loudly as Benedict showed the others his masterpiece.

“Bloody hell Jess! You can touch your chin with your tongue?!” Chris noticed, raising an eyebrow.

Hearing this, Benedict turned the phone back towards him and inspected the image more closely.

_Fuck me sideways, Chris is right! Jesus… The things she could do with that tongue…_

_Stop it Ben! Don’t even go there. Stop thinking with your cock…_

“Yeah! You’d make some woman very, very happy!” he blurted.

_Fuck! You just had to go there, didn’t you Cumberbatch!_

There was a stunned silence from the table as everyone stared at him in shock.

_Oh c’mon! He couldn’t have been the only one thinking it, surely?_

Daring to look across at Jess he watched her face contort amidst what he assumed to be a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

_Shit! He really was doing a great job of making her uncomfortable today._

“What makes you think I haven’t in the past?” Jess’s eyes suddenly twinkled with mischief as she grinned back at him.

The question lingered in the air as Benedict’s mouth dropped open and he struggled for a comeback.

“Anyway…” Simon coughed “I’m going to get the bill”

With that, he waved the waitress over and, ignoring the others attempts to split it, presented his card to settle the check.

They all shuffled out of their seats and headed towards the door.

_Focus Ben! You are going to have to up your game if you ever have a chance of asking this woman out for Christ sake!_

_Clearly she’s got game!_

 

**Jess**

“Just let me know what I owe you and I’ll give it to you later” Jess told Simon as they walked out onto the sidewalk and back towards the hotel.

She’d held back with Simon, wanting to avoid any more direct conversation with Benedict after her, frankly, shameless teasing.

_The fact was, she’d never had anything but the most pedestrian, vanilla sex! So the fact that she was even joking about having had any kind of dalliance with a woman was frankly laughable._

Chris, Zach and Benedict pulled on various styles of caps in a pointless attempt to disguise themselves.

Jess started to laugh and turned to Simon “What the hell do they even think they look li…”

She stopped in her tracks as Simon too pulled on his flat cap and tied a scarf around his neck despite the unseasonable heat.

“Are you guys insane?” she asked, clearly stunned “the weather’s glorious today! Why the hell have you got a bloody winter hat and scarf with you?”

“Because…” hissed Simon “if we don’t at least _try_ to disguise ourselves…”

“OH MY GOD!!! YOU’RE CHRIS PINE!! I’M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!” the sound of a screaming woman in her early thirties running towards the group of actors from across the street punctuated Simon’s point “Well… _THAT_ happens!”

Jess watched in rapt amazement as, as if from nowhere, scores of people surrounded the group, all thrusting mobile phones wildly towards them in a desperate attempt to have their five seconds of glory with a celebrity.

There were squeals and shouts as the gathering crowd began to recognise each actor. “Chris…! Zachary…I loved you in Heroes but you’re even better as Spock! Simon… Oh God… it is! It’s Simon… Simon Pegg! …OH GOD! IT’S SHERLOCK-FUCKING-HOLMES!”

Jess extricated herself from the mêlée, beginning to feel breathless and not wanting to cause a scene. She dashed the last hundred yards or so back to the safe haven of the hotel and, once inside, slumped down wearily onto one of the luxurious chaise longues scattered around the lobby.

The concierge walked over to her.

“Are you okay Madam?” he asked.

“Oh… erm yes. Thank you. I just need to catch my breath” Jess assured, casting her eyes back towards the hotel entrance as she attempted to regulate her breathing.

Retreating, the concierge stopped and followed her gaze towards the entrance, from where came a cacophony of shouting and screaming.

“What on earth is going on out there?” he muttered as he made his way to the window. Whatever he witnessed saw him spring immediately into action.

“Anita, call security immediately!” he shouted across to the receptionist “Code black!”

In less than a minute, the concierge was joined in reception by two burly security men. They talked in hushed voices for a moment and then all three made their way to the entrance and out into the bustling street.

Jess, her curiosity now piqued, headed over to the window and stared out in shock as she saw her friends being manhandled away from a mob of fans by the security guards and the concierge. Women and men alike had been, for want of a better word, _mauling_ them!

Some of the most voracious were grappling at Chris and Benedict. Jess was distressed to see that one woman was yanking at Benedict’s hair extensions, seemingly trying to grab herself a memento. His hat must have fallen off somewhere earlier in all the commotion.

Dear God! They were like a pack of animals…

 _See Jess! This is another reason why you shouldn’t get mixed up with someone like Benedict!_ She chastised herself. If this is what they’re like _to him_ when he’s single, imagine what would happen if he was _with_ someone!

They’d probably skin the poor bloody woman alive!

_No Jess, you’re better off out of it!_

The entrance door swung open and Simon and Zach were, quite unceremoniously shoved inside.

“Simon… Zach! Are you okay?” Jess cried out as she ran over towards them and hugged them both tightly.

“See what I mean Jess?” Simon pulled off his cap and ruffled his hair “Fuck me! That was a bit hairy!”

Zach shrugged his shoulders “Where the hell did they all come from? That’s not some random group of people who just happened to be passing… They were hard-core fans. They knew us all, knew everything we’d ever worked on?”

The doors opened again and a decidedly worse for wear Chris and Benedict staggered inside. They were swiftly followed by the concierge who closed and locked the doors behind him.

“Christ on a bike are you guys okay?” Simon questioned, his expression one of disbelief as he took in the sight before him “Those are some crazy ass fans you guys have!”

Chris’s shirt pocket had been torn off, clearly having now become a keepsake for some rabid fan. Meanwhile Benedict was clutching his head in shock, a trickle of blood beginning to fall down his forehead.

“Those are NOT fans!” Jess spat angrily as she stalked over to Benedict and guided him to one of the chaise “fans respect the people they admire! They DO NOT fucking attack them!”

She softly yet forcefully pushed Benedict down onto the seat, straddling his long legs as she leant over and gently peeled his hand away from his head to inspect the damage. Benedict stared up at her but said nothing.

Turning to the woman on the reception desk Jess called out for a first aid kit. It appeared that a couple of the extensions had been pulled out but they had, unfortunately for Benedict, also taken most of the natural hair that they’d been attached to, with the result that there was now a very small, but obvious (at least to her) bare patch of scalp. The area was bloody, probably where one of the extensions had been pulled particularly hard. As she cleaned away the blood she was able to get a better look at the damage.

 _At least that explains the blood_ she thought, somewhat relieved, although still furious.

“Fucking crazy motherfuckers!” she muttered angrily under her breath, unaware of the looks her actions were eliciting from the others.

 

**Benedict**

Had she not been so concerned about his hair, Benedict Cumberbatch felt certain there would have been no way in hell that Jess would now be stood over him in such an intimate position.

_He was absolutely sure of it._

As it was, she was clearly oblivious to the reaction her stance was having on him. Despite his shaken and wounded state he could feel the blood beginning to flood to his cock.

The smooth, bare skin of her inner thighs pressed against his own denim clad legs. He could feel the heat emanating from them as she fussed above him. He inhaled deeply, her scent all encompassing.

And the language! Who knew she had such a potty mouth?

_Truth be told, he liked it! Oh Christ, if only she’d just sit on his cock and use that dirty mouth on him!_

He let out a deep groan at the thought.

“Sorry. Did I hurt you?” Jess apologised, mistaking his tone.  
Benedict hurriedly tried to focus on the pain. Hopefully that would extinguish the hard-on he was now proudly sporting. And he _was_ in pain. _His bloody head was throbbing more than when he’d first had the damn extensions put in!_

“Don’t worry about it Jess. I know you’re only trying to help” he glanced up and was rewarded with an eyeful of Jess’s pert breasts from a whole new angle.

_And delightful it was too!_

He took in the gentle curves and the faintest outline of her nipples as they pressed against the scarlet fabric each time she breathed out. He found himself transfixed watching them and his breathing pattern began to mirror her own, so that they were both breathing out at the same time.

“How’s the patient?” Chris questioned, interrupting their connection.

Jess pulled away from Benedict and turned to Chris, much to his disappointment.

“Well… he’ll live…” she turned back to Benedict and winked “But I’m going to have to do a repair job before filming tomorrow. Honestly Benedict! What a flaming mess. Tell me, are all your ‘fans’ that fucking rabid?” she raised her eyebrows pointedly at him.

“No!” he defended “No… really! I have never experienced anything like that before… ever!” He was vehement in his response.

_The last thing he needed was Jess to start freaking out about his fans!_

If there really _was_ going to be any chance of something happening between them he needed to make sure she knew today was not the norm. If he was being totally honest it had shook him up too and not just because of _his_ fans. He’d caught little glimpses of some of Zach, Chris and Simon’s fans’ reactions and they had been equally ferocious. He looked around the lobby at the others. It was clear to see he wasn’t the only one who had been affected.

“What I’m trying to figure out is where they all came from?” Zach joined the discussion “I mean. It was like they _knew_ we were there and were just waiting to pounce!”

The others agreed and then a thought struck Benedict.

“Simon. Can I borrow your phone mate? I have a theory”

Simon stared at him for a moment quizzically. Then the penny seemed to drop and he unlocked his phone and held it out to Benedict’s waiting hand.

“Oh shit!” he muttered “You don’t think it was…”

“BINGO!” Benedict triumphantly held up the phone and waved it around. Chris grabbed it from him and looked at the display.

“Oh my God…” he groaned “325 retweets and 482 favourites in less than thirty minutes?”

“And people wonder _why_ I don’t do social media!” Benedict remarked sarcastically “Christ, by the looks of some of these comments its lucky we haven’t been taken hostage as sex slaves!”

“Pass me the phone!” Zach insisted “Jesus! He’s right. Listen to these:

‘69er@OBSESSIVECUMBERGIRL @simonpegg He can CUM over my eggs anytime!’

‘Bex@Cumberbitch101 @simonpegg I’d lick him clean’ ”

Benedict shook his head in dismay.

“Stop it… _stop it!_ ” he chanted, his hand now covering his ears “I don’t want to know. I _really_ _DON’T_  ... want… to… know!”

“Ah Ben. If it makes it any less painful you should hear what they want Chris and Zach to do… to each other… while the fans watch!” Simon teased.

Benedict and Jess’s mouths both hung open dumbfounded.

“Ah! Welcome to the wonderful, wacky world of fan fiction!” Chris laughed “To be fair they have amazing imaginations!”

“I’m not even going there. I get myself into trouble every time I get drawn into a discussion about fan fiction!” Benedict groaned.

“Guys, we are seriously going to have to get a move on now. Benedict? If it’s okay with you, I’ll sort you hair out when we get back to LA? All my tools are there and we won’t have time in the morning” Jess interrupted.

 “Sounds good to me” Benedict grinned.

Maybe those fans had actually done him a favour? It looked like he was finally going to get a chance to speak to Jess alone.

_God sure worked in mysterious ways!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just want to add a disclaimer to this chapter...
> 
> I wrote some of this chapter a good while ago, before engagements and weddings et cetera... Jess's thoughts are in no way an interpretation of some of the 'cray cray' things going on in the fandom at the mo. (Let me be clear, i'm on neither 'side' as it were and i'm not going to get into that can of worms here).  
> Nor for that matter is my interpretation of the crazy fans in this chapter an indictment of the fandom in general, or that of the Star Trek or Sherlock fandoms. My fans are purely FICTIONAL. I've exaggerated some of the common tropes but also used a big sprinkle of poetic license. 
> 
> Oh and as for the STiD shooting schedule in this fic... again it's MY interpretation. I've twiddled around with stuff to fit my narrative :)
> 
> As always, I'd love your feedback. 
> 
> I REALLY do need to get back to my dissertation now so I won't be updating until the end of the month but I had to get this chapter out as it was stopping me from concentrating (Oh the excuses not to work ha ha!)
> 
> x


	22. Chapter Twenty Two - Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the light bulb moment..!

**Benedict**

They had been driving for just over three and a half hours when Simon began yawning. A companionable silence had fallen over the five of them shortly after they’d joined the I-5 Highway, everyone still exhausted from the late night and a few still nursing hangovers. Soon afterwards, Zach and Chris had nodded off in the back.

As for Jess? Well Benedict couldn’t see for certain as she was facing towards the window and hidden from his eye line in the seat behind him, but he had a feeling she was sleeping too.

The only sound now coming from inside the car was the low hum of the radio, set to some inoffensive easy listening channel.

Benedict, who had been sat upfront alongside Simon deep in thought, noticed another yawn escape his friend’s mouth and offered to take over the wheel.

Simon stifled another yawn before answering “I’ll be okay. I can probably do another hour... How’s the head anyway?”

“It’s been better…” Benedict shrugged, his shoulders beginning to ache from being cooped up inside the car, not realising Simon wasn’t asking about his hangover “Oh you meant my ‘battle’ scar?” he laughed.

“Oh Jeez… we’re never going to hear the end of this are we Cumbers?” he teased “I hope this isn’t the start of an ego, man!”

“Fuck off!” Benedict laughed “In all honesty, it freaked me out mate! I mean, don’t get me wrong… I _love_ the work. And filming something as huge as Star Trek does come with its perks…” he trailed off as he gestured to his surroundings and the other inhabitants of the car “some fucking amazing perks if I’m being honest…” he mumbled as his eyes fell to the wing mirror, and he realised he could just make out the hazy shape of Jess’s profile pressed up against the window as she slept.

“But..?” Simon questioned, smirking as he caught his friend’s poorly hidden attempt to try to sneak a glance at the woman in the rear.

“But I really hate not being able to just walk down the street with my friends, you know?” he sighed “I’ll never get used to being followed, being papped… and that includes having people randomly snapping photos of me on their phones when they think I’m not looking!”

“One of the perils of fame” Simon spoke through another yawn.

“That’s it. Next rest stop we come across you need to pull over and I’ll take over. I could do with five minutes to stretch my legs to be honest anyway”

“Are you sure? What about your head? Simon argued, concern in his voice “We could always ask Jess… she volunteered as well remember?”

“No!” Benedict said adamantly (and possibly just a little too forcefully given the expression on Simon’s face).

“O…kay… easy tiger!”

“Sorry… I just meant leave her… she didn’t sleep well last night. She needs the rest”

 

**Jess**

Jess, who had indeed been dozing, awoke with a start at the sound of Benedict Cumberbatch’s unmistakeably deep voice shouting _“No!”_ forcefully to someone inside the car.

Squashed up against the glass window for the best part of three hours she found her body had gone into spasm, rendering her immobile. Add to that the fact that her eyes were glued together with sleep and you had the making of the perfect storm of uncomfortableness.

She was just about to attempt to stretch when she heard another voice.

_“O…kay… easy tiger…”_

_“Sorry I just meant leave her… she didn’t sleep well last night. She needs the rest…”_

Wait.

A.

Goddamn.

Minute…!

That was Benedict again…  He swore they hadn’t slept together earlier!

So… if they didn’t _sleep_ together how the fuck did he know she didn’t sleep well?

_And did she?_

To be honest she really had no idea. _Clearly_ she _was_ tired but it had been a late night…

_I swear I’m NEVER drinking whiskey again… ever, she mentally chastised herself. It’s like some memory loss potion!_

_“Woah… hang on a minute… Cumbers? How the fuck do YOU know she didn’t sleep well?”_

Thank God for Simon! Jess internally fist-pumped and tried her best to turn her face so that it wasn’t completely suctioned against the glass. As she did so she wiggled her eyes to try to free her eyelashes from the sleep superglue holding them together, with minimal success. At best she could make out blurry shapes out of the corner of her eye but she supposed it was better than nothing.

She waited with baited breath to hear Benedict’s response.

 _“Jesus Simon, keep it down!”_ he hissed.

There was a pause as Benedict stopped speaking, Jess clamped her eyes shut just as Simon turned his head in her direction.

 _“Its fine mate… she’s fast asleep. In fact they all are, sleeping like babies!”_ he reassured.

 _“Okay… but if I tell you… you have got to SWEAR not to utter a single word to a living soul… do you understand me?”_ Benedict hissed.

 _“Of course mate… providing nothing illegal took place of course!”_ a low chuckle escaped Simon but judging by how abruptly it stopped, Benedict was not amused.

_“Sorry… sorry! Clearly not in a joking mood when it comes to Ms Armstrong are we?”_

_“Look, I don’t mean to come off as such a grumpy shit! I’m sorry…”_ he huffed _“I’m just so fucking stressed out about this whole Jess situation!”_

_Jess situation?_

What situation..? She held her breath and craned her ears so as to be able to hear exactly what was said next.

 _“What the hell happened in that room?”_ Simon exclaimed in a muffled tone.

_“Erm… do you remember we danced to Whitney Houston..?”_

_“Darling, how could I forget? You were quite the Dom… Oh! You meant you and Jess..?”_ Simon laughed again.

 _“Yes Simon, as wonderful as our dance together was, it was hardly the highlight of my evening!”_ Benedict declared sarcastically _“Anyway, do you remember what happened after that?”_ he continued.

Jess could hear the irritation rising in Benedict’s voice.

 _“Erm… You and Jess had a bit of a grope?”_ Simon teased _“Damn it Ben just spit it out! I passed out on the couch as I recall and woke up hours later to find the pair of you looking mightily cosy in that chair together!”_

Chair? Jess’s head was reeling as she tried to piece the little snippets of information being revealed to her together with her own hazy memories. _Oh shit! They had listened to The Stone Roses… and drank Whiskey…_ _a FULL bottle if her foggy memory served her correctly. That’s when Benedict pulled her into his lap!_ Fuck! It really did happen…

_“Okay, well after we all danced together, I was still holding Jess and one of the most innuendo-fucking-laden songs on my iPod had to come on, didn’t it?”_

_“Oh shit…I’d forgotten about that! Red Light Special… as I recall you were giving Jess some serious TLC before I nodded off...!”_ Simon sniggered at his own play on words.

“Oh… it gets worse. Much worse…” Benedict groaned in a low voice.

Jess’s mind was spinning now. The memories were all coming back to her. She remembered that dance. She’d been embarrassed and turned on in equal measures _. And oh God! The memory of his sexy as fuck voice reciting those lyrics? Well, her toes were curling in her Chucks just at the memory! But what did he mean by worse? What the hell did they do after that?!_

_“Benedict Cumberbatch, if you do not stop talking in riddles I swear I will wake Jess up right now and ask her outright what the fuck happened! Now… Spill!”_

Jess could hear her own agitation at Benedict’s verbose storytelling mirrored in Simon’s voice now and she made a mental note to send him the best bottle of Whiskey she could afford when they got back to the studios. It was almost as if he was speaking for her. Jess wondered momentarily if he was telepathic.

 _“Okay, okay”_ Benedict groaned again before shifting in his seat to check that the three people in the back of the car were all still fast asleep. Jess held her breath again and counted to ten, only relaxing when she heard him turn back and speak once more.

 _“So, we were dancing to TLC and I could swear I felt this chemistry between us but then Zach interrupted us and it kind of disappeared. You were out cold on the sofa, Zach left and Jess made her way to leave as well. But then something stopped her. I don’t know why or what it was, but then she suddenly started tidying up…”_ he paused _“it confused me at the time but the more I’ve thought about it, I can’t help but think she felt the same chemistry as me and was waiting for me to make a move. Trouble is, I’m crap at reading women mate! I’ve lost count of the number of times I’ve embarrassed myself by misreading signals. And we’re talking about Jess here for goodness sake! She’s so fucking hot! And sweet. And funny… but we work together, you know? I was scared of her turning me down and then having to face her every day in work! And even IF she’s interested in me… and I know it’s a BIG if, trust me…” he trailed off._

 _“Mate, if you ask me, she’s as smitten with you as you obviously are with her..!” Simon interrupted “Have you not seen the way she looks at you? The way she gets all shy and nervous around you? She’s not like that with any of us… well, not after our first meeting”_ he laughed at the memory of Jess’s fangirling _“Yeah, you two have your banter and stuff but sometimes something seems to click between the pair of you and there’s this almost palpable electricity in the air, you know?”_

 _Wow! They could all feel it too? Was she that transparent?!_ Jess could hardly believe her ears. Benedict liked _her_. _Really_ liked her… But still, she needed to know exactly what happened last night between them.

_Ask him again Simon. Ask him!_

As it turned out, she needn’t have worried as Benedict was in full on rambling mode now.

_“I know exactly what you mean! But I just thought it was in my head. And as for last night, well… When you left, she tried to get up out of the chair but she was really pissed and nearly fell over so I grabbed her to steady her but I ended up with one hand on her arse and the other on one of her tits! We both freaked out, I let go and she fell into my lap…”_

Simon snorted and Benedict shushed him before continuing _“It’s not funny mate. I was sporting a raging hard on at the time and let’s just say there was more than just my ego bruised in the fall…”_

 _“Ouch”_ Simon winced _._

 _“Ouch indeed! Oh but it gets worse… I grabbed her to try to stop her. But she thought I was pulling her down onto me and was really giving it some! I had fucking tears in my eyes mate. My dick’s still a bit sore now!”_ he grumbled “ _But it wasn’t Jess’s fault!”_ he quickly defended _“And I have to admit, I kind of enjoyed it in a weird pleasure meets pain sort of way! In fact, under less intoxicated circumstances I think we might just have ended up… well you know..! But instead the fucking iPod of doom had to go and select another Whitney song and somehow we ended up dancing again. Things were getting pretty heated again but then Jess went a bit… well, she went a bit crazy. She was poking me as she sang the lyrics… pretty damn aggressively I might add! And then she started trying to hit me!”_

 _“Christ! What was the song?”_ Simon sounded shocked now.

Jess for her part was fifty per cent excited that Benedict was finally admitting he had the same feelings as herself, but also fifty per cent mortified and angry at herself that she’d gotten SO drunk she’d missed her opportunity with Benedict. _Even worse, by the sounds of it, she was lucky he hadn’t just thrown her out of his room! Why the hell had she tried to hit him? She was normally a pretty agreeable drunk!_

_Not that she even really got drunk that much these days…_

_“It was only ‘I’m your baby tonight’! That’s what I don’t get! Anyway, she passed out on me near the end so I picked her up. I was going to carry her back to her room but I couldn’t get a coherent sentence out of her, let alone a room number! She really was that pissed! She kept hitting me and muttering stuff. So there I was, nursing a bruised hard on, carrying this bloody gorgeous but drunk as a skunk woman and trying to avoid getting a black eye! It was like some awful scene from a Carry On film!”_ Benedict sighed _“So, reluctantly I decided to put her to bed in my room”_

Simon groaned incredulously _“Reluctantly? But surely that was your perfect opportunity? Get in bed with her, sleep off the booze and wake up the next morning accidently-on-purpose rolling over to spoon her with your morning glory! Bob’s your uncle!”_

Jess sighed internally at Simon’s crassness. But still, she had to admit his idea would probably have done the trick. Not that she was an easy lay or anything! But a girl can only take so much temptation without finally surrendering. And it had been a _very_ long time since anyone had touched her that way.

 _“You just don’t get it!”_ Benedict groaned exasperatedly _“I’m not just after a quick fuck Si! I really like Jess. I mean, REALLY. I think we could be good together… Great even. I don’t know, I can’t explain it but I want to look after her… I want to be there for her. Something bad has happened in her life, I just know it. She’s holding onto so much pain and I want to be the one to help her let it all go…”_ he trailed off.

 _“You’re in love with her!”_ It was a statement, not a question.

Jess felt dizzy. She realised she’d been holding her breath all the time while Benedict had been talking and let out a deep exhale. Unfortunately, it was not a quiet sound and she found herself trying to cover it with a loud, fake snore.

 _Lovely. See what you’re getting yourself involved with Benedict..! Such a lady,_ she grimaced.

A hush descended once again in the car and Jess attempted another couple of mini snores to try to reassure Simon and Benedict that she was indeed still fast asleep.

Meanwhile she tried to process Simon’s words.

_‘You’re in love with her’_

The words danced around in her brain. She felt slightly nauseous at the implication. _If it was true, what exactly were her own feelings?_ She hadn’t even dared to dream that far ahead.

 _Of course, Benedict had neither agreed nor disagreed with Simon._ Jess waited with baited breath to hear his response.

The seconds ticked by before Benedict spoke again, this time almost in a whisper.

 _“You really think I have a chance with Jess? I’m not stupid Si, I know I’m punching well above my weight with her…”_ he trailed off as he pointed to something on the road.

 _“Rest stop. Coming up in two miles”_ Simon duly noted _“and yes. I think you have a fucking great chance with Jess… providing you actually find the bottle to tell her!”_

The two men didn’t speak again until they pulled off the highway and into the rest area.

 _“Not much here but they have vending machines and loo’s by the looks of things”_ Benedict noted _“I suppose we’d better wake everyone up, but before we do Simon, promise me you won’t say a word about what we just spoke about...”_

_“Ben, I gave you my word. And I meant it. But sort it soon mate, before you miss your chance!”_

_“I will” he sighed._

Meanwhile, Jess took slow, silent gulps of air as she tried to digest the conversation she’d inadvertently been privy to.

It seemed there was no uncertainty now. Their feelings _were_ mutual. The question was, what was _she_ going to do about it? After all, _she_ was in the enviable position of now knowing exactly how _both_ parties felt

She was mulling this over when she felt a warm hand spread chastely across her knee and shake her gently. Even though she was already awake, she still jumped at the unexpected skin to skin contact and her heart began to pound even faster in her chest. Not known for her acting skills, Jess had to attempt her best ‘just woken up, confused face’ and slowly opened her eyes. She had intended to avoid eye contact with Benedict until she’d had time to work out a plan of action so it came as quite a shock to find those pools of aquamarine staring at her intently.

“Hey Jess… we’re stopping for a few minutes if you want to get out and stretch your legs” Benedict soothed in that deliciously deep voice that made her want to just jump on him right that second after all his revelations.

_Patience!_

She yawned and instinctively stretched her body, thankful that she could finally unwind herself from the awkward position she’d found her body twisted into. As she did so, she realised that Benedict’s hand was still resting gently on her knee. Her sudden stretch resulted in his hand making its way a couple of inches up her thigh and she took a sharp intake of breath as the heat from his hand burned into her skin.

Unsure how to react now that she knew about _(and more importantly shared)_ his feelings, Jess hesitated for a millisecond before lightly patting his hand and opening the door to escape into the balmy afternoon air.

She cricked her neck and looked around. The rest area was deserted. They were the only vehicle parked up. The stark grey metal of the building stood out from the surrounding scrublands. There were a scattering of picnic benches and what looked like a bank of vending machines which Simon and Benedict had wandered over to. She noticed a sign for the rest rooms and grabbed her bag from the car, making her excuses to Chris and Zach who were slowly coming round.

“I’m just going to powder my nose guys. Benedict and Simon are over there” she gestured towards where they had stopped. It was clear they were still deep in conversation but Jess had heard more than enough.

She walked over towards the ladies rest room and pulled the door closed behind her. Only then did she allow herself to flip out.

“Holy fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!!” she squealed as quietly as she possibly could, fist pumping the air before noticing her reflection in the grimy mirror.

_Oh Christ! What a fucking mess!_

Her hair was stuck to her right cheek which in turn was bright red and sweaty, having been pressed up against the window of the car. Her eye makeup, minimal as it was, had run, resulting in her resembling a one eyed panda. And if _that_ wasn’t sexy enough, both eyes were still crusted with sleep…

_Attractive!_

She quickly wet some paper towels, proceeding to wipe her face clean. Searching her handbag, she realised her hairbrush was in her overnight bag. _Great hairstylist she was… Not even a brush in her bag!_ She sighed and went to the toilet. As she washed her hands she took one last glance in the mirror and then tried to comb out her hair with her fingers.

As she did so she tried to formulate a plan.

_A plan to seduce Benedict Cumberbatch once and for all._

It was then however that she realised she had one huge problem.

_Jess had never seduced anyone in her life. Ever!_

A two year lacklustre ‘relationship’, if you could even call it that, with Paul. A few terribly awkward blind dates which had very rarely ended in a drunken fumble, nothing more. That was the extent of Jess’s dating history.

_Not much seduction experience to draw from nearly thirty two years on Earth!_

There was only one thing for it. She needed help. And fast!

Pulling her mobile out of her bag she dialled her best friend and confidante, Lanie.

Lanie answered on the third ring “Hey there! How’s it going with all those hot men? Tell me all the goss” she joked.

“Lanie. Listen to me please, I don’t have much time…” Jess babbled “I have tons to tell you but not right now. Right now I _need_ your help… I’m desperate!”

“Fire away Jess… but before you do, are you okay?” her friend asked, concern in her voice.

“Oh I’m fine. In fact I’m good. Really good…” Jess trailed off distractedly.

 _Focus Jess!_ She scolded herself.

“I just need your advice. I just found out something big…huge in fact. Benedict likes _me_ … and by all accounts, quite a lot!”

Jess could have sworn she heard Lanie’s boyfriend Joe shout _“I knew it!”_ in the background. Ignoring his excited cheers and Lanie’s shushes she continued “And this is even _in spite_ of me trying to _hit_ _him_ last night!” Jess grinned like an idiot as that nugget of information slipped out.

“You did what?!” Lanie shouted down the phone.

“Oh God, _long_ story which I _really_ don’t have time to go into now. They’re probably sending a search party out for me as it is!  I promise I’ll tell you everything when I get home but for now I _really_ need your advice on how I can let him know that I’m into him too…”

“Jeez Jess, exactly how old are you? Just tell him you like him! Ask him out on a date and be done with it! It’s the 21st Century after all…”

“Ask _him_ out? Oh God, I’ve never asked anyone out before…” Jess trailed off nervously.

“Well, there’s always a first time for everything. And by the sounds of it, him answering ‘yes’ is a sure thing…” her friend chuckled “and then just go with the flow Jess. You deserve some fun. Of course, I want to know all the details as soon as you get home. What time’s that likely to be? Do you want some dinner saving?”

“Erm, I’m not sure. I think we’ve still got a way to go and there was an incident with Benedict’s hair extensions as we were leaving so I’ve got to sort them out at the studio before I come home. It might be late” Jess calculated.

“Well there you go. You and him. Some touchy feely hair action in a deserted studio. Perfect!” Lanie laughed.

“You make it sound so easy…” Jess trailed off, distracted by a sudden beeping in her ear “Damn it, my battery is about to go Lanie. Don’t wait up. I’ll see you in the morning and tell you all about it then” Jess spoke quickly “and Lanie? Thank you!”

“Always a pleasure my de…”

The line went dead. Jess looked at her screen to see that the phone had switched itself off.

Great. She’d left her charger at home yesterday as well. Still, it wasn’t as if anyone other than Lanie ever rang the damn thing. Smiling to herself, she threw the phone back in her bag, spritzed some perfume and fluffed up her hair as best she could. Then she took another deep breath and headed back out towards the car.

 

**Benedict**

Benedict watched as Jess approached the four of them. The wide skirt of her dress danced around her thighs as she walked with a spring in her step towards the picnic bench they were slouching against.

Clearly she’d had a good sleep in the car. She seemed to have perked right up.

“Aha! Here she is” Chris teased “we were beginning to think you’d ditched us for four other guys!”

“Sorry, you don’t get rid of me that easily… You’re all a hard act to follow!” she grinned back “So, how much further have we to drive?”

“About eighty miles or so” Simon frowned “we should be back at the studios by six at the latest, providing we don’t hit traffic downtown”

“Do you want me to drive for a bit then Simon? You looked exhausted” Jess asked.

“Cheers for that but Ben has already offered”

“Listen, I really don’t mind” Jess pressed “Unless you’re desperate to drive?” she looked at Benedict who shook his head.

“I’m easy either way” Benedict shrugged, avoiding her eyes.

“How’s the head now?” she asked as she leant over and gently pulled him towards her, sending shockwaves through his body as her fingers glanced over his extra sensitive follicles.

“Erm…” he stuttered, his heart pounding in his chest “it’s painful if you touch it, but otherwise its okay…ish”

“Damn. I was hoping it would have settled down a little by now. I might have to try and work round it” she mumbled to herself.

“Right! Are we ready to get going again then?” Zach stood and stretched.

Nodding, they all made their way back across the car park. Once there both Jess and Benedict walked round to the driver’s door.

“Seriously Benedict, I’ve got this. Get some rest” Jess insisted as she pulled the door open and climbed up onto the seat.

He stood for a moment about to argue but a gust of wind made him lose focus as it lifted the skirt of her dress up just enough that he was finally able to get a decent glimpse of the tattoo on her newly exposed thigh.

Two colourful hummingbirds were interweaved within a banner which read _‘ALWAYS AND FOREVER’_. They were surrounded by flowers and flourishes and the effect was delightful. More than that though, he found it strangely sexy. He licked his lips as he found himself wondering what the words represented and hoped they didn’t allude to some failed relationship. _That might be a bit awkward if they ever did get together._

“Woah, nice tattoo!” The words had escaped his mouth before he could stop them, leaving them both under no illusion as to where his eyes had been focused.

“Oh… erm… thanks” Jess stuttered, flustered as she pulled quickly at her hemline and covered the artwork. She grabbed onto the door handle and gestured for Benedict to move, which he reluctantly did.

As he walked around the car he noticed that Simon had slipped into the back alongside Zach and Chris, leaving him to sit up front alongside Jess. Climbing into the passenger seat, he fixed his seatbelt and smiled at Jess as she put the car into gear.

An awkward silence descended upon them as they re-joined the highway. Jess tapped away with the pads of her fingers on the steering wheel to some imaginary song while Benedict kept glancing in the rear mirror, noting that both Zach and Chris had dozed off again. Simon, on the other hand kept gesturing to him and pointing at Jess, making it pretty clear that he expected Benedict to step up and talk to Jess.

Sighing, Benedict glared at his friend and took a deep breath.

“So… Jess? Have you had a good weekend?”

_Lame… lame… lame… lame… lame!_

“Erm, yeah. It’s been great. A real eye opener in fact” she grinned at him. There was suddenly a twinkle in her eye and it caught him off guard.

 _An eye opener?_ What the hell did that mean? She probably meant those crazy ass fans, he groaned to himself.

“Well, it’s certainly been different” he smiled back, going along with the joke.

“That it has. But we’ve had fun, haven’t we?” she asked, suddenly serious.

“Oh yes. It’s been great to spend time with you…” he coughed “all of you outside of work, I mean. We’ll have to do it again sometime”

“That would be lovely” she agreed “I really have had a great time. Thank you”

“You are more than welcome! Maybe we could do something next weekend, you and I?” Benedict blurted “I mean, we’re going to be stuck up in Livermore for a couple of weeks. Perhaps we could see the sights, so to speak?” he ventured nervously.

Jess hesitated for a moment and then grinned “that would be lovely. Although I honestly don’t know what sights there are to see up there?” she cast her eyes sideways and noticed that he was flustered and holding his hands up in defeat.

“Me neither!” he laughed “We could always just grab a coffee? I’m sure they have some cafes or coffee shops up there? They may even have a pita place!” he teased.

“I’d put money on it!” she laughed.

“Obviously we’ll have to check the shooting schedules but other than that it’s a date!” Benedict grinned before realisation of his choice of words dawned on him.

Flustered, he chanced a furtive glance out of the corner of his eye towards Jess and was surprised to see her beaming at him.

He grinned back and had to hold in the swell of excitement already brewing in his chest.

_Christ! If he only knew it would be that easy he would have asked her out months ago!_

 

 

_This was the inspiration for Jess's tattoo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light bulb moment ~ A moment of sudden realization, enlightenment, or inspiration.
> 
> Thanks for reading, there's much more to come ;)


	23. Twenty Three ~ Before Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where things heat up...

**Jess**

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Did he just ask her out? Did BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH really just ask her out??_

Jess’s head was spinning and she started to feel a little dizzy at the prospect. In her distraction she almost missed the car pulling across the lane in front of her and gripped the steering wheel as she checked the rear view mirror and slammed her foot on the brake.

_Okay Jess. Now is not the time to freak out. Concentrate on the road!_

“Woah. What happened there?” Benedict exclaimed, startled as he looked up from fiddling with his mobile phone.

“Sorry, some idiot pulled out of nowhere…” Jess quickly lied “Actually, do you mind if I turn the radio up a bit? It helps me concentrate when I’m driving” she continued lamely.

“Oh erm… yeah sure!” She thought she detected a note of disappointment in Benedict’s voice but it was quickly disguised as he joked “provided they don’t play any Whitney Houston!”

There was a loud guffaw from the rear of the car.

Jess caught Benedict throwing daggers back at Simon and had to hide the smirk on her own face.

Crisis averted, she took an intake of breath. Having Benedict sat upfront alongside her was distracting enough, she couldn’t risk being even more unfocused by trying to hold a conversation as well. _Who knew what she’d end up revealing, not to mention how many collisions she’d cause!_

It really was a ridiculous situation. Part of her wanted to just yell that she’d heard the two of them talking earlier and just get everything out in the open but she was concerned Benedict wouldn’t see the funny side of it. He had been so heartfelt and honest, she didn’t want him to feel humiliated or embarrassed. Especially now that things were good between them. Truth was, she was nervous that he’d be pissed off with her and retract his offer of them getting a coffee together, however innocent that might turn out to be.

_And there was no way she was going to risk that…_

“I’m sure we’ll be fine” she finally answered having composed herself “I flicked it to a much better station when I got back in the car. There’s no way I’d stay awake through that God awful station we had on earlier!”

It was Benedict’s turn to guffaw as he turned the volume up.

As it turned out it Jess had found a classic rock station and they drove along in silence, save for the odd impromptu karaoke moment whenever any of their favourite songs came on.

Jess was learning more and more about Benedict’s musical taste and she had to say she was more than a little relieved that it wasn’t all cheesy 80’s and 90’s pop songs!

They actually shared a love of quite a few bands, and when the opening choral notes of _The Rolling Stones’ ‘You can’t always get what you want’_ filtered through the airwaves they both cried out in unison with excitement.

“Well this takes me right back to my misspent youth!” Benedict laughed.

“Misspent youth? You? But you went to Harrow! Is misspent a thinly veiled code for getting lashes for forgetting your boater?” Jess teased.

“Touché! Although that might explain my fondness for spanking!” he quipped raising an eyebrow.

_How Jess didn’t crash the car she’d never know!_

There was an awkward pause before Benedict laughed nervously.

“Christ sorry! That was a joke!” he coughed “If you want the truth this song reminds me of living away from home within the confines of boarding school”

Jess glanced across and caught his eye “You do make me laugh!” she confessed “But all joking aside it must’ve been difficult boarding? I mean being away from home all that time? Were you not lonely?”

“It’s hard to explain. Of course I had moments when I wished I could be at home like any ‘normal’ teenager, yet at the same time I relished the privileged position I was afforded and how hard my parents worked to put me there” he smiled reminiscently “But I was also a randy little bugger when I was a teenager so this song taught me patience at school, you know? Not being around girls? Shit, I’m sorry I have no idea why I’m telling you all this?” he blushed.

Jess could just imagine horny teenager Benedict.

_The image was most unnerving!_

Attempting to steer the conversation back onto safer territory she began singing quietly along with the lyrics.

_“We decided that we would have a soda_

_My favourite flavour, cherry red_

_I sung my song to Mr. Jimmy_

_Yeah, and he said one word to me, and that was "dead"_

_I said to him_

_You can't always get what you want_

_You can't always get what you want_

_You can't always get what you want_

_But if you try sometimes you just might find_

_You get what you need_

_You get what you need--yeah, oh baby”_

“You really do have a lovely voice Jess” Benedict complimented and this time it was Jess’s turn to blush.

“Oh bless you, but you really are too kind. That's not what my music teacher used to say... He described it as thin and reedy!” she smirked.

“Well you’re teacher clearly knew nothing! I think you have a delightful tone” he assured her kindly.

“Why thank you Sir!” she laughed, beginning to enjoy this light-hearted repartee between them.

“You’re most welcome my dear lady!” he grinned back.

Grinning, they both sang along with the last few bars of the track, trailing off as the radio host began his spiel about the next band and the origins of the song.

“This is without doubt one of my all-time favourite Foo Fighters songs! And I love them all ha ha!” Jess joked as _‘Everlong’_ began to play.

 

**Benedict**

“I can’t say I know all their tracks but I did love Nirvana, and I have snowboarded to this track a few times, it’s perfect for backcountry boarding you know!” Benedict closed his eyes and let the music wash over him.

_“Breathe out_

_So I can breathe you in_

_Hold you in_

_And now_

_I know you've always been_

_Out of your head_

_Out of my head I sang_

_And I wonder_

_When I sing along with you_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever_

_If anything could ever be this good again_

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you_

_You gotta promise not to stop when I say, when she sang”_

 

As he listened, he found himself identifying with the lyrics and suddenly felt an even closer connection to Jess as she sang along passionately. He opened his eyes and watched her as her perfectly puckered lips continued mouthing the words, oblivious to his insistent stare ensconced behind his sunglasses. He felt his cock begin to stir once more and groaned inwardly. There was nothing sexier than watching a woman get lost in music, and Jess was quite something else to witness.

_“And I wonder_

_When I sing along with you_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever_

_If anything could ever be this good again”_

 

Jess repeated the lyrics, and at that moment Benedict began to hatch a plan.

_It was forward, there was no denying it. But if he played his cards right he might not have to wait another whole week for that ‘coffee’!_

***

**Jess**

“At last! We’re here guys!” she groaned wearily. It was 6:50pm and they had spent the best part of an hour stuck in traffic on the outskirts of Culver City. Jess pulled into the studio car park and they finally ground to a halt.

“Uhh… wha..?” Chris smacked his lips together drowsily from the rear of the car and Jess turned to look at her passengers. She was soon in a fit of giggles as she observed the dishevelled threesome very slowly coming around from their much needed naps. Holding her sides to try to prevent the inevitable stitch, she caught Benedict’s eye and pointed, too hysterical to form coherent words.

Benedict, wondering what had Jess in such a state, turned and gasped before also dissolving into laughter.

To Jess, the scene was oddly reminiscent of a scene from _F.R.I.E.N.D.S._ in which Ross and Joey shared a nap, curled up in a way that boys just didn’t do in their everyday testosterone filled lives. Jess wasn’t sure if it was the scene in front of her, her memory of one of her favourite shows, or sheer exhaustion which was giving her this fit of giggles but either way she was now crying with laughter.

Zach lay with his head pressed against the window just as Jess had done earlier in the journey. However, Zach's long legs were stretched diagonally towards the centre console. Simon, sat in the middle, his head on Zach’s chest and his hand pressed up against his mouth, giving the illusion that he was sucking his thumb. Zach’s left arm was thrown limply around Simon’s shoulder. Simon’s legs were also stretched out diagonally so that they were encroaching on Chris’s leg room. Meanwhile Chris had lurched over against Simon’s back and was snuggled into him, his legs squeezed up onto the seat so that he was in the foetal position.

“Quick!” she snorted in between more giggles, directing her hand at Benedict “Get a photo! Please! My phone is dead”

Benedict happily obliged Jess’s pleas and watched in glee as three pairs of eyes slowly crept open, squinting as the early evening sunlight momentarily blinded them. There were groans and stretches as the three men began to move, not yet fully aware of their unorthodox positioning.

“Mm… great nap!” Simon yawned, trying to move before discovering there was a dead weight against him.

“Uh huh” Chris agreed, attempting to stretch his legs but realising they had gone numb.

The slow comprehension of how they must look began to dawn first on Simon, then Chris and finally Zach as they jerked upright, almost like a Mexican wave. There were achy groans and embarrassed huffs as the three men glanced from side to side at their sleep buddies before they finally cracked, joining Jess and Benedict in laughter. As they each tried to regain a modicum of dignity and some feeling back into their arms and legs they slowly clambered out of the car. Jess and Benedict followed them and they all stretched, trying to regulate their breathing and shake off the giggles as they stood in the virtually deserted car park.

“Well that was a fun weekend guys!” Zach finally spoke “and lady of course…” he added, bowing gallantly towards Jess.

“It’s been an absolute blast” Chris agreed.

Simon nodded with a smile on his face, still trying to come round from his slumber.

“Oh absolutely… and can I just thank you all, once again for inviting _me_ … I haven’t had this much fun in a long… long time!” she grinned, catching Benedict’s eye as she hugged first Zach, followed by Simon, and then Chris. The others followed Jess’s lead and began hugging each other too and slapping each other one the back as they shared a few memories of the road trip. Jess turned finally to Benedict but before she could reach out to hug him he had paced the short distance between them and enveloped her in a bear hug which quite literally took her breath away.

Time appeared to stand still for the briefest of moments as she relaxed into the hard muscles of his chest and sighed dreamily. It was an involuntary action, barely audible. But for a millisecond she wondered if Benedict had indeed heard her as the muscles in his forearms appeared to grip her even tighter against him before slowly relaxing.

It took a moment before Jess was able to compose herself, the heavenly masculine feel of him crushed against her face, intoxicating all her senses.

Once again aware of their audience, she _very_ reluctantly broke free and smiled shyly up at him. His face was flushed and she felt sure the majority must be a direct reflection of the burning from her own feverish cheeks.

“It really… was… a great weekend” she stuttered breathlessly, internally kicking herself for being so reticent all of a sudden, having been chatting animatedly about music less than ten minutes earlier.

“Indeed it was…” Benedict’s low timbre penetrated her self-admonishments “but it’s not over yet…”

Jess looked at him in bewilderment before she remembered she still had work to do.

He returned her stare, his eyebrow raised in good humour as he watched the realisation finally dawn on her.

“Of course, your hair! Sorry… Well we’d better make a start if we want to be getting home sometime tonight” she rambled, moving swiftly towards the rear of the rental car, gathering her bags, and leaving Benedict stood staring open-mouthed after her.

“Guys, I need to go and get set up for Benedict. I’ll see you all tomorrow. And thanks again!” she turned back to the men and waved them off as she headed towards the studio entrance.

She caught the sound of laughter as she pulled the doors open and heard Simon’s voice as he shouted after Benedict who must’ve been following close behind her _“And remember Cumbers!… What happens in San Fran, stays in San Fran!”_

Jess stopped in the doorway and turned, almost bumping into Benedict's imposing frame.

“What on earth is that meant to mean?” she stared up at him inquisitively, her eyebrows raised in concern. They stood, mere inches away from each other but the truth was, Jess was now worried that maybe she’d missed a vital part of the conversation between Simon and Benedict when they’d arrived at the rest stop.

_What if Simon had changed his mind and advised Benedict not to mix business with pleasure?_

_What if he’d told him not to get involved?_

_What if... what if…_ Her heart began to sink.

“God only knows!” Benedict smiled down at her shrugging his shoulders in confusion “I can only assume he means we don’t grass each other up for what went on this weekend? You know? I mean, I most definitely did not keep to my diet for one thing!” he laughed “We all drank far, far too much! And I’m pretty sure there’s a clause in all of our contracts about acting responsibly when we’re together in public areas lest it bring the integrity of the film into disrepute…” he trailed off, clearly mentally assessing his memories of the weekend.

“Ah… right…” Jess acknowledged. It did sound like a plausible explanation. _Still, she just hoped she hadn’t set herself up for a fall…_

“Anyway” Benedict tapped her arm gently, making her stop once more in her tracks “I have a proposition to make…”

Jess looked up again at him, surprise clearly painted across her face judging by his reaction. He shuffled his feet, kicking at an invisible piece of dust on the floor. He looked hesitant to continue speaking for a moment, worrying his lip and tapping a silent rhythm through his agile fingers as they danced across his thighs.

_The effect was quite honestly breathtakingly adorable._

“You do? Err…o… kay..?” She prompted, on tenterhooks to find out what he might say next.

“Erm… well I was just thinking about how we still need to get my hair fixed… but I have to get some laundry done before tomorrow, AND I still need to pack… which as you are now painfully aware I am completely hopeless at, meaning it will take me _forever_ …” he rambled on “and I don’t know about you but I am bloody _starving_ AND in dire need of a shower AND I really need to get out of these sweaty clothes after being crumpled up in that car for the best part of seven hours!” he pulled uncomfortably at his polo shirt which was now sticking to his overheated body.

Jess nodded mutely, not completely sure where Benedict was heading with his monologue but attempting to listen intently all the same. However, when he mentioned needing a shower she’d had to wrestle with the delectable memory of catching him in the shower early that morning, recalling how those lucky rivulets of water had glided down his sculptured muscles. The same muscles which had been pressed so wonderfully against her own sweltering body only minutes earlier…

 _Stop it_ she groaned to herself, not certain _who_ exactly she was willing to stop.

_Was it herself and her filthy thoughts or Benedict, for forcing them back into her mind again?_

Either way she was becoming more and more distracted, so much so that she completely missed what he said next.

“Jess? Did you hear me?” he looked at her, confusion and a hint of anxiety in his expression before he continued “Forgive me if it seems unprofessional. I don’t want you to feel in any way uncomfortable…” he trailed off waiting for some response from Jess, continuing to tap nervously at his thighs.

“Sorry, I…err… I’m a bit dehydrated I think… I zoned out for a minute there” she lied “why would I feel uncomfortable?”

 

**Benedict**

_Christ! She was going to make him ask again!_ He couldn’t believe how nervous he was!

 _Man up Ben… This is purely a logical solution to a multi-faceted problem,_ he tried to convince himself, knowing damn well he really had an ulterior motive…

“Well, there you go! That’s another thing…” he noted cryptically, adding to Jess’s already perplexed expression.

Realising he would have to stop talking in riddles and just spell it out he opened his mouth again “I was just thinking Jess, would there be _any_ chance of us sorting my hair out back at my house?” he hesitated again as he assessed her reaction.

There was a hint of surprise but thankfully no anxiety showed in the small smile which began to form on those luscious lips of hers. Relieved he ploughed on, trying to justify his invitation before she had time to rebuff him “you see, I just thought if we could grab whatever stuff you need from here we could go back to mine, I can get my washing done and we could order some take out to eat while we’re at it… working… fixing my hair, I mean” he stuttered.

“You know, that sounds like a much better idea than the one I suggested” Jess beamed back at him and Benedict instantly relaxed.

“Great, well give me your bags and I’ll load them up in my car while you grab whatever it is you need from inside” he returned her grin.

“Ah but my car’s here as well” Jess reminded him “Here, take these anyway if you don’t mind just while I nip inside. Then I’ll follow behind you in my car up to yours. Just give me your address in case we get separated in the traffic”

“Sounds like a plan!” Benedict gave a thumbs up before grabbing her bags.

Jess ran inside and after a few minutes she reappeared carrying a whole host of equipment along with her stylist case.

“Here, do you need a hand?” He tried to help, juggling her bags onto one arm and grabbing the stylist case from her.

They walked back over towards the car park and Jess made a mental note of his address before they separated towards their respective cars.

Jess was parked closer to the exit than Benedict so she waited for him to drive alongside her before tailing him.

They drove the short distance towards Benedict’s house without incident, Jess remaining directly behind his Jaguar the entire journey home.

As they pulled alongside the entrance, he flicked the remote on his key fob and the security gates opened to the subterranean car park.

They parked up and began to pull bags out of their cars. Benedict still had Jess’s bags along with her stylist case so he carried everything upstairs and inside the house before plonking them all down on a nearby chair.

Flicking on the air conditioning he gestured for Jess to follow him through the open plan living area to the kitchen area.

“Wow! This is a great house!” she complimented, looking suitably impressed with its showy, modern interior.

“Thanks, but it’s just a rental. To be frank, it’s a little flash for my taste. I prefer a more _homely_ feel. Don’t get me wrong, it’s fine for what I need while I’m out here but I feel a bit like I’m sat in an art installation sometimes” he laughed.

Jess stared up at the peculiar ceiling and her nose crinkled as she nodded her agreement, smiling shyly at him.

 _God, she has no idea how adorable she looks when she does that,_ he thought, trying not to stare.

He coughed, trying to compose himself. _Strictly professional Benedict, work first… **then** maybe you can think about wooing her!_

“So, first things first” finally remembering his manners “What can I get you to drink?”

“Oh just a glass of water for me please” she smiled at him “actually, could I possibly use your loo?”

“Yeah, of course! You don’t need to ask… it’s just over there on the right” he pointed past the dining table and to a wooden door.

He watched as she walked slowly away, admiring the way her hips swayed hypnotically whilst that sexy little crimson sundress clung to her curvy arse. She turned uncertainly towards the bathroom door, glancing back towards the kitchen and caught him red handed as he stared. She hesitated for a second before opening the door and disappearing inside, leaving Benedict to visibly sag as the weight of his desire pressed heavily down on his shoulders.

 _What was he thinking bringing her here? This was a fucking dangerous game Cumberbatch_ , he groaned to himself.

Trying to keep any notion of impropriety out of his mind, he set about fixing both their drinks. He decided water was a sensible option for himself, given his lingering hangover and grabbed two chilled bottles from the fridge. He poured them into two tall glasses and added some ice to help quell some of the oppressive humidity. Then as an afterthought, he dug around in his fridge looking for a lemon to slice up to make it look a bit fancier, but to no avail. He did, however, discover a questionable lime and sliced that up instead. He bit into a slice and, happy with the sour but fresh taste, popped a sliver into each glass.

He carried them over towards the sleek glass coffee table and was met by Jess who had grabbed her stylist case and equipment.

“Right, then… plan of action” Benedict clapped his hands together “how about we have a quick drink then I’ll get my washing in the machine. Then, if it’s okay with you I’ll grab a quick shower and we can make a start on my bald patch” he laughed “of course, if you want a shower as well by all means be my guest…” he trailed off, searching her face nervously for an answer.

“Actually, a shower would be great, but to be honest I haven’t got anything fresh to change into…” Jess sighed “and the last thing I’d want to do after having a lovely, refreshing shower is put this back on” she fingered the hem of her dress irritatedly.

“I could lend you something? I mean if you _did_ want to take a shower…" Benedict offered "I could grab you a T shirt or something and some shorts? They’d be big on you but they’d be better than sitting here all hot and bothered after sitting in that stifling car”

He desperately tried not to dwell too long on the thought of how hot and sticky her skin would feel right now if he was to just reach out and touch it.

“Well…I guess it would make sense” she considered “That’s if you’re sure you don’t mind? I mean, I could maybe nip in quickly while you sort out your laundry? That way I’m not keeping you waiting and we can crack on with sorting out your hair after you've had your own shower?”

“Great idea” Benedict grinned, downing his glass of water in one long gulp as he tried to drown out the naughty little voices putting ideas into his head.

He waited as Jess swallowed her own glass of water, drinking almost as fast as Benedict.

 _She was clearly parched as well!_ He mused.

“Right, I may as well show you to the guest bedroom" he decided, trying not to visualise what that implied and hating that he had been raised to be such a fucking gentleman! "There’s an en-suite in there so you’ll have some privacy while you get changed” he explained.

_A lesser man might have made up some excuse about her having to use his room as a ploy to seduce her…_

But no, privately educated Benedict Cumberbatch, son to Wanda and Timothy and brother to Tracy had been raised that manners matter and to be a bloody gentleman!

_Sometimes that royally sucked!_

 

**Jess**

Jess stood and followed Benedict. Noticing her overnight bag deposited on the armchair near where they’d come in she quickly grabbed it and headed up the exposed wooden staircase to the upper floor.

Benedict walked straight into an open door at the top of the stairs which led into a large airy bedroom with a contemporary wooden king size bed.

Jess hovered in the doorway unsure whether this was her room.

“Come in, I just need to grab you something to wear” he smiled nervously as he beckoned her inside “ignore the mess”.

As she stepped inside it became clear this was his bedroom. Strewn in a corner was a pile of dirty washing, while a script lay open on the bedside table along with a stack of books and a glasses case.

On the other bedside table lay a framed photograph of Benedict with an older man and woman. Jess assumed it must be his parents and gave an involuntary sigh, a mixture of sadness at her own loss and yet delight at how much Benedict’s parents obviously meant to him.

Benedict glanced back in her direction questioningly and she tried to appear nonchalant, realising he must have heard her. He walked over to the large mirrored closet and began searching through shelves of clothes.

Jess noted that the rest of the room hardly looked lived in, much like the rest of the house. The bed was neatly covered in a soft white waffle duvet and a sleek but uncomfortable looking black leather and steel sofa sat in the corner atop a large pony hide rug. A door lay off to her right which she assumed must be the bathroom. At the rear of the bedroom were five huge floor to ceiling windows across two aspects which she suspected led out onto a wrap-around balcony.

The room smelt unmistakeably of Benedict and Jess couldn’t help but clench her thighs together as the musky scent wove its magic, intoxicating her and reminding her of that intense embrace they’d shared in the car park less than an hour earlier.

Benedict’s voice suddenly pierced through her daydream.

“Okay… I have a couple of T shirts here, so you can take your pick. But I don’t seem to have any clean shorts, I’m so sorry” he held his hands up apologetically and frowned “They must all be in my washing pile. I have got plenty of jogging bottoms but I think they’ll be huge on you…” he held a pair up seemingly contemplating this when out of the blue Jess suddenly had an idea.

“Wait! I didn’t sleep in my pyjamas last night! If I can just borrow a T shirt I’ll slip that on over them…” she decided, much to Benedict’s obvious relief.

“Perfect, well grab a T shirt” he gestured to two freshly laundered ones which he’d placed on the bed. Jess grabbed the top one and they made their way back out onto the landing.

Adjacent to Benedict’s room was the door to a second room. He opened it and ushered her inside. This room contained a queen size bed, made up with soft grey covers. Above the bed hung a large piece of artwork. Other than that the room was sparsely furnished, save for an upright chair in the corner and a bedside table with a large lamp.

“The en-suite is just through there” Benedict pointed to a door. "There should be everything you need but give me a shout if there isn’t”

He pointed to a switch near the full length glass windows “Just give that switch a flick and the blinds will close automatically”

“Okay… and thank you again” Jess smiled demurely. Benedict hesitated as if he wanted to say something further, but then cleared his throat and muttered something about laundry as he quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Jess stood for a moment trying to get her head around the fact that she was currently stood in his house, about to take her clothes off and have a shower in his spare bedroom! The strange turn of events over the past twenty four hours was certainly not lost on Jess and she stopped for a moment and pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. _Not that there had been or was likely to be any funny business tonight of course_ she thought.

But who knew where this was leading… _and a girl could dream after all!_

 *

_A few notes_

(for anyone wondering about the sleep buddies... this was my inspiration!)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Benedict's **fictional** Venice house was inspired by this listing:

 

And finally... It suddenly occurred to me that I never put Jess's face claim on here! So here she is... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes:  
> * Naturally the Rolling Stones reference comes from: http://www.twopaddocks.com/team-tunes.shtml#BenedictCumberbatch  
> * The F.R.I.E.N.D.S. reference is that of "The One With The Nap Partners" episode. If you haven’t seen it I can wholeheartedly recommend it. It’s very funny :D 
> 
> As always, thanks to my lovely readers for sticking with me along this journey. It means so much that you take time out of your day to read my musings x


	24. Chapter Twenty Four ~ Sweet Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they finally open up and temptation is never far away...

“Unexpressed emotions will never die. They are buried alive and will come forth later in uglier ways.”

—        Sigmund Freud

 

**Benedict**

Benedict pulled the guest room door firmly closed behind him and sagged heavily against it. _What was he thinking, inviting Jess here?_

He closed his eyes and tried to get a grip. Tried not to think about Jess, stood just the other side of the door, no doubt stripping off that little tease of a dress and revealing her smooth, golden skin, most probably moist with perspiration. The mental image which forced itself into his brain at that moment should have come with an X rating.

_How the fuck did this happen?_

Yes, he’d sworn to Simon that he would finally act on his attraction. _Apparently his so called mates had a wager on how long it would take!_

 _Well he’d definitely stepped up_ , there was no denying _that_ now.

But he’d also promised Simon he wouldn’t do anything to hurt Jess. Simon had been most insistent when they’d stopped at the rest area. He’d told Benedict that _if_ he asked Jess out he had to promise to look after her, to be careful. Benedict had been slightly miffed at that request, indignant even. _What the fuck did Simon think he was going to do to her anyway?_

He was besotted with the woman!

_He’d almost felt like he was asking for Jess’s hand in marriage by the end of their exchange._

Still, he’d agreed to the peculiar condition. But it was frankly laughable now he came to think about it. _A forty two year old man acting like a father figure to a woman only ten years younger?_

However deep down, he knew what Simon was getting at.

_Jess was innocent to ‘celebrity’ dating._

He baulked at the term, despising the very nature of celebrity, even though he had to confess it did sometimes come with perks…

Sighing to himself he allowed himself to think once more about the other niggle he kept having about this whole situation. Despite everyone _telling_ him that his feelings were reciprocated, he still hadn’t had _that_ conversation with Jess yet.

 _Well tonight’s the night, Benny boy_ he decided, nervous excitement beginning to flood through his veins.

He’d missed too many opportunities so far. He was not going to let this one go! He’d make his feelings crystal clear so that their ‘date’ next week was just that.

No confusion. _No second guessing._

He heard the faint sound of water as the shower was turned on and tried to push the recurring image of Jess, naked in his house, from his mind. He pulled away from the door just as there was an almighty scream from within.

_What the fuck?!_

He stood outside trying to decide what to do before hammering loudly on the door.

“Jess… Jess… Are you okay in there... Jess?!”

He heard fumbling from within the bathroom and the sound of the shower being turned off followed by footsteps padding along the tile floor.

“Just a minute” she sounded flustered.

Finally the door opened a couple of inches and Jess peeped her head through the gap.

“Hey… what’s the matter?” she asked, clearly out of breath.

“I was going to ask you the same question?” Benedict asked, confused by Jess’s demeanour “I heard a loud scream. I thought you might have fallen or something!”

“What… Oh no, sorry!” she laughed “I didn’t test the water before I got under it and it was bloody freezing!”

“Ah, oh… right…” Benedict clasped his hand to his chest in relief.

“Wow! Your walls must be thin though? Either that or you have supersonic hearing!” she observed “I didn’t think I was that loud. But sorry, I didn’t mean to panic you…”

_Shit! I can’t tell her I was stood right outside her room…_

“Ah you see it’s one of the perks of being Khan” Benedict quickly ad-libbed, resorting to his current characters deeply authoritative voice “I’m genetically engineered to be superior at _everything!_ ” He winked, then turned away to leave “Sorry to disturb you” 

He heard the door close softly behind him once more as he walked back into his room and scooped up the pile of dirty clothes before heading into the laundry room. A shit eating smirk was plastered across his face as he recalled the look on Jess’s face when he’d turned into Khan.

_He definitely hoped to see that look again from her, and soon._

 

**Jess**

_Oh dear God. He did not just use that voice on her, did he?_

The Khan voice, or as Jess had come to term it, the ‘panty soaker' was quite possibly one of the sexiest voices Jess had ever heard. That deep rumbling timbre which was quintessentially Benedict, combined with an authoritative, haughty air and more than a hint of danger was pure aural sex.

Had she been wearing any panties at that moment, she felt sure they would have vaporised. As it was, she stood naked other than the towel she’d hastily wrapped around herself moments earlier. She groaned loudly as she walked back into the bathroom and turned the shower back on. Maybe she should keep that water icy cold!

_She needed something to extinguish the raging heat which was beginning to spread throughout her body…_

After debating this for a few seconds Jess decided lukewarm water might be best, not wanting to risk hyperthermia. She grabbed her shower gel from her overnight bag and stepped back into the shower. She hadn’t intended on washing her hair but the jets of water were so invigorating that she quickly forgot and tipped her head back, allowing them to gently massage her face and subsequently soaking her hair. Wiping the water from her eyes she looked around and spotted bottles of shampoo and conditioner on the floor in the corner of the cubicle. Grabbing the shampoo she lathered her hair, delighting in the coconut fragrance. She rinsed and applied conditioner then found her shea shower gel and cleansed her sticky, heated skin. After rinsing her hair she turned off the shower and pulled a soft towel around her body. She quickly dried and moisturised her parched skin from head to toe, then towel dried her mane of hair and combed it through.

Jess brushed her teeth before tip toeing naked out of the bathroom, wishing she’d packed a robe. Benedict’s T shirt lay on the bed and she picked it up, holding it to her naked chest and inhaling the clean fragrance of his laundry detergent and that unmistakeable scent of him which still lingered on the cotton fabric. It felt soft against her skin and she wanted nothing more than to just slip it over her naked self and go find Benedict to show him exactly what him and his Khan voice had done to her.

The temptation was real and it took all the remaining willpower and self-preservation she possessed not to bow to it at that moment.

Instead she turned to her overnight bag and began pulling all her things out in search of the comfy Cookie Monster pyjamas she’d packed.

Unable to find them, Jess worried her lip before painstakingly going through each individual item. They had to be there somewhere. It wasn’t as if she’d worn them. And she was sure she couldn’t have left them at home because she always packed her PJ’s first. It was a habit she’d gotten into many years ago when she’d accidentally forgotten hers on a school trip. She’d been mortified when she’d been made to wear a pair of Mrs Anderson’s size 18 brown winceyette pyjamas tied around the waist with a thick piece of string and the cuffs rolled up. The sniggers she’d gotten from the ‘popular’ girls with their tight little vest tops and bottoms in pretty colours made her want to crawl into a hole, whilst the look of pity Jamie Harris, her childhood crush, had given her was devastating.

It was as this cringe worthy memory flooded her mind that she noticed a folded up pink stripy bag poking out from under the towel she always packed in case of emergencies. She tugged the glossy bag out and stared quizzically at it, before pulling out the bubblegum pink tissue wrapped contents.

Baffled, Jess fumbled with the tissue paper, only to reveal a white cotton camisole and shorts set with a pretty embroidered panel across the bust. She held up the camisole in confusion and a bright yellow Post It note floated towards the ground. Jess caught it on its descent and recognised the handwriting immediately. It was the same handwriting she saw every day, from phone messages and shopping lists to games of ‘Who Am I’:

 

_‘A little present just in case you get lucky this weekend! We can’t have Mr C seeing Cookie Monster now, can we?! L xxx’_

 

_What the-ever-loving-crap?!_

Jess was going to kill Lanie. The delicate camisole was pretty, and thankfully didn’t appear to be too revealing. In fact it actually looked relatively modest. But it was so far from the kind of nightwear that Jess would normally buy. It was so girly.

But that wasn’t her biggest, or should that be her _smallest_ problem. She groaned as she held up the flimsy shorts and wondered how the hell she was going to squeeze her fat arse into _them_.

She cursed her friend as she slipped the shorts on. It didn’t help that she hadn’t thought to pack any spare underwear, consequently having to resort to being as bare as the day she was born underneath the tight white shorts. One false move and she’d be in serious danger of doing a Britney Spears! She wriggled about until they felt as comfortable as they were ever going to get and was just pulling on the camisole when there was a soft knock at the door.

“Just a minute” she almost screamed, panicked in case the door opened before she was able to cover her top half.

“Sorry to disturb you again Jess” Benedict’s voice was low and sounded hesitant on the other side of the door and she padded towards it in order to hear “I was just about to go for my own shower but then I wondered if I’m allowed to wash my hair?”

Jess, having hastily dragged the camisole down over her breasts and smoothed it down as best she could, opened the door shyly and hovered behind it.

“I’m going to have to have a quick look to be honest” she answered truthfully as she hesitantly ushered him inside.

“When did you last wash it?” she asked as she beckoned him towards her so she could inspect his head.

“Just this morning…”

Benedict had been stood with his hands in his pockets looking sheepish until his eyes caught sight of Jess’s outfit. As she approached him his eyes seemed to grow large and she thought she saw them flicker between their usual aquamarine to a completely green hue for a moment before it was gone again.

_Well that was different…_

He licked his lips and Jess became ultra-aware of her state of undress.

“Wow…! You look… lovely” Benedict breathed, staring down at her intensely.

“Erm… thanks” Jess stuttered, unable to hold eye contact and utterly embarrassed “These were not the pyjamas I’d thought I’d packed though”

“But they look great on you” Benedict’s stare made her feel like he could see right through the thin fabric of the camisole and she decided to grab his T shirt off the bed to cover herself.

As she did so she was faced with the awkward decision.

_Do I turn so he can see my fat arse hanging out the bottom of these stupid shorts or do I back away from him and risk falling on said fat arse?!_

She finally decided on a half and half manoeuvre turning sideways, crab-like and scuttled towards the bed, the sound of his deep chuckles ringing in her ears.

 

**Benedict**

_Fucking hell!_

Just when he thought she couldn’t surprise him anymore she opens the door in this getup! The thin white camisole looked delicate and soft. _Just how he imagined Jess’s skin would feel pressed against him_. And whilst the design was demure, the cut most certainly was not. It wasn’t too tight but it barely skimmed her hips, whilst the dipped neckline just hinted at the hidden treasure beneath. She looked like some virginal angel, draped in the ethereal fabric with her luminous skin and those long glossy ringlets of moist hair cascading around her shoulders. That was until she turned sideways and did the most bizarre dance towards the bed. He couldn’t help but laugh at the contrast. But he stopped dead when he got another good look at that sexy as fuck tattoo on the top of her glorious thigh and his cock instantly made him aware of its own appreciation.

As if to seal the deal, moisture from her damp hair had pooled over the fabric covering her left breast, causing the camisole to become translucent and revealing a taut pebbled nipple beneath.   

_This woman was no angel. She was pure sin. He just knew it!_

Some men might need a woman to be decked out in some racy Agent Provocateur style lingerie to have the urges he did right at that moment. But for Benedict, Jess was perfection just as she was. If he was honest, he daren’t even imagine Jess in anything racier. His cock was already throbbing with intense need as it pressed insistently against his jeans.

He thanked God that his polo shirt was long enough to disguise the otherwise very apparent bulge.

He stared, transfixed as she leaned over the bed and picked up the T shirt he’d loaned her. It was one of his favourites and he couldn’t help but lick his lips as he watched her raise it over her head. In doing so the camisole rode up just enough that he was able to catch a fleeting glimpse of her toned stomach and he couldn’t help but stifle another groan.

She slipped it on and pulled it down, clearly trying to cover herself as much as possible.

Unfortunately for Jess _(but most definitely not for Benedict)_ the T shirt barely grazed her upper-thigh in length and was still tight enough so as to allow him to clearly make out the outline of what was now concealed underneath.

He couldn’t help but smirk at the irony of the fox motif emblazoned across her chest. _She truly was one._

Jess, seemingly unaware of his lustful thoughts, appeared to gain courage from this extra layer and walked back towards him confidently.

“Right. Take a seat and I’ll have a proper look” she instructed as she pulled the upright chair towards him.

Benedict sat as Jess walked behind him, beginning to run her fingers through his hair.

He couldn’t help himself. The groan he’d swallowed only moments earlier escaped before he realised what was happening. Jess hesitated for just a millisecond before continuing her assessment, and yet her fingers seemed to grow more insistent as she began massaging his hairline, careful not to apply too much pressure to the sensitive wound.

“Christ! That feels so good!” he muttered under his breath. _What this woman can do with her hands…_

“Oh you have no idea!” Jess whispered.

 _Fuck! He’d said it out loud._ But more interestingly, _Jess had responded!_

_What game was she playing?_

Benedict coughed loudly and laughed “It would seem so…”

She stopped then and patted his shoulders before breaking away and moving towards the other side of the room, tidying the pile of clothes that she must’ve thrown onto her bed back into her bag, and essentially distancing herself from him.

“Okey dokey…” she spoke a little too jauntily “Well, I’d recommend washing your hair. There’s traces of blood still in your scalp. But don’t apply conditioner. I have some oil we can rub in instead at the end”

She was suddenly all business again and it confused him “Oh and go gentle near the wound” she finished.

With that she ushered him towards the door before he realised what was happening.

As he made his way back to his own room she called after him “Where do you want me to set up my equipment?”

“Well, I won’t be too long in the shower so how about in my room? There’s a dressing room off the bathroom so I won’t be in your way?”

“Okay I’ll just grab my things” she followed him and started to descend the stairs.

“Righty-ho” Benedict smiled and walked hastily into the bathroom, turning on the rain shower. He made fast work of stripping off and climbed inside, soaping himself quickly and immediately tending to his throbbing cock. There was no way around it. If he didn’t release some pent up tension there was a high probability he would end up coming in his pants when Jess started on his hair again!

Her fingers really should come with a health warning.

_Weapons of Mass Erections!_

He sniggered at his own joke, all the while pumping his hand insistently up and down his thick shaft. He needed to be fast, not that _that_ would be a problem.

He was already close. _Really close._

He closed his eyes and imagined it was Jess running her talented fingers up and down while he sucked on a taut nipple through the soft fabric of her top, then running his hands over her glorious ass and pulling her tight against him so that their lips collided in a breathy, passionate embrace. He could almost hear the moans she would make ringing in his ears and he slammed his left hand against the tiled wall for support as he came hard, hissing her name into the steamy air.

 

**Jess**

Jess staggered into Benedict’s bedroom, laden down with all her tools. She hesitated as she heard the shower running, wishing she had the audacity to just walk in and join him.

_The earlier sexual tension had not gone unnoticed by her._

She was finally certain that the man on the other side of the door was interested in her, although she did still worry about what _exactly_ he wanted from her. She had never been a one night only kind of girl and she wasn’t about to start now, even if that meant turning down someone as hot as Benedict. She hoped for more, but at the same time she was a realist. She had no place long term in his lifestyle, and they’d be parting ways in a fortnight anyway. _Was she prepared for that?_ Could she deal with just a short term liaison?

Of course, she knew what she’d like to do.

_Dear Lord, she wanted him._

She felt her pussy clench as she inhaled deeply, his scent omnipresent in the room. Groaning, she tried to put all lustful notions to one side as she decided where to sit Benedict. After all, they still had work to do. She decided on the leather sofa. It was padded, but upright enough that she would be able to access Benedict’s hair easily and he would be relatively comfortable. If her idea worked it should only take half an hour tops once he was out of the shower. She just hoped she could disguise the bald patch well enough that it didn’t halt production. After all, continuity was key. Worst case scenario, _and she hadn’t mentioned this to Benedict yet,_ she might have to sew in a small hairpiece.

She slid the sofa forward a few inches and began unpacking her tools, laying them out on the adjacent dresser. A large tinted glass window was situated above the dresser and she caught sight of herself mirrored in it. Jess grinned as she traced the reflected outline of the fox on Benedict’s T shirt. He had quite a few quirky designs and wore them effortlessly. She glanced down at the reflection of the hemline and hastily dragged the T shirt down again, it having ridden up exposing her barely clad ass.

_She’d have to watch out for that!_

It was then that she caught sight of movement on the other side of the glass. Startled, Jess backed away before squinting her eyes and taking another look.

What she saw left her gasping for air as she gripped the dresser.

_Benedict Cumberbatch was stood in profile, his left hand pressed against the wall of the shower whilst his other hand appeared to be vigorously wanking off on the other side of the glass!_

Jess backed away trying to regulate her breathing.

 _Holy Fuck! If that wasn’t the hottest thing she’d ever seen!_ But it was also a gross invasion of his privacy. _What kind of fucking hall of mirrors was this place?!_

Conflicted, Jess felt embarrassed. _For both of them._ She’d be mortified if someone caught her doing that. It was such an intimate moment. And she could only imagine he’d feel just as uncomfortable.

She willed herself not to look again but after a minute of deliberating with herself all willpower evaporated and she caved in. She peeked back through the glass and was equal parts relieved and disappointed, to observe that the shower was now empty.

Unable to breathe properly and now feeling ridiculously hot once again Jess pulled one of the patio doors open and headed out onto the balcony. She leaned her elbows on the edge and went through her breathing exercises, counting slowly as she inhaled and exhaled.

“Hey! So are we ready to get started?” Benedict’s deep voice cut through the still evening air and Jess jumped.

Taking a final stuttering breath she turned and nodded, unable to formulate words nor look Benedict directly in the eye. He was wearing a loose pair of navy cotton pyjama bottoms and a plain white T shirt which was stretched taut against his muscular torso.

Afraid to linger too long in case he joined her on the balcony, Jess went into professional mode. She directed him to the sofa and began, sectioning his hair before attempting to bond the new extensions.

Jess worked diligently and a silence fell between them until finally Benedict sighed loudly.

“Are you okay? I’m not hurting you am I?” Jess stopped.

“No, no you’re fine. But can you not hear my stomach?” he grumbled “Christ I’m starving. Are you not?”

“I’m fine” Jess lied but her stomach betrayed her by groaning almost as loudly as Benedict’s had.

“Right that decides it then…” he laughed “How about I order us something to eat? I did promise food after all!”

“Oh… erm” Jess looked at her watch. It had only just turned eight o’clock. She was all packed and she only lived fifteen minutes away. _Seize the day Jess… Seize!_ She urged herself.

“Yeah. That’d be good, I am a bit hungry. What do you fancy?” she coughed “I mean, is there anything you can or can’t have on your diet?”

“Well, the diet went out the window again this weekend but there’s a great Thai place around the corner if you fancy that?” he smiled lazily up at her, making her nod silently and fiddle about with her comb nervously.

“Excellent. Just give me a minute….” Benedict stood and walked over to one of the bedside tables and opened a drawer “now don’t judge me having a menu in here! I have been known to eat take out in bed, when I’m exhausted!” he winked as he passed the menu to Jess.

They quickly made their selections and Benedict placed the order before sitting back down.

“So, how’s it looking?” he asked, a worried tone to his voice.

“Well, I’m nearly finished. It wasn’t as difficult as I expected it to be to be honest”

“Will anyone be able to tell?”

“Oh I think you will be very happy. I’m really impressed if I say so myself!” Jess laughed confidently.

She made a few final adjustments here and there then placed her hands on his shoulders, patting him gently to indicate that she was done.

“Really? Already” he stood, shocked and walked towards the bathroom to take a look.

“Wow! If I didn’t know I had no hair there, I would have no idea!” Benedict shouted from the bathroom.

Jess smiled to herself as she packed away her equipment and walked towards the door. Benedict was still inspecting his hair, turning this way and that in the mirror. Jess popped her head around the door, watching him, a big grin on her face.

_Fuck! He was adorable!_

“Oi Zoolander! You can quit posing now!” she teased.

“Oh ha ha, very funny! But I do love that movie!” he turned and performed his best Blue Steel pose “I'm pretty sure there's a lot more to life than being really, really, ridiculously good looking. And I plan on finding out what that is.!” he mimicked, sucking in his cheeks and pouting.

Jess snorted loudly and covered her mouth in embarrassed laughter.

“C’mon. Let’s put it on while we wait for the food” Benedict grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. They made their way quickly back down into the living area, all the time laughing and quoting lines from the movie.

Jess was crying with laughter by the time Benedict slumped down on the sofa alongside her and turned on the movie. He was a surprisingly good mimic. Of course she’d seen him impersonate people before but being here, with him as he mimicked Derek and Hansel to a private audience of just one was something else altogether.

 

**Benedict**

“Orange Mocha Frappuccino!” Jess squealed with laughter as she hummed along to the Wham track whilst munching on a piece of chicken.

The food had arrived not long after the movie had started, and they were both eagerly tucking in, having realised just how hungry they truly were once the containers were opened and the food dished out.

“It’s that damn Hansel” Benedict mouthed as Luke Wilson’s character appeared at the funeral, causing a commotion.

“He’s so hot right now!” Jess finished, and they both guffawed.

This is fun, Benedict thought to himself as he shovelled a spoonful of his Pla Nueng Manao into his mouth and groaned in delight as the lime and spice infused broth smacked his taste buds alive.

“Good?” Jess raised an eyebrow in question.

“A – ma-zing! Here, try a bit” he held his spoon out towards Jess in invitation.

“Mmm, that is good!” she agreed as she swallowed the tender fish before coughing as the chilli heat kicked in.

“Woah, you must have the constitution of an ox!” she laughed as she watched him munching on a fork full of Som Tam “That papaya salad is packing some serious heat! Definitely too much for me anyway”

“Says the woman with the obligatory Thai green curry! Hardly being adventurous now, are we Jess?” he teased, quirking his eyebrow in amusement.

“Look I’m hot enough as it is without adding to it…” she grumbled, without a hint of irony.

She didn’t notice Benedict licking his lips whilst eyeballing her.

“Indeed you are…” he nodded in agreement as he chewed on another mouthful thoughtfully.

Jess looked a little shocked and stared at him and he winked in response.

He was tired of all the cat and mouse games. He suddenly had the urge to make himself crystal clear.

Jess blushed and looked away, toying with her food for a moment.

They continued to eat, giggling and spluttering at the movie.

_Benedict thought he could get used to this. Watching a classic movie, stuffing his face with great take away and entertaining a beautiful woman. It was so much more up his street than going to showbiz parties and having to schmooze people he didn’t even like._

“I fucking love David Bowie!” Jess suddenly cried out as he appeared on screen “He’s such an absolute legend!”

 _I want to marry this woman,_ Benedict grinned to himself, only half joking.

Soon they’d cleared their plates and Benedict tidied them away in the kitchen.

When he returned he was carrying a couple of beers.

“Hair of the dog?” he grinned.

“I really shouldn’t...” Jess groaned before impulsively reaching out and snatching one from his hand and tapping it open on the edge of the coffee table.

Benedict raised an impressed eyebrow and sunk back down next to her on the sofa, a little closer than when they’d been eating.

“I’ll just emasculate myself by using this bottle opener, shall I!” he frowned.

She couldn’t help laugh but then nudged him and took a sip of the ice cold beer before raising it to his and clinking the glass bottles together.

“To a great weekend and to an even better evening!” she toasted.

Really?” he raised his eyebrows surprised by her confession but quickly repeated the toast before adding “and to an amazing woman who it has been an utter privilege to meet and whom I _hope_ to get to know even better!”

A deep pink blush began to slowly creep up Jess’s neck to her face once more and she opened her mouth to speak but Benedict gently pressed his index finger to her lips to silence her before continuing “and whom I can _already_ say with absolute certainty is beautiful both inside _and_ out!”

He looked longingly at her then, his eyes no longer able to hide his desire.

Jess’s eyes mirrored his own as her blush deepened. She parted her lips slightly and ran the tip of her tongue along her plump lower lip, inadvertently catching the pad of his finger.

Benedict groaned and languidly trailed his index finger down, over her bottom lip and exposing the plump moist inner flesh momentarily as he did so. Jess’s breath was hot against his digit as it continued its path down past her chin and onto the sensitive skin of her throat where it rested.

Jess shivered at his touch, her eyes now seemingly transfixed as she stared longingly into Benedict’s own mesmerising pools of desire.

“I meant it Jess” Benedict breathed, his voice now heavy with longing “you are so beautiful…” he leant in closer as his finger tipped her chin up so that they were face to face “…and I would really love to get to know _everything_ about you. About your life, your dreams, your _desires_ …” Barely an inch of air separated them and he could now feel her ragged breath, hot against his lips.

The air crackled with electricity and his eyes flickered to her lips, just as she licked them again. Her pink tongue glided along her moist lips making them appear even more inviting, if that was even possible…

Benedict looked back into her green eyes, now sparkling bright like precious emeralds, gaging her consent. Jess gave an almost imperceptible nod and they both seemed to move at the same time. Their lips crashed together in an explosion of pent up hunger and desire. There was nothing sweet or innocent about the kiss. It was a culmination of four months’ worth of stolen glances, inadvertent touches, late night fantasies and pure lust in its rawest guise.

Tongues entwined and breathy moans escaped Jess as she sucked on Benedict’s luscious lower lip, nipping it occasionally with her teeth, and being rewarded with his guttural moans of pleasure.

She pulled away for a moment, cheeks hot and lips kiss bruised as she looked into his eyes.

“I just wanted to say… Mmm… me too! I… do too…. I mean… you’re beautiful….handsome…. oh you know what I mean!” she breathlessly added, unable to formulate a coherent sentence and blushing wildly.

This both amused Benedict and turned him on even more, now finally seeing just how much Jess wanted this too.

For the shortest time he lamented all the missed opportunities they’d shared so far but before he was able to think too much on it, Jess’s mouth was back on his, nibbling at his lip before trailing a line of feather light kisses down his neck.

The action sent blood coursing through his veins and straight to his cock and as she began to nuzzle into his neck he pulled her effortlessly on top of his lap so that she was seated astride him.

“Fuck! Jess… you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this…” he hissed as he finally got his hands on her round ass cheeks and groped them possessively.

Jess moaned into his neck, an almost feral sound which both shocked and excited Benedict. He bucked his hips in response and her moans only got louder as she ground down on him.

 

**Jess**

_Fuuuuucckk! That feels so damn good! I’d almost forgot what it felt like to be touched by a man._

But even in Jess’s hazy memory she never remembered it feeling quite as good as this… If he carried on what he was doing there was a high probability that she’d come without any need for clothes to even be removed!

  _And my God, I wasn’t wrong about what I thought I saw hiding underneath that towel this morning! He feels huge rubbing up against me!_

Jess’s fingers moved from tentatively stroking his biceps, to them slipping up under the sleeves of his thin T shirt as she grasped at his shoulders. It was lucky she had no nails, otherwise there would certainly be angry red marks from her over-eager grip.

Not that Benedict appeared to mind. He was far too lost in nibbling at the soft, exposed skin at her neck, meanwhile cupping and squeezing her ass attentively. She instinctively pressed her breasts firmly against the broad muscular expanse of his chest, eliciting a deep groan from Benedict. His hands began to slide from her ass up along her back, his deft fingers sliding the intrusive T shirt up with them.

“Is this okay?”  he mumbled into her neck and she just about managed a breathy “mmm hmm” in agreement, as she briefly released her hands long enough to allow him to pull the T shirt free. Benedict threw it on the floor and bent his head back to nuzzle at Jess’s throat, licking a trail along her clavicle to her shoulder and back again.

“Oh God Ben…!” Jess sighed, losing the end of his name as a whimper of ecstasy took her breath away.

She slid her palms down from his shoulders and trailed them down his chest, pausing to briefly rub his erect nipples between her fingers and being rewarded with a deep hiss of appreciation.

“Christ… Jess!” he moaned.

She glided her hands down to the hem of his T shirt and slid them underneath, sighing in delight at the feel of his hot, moist skin pressed against her fingertips. Without any hesitation she yanked the fabric up and Benedict reluctantly drew away from his own ministrations to help, dropping it next to the T shirt Jess had been wearing only moments earlier.

They took this momentary break to pause for breath, each challenging the other all the while with their eyes. It seemed as if neither could truly believe the turn of events and the spectre of doubt began to cloud Jess’s mind as she realised just how close she was to opening herself up to another world of pain if this was to be just a brief encounter.

_Could she deal with that?_

And yet, her body was still screaming out to be satisfied. _And she was now absolutely certain that Benedict would be more than up to the job!_

She couldn’t help but giggle nervously then at her smutty little mind and Benedict quirked his eyebrow questioningly.

“What’s tickling you?” he smiled, his eyes dancing with amusement and thinly veiled lust.

“Oh, erm… nothing!” Jess lied, unable to conquer the giggles.

“Well if you won’t tell me what’s tickling you, I’m just gonna have to tickle it out of you aren’t I?” he laughed menacingly, before winking at her and pulling her up from his lap and positioning her so she was pinned underneath him along the length of the sofa. The manoeuvre was so fast that Jess had little enough time to register the sudden change in position, let alone stop the proceeding tickle-fest which Benedict was now enthusiastically engaged in.

“Stop… please…ha ha… Oh please!” Jess was crying with laughter as she feebly begged him to stop.

“Tell me why you were laughing and I will cease and desist forthwith!” he promised grandly whilst grinning mischievously, his hair flopping sexily over his face as he teased her.

“Oh…ah…. ha…mercy… mercy!” Jess gasped for air and Benedict looked worried, before stopping and scooping her back up into a sitting position and offering her a beer.

“Shit Jess, are you okay?” Benedict ran his hand through his hair nervously as we watched her take a sip of the cool drink and try to regulate her breathing.

“Yeah… just…give me… a minute” she wheezed, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, and fanning herself in an attempt to cool down.

 “I’m really, really sorry Jess. I just got a bit carried away, I foolishly forgot all about your condition…” his voice trailed off as Jess raised her eyebrow and looked at him, wondering just how much he truly knew. She remembered the conversation she’d had with Lanie yesterday and worried her lip.

“What exactly did Lanie tell you?” she whispered, breathlessly as she still gasped for air.

“Erm… just that you suffered with some form of panic attacks. Listen I’m really sorry! I shouldn’t have brought it up...”

“It’s fine, really” Jess lied, feeling the intimacy between them dissipate as she forced the wall back up around her emotions.

She scolded herself for killing the moment and couldn’t help but sniff as she tried to gulp back a tear, no longer filled with laughter.

“Hey, hey, hey, we’ll have none of that on my watch” Benedict pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair soothingly and whispering calming words in her ear.

This simple gesture had the desired effect of calming Jess down and she began to hug Benedict back, wrapping her arms around his neck and gently stroking the soft hairs at his nape. This drew a soft groan from Benedict who ran one hand lazily down from Jess’s back before resting it at the top of her thigh. He tipped his head to the side and watched his dexterous index finger begin to gently trace the outline of Jess’s tattoo.

“This is beautiful… just like you Jess” he mumbled as turned his head back and planted a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling back to look at her once more.

Jess could feel the tears once again brimming under the surface and she fought them back with every ounce of energy she still possessed.

“Can I ask? Is there a particular reason for hummingbirds? I mean, I don’t know a huge amount about tattoo’s so forgive me if that’s a stupid question…” he said earnestly, completely oblivious to the significance of the tattoo or Jess's anguish.

Jess sniffled, the lump in her throat making it near impossible for her to speak in an audible fashion. She’d never told anyone about the tattoo, not Toby, not her grandmother, not Margot. Not even Lanie.

Benedict took her hand in his, grazing her skin with his lithe fingers and rubbing his thumb soothingly along her palm.

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to Jess” he reassured, and she let out an involuntary sob before beginning her painful story.

********

 

**Benedict**

By the time Jess had finished recounting the events of that fateful night ten years ago, she looked utterly exhausted. Benedict’s hands still held hers, his grip having unconsciously tightened and he looked at her then in a way he’d never looked at another woman. His own eyes were full of tears, but he knew he had to be strong so he forced them back.

Her story was one of such tragedy that he was unable to think of a single word fitting enough to describe how awe-inspiring he found her. What had happened to Jess would’ve broken many, _himself included_ he feared. Tears began to well up again when he thought what on earth he would’ve done if the same had happened to him and even just the thought of losing his own parents sent him over the edge. Great big tears began to fall from his eyes, and he wiped them away angrily, annoyed that he was thinking of himself when he should be supporting Jess.

“Oh Ben…” she breathed as she wiped his tear away and gave a weak smile before taking a cleansing breath.

"So…yeah…” she sniffled “When I found out I got the job here I panicked about being on my own in a strange country. It’s hard to explain, but when I’m in England I’m surrounded with memories of them. I was worried that if I moved over here I’d forget them…” her lip quivered once more and Benedict squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“My mum loved hummingbirds. We used to go to see them in the aviaries at London Zoo. It might seem silly but I still do when I need to feel close to her…” she sighed heavily.

Benedict pulled her into another hug and whispered into her ear “so when you found out you were coming to LA, you brought the hummingbirds with you, didn’t you? You brought your parents…” he finished, the significance finally dawning on him.

He could feel her heart pounding just as hard as his own against her chest as she nodded and smiled up at him. Tears still glistened in her eyes but he could see that something had shifted and he smiled down at her. They remained like that for some time, content just to be in the moment until Benedict’s curiosity finally got the better of him.

“So how did you go from writing to becoming a hair stylist?” Benedict asked, the question still puzzling him. Not that there was _anything_ wrong with being a hairdresser. And she was an amazing stylist, everyone in the cast wanted to be on her service. But still, it was a bit of a leap from writing to styling hair..!

Jess sighed “Well I had to find a way of supporting Toby” her voice trembled “ he was only ten at the time and they were threatening to take him into care” more tears began to fall as she thought back to the morning she’d received the letter summoning them both to the formal hearing.

Benedict squeezed her hand “You don’t have to go on Jess. I’m so sorry for asking and for making you even more upset”

“No. It’s okay. The therapist I used to see before I moved over to the states would always say I needed to stop bottling it all up and let it go. I didn’t understand what he meant by that back then. I thought he was crazy and incredibly heartless but just sharing this with you has taken a little bit of the burden off my shoulders. I think that’s perhaps what he meant? I mean… sharing it with… with somebody important” she whispered shyly “With you…”

“Jess, you are just incredible” Benedict whispered back, his eyes gleaming with tears and a look of pure reverence.

“I really am not. I just did what anybody else would do in the same situation. Toby and I had just lost our parents. I was damned if Toby and I were going to lose each other as well!” her face set into one of anger then at the memory.

“My Grandma was in the hospital after a partial stroke.  She couldn’t look after us. So, I got a job as a receptionist in a local salon. The wages just about covered our day to day expenses and thankfully my parents had been wise with their savings and had life insurance. So we were able to pay off the mortgage. Once Social Services saw that I was able to offer a safe place for Toby to live in and that I could just about support the two of us comfortably he was allowed to stay with me. We cried so damn much the day we got the ruling” Jess’s eyes glazed over as she thought back to that sunny March morning when the decision was finally made. The heat on their necks as they left the court had felt like their parents’ smiles were shining down on them.

“Wow, Jess. I had no idea things had been so tough for you. You are usually so upbeat… well… apart from those times you were having an attack....” Benedict paused then, remembering the way Jess had been consumed by her anxiety and how she would valiantly fight her way back each time.

His respect for this incredible woman began to swell even more.

_He still had questions though._

He suddenly needed to know everything. To know the real Jess, to share her burden and comfort her.

“So that still doesn’t explain how you came to be out in LA, styling hair?” Benedict coaxed, his face contorted in thought.

“Well, I enjoyed working in the salon, but I didn’t feel fulfilled. I tried to keep up with my writing at home to channel my creativity but I had the worst writers block imaginable. Every time I put pen to paper I’d just recount that night, over and over again. It was sending me a little crazy if I’m honest and I was restless.”

Benedict listened intently, nodding to encourage her to go on.

“I got chatting to the salon owner. I didn’t go into great detail about my past but I explained I could feel all this creative energy pent up inside me and I didn’t know how to release it. She asked jokingly if I wanted to have a go with one of the stylist dummies after work one day and I took her up on her offer, much to her surprise” she paused, a small smile forming on her lips as she remembered the owners look of utter shock.

“But Benedict. I just loved it! Unlike my writing it was a creative outlet that didn’t require me to think about narratives and within an hour I had something to show for my work, instead of an empty page! I enrolled on a hairdressing course a couple of months later and I never looked back. I stayed at the salon, working my way up to assistant creative director over the next seven years. Then one day, out of the blue I bumped into my old University room-mate, Sofia. She had graduated in film production and was working at Pinewood studios. She put my name forward for a position in their hair and make-up department and they head-hunted me, no pun intended!” Jess laughed then, her pretty face lighting up for the first time since they’d started talking as she giggled at her own joke.

“At first I was going to turn it down, but Toby insisted I went for it. He was due to start at University himself in a few months and was going to be moving to Leeds but it was still a huge decision for me to up sticks and move down to London. It meant…” Jess hesitated then, looking down at her hands and sighing heavily, the tears flowing afresh.

Benedict pulled her up and cradled her so that she was now sat on his knee sideways. His breathe was warm against her tear stained cheek. She flushed and trembled as his arm slowly snaked around her waist, pulling her back into his solid chest. She could feel the vibrations of his deep voice through his soft shirt on her face as he spoke “It meant you had to leave your family home. You had to leave… them” he finished her story, his own voice cracking somewhat as the realisation hit him.

“I knew deep down it was time to move on” she acknowledged “but it was such a hard thing to do. I couldn’t bear to sell the place though. I rented it out and used the money to rent myself a flat in London. It barely covered a one bedroom flat of course, being how the London rental market is so extortionate compared with that of Lancashire!" she laughed bitterly "But it was all I needed. Anyway, while I was at Pinewood I saw a job ad with the opportunity to travel and work in LA… and here I am…” her voice trailed off.

They were silent for a few minutes, each in their own world, one processing and the other reliving Jess’s tragic story before Benedict finally broke the silence.

“Stay”

It wasn't a request. More a plea.

“I don't want you to ever be on your own again”

 

 

This is Jess's little PJ set....

And the foxy Benedict... sorry T shirt ;)

And finally here is what can only be described as the oddest room configuration i've ever seen and the inspiration for THAT shower scene...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOTES:  
> •The Britney Spears reference refers to her rather unfortunate previous habit of exhibiting a camel toe…  
> •I have NO idea or experience in hairdressing. Jess’s rescue technique comes from my imagination so apologies if what I said was completely implausible!  
> •Pla Nueng Manao is Poached Fish with Lime, a steamed whole fish with a lime dressing. Sometimes the fish is boiled in this limey sauce and sometimes it’s poached. Som Tam is fiercely spicy and sour salad made from a mix of fresh vegetables including shredded unripened papaya, yardlong beans and tomato.  
> * p.s. if anyone needs a reminder about Jess's parent's story it might be worth flicking back to chapter 3 (I know it's been a while!)
> 
> As always thank you for reading and hope it was worth the wait... p.s. there's still plenty more to come!


End file.
